Grow Up, Flowers!
by undine-yaha
Summary: Sekuel kedua Flowers. Hana kembali ke Jepang untuk berlibur, namun ia tidak tahu kedatangannya diikuti pula oleh kedatangan seorang...bayi! Bahaya mengintainya serta para alumni DDB...Warning: OC's main POV. RnR please!
1. Welcome Back!

ZZAP!

Hana disiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Waaai! Senang sekali bisa jadi Hana lagi! Hheheheehhhh

Undine ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah membaca Flowers, Miraculous of Flowers, yang sudah ngeripyu maupun yang ngga ngeripyu, mkasih banyak! Tiba-tiba aku dapat ide tentang Hana lagi, dan inilah dia!

Kubales dulu ripyu buat yang nggak log in ya!

**Wanna be reviewer: **makasih banyak yaa…makasih ya makasih ya

**Rika fukuzawa: **ah~ jangan terlalu memujii…nyahahaha*pluak!* terima kasih!

**Zzz: **sankyuuu sankyuuuu!

**RisaLoveHiru**: Risa-san! Kya!*duar* makasih banyak!*tundukk*

**Sakura diamond: **terima kasih banyak ya…sesama warga daerah rungkut nih kita, hihihi

**Youichi Nanase: **thank you! Nyehe…

**Chopiezu: **makasih choppp…grazie! Mata aimashooooooooou…*ndayung gondola*

**ShiroNeko: **makasih banyak yah! Ikutin terus Montarou Talesnya ya! xD

**Yomiko Hiruma: **terima kasih banyak….akhirnya aku buat lanjutannya lagi…hehehe. Iya, seneng banget jadi Hana, hihihi. Semoga Hana bisa mewakilkan sedikit perasaan kalian buat anak2 DDB.

**Aleunaf Acsis: **aleunaaaaf!*dor* hm. OC itu karakter buatan sendiri, kalau OOC itu tokoh yang kita pakai di cerita sifatnya berbeda dari sifat sebenarnya. Contoh: hiruma suka tersenyum. Hehe.

**Demonicola: **tentu saya baca review Anda. Terima kasih banyak atas masukannya dan pujiannya juga, hehehe. Soal Niwappe, diambil dari nama Niwa Masato. Karena Suzuna suka memanggil orang dengan nama buatannya sendiri, maka dia memanggil Masato: Niwappe. Untuk Galaxy Big Bang, sama seperti semua mantra lain yang diucapkan Hiruma dan Mamori, mantra itu mereke ketahui begitu saja saat diberi kekuatan sihir. Sekali lagi makasih, lain kali akan saya berikan penjelasan lebih rinci supaya nggak ganjil lagi. Wah…Hana! Hana Aikuza? Mau siiih…tapi bisa jelasin dulu kira-kira karakternya seperti apa? Hehehe. Salam kenal, Hana. Nama depanku juga artinya 'Hana', hehehe. Makasih banyak karena sudah membaca karya-karyaku! xD

**Jessica –d'Akuma: **Makasih banyak udah ngeripyu dan baca semuanya. Ini saya bikin lagi, heheheh. Minal aidzin… xD

Baik, setelah hana dan masato akan ada satu lagi OC di fic ini. Selamat membaca, sekuel kedua Flowers!

* * *

Aku memandangi bunga-bunga sepatu yang bermekaran di halaman depan kerajaan sambil duduk malas di kursi panjang taman. Aku sudah lulus dari kuliahku, dan sekarang belum punya kegiatan yang bisa mengusir rasa bosanku.

"Huwah…," aku menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Mengeluh lagi," seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat yang sedang asyik memakai dasi di depanku berkomentar.

"Bosssseeeeeeeen…," keluhku sambil merengut.

"Lho? Bukannya kamu sudah dikontrak stasiun TV nasional untuk jadi pembawa acara berita mereka?" tanyanya.

_I'm here now…_

_I'm doing the best I can…_

"Iiyyaaaa….tapi kerjanya masih beberapa bulan lagiii, Masatoooooo…," jawabku.

Aku memetik salah satu bunga dan memainkannya di tanganku. Hibiscus, kecantikan yang lembut.

"_Ao-chan," panggil Suzuna sambil mengamati kelopak bunga hibiscus biru itu, "Lalu bagaimana kau mengingat kami?"_

"_Setiap kali aku melihat hibiscus itu, aku akan selalu ingat kalian, karena…," aku mengambil hibiscus itu dari tangan Suzuna, "Bunga hibiscus itu artinya kecantikan yang lembut."_

"_He?" Suzuna masih bingung, sedangkan Mamori sudah tersipu mengerti._

"_Iih, kau ini," aku mencubit pipinya gemas, "Kau merasa cantik nggak? Aku menganggap kalian berdua cantik-cantik dan manis-manis, seperti hibiscus ini!"_

"_Ooh…," Suzuna manggut-manggut, lalu tersipu, "Ao-chan bisa aja iiiih!"_

_Suzuna mendorongku seketika itu juga karena malu._

"_HWAAA!"_

Aku tersenyum kecil. Waktu itu, aku berumur sembilan belas tahun dan baru memulai semester keduaku. Sekarang…aku sudah lulus. Umurku 22 tahun.

"Kalau gitu…," suara Masato membuyarkan lamunanku, "Kau pergi liburan ke Jepang saja untuk mengisi waktu."

Hah?

"Hah?" aku terperangah, "Nggak salah?"

"Nggak…," kata Masato sambil menepuk-nepuk jasnya, "Aku serius. Pokoknya kau janji akan baik-baik di sana. Sambil reunian dengan teman-temanmu, kau bisa buka toko bunga."

Aku berbinar,"Kalo gitu sama kamu, yah!"

Masato menghela nafas,"Nggak bisa…," elaknya, "Aku 'kan masih ada _training_ kementerian kerajaan sampai minggu depan. Biar aku yang minta izin pada Pimpinan untuk mengirimmu ke sana."

Aku merengut. Masato yang senang politik sekarang disibukkan sebagai _trainee_ kementerian kerajaan. Ia akan menjadi salah satu anggota dewan di kerajaan. Nggak kebayang dia harus memakai jubah putih panjang nantinya. Kuharap dia boleh pakai kemeja dan jas seperti sekarang.

Soal Pimpinan kami, sudah tiga tahunan ini dia tidak kelihatan. Desas-desus mengatakan sakitnya semakin parah, ada pula yang bilang dia sedang melakukan sesuatu secara diam-diam.

"Gimana? Mau nggak?" tanya Masato.

Jelas saja mau. Bisa mati bosan di sini. Kalau di Jepang…bisa bertemu Mamori dan Suzuna. Aku sudah kangen sama mereka.

Aku kembali tersenyum menatap hibiscus ditanganku.

_Where are you now…?_

_Is your dream come true?_

"Iya deh!" aku berdiri dengan semangat sambil merapikan dasinya yang—astaga, miring. Masato tersenyum.

"Pokoknya janji kau harus jaga diri di sana, mengerti?" tanyanya serius.

"Roger, boss!" jawabku mantap sambil menghormat.

Ya-haaaa! Liburan di Jepang, sambil buka toko bunga, dan bisa bertemu teman-teman!

Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!

_Here we go…_

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back!**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: SPARKING by Tom Leonard and Jeff Pescetto**

**Sementara itu…**

Di sebuah daerah terpencil yang tadinya merupakan wilayah kerajaan sihir hitam, terdapat sebuah rumah yang mencurigakan dengan aura kegelapan mengelilinginya.

"Anak dari Putri Cahaya sialan itu…sekarang sudah mulai besar rupanya," seorang pria berambut pendek berwarna biru tua mendesis seram. Wanita berambut ungu ikal dihadapannya mengangguk.

"Benar. Kita harus bunuh dia kalau kita mau mengembalikan kejayaan sihir hitam milik Pimpinan kita dulu," ujarnya tak kalah menyeramkan.

"Kita akan singkirkan dia ke dimensi lain," ujar si pria, "Dan kita rusak gerbang dimensi, kita tutup supaya anak itu tidak bisa ditemukan…"

"Bagaimana kalau penyihir sialan Aoihoshi itu pergi menyusul?" tanya si wanita, "Rencana kita bisa kacau!"

"Hahaha…dia mungkin bisa menyusul, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Agen no.5 yang akan menjadi dewan menteri itu sedang sangat sibuk sekarang…posisinya akan sulit karena ia sendirian…," jawab si pria percaya diri.

Wanita berambut ungu tersenyum jahat,"Kalau begitu tidak usah banyak bicara, ayo kita jalankan rencana kita. Hahahaha!"

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's POV**

Aku tersenyum riang memandangi toko bungaku yang barusan 'kusulap', tepat di depan rumahku yang sekarang kutinggali. Yah…dengan sedikit 'tring' di sana dan 'tring' di sini, terbentuklah sebuah ruang yang tak seberapa luas dan terbuat dari kaca, pintunya memiliki lonceng yang akan bergemerincing jika ada pelanggan masuk. Di pojok kanan belakang ada sebuah mesin kasir, plastik pembungkus dan pita warna-warni. Tak lupa di atas pintu masuk tertulis: Fortune Clover Florist.

Yay! Hidup semanggiiii!

Sekarang sedang pergantian musim dingin ke musim semi di Jepang. Aku telah siap dengan mantelku. Lalu aku melangkah ke pintu depan, dan memutar papan tulisan dari kayu dan berhias bunga hibiscus di pojoknya yang tergantung di sana. OPEN.

"Dengan ini, toko bunga Hana dibuka! Ya-ha!" aku bersorak dan bertepuk tangan seperti orang gila. Beberapa orang yang melewati daerah pertokoan tempatku tinggal sekarang terlihat ngeri dengan tingkahku.

Lagi-lagi dengan sedikit 'tring' aku sudah menyebarkan brosur tentang tokoku ini. Biasa, promosi… Dan karena hari sudah sore, aku belum sempat menghubungi siapapun yang kukenal di kota ini. Aku masuk ke toko dengan agak sedih karena menahan rindu pada Mamori dan Suzuna. Hiks hiks…

_Wake up with yawn it's dawning, I'm still alive!_

Ah, ringtone HP khusus Masato. Segera kuangkat!

"Masato!" sapaku riang.

"Gimana toko bungamu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah beres. Aku lagi nunggu pelanggan, nih!" jawabku.

"Yah…baguslah. _Training_nya lumayan capek juga. Aku mau istirahat dulu, nanti kutelepon lagi," ujar Masato.

"Oke. Met istirahat," kataku.

"Yeah, baik-baik ya," ujar Masato mengakhiri telepon.

KLENENG KLENENG

Aku dikagetkan dengan bunyi lonceng. Pelanggan! Ada pelanggan!

"I-irasshai!" sapaku pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang sepertinya, kukenal…hmmm…

Pria bertubuh tegap dan atletis dengan rambut hitam pendek dan wajah super serius.

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang dan dikuncir kuda, badannya mungil.

…

Oh, iya! Shin dan Wakana!

"Permisi," kata Wakana sopan, "Aku mau mencari tanaman aroma terapi yang bisa meredakan flu. Aku dengar dari teman…katanya aromanya sangat bagus untuk menghangatkan saluran pernafasan!"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk,"Aku tahu tanaman yang kaumaksud! Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Aku mengambilkan sebuah pot kecil dengan bunga-bunga berwarna ungu.

"Ini lavender," kataku pada Wakana, "Bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak pada pernafasan."

"Wah," Wakana berbinar, "Ini yang kucari! Kalau begitu aku beli yang ini!"

Aku mengangguk dan membawa pot itu ke mesin kasir, membungkusnya dengan plastik bening dan memberinya pita biru muda.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," kataku pada Wakana. Ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Ayo kita pulang, badai akan segera datang," ujar Shin serius.

"Ah, iya. Benar juga," kata Wakana.

Hah? Badai?

"M-maaf…," aku menyela, "Apakah malam ini akan ada badai?"

"Iya, benar," jawab Wakana, "Tidak akan terlalu kencang, sih. Tapi, petang hingga malam nanti lebih baik berada di dalam rumah."

Ooh..gitu…gawat juga. Pasti dingin. BRRR….

"Sou ne…," kataku, "Terima kasih infonya."

"Sama-sama," Wakana tersenyum, "Ayo Shin, kita pulang!"

Shin mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi dari tokoku.

Hmh. Badai. Padahal aku butuh teh dan beberapa keperluan lainnya. Harus ke mini market terdekat.

Cepat-cepat kubalik tulisan OPEN ke CLOSE. Kurapatkan mantelku dan mengunci pintu rumah serta toko.

Diluar masih ada beberapa orang yang berkeliaran. Mini market…mini market…mana ya…

Ah! Ada!

Dengan semangat 45 aku memasuki mini market itu. Pertama…teh. Aku mencari-cari di rak tempat minuman-minuman sachet. Kira-kira teh yang mana, ya?

Aku terlalu asyik berpikir sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangku.

"Fuu, permisi Nona, bisakah kau minggir sedikit?"

Hm?

Orang yang suka ngomong 'Fuu' itu 'kan…

Aku berbalik. Pria berambut merah dengan kaos lengan panjang _turtleneck_ merah kecokelatan berdiri di depanku. Sebuah kacamata biru tua tergantung di kerah mantelnya.

Akaba! Akaba! Astaga, Akaba! Akaba, astaga!

…

Apaan sih.

"Gomen ne," kataku malu, "Silakan," aku bergeser.

"Terima kasih," katanya pelan sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Aku memperhatikan Akaba yang sedang mengambil sebungkus kopi seperti orang bodoh. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya umurku lima belas. Dia tambah keren saja.

"Kelihatannya kau kesulitan memilih teh?" tanyanya mengagetkan.

"I-iya…aku bingung mau beli yang mana, hehe," jawabku sumringah.

"Kalau untuk cuaca dingin, teh chamomile enak," katanya sambil mengambilkan sebungkus untukku.

"_Thanks_. Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Fuu…teh chamomile punya irama hangat yang menenangkan. Begitulah," jawabnya khas.

"Ooh, gitu," aku mengangguk.

Ooh, gitu.

…

Nggak ngerti.

Akaba memperhatikanku sejenak,"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan orang yang ritmenya sama denganmu. Siapa ya?"

Hah?

"Ng-nggak, kita belum pernah ketemu kok!" kataku bohong.

"Benar juga. Ritmemu lebih tenang dan lebih dewasa dari orang itu," kata Akaba.

Benarkah? Berarti aku benar-benar mengalami pertumbuhan, hehehe.

Oh, iya! Saatnya promosi!

"Mm…aku baru saja datang ke sini dan membuka toko bunga," kataku sambil merogoh saku mantel dan menarik keluar sebuah kartu nama, "Silakan mampir."

"Hmmm…sebetulnya aku tidak pernah ke toko bunga…tapi," ia tersenyum sambil mengantongi kartu nama tokoku, "Mungkin seorang temanku membutuhkannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan!" pamitku, "Arigatou!"

Aku segera ngacir ke kasir setelah menyambar beberapa barang seperti makanan instan dan _bubble_ _gum_. Whew, _he's so hot!_ Bisa gila berlama-lama di dekatnya.

Ah, jangan khawatir. Cintaku tetap buat Masato kok.

-GrowUp!-

Sambil menenteng kantung kain belanjaan, aku melangkah secepat mungkin ke rumah. Akan ada badai, ingat? Dan matahari sudah terbenam sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Rasanya, tadi aku tidak berjalan sejauh ini, deh. Hmm…

HYUUU…

Ups, gawat. Anginnya mulai kencang. Rasa dingin mulai menyergapku.

Kurapatkan lagi mantelku. Hufft…

HYUUUUUU…

Rambutku berkibar. Sial, anginnya lebih kencang, dan lebih…dingin…

Aku jatuh terduduk di depan sebuah gedung yang belum selesai dibangun. Sepertinya aku tersesat. Dan parahnya, aku sedang meringkuk kedinginan di tengah jalan. Bego. Dasar Hana bego!

Seluruh badanku gemetar karena kedinginan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kalau tiba-tiba ada truk lewat, tewaslah aku.

"Hei, kau!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Kutengokkan kepalaku, melihat sepasang sepatu bot sedang melangkah di atas tumpukan salju tipis. Ia lalu berlutut di depanku.

"Kau! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyit memperhatikan orang itu. Rambutnya pendek dan pirang, ada bekas luka di pipi, dan lumayan ganteng.

…

Jumonji!

"J-j-j-jum-mon-ji…T-toloong…," ujarku terpatah-patah bukan karena gagap tapi karena gigiku terus bergemeretak.

Kali ini giliran Jumonji yang mengernyit.

"Hah?" keluar deh 'hah'nya, "Kau 'kan…Hana!"

"K-k-kagetnya n-nanti aj-jaa!" sentakku. Angin kembali berhembus. Aku meringkuk kembali.

Jumonji berdecak lalu membantuku bangun. Ia membawaku ke sebuah bangunan kecil tepat di sebelah gedung yang belum selesai dibangun itu.

Di luar pintu sudah ada dua orang yang menunggu kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Tolong bukakan pintu. Ada penyihir aneh lagi menggigil," sindir Jumonji sarkastis.

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

Aku nyengir,"Kuroki, Toganou, halooo…"

Kami berempat memasuki bangunan kecil itu. Di sana hanya ada sebuah sofa panjang, sebuah meja kantor dan kursi.

"Duduk sini!" kata Jumonji sambil mendudukkanku di sofa. Sialan!

"Kau ini kejam sekaliiii…nanti aku mati lhoo…," rengekku sambil menjatuhkan badanku di sofa dan bergelung. Lumayan jadi lebih hangat.

"Kubuatkan teh ya," kata Kuroki. Jumonji juga meminta satu.

Toganou mengamatiku sejenak seperti paramecium di bawah mikroskop.

"Ternyata benar Hana…," katanya, "Rambutnya agak berubah…lama-lama seperti Matsumoto Rangiku…"

"Bukan," jawabku cepat.

"Sekarang sedang ada badai! Orang tidak tahan dingin sepertimu seharusnya tidak keluar rumah!" tegur Jumonji. Kuroki datang membawakan teh untuk kami.

"Ini tehnya! Cepat minum supaya tubuhmu hangat," katanya.

"Arigatou," kataku. Kutiup kepulan asap yang ada di atas permukaan tehku.

"Untung kita menemukannya," kata Kuroki.

"Iya benar," Toganou mengangguk, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ceritanya kau datang lagi kemari?"

Aku pun menceritakan semuanya. Seperti biasa, ada ekspresi 'hah?'

"Kau? Jadi presenter berita?" ledek Jumonji.

"Biarin," balasku kesal sambil menyeruput tehku. "Kalian sendiri, ngapain bertiga di sini?"

"Aku dan Toganou bekerja seperti biasa," jawab Kuroki, "Lalu si Kazuki ini, sedang mampir sepulang kuliah! Dia sedang meneruskan kuliah hukumnya, mau jadi pejabat pengadilan katanya!"

"Preman ini mau jadi pejabat pengadilan?" kataku heboh sambil menunjuk Jumonji, "NGGAK MUNGKIIIIN! HWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Diam kau! Ini bukan urusanmu!" sentak Jumonji dengan wajah merah.

"Idiiih, Kazuki sensitif deeeh…," ledek Kuroki dan Toganou, lalu tertawa heboh bersamaku.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Kami bertiga yang sedang mangap karena tertawa langsung terdiam. Seorang oom-oom dengan ikat kepala putih dan jaket cokelat diikatkan di pinggang memasuki ruangan. Sepintas aku bisa membaca ID Card yang terpasang di dada kirinya.

_Takekura Gen_

_Direktur_

Takekura Gen, seorang direktur?

…

"Kak Musashi!" sapaku sambil melambai riang. Musashi menatapku. Dia terdiam sesaat.

"Aoihoshi?"

"Yaaa….ini saya…," jawabku dengan wajah konyol, "Aku sedang liburan, Kak. Maaf mengganggu…"

"Tadi dia meringkuk di tengah jalan. Jadi kubawa ke sini," jelas Jumonji. Musashi menatapku datar.

"Apa kau tidak tahu akan ada badai?" tanya Musashi sambil duduk di kursinya. Semua orang ternyata ingat penyakitku satu ini: tidak tahan dingin. Waktu SMA Hiruma pernah membongkar rahasiaku itu. _Remember?_

"Aku tahu, tapi tadi aku ada perlu ke mini market," jawabku, "Jadi aku keluar rumah…"

"Dasar ceroboh," sahut Ha-ha Bersaudara kompak.

"Tiga bersaudara nyebelin!" protesku.

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!" balas mereka kompak (lagi).

"Toganou," panggil Musashi tiba-tiba, "Pick-up ada?"

"Ah…ada kok di parkiran, Bos," jawab Toganou.

"Baiklah. Aoihoshi," Musashi menoleh ke arahku, "Badainya akan berlangsung sampai tengah malam. Jadi, aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti."

"A…iya!" aku mengangguk, "Makasih Kak!"

…

_How kind. _Meskipun diledek sana-sini, tapi aku merasa bersyukur diselamatkan oleh mereka.

-GrowUp!-

**Bekerjasama dengan orang dalam istana **_**white magic**_** yang mengkhianati Pimpinannya, kedua orang jahat tadi berhasil menculik anak dari Pimpinan. Kini mereka berusaha merusak gerbang dimensi sebelum melempar anak itu ke dimensi lain. Rusaknya gerbang dimensi akan mengakibatkan putusnya sinyal komunikasi, dan seseorang tidak akan bisa berpindah ke dimensi lainnya, hingga gerbang bisa diperbaiki seperti semula.**

-GrowUp!-

**Hiruma's Apartment**

**Normal POV**

Anezaki Mamori memandangi langit malam lewat jendela lebar yang ada di apartemen itu. Badai sedang berlangsung di luar sana, membawa hawa dingin hingga ke dalam. Untunglah pemanas ruangan berfungsi dengan optimal.

"Padahal sedang ada badai…langit mendung…tapi kenapa ada sinar kecil di sana?" gumam wanita itu. Ia mengernyit mengamati benda langit kelap-kelip yang berjuang bersinar di tengah awan mendung dan angin kencang itu. Bintang.

"_Yang kedua, Hoshi," lanjut Hana, "Setiap kali kalian melihat langit malam dengan bintang-bintangnya, kalian pasti ingat aku!"_

Mamori terkesiap. Aoihoshi Hana…ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Apakah, Hana juga berada di sini? Seperti bintang itu?

"Manajer sialan, kembali bekerja."

Mamori kenal betul suara siapa itu. Hiruma Youichi, quarterback timnas Jepang yang juga melatih di SMA Deimon, almamater mereka dulu. Dan, entah sial atau beruntung, sampai sekarang Mamori masih menjadi 'asisten pribadi' untuk setan ini.

"Aku 'kan sedang istirahat, Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori.

"Lima menit 'kan? Ini sudah lewat dua detik!" sentak Hiruma. Mamori melengos.

"Ya, ya…," kata Mamori sambil kembali ke meja kerjanya. Setumpuk kertas sudah menunggunya. Ia mengerjakannya satu-persatu dengan sabar.

Malam semakin larut. Hiruma merasa perlu menanyakan Mamori tentang pekerjaannya.

"Manajer payah! Jangan lelet! Sudah selesai belum?" tanyanya sarkastis.

….

….

"Manajer sialan! Woy!" ia memanggil.

…

…

Hiruma mengernyit. Kenapa tidak ada jawaban?

Karena sedari tadi asyik berkutat dengan VAIO, Hiruma tidak menyadari kepala manajernya sudah tergeletak di meja.

"Tch. Kau tertidur ya?" gerutunya sambil meletakkan laptopnya di meja samping tempat tidur.

Hiruma berjalan menghampiri Mamori. Wanita itu tertidur nyenyak dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja sebagai alas untuk kepalanya. Rambutnya yang cokelat terang terjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Hiruma menyibakkannya perlahan, menyaksikan wajah sang malaikat yang begitu cantik saat tertidur.

Rupanya setan itu masih memiliki rasa iba.

"Sekali ini saja, manajer sialan. Lain kali, tidak akan lagi," ujarnya ketus.

Perlahan ia mengangkat badan Mamori dan menyandarkannya di tubuh rampingnya. Setelah itu ia menggendongnya, membawa Mamori ke tempat tidur, tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk malaikat kesayangannya itu.

Hiruma meletakkan Mamori sepelan mungkin di atas tempat tidurnya. Mamori tidak terbangun sama sekali, malah bergumam—tidur semakin dalam. Setan yang barusan menggendongnya tersenyum diam-diam.

"Melihatmu aku jadi ngantuk," kata Hiruma sambil mangap seram, "Kalau begitu…aku ikutan tidur saja! Kekeekkeee!"

Jadilah Hiruma berbaring di sebelah Mamori. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

**Keesokan paginya…**

"Mmh…"

Dua bola mata biru safir mulai terbuka, terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang menembus lewat celah-celah gorden di jendela apartemen. Mamori masih merasa nyaman dengan tidurnya semalam, lalu menarik nafas tanda dia sudah siap untuk memulai hari. Saat itulah ada pemandangan tidak biasa yang ia lihat.

"Ah…," gumamnya pelan. "Ada setan tampan dan bayi perempuan yang manis…"

Mamori tersenyum lembut melihat dua makhluk yang menemani tidurnya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang bayi perempuan yang sedang tertidur pulas, dan di sebelahnya ada Hiruma yang masih memejamkan mata emeraldnya. Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafas pelan.

"Tunggu," Mamori melotot karena menyadari sesuatu, "Setan tampan dan bayi perempuan?"

…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

[To be continued]

* * *

Ahaha!

Bagaimana chappie pembukanya? Apakah kalian menyukainya?*wink*

untuk saat penculikan saya skip, tapi situasi pasca penculikan akan saya uraikan...

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya! Review yah! Anonymous juga boleh kok! xD

Kritik dan saran dipersilakan!


	2. The Commander of Hell Throws You Out

Minna! Ika ga desuka?

Makasih banyak ya yang udah baca cerita tentang Hana lagi. Semoga nggak bosen, hehe.

Arigatou untuk: **Iin cka you-nii, SatanSpawn, Alexander S. Hartzwright, hamazaki youichi, Matsura Akimoto, Mitama chan, Maido Akasuna Renarai, Ciel Linda Chisai Rokujo, hanaka of nadeshiko, Widya Enma, Uchiha Sakura97, 00 Ayuzawa 2 Usui 00, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, Raiha Laf Qyaza, **

Juga yang lainnya:

**Zzz: **makasih banyak…itu bayinya Pimpinan white magic, hehe. Ini apdetannya!

Selamat membaca!

**Chopiezu: **kalo rindu dateng aja ke kelasku, kekekke… kelas XII SOS-1 GILLAgher Girls Academy*plak* iya, belinya di toko buku bekas. Nanti ripyu lagi, ya! xD

**NaMIKAze Nara: **iya, iya benar! Makasih banyak….roger!

**Sakura diamond: **iya..kami kembali! Hm hm, udah sih. Semenjak akhir Flowers udha jadian kok. Aku di rungkut asri barat…mampir ya…*plak* salam! Makasih ripyunya!

**Hime-aiinna: **wah wah, hehehe. Makasih riypunya, siap!

**Chiyo churippu: **kya! Chiyoo…makasiih…hehehe, ini apdetannya!

**Salmareadersnggakjelas: **hoho, salma tinggal dimana? Ishimaru ada di sini! Walah, tau aja saya habis banyak ulangan, ehehe. Thanks for RnR!

**Just reader 'saori: **hehehe. Salah pahamkah? Baca aja ya!

**Rika fukuzawa: **kabar baiik…rika-san apa kabar? Yah, kebetulan aja dapet wangsit, nyehe~! Ah, jangan gituu…. Roger! Aku akan berSEMANGAAAAAAAAT!

**Demonicola hana aikuza: **makasih banyak hana-san! Waw, karakter yang keren… ok, mau muncul di cerita seperti apa? Atau…mau jadi penyihir lawan Hana di sini? Hehe. ^^

**RisaLoveHiru: **kyaa…Risa-san!*hug* begitulah, sudah saya atur itu, hehehe. Iya! Makasih!

Akan ada puisi super aneh (gak bisa bikin), request oleh **Matsura Akimoto**, semoga suka…

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 2: The Commander of Hell Throws You Out**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: Flower by Back-on**

Jeritan Mamori menggema keseluruh ruangan, dan otomatis membangunkan setan yang sedang tertidur—sosok yang juga merupakan penyebab jeritan itu.

Hiruma mengerutkan alis, melompat bangun, menggeram, dan…

"BERISIK! MANAJER BEGO! NGAPAEN LO TEREAK-TEREAK?" bentaknya habis-habisan.

Jeritan Mamori + Bentakan Hiruma = …

"Hu…hu…," Mamori dan Hiruma dengan serempak melihat ke sumber suara yang ada di atas tempat tidur, dan diantara mereka.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sekarang, rumusnya sudah lengkap. Jeritan Mamori + Bentakan Hiruma = Tangisan Bayi.

Hiruma tercengang, sedangkan Mamori yang, seperti sudah kita ketahui memiliki jiwa keibuan langsung mengangkat bayi itu dan memeluknya.

"Cup cup cup, sayang…jangan menangis yah…cup cup," ujar Mamori lembut tapi panik. Punggung bayi berumur sekitar 6-7 bulan itu dielusnya perlahan.

"KUS*!" Hiruma menyumpah dan memelototi Mamori, "anak siapa itu?" tanyanya galak.

"Mana kutahu!" jawab Mamori, "kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa kau tidur disebelahku?" Mamori bertanya balik.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hah? Aduh…dia pasti kaget tadi karena bentakanmu!" ujar Mamori, kembali mencoba menenangkan bayi itu, "cup sayang…jangan nangis yah…maaf ya sayang…"

"TCH!" gerutu Hiruma. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tak lagi _spiky_ karena bertemu dengan bantal semalam. Kepalanya pusing mendengar tangis bayi itu.

"Cup cup….tenang ya sayang, tenang…," bujuk Mamori. Kelembutan hati Mamori nampaknya sampai kedalam hati bayi itu. Tak lama tangisnya mulai berhenti. Mamori menggendongnya miring, supaya bisa melihat wajah bayi itu dengan jelas. Terlihat tetes-tetes air mata masih menggenangi matanya yang biru. Kulitnya putih, dan rambutnya yang tipis nampak agak ikal serta berwarna pirang. Pipinya tembem, imut sekali. Ia memakai piama bayi dengan warna putih-emas.

"Hiruma-kun, lihatlah…dia manis sekali…," ujar Mamori dengan nada: iiih, aku gemes banget, deh!

"Gue tanya, itu anak siapa?" Hiruma mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu," jawab Mamori santai sambil menimang bayi itu, "bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku? Kenapa kita bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama?"

Hiruma terkekeh mengingat kejadian semalam. Ide super jahil muncul di otak jeniusnya.

"Entahlah, manajer sialan…," ujarnya dengan ekspresi berpikir yang menyakinkan, "bukannya semalam kau yang memohon-mohon padaku untuk menemani kau tidur, hah?"

"A…," gantian Mamori yang tercengang. Kedua pipinya memerah.

"B-BOHONG! KAU BOHONG!" protesnya malu setengah mati, "tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal itu!"

"Ck, ck ,ck…," Hiruma menggelengkan kepala, tak kalah dramatis dari yang tadi, "keterlaluan sekali kau tidak ingat. Yah, tapi lebih baik kau tidak mengingatnya. Karena kau sangat MEMALUKAN semalam." Hiruma nyengir, "Kau memintaku menemanimu, aku jelas saja tidak mau, lalu akhirnya kau memaksaku dengan mendorongku ke tempat tidur, lalu—"

"HENTIKAN!" sentak Mamori. Wajahnya seperti direbus, panas dan merah. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu! Bukannya aku tertidur saat sedang mengerjakan pekerjaanku?"

"Kau yakiiiiin?" Hiruma mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Taring-taringnya terlihat begitu runcing.

Mamori menggembungkan pipi karena kesal. Hiruma berbohong, pasti ini hanya kejahilannya. Ia yakin itu.

Bayi dalam gendongan Mamori tertawa pelan. Mamori jadi kaget.

"Hey…kamu kok tertawa? Kamu nggak takut ngelihat wajah setan satu itu?" tanya Mamori sambil mengangkat bayi itu agak tinggi. Bayi itu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, meraih-raih sambil tertawa.

Mamori terkesiap saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Hiruma-kun…m-mungkinkah...," ujarnya tegang, "rambut anak ini pirang, dan matanya biru..jangan-jangan…dia…"

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma. Niat jahilnya baru saja menguap tertiup angin pagi sedetik lalu. Wajahnya datar sekarang.

"Jangan-jangan…dia anak…kita…?"

Melihat wajah Mamori yang panik dan bingung itu, serta kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal tadi, Hiruma tertawa heboh sampai keluar air mata.

"Manajer bego!" ledeknya, "jelas nggak mungkin laaah! Apa kau lupa? Rambut asliku hitam, baka!" sentaknya sambil menunjuk rambut pirang palsunya.

"Ah…oh iya ya," Mamori mengangguk-angguk polos.

Hiruma berpikir sejenak. Pintu apartemen sudah ia kunci. Dan lagi, ini lantai delapan belas. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa memanjat dan menaruh bayi ini di tempat tidurnya. Lagipula, mau lewat mana? Jendela tertutup rapat. Dan kalau misalnya orang itu ingin membuang bayi ini, untuk apa susah-susah ke sini?

Apakah…ini disengaja?

Hiruma tidak menghiraukan Mamori yang masih terpana dengan kelucuan bayi itu. Ia sedang bercanda ria dengan sang bayi.

Tanpa sadar Hiruma menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit apartemen.

Mungkinkah…bayi itu turun dari atas sana? Mustahil memang, dan Hiruma yang sangat logis ini tak mungkin percaya. Tapi setelah apa yang dialaminya di dunia sihir…

Hiruma mengamati bayi yang sedang tertawa-tawa itu. Dilihat dari fisiknya, bukan orang Jepang pada umumnya.

Ditambah lagi…

Kalung dengan liontin berbentuk semanggi daun empat berwarna emas terpasang di leher mungilnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Mamori bertanya pada bayi itu, "apa kau turun dari langit?"

"Ayayayaya!" hanya itu jawaban yang Mamori terima.

"Hoi, manajer sialan," panggil Hiruma serius, "apa kau merasa kalau bayi itu ada hubungannya dengan…anak baru sialan?"

"Anak baru sialan…maksudmu…mm…Hana-chan?" tanya Mamori.

"Satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu bisa melakukan hal seaneh ini hanyalah…dia…" Mata emerald itu menyipit.

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's POV**

Aku telah selesai mandi air hangat dan memakai baju tebal untuk mencegah hawa dingin kembali menyergapku. Kalian tahu, badainya baru selesai jam 23.30! Wuih, tampaknya badai itu membawa sisa-sisa salju musim dingin, membuat jalanan menjadi putih. Musashi mengantarku pulang dengan selamat. Aku membungkuk berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi ia hanya menyuruhku segera masuk dengan wajah datar. Nanti aku menggigil lagi dan merepotkannya lagi, katanya. Hehehehe!

Kubuka pintu keluar rumah dan masuk ke toko bungaku. Sudah jam sembilan, waktunya buka. Sambil menunggu pembeli, aku bisa membersihkan dan menata ulang pot-pot yang ada, juga merawat tanaman-tanaman yang kujual. Sebetulnya, aku tidak terlalu pandai merawat tanaman. Aku masih belajar dengan buku-buku tentang tanaman serta…err…sedikit bantuan…'tring'.

Saat sedang merapikan mengatur pot-pot lili, ada bayangan besar yang menutupi sinar matahari masuk lewat dinding kaca tokoku. Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk toko.

"HANA-CHAAAN!" panggil orang itu, "HANA-CHAAAAN!"

Yang badannya sebesar itu siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"KAK KURITA!" aku balas menyapa dengan gembira. Segera kukeluarkan kunci pintu toko dari sakuku dan membuka pintu itu.

Maksudku sih mempersilakan Kurita untuk masuk, tapi Kurita yang sudah 'nempel' di pintu dan dinding tiba-tiba ditarik menjauh.

"GYAAA!" teriaknya. Aku terkejut.

"Jangan menghambur masuk," orang yang menarik Kurita, Musashi, menegurnya. "kau bisa menghancurkan semuanya."

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pagi-pagi sudah ramai karena bertemu dua sahabat ini.

"Oh iya, ya…maafkan aku ya, Hana-chan…," ujar Kurita sambil tersenyum malu.

"Iya, Kak," jawabku, "makasih sudah mampir…ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli bunga untuk ibuku yang sedang berulang tahun," jawab Kurita, "enaknya bunga apa ya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Ulang tahun ibu, ya…hmmm…

A-haaa!

"Nasturtium!" kataku sambil mengambil serangkai bunga nasturtium warna merah, oranye dan kuning dari pot. Aku segera pergi ke meja kasir dan menaruhnya

"Ini Kak," kataku sambil menyerahkan bunga-bunga itu, "Nasturtium bisa berarti cinta kasih ibu," jelasku.

"Waah…," Kurita berbinar, "terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama," aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kurita menyerahkan sejumlah uang padaku.

"Diterima ya. Aku 'kan pelanggan," katanya riang. Aku tertawa kecil dan menerima uang itu lalu memasukkannya ke laci penyimpan uang di mesin kasir.

Setelah itu aku berlari lagi keluar. Yah, tokoku terlalu sempit kalau dimasuki Kurita. Jadi dari tadi aku mondar-mandir menemuinya.

"Oh iya, Hana-chan," kata Kurita, "kebetulan sekali nanti sore akan ada reuni Deimon Devil Bats angkatan kami dan angkatanmu!"

Aku berbinar. "Serius?" tanyaku heboh.

"Iya! Kau bisa bertemu dengan semuanya!" jawab Kurita nggak kalah heboh. Musashi menatap kehebohan kami dengan datar.

"Tanoshiiii! Aku pasti datang!" kataku semangat. Setelah itu kami mengobrol sesaat di depan toko. Kurita masih saja mendapat pendidikan agama dari ayahnya, namun keinginannya untuk menjadi pemain amefuto tak tertandingi. Ia bersama anak-anak lain yang sempat berjaya di masa-masa SMA, kini menjadi atlet amefuto timnas Jepang. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu," kata Kurita, "sampai jumpa nanti sore, ya!"

"Iya!" jawabku mantap, "emm…Kakak-kakak?"

Kurita dan Musashi yang mau beranjak pergi langsung menoleh.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku," kataku. Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu Kurita melambaikan tangan padaku. "Sama-sama!" katanya.

Reuni.

Reuni.

Reuniiiiiii!

Aku membuka toko sambil menunggu pelanggan dengan semangat. Huwaaaa! Aku harus pakai baju apa? Sepatu apa? Bawa tas apa? Nanti akan bertemu siapa dulu ya? Aaaah! Aku tidak sabar lagiii!

-GrowUp!-

**Deimon Devil Bats Clubhouse**

**Normal POV**

Wanita berambut biru-keunguan dengan jaket denim melihat ke atas langit.

"Entah mengapa langit begitu biru…," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "benar 'kan Sena?"

Pria berambut cokelat dengan kemeja putih menoleh, "Iya, kau benar Suzuna."

Suzuna tertawa kecil. Setelah badai semalam, langit begitu biru dan cerah. Sekumpulan awan lewat sekali-sekali, berarak tertiup angin.

"_Langit itu biru. Samudera juga biru. Langit dan samudera adalah penghubung bumi kalian. Setiap kali kalian melihat langit di siang hari atau lautan, kalian pasti ingat aku."_

"Ao-chan," Suzuna bergumam.

"Hei, jangan bengong! Ayo selesaikan dekorasi untuk tempat ini!" tegur Monta. Panitia reuni kali ini adalah Sena, Suzuna dan Monta. Sebentar lagi, Kurita dan Musashi juga akan menyusul.

"Iya iya, Monmon!" Suzuna meluncur cepat masuk ke ruang klub.

**Hana's POV**

Dengan _summer dress_ biru muda bermotif hibiscus, _cardigan_ hitam, _leg warmer _hitam dan _wedges shoes_ putih dengan aksen bunga di depannya, aku melangkah melewati lapangan SMA Deimon. Wow, beneran deh, aku rindu sekali tempat ini. Begitu masuk ke sini, seakan semua kejadian yang kualami berputar kembali.

Kring! Kring!

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Ishimaru sedang naik sepeda.

"Kak Ishimaru!" sapaku, "apa kabar?"

"Kabarku baik," jawabnya. Ia lalu turun dari sepedanya dan menuntunnya disampingku.

"Kau…Hana ya?" tanyanya. Memorinya tentangku mulai terbuka di ingatan terdalamnya.

"Iya," aku mengangguk, "sudah lama nggak ketemu, ya! Kakak sekarang sibuk apa?"

"Aku…jadi pimpinan bagian pemasaran di sebuah perusahaan surat kabar," jawabnya, "tapi kadang Pak Pimred menyuruhku jadi wartawan gosip. Katanya artis-artis tak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaanku."

"Wah, paparazzi rupanya," aku berkomentar sambil tertawa kecil.

Kami berjalan ke belakang gedung sekolah, dan itulah dia: ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats. Tepat disampingnya ada kebun kecil berpagar putih, dengan bunga warna merah-hitam.

Wow.

"Kebunku! Kebun bungaku masih ada!" kataku riang sambil membungkuk dan mengamati bunga-bunga itu. Bunga yang mekar di segala musim.

"Ooh, iya. Kebun itu 'kan ada waktu kau jadi anggota ya," celetuk Ishimaru.

GREEK…

Pintu geser terbuka. Aku melihat pada orang yang membuka pintu.

Wanita itu terkesiap melihatku.

_Aku yakin bahwa pertemuanku denganmu bukanlah hanya keberuntungan saja_

"AO-CHAN?"

"SUZUNA-CHAN?"

"KYAAA~!"

Kami menjerit dan saling berpelukan. Sahabatku Suzuna, kini ada dihadapanku, sedang tersenyum senang. Ia masih Suzuna yang sama, dengan rambut yang agak panjang, dan _inline skate_ favoritnya.

_Aku tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba merasa seperti ini_

"AO-CHAN! AO-CHAN! Ini benar kau, 'kan?" Suzuna menguncang-guncang bahuku semangat, "aku tidak salah mengenalimu, 'kan?"

"I-iya! Ini aku! He-hentikan!" protesku.

"Hana-san?" seseorang yang kukenali sebagai Sena keluar dari ruang klub. Yang satunya lagi, pasti Monta.

"Haah? Hana?" ia juga bertanya-tanya.

"Minasaaaan!" sapaku.

"Hahaha, kalian baru bertemu dia ya?"

Jumonji datang bersama Kuroki dan Toganou, kompakan memakai _polo shirt_ dengan warna berbeda.

"Monjii! Kurokki! Toga!" sapa Suzuna.

Tepat dibelakang mereka ada Satake, Yamaoka dan Omosadake.

"Heiii!" sapaku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Wah, Hana-san ya?" tanya Yamaoka, "ke mana saja kau setelah kita lulus?"

Aku nyengir _innocent_.

"Nanti bakal ada puding mangga nggak ya?" Omosadake bergumam.

"E-eh!" Kuroki menyadari badanya bergoyang-goyang, "ada gempa!"

Kami sontak menoleh kearah pintu gerbang. Kurita datang sambil berlari-lari, membawa beberapa kantong yang sudah bisa ditebak apa isinya.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"HIEEE?"

"TEMAN-TEMAN!" panggilnya riang, "SEMUA SUDAH KUMPUL!"

"YA~! KURITAN!" sapa Suzuna. Kurita menghampiri kami berdua dan aku membantunya membawa kantong-kantong itu masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan lupakan pelatih kalian!"

Mendengar suara itu aku langsung keluar dari ruang klub. Doburoku berjalan bersama Musashi dan Butaberus.

"Senseeeei!" sapaku riang.

"Wah, Hana-ojochan datang juga," balasnya.

"Kak! Kak Musashi!" aku berlompatan seperti anak kecil dan menunjuk-nunjuk kebun bunga, "bunganya! Bunganya masih ada!"

Musashi melihat kebun itu dengan ekspresi tenang, "Ya, tentu saja."

_Tiba-tiba kusadari bahwa waktu dan bunga kita satu-satunya tengah mekar_

"Ayo masuk! Kami sudah buatkan teh!" ajak Sena.

-GrowUp!-

Berkumpul dengan teman-teman sangatlah menyenangkan. Tertawa, makan dan minum yang banyak, juga saling bercerita tentang perkembangan kami beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Omosadake dan Komusubi yang sudah bertambah tinggi punya cerita masing-masing. Omosadake menjadi atlet sumo sedangkan Komusubi masih dengan pekerjaannya bersama sang ayah, dan tak pernah absen ikut X-League. Ia masih sangat mengormati Kurita sebagai _master_nya. Mereka masih saja mengobrol dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti.

Satake dan Yamaoka bergabung dengan salah satu klub basket di Tokyo. Mereka juga berencana membangun _game center_, yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Kuroki.

Doburoku Sensei sudah bisa mengurangi kegiatannya bertaruh. _But still_, setiap ada uang banyak, jangan heran kalau dia akan mempertaruhkan semuanya. Ia masih melatih di Deimon dengan bantuan Hiruma. Butaberus setia bersamanya, dan dia lebih gendut daripada sebelumnya, yang tentunya menambah kewaspadaan akan jadi incaran Cerberus.

Monta juga pemain timnas seperti yang lain. Ia sering berlatih bersama Honjou Taka. Obsesinya pada Mamori sudah sangat berkurang.

"Inilah jalan hidupku sebagai laki-laki sejati," katanya padaku. Sepotong _cake_ pisang yang dimakannya tinggal setengah. "Aku akan menjadi receiver terhebat sedunia. Cinta itu urusan belakangan."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Pemikirannya yang optimis tidak berubah.

Sena dan Suzuna juga masih runningback dan cheerleader yang saling mendukung. Wartawan gosip senang sekali meliput pasangan di timnas ini. Sena masih suka mengatakan 'HIE' dan pemalu. Suzuna sendiri masih aktif dan periang. Hanya saja perangainya bisa dibilang lebih feminin sekarang.

"Sena sekarang protektif deh," cerita Suzuna, "sedikit-sedikit khawatir. Ketularan Mamo-nee tuh," katanya. Sena hanya tersenyum garing menanggapi.

"Dia 'kan semakin sayang padamu," aku berkomentar.

"Eh, Masato nggak ikut?" tanya Monta setelah menghabiskan potongan kue pisang pertamanya, bersiap untuk potongan kedua.

"Dia masih di-_trainee_ Kementrian Kerajaan Sihir," jawabku.

"Bukannya tadi sudah dijelaskan?" celetuk Jumonji. Aku tertawa singkat.

"Minna!"

Seorang pria berambut hitam, bertubuh tinggi dan berjas putih memasuki ruangan.

"Pak Dokter terlambat!" sambut Toganou tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari komik yang dibacanya. Yukimitsu memohon maaf sambil mencari bangku kosong. Kurita membawakannya secangkir teh.

"Aku masih ada pasien tadi, maaf ya," kata Yuki. Profesi dokter emang 'Yuki banget'. Ia duduk di seberangku dan baru menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hana!" sapanya, "kau datang!"

"Iya doong," jawabku santai, "aku 'kan sudah kangen sama kalian semua!"

_Masa kecil begitu indah_

_Ada tawa canda sehangat sang surya_

_Kejujuran hati yang bercahaya_

_Dan mimpi-mimpi yang menghias bumi_

Dan beberapa menit kedepan aku menceritakan kembali kegiatanku dan alasan ketidakhadiran Masato.

"Kenapa tidak kautelepon saja?" tanya Monta setelah mendengar ceritaku, "dia bisa ngobrol sama kita!"

"Oh iya ya!" aku mengiyakan sambil mengambil ponselku dan menelepon Masato.

"Nomormu masih sama, Ao-chan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Masih kok…," kataku sambil menunggu nada sambung.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan…."_

Lho?

"Lho? Kok?" aku membatalkan panggilan. Apa Masato mematikan HP-nya? Atau baterainya habis? Apa dia sedang rapat?

"Kenapa, Ao-chan?" tanya Suzuna sambil menyuapi Sena _strawberry shortcake_.

"Masato nggak bisa dihubungi," jawabku kecewa.

"Yah…dia lagi sibuk kali," kata Monta. Aku mengangguk. Seharian ini dia tidak menghubungiku. Aneh juga.

"Mana nih pasangan yang kita tunggu?" seruku pada yang lain. _Cream puff_ vanilla dengan saus cokelat di ujung meja sana sepertinya sangat menggiurkan…

"Hiruma bilang akan segera datang," jawab Kurita, "Hana-chan mau _puufu kuriimu_?"

"Kak Kurita emang paling tahu, deh!" kataku riang. Sepiring kue idaman sudah ditaruh Kurita didepanku.

"Arigatoou!"

Saat itulah suara-suara seperi orang yang sedang berdebat terdengar.

"Kalau kau tidak ngotot mau menjaga bayi itu, kita sudah sampai dari tadi, manajer sialan!"

"Jangan jahat begitu, Hiruma-kun! Aku 'kan harus pulang dulu karena ibuku menungguku semalaman..."

"Gara-gara itu aku jadi harus menunggui bayi sialan itu! Pakai ke minimarket segala!"

"Kita harus memberikannya susu, dia pasti lapar! Makanya aku beli susu dulu!"

GREEEEK!

Sepatu pantofel hitam membuka pintu geser itu. Semua sudah tahu siapa mereka…

"Irasshaimase!" sambut Kurita semangat. Mulutnya belepotan _whip cream_.

Hiruma muncul dengan _turtleneck jacket _hitam sementara Mamori berdiri disampingnya dengan kemeja lengan panjang kotak-kotak warna merah.

Dan, oh, siapa itu yang digendong Mamori.

"OH EM JI!" Suzuna terkesiap.

"OMG!" aku terkesiap. Sama aja sih sebetulnya, hehehe.

Ya, kami semua melihat dengan jelas kalau Mamori sedang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan, yang sekarang melihat kami satu-persatu dengan tampang polos.

"I-itu bayi siapa?" tanya Sena kaget.

"J-jangan-jangan?" Monta menunjuk-nunjuk, "jangan-jangan, anak Mamori-san dan Hiruma-san?"

Semua langsung berteriak kaget, "NANI?"

"B-bukan!" elak Mamori gugup, "m-mana mungkin kami punya anak, menikah saja belum!"

"Wah, wah…terus itu anak siapa?" tanyaku dengan senyum jahil. Suzuna menggandengku dengan antena rambut aktif.

"Ternyata benar kau ada di sini, anak baru sialan."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Hiruma. Ia menatapku serius seperti menemukan tersangka pembunuhan. Kue sus yang sedang kukunyah terhenti di dalam mulut.

Mamori terkejut sesaat, lalu menegur Hiruma, "Hiruma-kun…jangan—"

"Ini semua ulahmu, bukan?" tanya Hiruma dingin.

"UHUOK!" aku terbatuk karena tersedak sus. Suzuna memberiku segelas air.

Apa?

Ulahku?

"Apa maksud Kakak?" aku balik bertanya.

"Ao-chan ke sini untuk liburan," Suzuna menjelaskan.

"Keh!" sindir Hiruma, "bayi sialan itu muncul tiba-tiba di apartemenku. Hal mustahil seperti itu hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya 'kan?"

Aku mengernyit, "Nggak! Aku sama sekali nggak tahu apapun soal bayi itu!" jawabku, "aku ke sini hanya untuk liburan, aku nggak ngerti apa yang kaumaksud, Kak!"

"Tch! Sudahlah, akui saja!" sentak Hiruma.

"A-aku nggak tahu apa-apa!" elakku, "bukan aku!"

"Yo-nii! Ao-chan sudah bilang 'kan kalau bukan dia yang melakukannya!" bela Suzuna.

Mamori menghampiriku dengan wajah sedih. Aku menatapnya, berharap ia akan melindungiku dari setan itu.

Tapi apa yang kudapat?

"Hana-chan…," panggil Mamori lirih, "tolong, akuilah perbuatanmu. Aku nggak akan marah, kok…tapi kau harus jujur…"

Aku terkesiap lagi.

"Sumpah, Kak…aku nggak bohong…," ujarku meyakinkan. Aku memang nggak tahu apa-apa kok!

Kulihat Hiruma sepintas. Mata hijau zamrud itu menatapku tajam dan dingin. Bola mata itu biasanya mempesona, tapi tidak kali ini.

Mamori melihat ke arah Hiruma, lalu kembali berbicara padaku, "Kumohon, Hana-chan…mengakulah…aku tidak akan marah…"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak usah banyak tapi-tapian, anak baru sialan! Aku tahu kalau ini semua perbuatanmu untuk mengacaukan hidupku dengan manajer sialan, 'kan?" tuduh Hiruma.

"Kurasa kau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan, Hiruma," Musashi angkat bicara.

Semua terdiam. Mamori terus menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa, sementara aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Hana-chan…," pinta Mamori, "jangan berbohong…"

Ia menyentuh leher bayi itu dan menunjukkan kalung berliontin semanggi daun empat padaku.

"Kau pasti tahu simbol ini 'kan?" tanya Mamori.

Simbol itu…apakah memang bayi ini berasal dari tempat yang sama denganku?

Kuperhatikan wajah lucu itu sesaat. Ia diam saja, melihatku dengan bola mata biru terangnya yang ramah.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku benar-benar nggak tahu, Kak…aku nggak bohong!"

"Ao-chan nggak bohong!" bela Suzuna lagi.

"Tidak berbohong, katamu?" Hiruma tersenyum sinis, "apa kalian telah dibodohi olehnya? Apa sihirnya telah mempengaruhi kalian?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Toganou.

"Apa kalian lupa?" bentak Hiruma, "dia adalah agen rahasia sialan yang menyamar! Dia adalah PEMBOHONG BESAR!"

_Hari tak selamanya cerah_

_Siang berganti malam, _

_Terang berganti gelap_

_Kedewasaan yang mengikuti putaran waktu_

_Redam segala tawa_

_Sembunyikan kejujuran hati_

_Hapuskan impian dan harapan_

_Semuanya, tenggelam ke dalam jiwa penuh egoisme yang gelap_

Kurasakan dadaku mulai sesak. Nafasku menjadi pendek dan menyakitkan.

"Seorang agen rahasia tak mungkin datang tanpa misi. Apa kalian lupa saat pertama kali anak baru sialan itu datang, dia pura-pura masuk ke klub kita, padahal mau menjalankan misinya?" tanya Hiruma pada semuanya.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Semuanya sedang kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ishimaru, Omosadake, Satake dan Yamaoka yang nggak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa bengong.

"Kedua kali dia datang, dia juga mengemban misi yang mengakibatkan kita semua malah terlibat pertampuran di dunia sihir, 'kan?" lanjut Hiruma, "lalu apa kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh berlibur?"

"Apa itu benar, Hana-ojochan?" tanya Doburoku tanpa nada mengintimidasi.

"Aku benar-benar nggak tahu apa-apa, Kak Hiruma! Sensei!" kataku agak keras. Air mata mulai menggenangi mataku.

"Kalau bohong ya bohong saja, tidak usah banyak alasan!" bentak Hiruma. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju Mamori dan aku, lalu mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh.

"Sebelum kau berbuat kekacauan dan menyusahkan kami semua," katanya datar, "lebih baik cepatlah bawa bayi sialan itu pergi dan kembalilah ke duniamu!"

Rasanya aku sesak napas mendengar perkataan Hiruma barusan.

Aku diusir.

Kuulangi, aku diusir.

Di hari keduaku datang kemari.

Tak ada suara. Tak ada pembelaan. Sepertinya semua orang setuju dengan Hiruma.

Di saat semua orang tak percaya padamu, apa yang sebaiknya kaulakukan?

"Kau benar…," kataku lirih, "aku akan pergi."

Aku mengambil alih bayi dari gendongan Mamori dan menggendongnya kuat-kuat. Dengan segenap keberanian aku menatap dua orang senior favoritku: Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Meskipun kalian tidak percaya padaku…," aku berkata dengan suara gemetar, "kalian tetaplah…orang yang sangat kukagumi."

Mamori menggigit bibir.

"Gomenasai, Hana-chan…," bisiknya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian," aku berpamitan tanpa melihat semua temanku, "permisi."

Hiruma membuka jalan untukku, dan aku segera melangkah cepat-cepat dari sana. Sambil terisak.

Sesaat aku berpikir tak akan ada yang mengejarku, tapi ternyata aku salah.

"AO-CHAN!" suara Suzuna terdengar dibelakangku, "Ao-chan! Tunggu!"

Aku hanya terus mempercepat langkahku. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Suzuna-chan. Aku nggak mau menyusahkanmu.

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Hatiku diliputi perasaan kecewa dan bingung. Karena Si Kecil yang sedang kugendong ini.

Saat itulah aku mendengar kalau Si Kecil juga menangis. Ia seakan bisa merasakan kesedihan yang kualami.

"Ao-chaaan! Jangan pergi!"

Kudengar suara luncuran _inline skate_, dan kuputuskan untuk berteriak, "JANGAN KEJAR AKU!"

TRANG!

"Kya!" Suzuna menjerit, aku menoleh sedikit dan menemukan dia hampir terjatuh, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Sena.

Rupanya emosiku tak terkendali, dan tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan perisai pelindung sehingga Suzuna tak bisa mendekatiku. Ia terbentur perisai transparan itu.

Ugh.

Aku setengah berlari sekarang. Si Kecil masih terus menangis. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah pergi dari sini.

**Normal POV**

"Ao-chan…," Suzuna mendesah pelan.

"Hana-san!" panggil Sena. Percuma.

PUK!

Sena menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Musashi-san?"

"Untuk saat ini dia tak bisa kita kejar," ujar Musashi tenang, "biar aku yang menemuinya. Semoga saja ia masih berada di rumahnya."

Sena menangguk pelan, "Baiklah…"

Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan wanita berambut panjang berwarna warna hitam kecokelatan itu menghilang di kejauhan.

[to be continued…]

* * *

Selesai juga…*lega*

Mana besok ada try out UN…*curcol*

Makasih udah membaca ya! Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan. Review dong? Review kalian adalah penyemangatku yang terbaik!

Aku juga minta saran untuk judul fic ini, apakah udah bagus: Grow Up! Flowers? Atau Grow Up, Flowers! Atau biasa aja: Grow Up Flowers? Mohon sarannya ya…

Hana bilang, jangan membenci Hiruma gara-gara mendengar ucapannya yang sarkastik tadi. Hiruma nggak bermaksud jahat kok. Mau tahu apa maksud Hiruma sebenarnya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya!


	3. Aoihoshi Kiseki

Yuhu! Undine disiniiii!

Makasih banyak ya, buat: **Uchiha Sakura97, Salmahimahi, hanaka of nadeshiko, 00 Ayuzawa 21 Usui 00, Widya Enma, SatanSpawn, Matsura Akimoto, Iin cka you-nii, Raiha Laf Qyaza, RisaLoveHiru, Phanter black, Mikami Azura, **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga yang lain:

**Just reader 'Monta: **makasih partisipasinya. Hahah, mkasih perhatiannya…

**Hamazaki youichi: **gitu deh HIruma. makasih partisipasinya…

**Just reader 'saori: **makasih ya, hehehe. Wah, selamat berjuang juga.

**Chopiezu: **wahwah, coba tanya Dr. Fibs. Mungkin dia tau, hihihi. Thanks dah ngeripyu.

**Monkey D Kobayakawa Kudo: **wah…iya, mungkin karena itu. Ketiga cerita sangat berhubungan, soalnya. Tapi makasih ya sudah membaca dan ngeripyu, kalau sempat baca juga dua cerita sebelumnya nyeheheh*plak* makasih dukungannya!

**Sakura diamond: **oh iya rumah kita dekat. Heheh, makasih ripyu dan dukungannya! Siap!

**Rika fukuzawa: **haihai. Makasih banyak. Aku tinggal di Surabaya…oh, oke, nanti kusempatkan ya…hehehe ^^

**Someone: **hai…iya, begitulah. Makasih!

**Demonicola hana aikuza: **begitulah, tapi nanti ada yang spesial untuk mereka berdua. Makasih banyak, siap!

Nah, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Hana yang diusir di chap sebelumnya? Apakah ia akan benar-benar pergi? Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Ao-chan…," Suzuna mendesah pelan.

"Hana-san!" panggil Sena. Percuma.

PUK!

Sena menoleh ke arah orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Musashi-san?"

"Untuk saat ini dia tak bisa kita kejar," ujar Musashi tenang, "biar aku yang menemuinya. Semoga saja ia masih berada di rumahnya."

Sena menangguk pelan, "Baiklah…"

Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan wanita berambut panjang berwarna warna hitam kecokelatan itu menghilang di kejauhan.

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 3: Aoihoshi Kiseki**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Hana's POV**

Si Kecil sudah berhenti menangis. Aku mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil mengaduk-aduk tasku dengan sebelah tangan, mencari kunci toko dan rumah.

Ah, ini dia.

Kubuka segera kunci toko, masuk ke dalam, membuka pintu rumah dan akhirnya—sampai di ruang tengah.

Aku mencoba mendudukkan Si Kecil dan dia bisa bersandar di sandaran sofa. Kelihatannya dia sudah bisa duduk.

"Hufffft….," aku menghela nafas. Air mata yang tadi sempat keluar sekarang kutahan sebisa mungkin. Sekarang harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

Telepon Masato!

Kupencet dengan cepat ponsel yang sudah di tangan, dan menempelkannya ke telingaku.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan…."_

"Akh!" aku menggeram kesal. Ada apa? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa dihubungi, Masato?

Rasa sesak kembali datang. Tidak, tidak, nangisnya nanti aja!

Aku memandang Si Kecil dengan sedih. Ia malah tersenyum.

"Hihi," aku jadi tertawa, "kamu kok lucu banget sih."

Aku menggendongnya masuk ke kamar dan menaruhnya di tempat tidur. Kuberi dia bantal kecil berbentuk bintang milikku untuk mengalihkan konsentrasinya supaya tidak turun dari tempat tidur yang agak tinggi itu.

Cepat-cepat kuganti bajuku dengan piama biru tua bermotif bintang. Setelah itu, aku naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk dihadapan Si Kecil.

"Chibi," panggilku, "darimana kau berasal?"

Chibi tidak menggubris (ya iyalah), asyik dengan bantal itu.

Aku memangkunya menghadapku dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Ia memainkan ujung bajuku. Kuperhatikan kalungnya yang sangat khas. Lambang semanggi berdaun empat sering digunakan para penyihir sebagai lambang keberuntungan dan keselamatan.

"Hei, kau sudah mandi belum?" tanyaku. Kelihatannya belum. Dia lapar nggak ya? Tapi sepertinya Mamori bilang baru memberinya susu.

Aku mengayunkan jariku, "Sihir, bersihkan!"

Piama Si Kecil berubah menjadi piama biru muda bermotif awan putih. Badannya juga wangi. Ia bertepuk tangan senang.

Aku tertawa lagi melihat tingkahnya.

"Kita pulang besok pagi saja ya, aku lelah," kataku padanya. Semoga Masato segera menelepon begitu ponselnya aktif.

Kusihir sebuah boks bayi, benar-benar mengurangi tenagaku. Boks itu kupakaikan seprai hijau muda dengan motif semanggi hijau tua. Bantal dan gulingnya juga sama.

"Kalau memang kita berasal dari dunia yang sama, kita harus saling menjaga dan menyayangi," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa saja merasa marah padamu, tapi tentu tidak. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kau ada di sini, 'kan? Jadi untuk apa aku menyalahkanmu?

"Hm…bagaimana kalau kau kuberi nama? Masa' kupanggil Chibi terus?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa ya?

Senyum mengembang di bibirku, "Kiseki," desisku, "kubuat kau menjadi adikku saja. Jadi namamu, Aoihoshi Kiseki."

"BUM!" jawabnya riang. Aku jadi bingung. Kok, bum?

"Kiseki," lanjutku, "keajaiban. Aku berharap kau bisa menjadi keajaiban yang mengubah segalanya menjadi normal. Keajaiban yang membawa kebahagiaan."

"Hoaaa…"

Kiseki menguap. Aku menutup mulut mungilnya dengan tanganku.

"Yuk, kita tidur," ajakku. Aku menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di dalam boks. Dia pintar sekali! Ia langsung memeluk guling dan perlahan matanya terpejam. Mungkin sudah sangat lelah.

…

Aku juga sangat lelah.

Aku terduduk lemas di tepi tempat tidur. Baik fisik maupun mentalku lelah. Kusambar bantal dibelakangku dan membenamkan wajahku—aku menangis.

Tangisku tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Semua kejadian tadi berulang dikepalaku. Sedih, kecewa, bingung, semua bercampur jadi satu. Aku menangis dalam diam, aku nggak mau Kiseki terbangun. Kuremas bantal itu dengan kedua tanganku. Aku sendirian dan terluka, aku butuh pegangan untuk bertahan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, meredakan emosiku. Kuhapus air mataku. Untuk apa aku menangis? Mau menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam pun waktu tidak akan berputar kembali dan mengubah keadaan.

Jadi ingat lagu Sands of Time-nya Back-on, deh.

'_Arigatoutte, sunao ni ienakute…'_

"Hiiii!" aku memekik pelan seperti Tsuna kalau ngeliat Hibari (?) ketika ponselku berdering. Untung Kiseki tidak terbangun.

"H-halo?" Duh, siapa yang telepon? Aku nggak sempat melihatnya di layar.

"Aoihoshi."

Suara nge-bas ini…

"Kak Musashi?"

"Apa kau ada di rumah? Aku ingin bertemu. Aku ada di depan rumahmu," katanya tenang.

"I-iya! Chotto matte kudasai!" jawabku.

Aku segera menyambar _cardigan_ hitam dari gantungan baju, keluar kamar, mengambil kunci-kunci yang tergeletak di meja depan TV dan segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu mendadak malam ini, Mr. Takekura Gen.

Kubuka pintu toko. Musashi sedang berdiri sambil melepas sarung tangan cokelatnya. _Leather jacket_ hitam menutupi kaus putih yang dipakainya. Aku melihat kebelakangnya, sebuah motor gede terparkir di sana.

Ooh, jadi orang ini naik motor…

Lalu kusadari dandanan _biker_nya rusak seketika karena ia membawa…

Tas bayi.

"Hmmp," aku menahan tawa, "HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Musashi menggerutu.

"Aku disuruh Anezaki membawanya. Tadi ketinggalan di mobil Hiruma. Isinya susu Si Kecil," jelas Musashi agak kesal.

Aku menghentikan tawaku, "Gomen ne…Doozo, doozo…"

Kuantar ia ke ruang tamu dan kupersilakan duduk, setelah mengambil alih tas bayi itu, tentunya.

"Kakak mau kopi?" tanyaku sebelum duduk di bangku seberang Musashi.

"Nggak, makasih," jawabnya singkat.

"Mm…_okay, then…_," kataku lalu duduk di kursi.

Musashi tidak bicara. Aku juga hanya menerawang ke taplak meja didepanku.

"Jadi…bagaimana reuninya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak berjalan lancar," jawab Musashi.

"Oh…," perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku, "pasti gara-gara aku, ya?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Musashi bertanya dengan langsung menatapku—tatapan khawatir yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku segera menunduk lagi dan tersenyum sedih.

"Kalau aku bilang iya, pasti aku bohong," jawabku santai meskipun mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong maafkan si bodoh itu. Dia memang jahat dari lahir, sepertinya," ujar Musashi sinis dan datar.

"Ah, nggak…," jawabku, "Kak Hiruma nggak salah. Aku tahu dia nggak bermaksud jahat."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Musashi.

"Dia hanya menjabarkan fakta-fakta yang ada. Dia memang benar bahwa kedatanganku membawa masalah. Hari pertama aku tiba, aku sudah menyusahkanmu dan Ha-ha Bersaudara. Benar, 'kan?" tanyaku. Musashi tidak menjawab.

"Kak Hiruma hanya menganalisa fakta-fakta itu, lalu memutuskan tindakan apa yang ia lakukan…demi melindungi teman-temannya. Ia tak ingin kalian terlibat dalam pertempuran yang mengerikan, terutama Mamori. Ia nggak ingin kalian terluka," jelasku.

Musashi menghela nafas, "Kelihatannya kau sangat mengenal Hiruma. Aku juga sangat memahami sifatnya itu…makanya aku hanya bisa meminta maaf kalau ia menyakitimu."

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat mengenal kalian semua. _I'm a secret agent,_ Kak Musashi. Aku ini agen rahasia," kataku.

Aku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Aku punya data lengkap tentang kalian. Kalau Kak Hiruma mendengar ini, pasti dia akan bilang: kau memang mengenal kami, tapi kami tak mengenalmu!"

"Aku adalah agen rahasia yang dilatih untuk menyamar, membaur dengan lingkungan tempat misiku berada, dan tidak boleh terikat hubungan dengan orang-orang di sana. Tugas adalah yang utama," jelasku lagi, "tapi saat aku datang pada kalian, semua terasa berbeda."

"Lalu…apakah yang kulihat ini bukan kau yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Musashi.

Aku menggeleng, "Inilah diriku. Seharusnya—," aku tercekat, "seharusnya tak kubiarkan kalian mengingatku. Seharusnya, kalian lupakan saja aku. Mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi…."

Lagi-lagi air mataku meleleh. Aku tertunduk dan helai-helai rambutku menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Aku tak menyesal mengingatmu," ujar Musashi, "aku, Suzuna, Sena, Kurita, kami semua percaya padamu. Kenangan seseorang itu istimewa, apalagi kenangan tentang teman. Bukankah kami juga yang minta untuk tidak melupakanmu waktu itu? Jangan menyesalinya."

Ucapan Musashi barusan membuatku sedih sekaligus terharu. Aku terisak-isak sekarang.

"Hh…," Musashi mendengus, "aku sedang tidak membawa handuk bersih, jadi, berhentilah menangis."

Aku sontak tertawa kecil. Humor yang bagus. Dulu, aku pernah menangis saat menceritakan peristiwa terpisahnya aku dan Masato ketika pasukan _black magic_ menyerang. Waktu itu Musashi memberikan aku handuk miliknya.

"Hehehe," aku tertawa, "ada tisu kok."

Segera kubersihkan air mata dari wajahku.

"Aku dan Chibi akan pulang besok pagi," kataku.

"Begitu…," Musashi menerawang ke lantai, "lalu, dimana anak bayi itu?"

Aku tersenyum seketika. "Dia sedang tidur, aku sudah memberinya nama, lho!"

"Siapa?" tanya Musashi lagi.

"Aoihoshi Kiseki," ujarku dramatis, "bagus 'kan? Kau mau melihatnya?"

Musashi berjalan mengikutiku melewati ruang tengah dan mengintip Kiseki dari pintu kamarku.

"Aku menggunakan sihir untuk merawatnya sementara ini," jelasku, "dia lucu 'kan?"

Musashi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sosok Kiseki yang sedang tertidur, di balik jerui-jeruji boks bayi.

"Baiklah…aku akan pulang. Maaf sudah mengganggumu," pamitnya ramah.

"Iya," aku mengangguk.

"Jangan pulang sebelum aku dan yang lainnya datang. Mereka titip salam padamu karena tidak bisa ikut ke sini," kata Musashi.

Kami berjalan kembali ke arah ruang tamu menuju pintu depan, dan pintu toko.

"Aku permisi," pamitnya lagi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Musashi-san," ucapku pelan, "besok jam delapan, ya."

Musashi lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, namun ia berkata dengan tenang.

"Aoihoshi," panggilnya, "hujan akan reda."

Aku terkejut sesaat, lalu menjawab…

"Pasti," aku tersenyum, "hujan pasti akan reda, dan pelangi akan muncul."

Pria itu menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum tipis, lalu pergi dengan motornya.

_Realita mengetuk pintu hati_

_Bahwa matahari akan tetap bersinar meski malam_

_Kilaunya menerobos celah-celah jiwa_

_Melalui rembulan dan sahabat hidupnya para bintang_

_Sinarnya membangkitkan kegembiraan_

_Membebaskan ketulusan dan kejujuran_

_Sehingga malam itu 'kan kembali bermimpi…_

-GrowUp!-

**Istana **_**white magic**_

**Masato's POV**

Tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari atas langit yang kelabu. Aku bersandar pada salah satu pilar dari puluhan pilar di depan istana—tepat di depan ruang sidang kementerian kerajaan.

Seluruh rakyat diguncang dengan kabar diculiknya anak dari Pimpinan. Jelas saja mereka terguncang. Mereka, bahkan aku, tidak tahu kalau Pimpinan menikah dan telah melahirkan bayi perempuan. Namun ternyata para menteri senior telah mengetahui semua ini. Sejauh ini hanya itu informasi yang kudapat. Selebihnya…

Aku menoleh ke pintu ruang sidang yang tertutup. Aku ingin masuk ke sana dan mengetahui apa saja yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Aku ingin mengetahui kebenaran.

Tapi kemungkinannya kecil aku akan dipanggil untuk berpartisipasi.

Kembali kutatap hujan yang membasahi bunga-bunga kesukaan Hana di taman istana. Penjahat yang menculik Putri Mahkota telah merusak gerbang dimensi sehingga gerbang itu tertutup. Aku nggak bisa menghubungi Hana sama sekali, kuharap ia baik-baik saja…

"Agen no.5!"

Aku langsung berbalik mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Rupanya Pak Rick, salah satu menteri di sini. Tapi, bukan senior.

"Kami mengharapkan partisipasi Anda dalam sidang ini," katanya.

Whew, akhirnya. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berdebat. Err, menyampaikan pendapat.

"Siap," jawabku sambil mengikuti Pak Rick ke ruang sidang.

-GrowUp!-

**Normal POV**

Mamori terdiam menatap lampu jalanan yang menyertai lampu-lampu kendaraan lain di jalan itu. Hiruma mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil setelah insiden di ruang klub DDB tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma tidak betah dengan wajah cemberut Mamori, "kau mau menyalahkanku karena mengusir anak baru sialan itu?"

Mamori menghela nafas sedih.

"Kau terlalu jahat padanya…," ujarnya lirih, "bisa saja dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan bayi itu."

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri 'kan? Semanggi berdaun empat itu. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku," ujar Hiruma ketus.

"Tapi—"

"Berhenti berdebat. Apa kau pikir aku tega melihatmu hampir mati disihir penyihir sinting untuk kedua kalinya?" potong Hiruma cepat sambil tetap menatap jalanan malam dengan bola mata hijau zamrudnya.

Mamori memandang wajah setan yang kesal dan khawatir itu. Malaikat itu tersenyum simpul.

-GrowUp!-

**Markas **_**black magic**_

**Normal POV**

"Persis seperti dugaanku," ujar wanita berambut ungu bergelombang yang melihat ke sebuah bola kristal.

"Tuan Putri ada bersama Aoihoshi Hana?" rekannya si pria berambut biru tua tersenyum sinis, "dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun."

"Ya, ini bukan masalah bagi kita, Nero," wanita itu menimpali, "bahkan sekarang teman-temannya menjauhinya. Satu orang bernama Takekura Gen bukan tandingan kita."

"Gerbang sudah kita rusak, dia takkan bisa kemana-mana. Kau harus memuji rencanaku yang berjalan lancar ini, Viola," kata Nero sombong.

"Ah, lupakan saja," tolak Viola.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita hancurkan dia."

Nero dan Viola menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang memakai gaun selutut warna hitam dengan renda merah di bagian leher yang berkerah _turtleneck_ itu mendekat. Rambutnya hitam dengan mata rubi yang berwarna merah darah.

"Ck, ck, ck…kau ini…," Nero berdecak, "kita tidak boleh terburu-buru, Hana…"

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's POV**

"Mari ucapkan selamat pagi, wujudkan mimpimu lagi…"

Aku bersenandung sambil merapikan tempat tidur dan membuka gorden hijauku. Jam setengah tujuh pagi. Cukuplah untuk bersiap-siap pulang.

"Kiseki, kita akan pulang!" kataku pada Kiseki yang sama sekali nggak rewel semalaman. Aku menggendongnya keluar dari boks dan mengajaknya menikmati sinar matahari yang hangat di musim semi.

"Semoga hari ini jadi hari yang indah…," aku melanjutkan nyanyianku. Lagu Ohayou dari Keno.

"BUM!" sahut Kiseki.

Lho?

Kok, bum lagi? Bum apa? Bum siapa? Kim Bum? Kim Nam Gil? Jang Geun Suk? Lee Hong Ki? Lee Min Ho?

…

Kok jadi aktor Korea?

Ya sudah, lupakan saja.

"Ayo kita siap-siap!" ajakku, "kita akan temukan orang tuamu di negeri kita!"

…

Semoga.

-GrowUp!-

Pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Aku sedang memegangi botol susu yang diminum Kiseki, menunggu kedatangan teman-temanku sambil menonton Spongebob Squarepants.

"HUWAHHHAHAHA, PATRICK!"

Ya, inilah aku, wanita berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang suka nonton Spongebob. Nggak masalah lagi, ini 'kan untuk hiburan. Aku sih nggak suka nonton infotainment gosip itu. Ew.

'_Bankai! Daiguren, hyourinmaru!'_

Jangan kaget, itu bunyi ponselku. Suaranya Hitsugaya, hehehe.

Ah, ada SMS dari Suzuna-chan. Dia ada di depan rumah sekarang!

Kuletakkan ponselku di sofa dan mengambil botol susu Kiseki yang sudah kosong.

"Anak pintar…yuk kita ketemu kakak-kakak yang lain!" ajakku. Aku berdiri dan mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan mulut Kiseki.

"Masuk!" kataku sambil membukakan pintu toko.

"Ao-chaaaaaan!" teriak Suzuna sambil memeluk aku dan Kiseki. Sena dan Musashi berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ao-chan, maafkan aku nggak bisa membelamu kemarin, maaf kan aku…," katanya menyesal.

"Sudahlah, nggak pa-pa," kataku senang, "kau sudah banyak membantuku."

"Apa…kau benar-benar akan pulang?" tanya Sena.

"Ya…aku harus menemukan orang tua Kiseki," jawabku.

"Kiseki? Kau memberinya nama?" tanya Suzuna sambil mencubiti pipi Kiseki.

"Iya…," aku mengiyakan.

"Padahal aku mau kita jalan-jalan dulu," kata Suzuna sambil merengut.

Aku tertawa dan berterima kasih padanya, lalu kami semua masuk ke ruang tengah. Kumatikan televisi dan berpamitan.

"Aku akan telepon Magical Train," kataku. Suzuna mengambil alih Kiseki supaya aku bisa lebih leluasa.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan…."_

Hah?

"Kenapa, Ao-chan?" tanya Suzuna karena melihat wajahku yang sedang bingung.

"Operator Magical Train tidak bisa dihubungi. Sedang tidak aktif, katanya. Nggak mungkin! Operator ini aktif 24 jam!" jelasku.

Kucoba menelepon Masato. Nggak bisa juga.

"Mungkin jaringan komunikasinya sedang rusak," kata Sena menenangkan.

"Hm, mungkin," aku mengangguk, "kalau begitu, aku pulang lewat cermin dimensi saja."

Aku memunculkan tongkat sihirku dan mengayunkannya, "Cermin dimensi!"

Cermin panjang dengan ukiran indah di pinggirnya itu muncul.

"Nah, baiklah. Aku pulang dulu teman-teman," pamitku.

"Bawalah ini, dari Kurita," kata Musashi menyerahkan sekotak _cream puff,_ "dia tidak bisa ikut karena disuruh ayahnya membantu membersihkan kuil."

"Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya," kataku.

Suzuna mengembalikan Kiseki ke gendonganku. Kami berpelukan.

"Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu," kataku, "aku ada di dalam hatimu, ingat?"

Suzuna tertawa. Aku melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke cermin dimensi.

ZZAP!

Tepp…

Aku menjejakkan kaki kembali setelah memasuki cermin dimensi dan….

_Oh my God_.

Kenapa yang kulihat malah wajah merengut Musashi, wajah bingung Suzuna, dan wajah kaget Sena?

Kenapa aku kembali lagi ke tempat yang sama?

"HIE?" Sena bereaksi, "ada apa Hana-san? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

Aku mengernyit.

"Ng-nggak! Ha-harusnya…"

Aku kembali memasuki cermin dimensi. Kali ini benar-benar terasa bahwa ketika aku masuk, tubuhku dibalik kembali ke tempat yang sama.

"Lho?" sekarang Suzuna yang bereaksi.

"Yayaaa!" Kiseki tertawa-tawa, menganggap aku sedang main dengannya.

Segera saja aku berpikir. Ada apa ini?

…

…

Tidak salah lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna menyadari air mukaku yang mulai berubah, dari bingung ke putus asa dan ketakutan.

"Operator Magical Train nggak bisa dihubungi…Masato nggak bisa ditelepon…cermin dimensi juga tidak berfungsi…itu berarti…," jawabku ketakutan. Badanku langsung lemas, Suzuna menyanggaku yang hampir jatuh terduduk.

"A-Ao-chan?" panggilnya panik, "ada apa? Awas, kau sedang menggendong Kiseki!"

"Itu berarti…," akhirnya aku mengungkapkan alasan terburuk dari keanehan ini, "itu berarti…gerbang dimensi…tertutup…"

"Tertutup?" tanya Sena kaget, "lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku nggak bisa pulang…," kataku _shock_, "aku dan Kiseki...nggak bisa pulang..."

[to be continued…]

* * *

Cihuy! Selesai! Maaf telat ngapdet ya… untuk Montarou Tales harap ditunggu…sekarang sudah 50% pembuatannya…ditunggu aja…

Makasih udah membaca, ya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Sertakan juga pendapat kalian tentang judul yang bagus: 1. Grow Up Flowers; 2. Grow Up! Flowers; 3. Grow Up, Flowers! Jangan lupa review-nya!


	4. Menanti Sebuah Jawaban

Minna!

Senangnya bisa ngapdet lagi….hehehe. maafkan keterlambatanku ini, ya….setelah kemarin publish Broken Youth sebagai snack, sekarang kita ke menu utama!

Terima kasih ya, buat: **Cielheart Ie'chan, Matsura Akimoto, Raiha Laf Qyaza, hamazaki youichi, hanaka of nadeshiko, mozzarella cheese, Iin cka you-nii, Ciel Linda Chisai Rokujo, RisaLoveHiru, Phanter black, Mikami Azura, Widya Enma 7.8 **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**Demonicola hana aikuza: **douita! He? Hapeku ilang!*plak* nonjokin hiruma? hiiieee….gak beraniiiii…. ^^

**Sakura diamond: **hehehe. Okay okay, makasih ya sudah menyempatkan ngeripyu! :D

**Monkey D Kobayakawa Kudo: **maaf ya ngapdetnya gak bisa cepet…*pundung* montarou-nya udah kan? Makasih ya…

**Chopiezu Morgan**: hahaha. Iya, nanti ada pov masato lagi. Kalo gitu, aku ini Undine McHenry, ya?*gak cocok*

**ShiroNeko: **gapapaaa…makasih ya! Hehehe, kasian Musashi… saran disimpan! Gambarnya sudah kuterima! Untuk kimono-nya hiruma dan sena benar2 sesuai! Tapiy ang lain juga bagus! Doumo arigatou!

Okay! Happy reading!

* * *

"Itu berarti…," akhirnya aku mengungkapkan alasan terburuk dari keanehan ini, "itu berarti…gerbang dimensi…tertutup…"

"Tertutup?" tanya Sena kaget, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku nggak bisa pulang…," kataku _shock_, "kita nggak bisa pulang, Kiseki…"

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 4: Menanti Sebuah Jawaban**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: SPARKING by Tom Leonard and Jeff Pescetto**

**Ruang Rapat Kementerian Kerajaan**

**Masato's POV**

"Kita harus dapat mengatasi situasi saat ini. Kebingungan terjadi di masyarakat. Mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui bahwa Pimpinan telah menikah dan memiliki anak!" salah seorang menteri berbicara.

"Kalau begitu kita tinggal sampaikan saja pada mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" ujar Pak Satotsu, seorang menteri senior.

_Get out, get out!_

"Tidak bisa semudah itu!" menteri yang tadi tiba-tiba membentak.

"Sebenarnya apa keinginan Anda?" Pak Satotsu balas membentak.

_SPARKING!_

"Semua, tenang!"

Suara Ketua Menteri, Deimos, membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"Kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan saling berteriak!" tegurnya.

_Get out!_

Seluruh anggota menteri menghela nafas, menahan emosi mereka. Wuah, kenapa semua jadi panas begini? Ada yang membela rakyat, ada yang membela Pimpinan.

Kurasa…saatnya untuk bicara.

Kuangkat tangan kananku dengan tenang. Kalau soal rapat, aku bisa berpikir jernih. Saat-saat aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih adalah kalau melihat Hana ada di dekat pria lain.

"Silakan, Agen no.5," kata Ketua Deimos.

"Terima kasih," kataku sambil berdiri dan mengatur nafas untuk mulai berbicara.

"Tak perlu saling menyalahkan dalam peristiwa ini," kataku, "Pimpinan pasti punya alasan khusus mengapa ia merahasiakan pernikahannya, tapi rakyat juga tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Mereka butuh kebenaran. Mereka butuh kejelasan tentang apa yang terjadi."

Sekitar belasan menteri mengangguk setuju.

"Jika kita tidak bisa memberikan kejelasan, akan timbul pemikiran bahwa Pimpinan tidak mempercayai rakyat karena tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang hal ini," lanjutku, "jika Pimpinan tidak mempercayai rakyat, maka bagaimana rakyat akan mempercayai Pimpinannya?"

_SPARKING!_

Semua terdiam. Kurasa telah terjadi persetujuan di sini.

"Sekarang yang kita perlukan untuk bertindak adalah…jawaban atas semua pertanyaan. Tepatnya, kebenaran," aku berkata sambil perlahan duduk kembali ke kursiku.

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's house**

**Hana's POV**

Aku bernafas dengan tersendat-sendat. Pintu gerbang tertutup…aku…tidak bisa pulang…

Hal-hal mengerikan terus berputar di benakku. Tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya terduduk lemas dengan Kiseki yang kini menemaniku menangis tanpa suara.

"Ao-chan…Ao-chibi…," Suzuna memanggil kami berdua, berlutut dan memeluk bahuku.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi…ini gawat sekali," terdengar Sena berujar.

Aku juga tak mengerti…ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku butuh jawaban! Aku butuh kebenaran…

_What does the word "peace" mean?  
There should only be a smiling face?  
Answer me, reticent God_

"Huweeee….," tangis Kiseki. Suzuna menyeka air mata anak itu, juga air mataku.

"Kalian berdua jangan menangis…jangan menangis…," kata Suzuna dengan suara bergetar. "Sena, bagaimana ini?" tanyanya. Matanya yang biru keunguan berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, Hana-san," ujar Sena sambil berlutut di depan Suzuna, menghadap ke arahku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

"Mengapa gerbang tertutup?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sedikit terisak, aku mencoba menjelaskan, "Jika gerbang tertutup, pasti terjadi sesuatu di negeriku. Sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, yang mengancam keamanan negara. Tapi bisa juga ini ulah musuh…karena gerbang tidak bisa dirusak atau ditutup begitu saja.

"Ck, musuh…," Musashi berdesis, "benar-benar tidak menyenangkan."

Aku menghela nafas, tetapi sesak. Air mata masih terus saja mengalir.

"Ao-chan…," panggil Suzuna sambil meremas bahuku kuat-kuat. Ia mencoba menahanku agar tak jatuh terlalu dalam pada kesedihan. Kusandarkan sedikit bobot tubuhku pada sahabatku itu.

"Kau harus tegar," katanya, "bukankah di sana ada Niwappe?"

Masato…

Kalau gerbang tertutup, aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…

"Aku nggak mau…aku nggak mau nggak ketemu dia lagi…," isakku.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu!" tegur Suzuna, "justru karena Niwappe ada di sana, dia pasti tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu, Ao-chan…"

"Hhh….," desahku. Suzuna benar. "Tapi, aku takut…," kataku lirih.

"Kau tidak boleh takut, ada kami,"ujarnya, "Niwappe 'kan hebat, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Kau harus percaya ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

_But the sun rises again  
When will that time return?  
Swear you won't give up!_

Percaya.

Ya, aku percaya padanya.

"Aku percaya…," kataku sambil menganggukkan kepala, "aku percaya. Aku percaya…"

"Satu hal yang dilakukan Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san sewaktu bertarung melawan Pimpinan _black magic_ waktu itu adalah saling percaya…karena itu, percayalah pada Niwa," kata Sena.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangisku telah berhenti.

"Sekarang kita harus pikirkan nasib Ao-chibi," ujar Suzuna, "ia tak punya keluarga…"

"Aku akan merawatnya," kataku, "aku akan menjaganya."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Kini Musashi yang berlutut di depanku, "kau harus menjaga tokomu. Kau juga harus mencari uang untuk biaya merawatnya."

"Untuk itulah kami di sini, benar 'kan Musa-shan?" lanjut Suzuna.

"Hm?" tanyaku karena tidak mengerti. Kubelai-belai rambut pirang Kiseki yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Kami akan membantumu merawatnya," jelas Musashi tegas, "mulai sekarang, kitalah yang akan menjadi keluarganya."

Hah?

"Iya, benar," kata Sena, "mulai sekarang, Kiseki adalah tanggung jawab kita. Kita satu keluarga!"

Aku menoleh ke Suzuna. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan ceria, meyakinkanku.

Senyumku mengembang. Memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka adalah anugerah luar biasa.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu…," ujarku bahagia, "doumo arigatou…"

"Douitashimashite," jawab Suzuna, "nah, sekarang, ayo kita belanja barang-barang untuk Ao-chibi! Seorang bayi tentu butuh banyak barang 'kan?"

"Benar," Musashi berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil dari sakunya, "kita bisa beli sarapan sambil menunggu supermarketnya buka."

"Ayo!" ajak Sena yang juga beranjak berdiri.

"Ayo, Ao-chan! Ao-chibi!" ajak Suzuna sambil membantuku bangkit, "kita belanjaaa!"

Untuk saat ini, Kiseki lebih penting. Aku harus percaya bahwa Masato bisa mengatasi situasi apapun di sana.

"Ayo!"

-GrowUp!-

**Ruang Rapat Kementerian Kerajaan**

**Masato's POV**

Ketua Deimos akhirnya angkat bicara. Fiuh.

"Kau benar, Agen no.5," katanya, "kita harus menghindari terjadinya krisis kepercayaan di masyarakat."

Tiba-tiba kedua pintu tinggi-besar ruang rapat menjeblak terbuka. Seorang menteri senior berjalan dengan cepat menuju podium Ketua Deimos dan membisikinya sesuatu.

"Apa?" Ketua Deimos terkejut, lalu menenangkan dirinya. Menteri-menteri lain langsung berkasak-kusuk.

"Baiklah…," ujarnya pelan, "baiklah, baiklah."

Suasana kembali hening karena Deimos menatap kami semua dengan serius. Menteri yang tadi bicara padanya kembali ke gerbang. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara lantang pengawal kerajaan.

"Yang Mulia Pengganti Pimpinan dataaaang!"

APA?

_Break out!_

Seorang lelaki berjubah emas melangkah dengan cepat memasuki ruangan. Semua menteri serentak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Empat orang pengawal berbaris di belakang lelaki itu. Terlihat rambutnya yang agak panjang dan berwarna pirang diikat di belakang dengan pita putih. Matanya berwarna biru.

Lelaki itu telah sampai di samping kiri podium Deimos. Ia berdiri tegak sambil menatap kami semua. Pandangannya agak panik, bimbang, dan lelah. Tetapi kuakui ia punya kharisma yang kuat.

_Anything day by day_

"Siapa dia?" bisik Pak Rick yang berada di sebelahku. Aku hanya dapat mengangkat bahu.

Deimos berdehem. "Semua, perkenalkan. Dia adalah—"

"Maaf memotong, Pak Deimos," ujar lelaki itu. Suaranya terdengar ramah dan bijak, "biar aku sendiri yang memperkenalkan diriku."

Deimos hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat pagi para menteri yang terhormat," ujar lelaki itu menyapa kami, "maafkan kelancanganku mengganggu rapat kalian. Sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan diri."

Ya, cepatlah. Siapa Anda sebenarnya, rambut pirang?

"Aku adalah…," ia menghela nafas, "aku adalah suami dari Pimpinan kalian. Namaku Zacharias."

_Freak out!  
_

Orang-orang banyak yang terbatuk-batuk karena kaget. Kebanyakan menteri junior. Para senior kelihatannya sudah mengetahui hal itu, jadi mereka terlihat datar-datar saja.

Jadi dia suami Pimpinan? Ayah dari bayi yang diculik?

"Aku tahu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak kalian," katanya, "sebelumnya aku memohon maaf pada kalian. Aku juga akan memohon maaf pada seluruh masyarakat. Namun sekarang ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan terlebih dahulu pada kalian."

Semua mendengarkan.

_Anything step by step  
_

"Aku dan Pimpinan merahasiakan pernikahan kami karena alasan keamanan. Ia tak ingin keluarganya diganggu, juga karena kesehatannya yang menurun dapat memancing bahaya," jelas Zacharias.

"Ternyata apa yang kami takutkan tetap terjadi. Putri kami diculik, gerbang dirusak dan tertutup. Banyak para agen yang sedang bertugas terjebak di dimensi manusia. Parahnya lagi, Pimpinan kini…," ia agak tercekat, "Pimpinan kini terbaring sakit."

_Live the sin, and let me know live the sin_

Aku menghela nafas prihatin. Bagaimana bisa begini….?

"Ia telah menyerahkan mandatnya sebagai Pimpinan padaku, dengan saksi dua orang menteri senior. Sekarang, kuharap aku dapat diangkat secara resmi sesuai dengan peraturan negara," katanya lagi.

Diangkat sebagai Pimpinan baru? Apakah bisa semudah itu? Tapi kalau menurut undang-undang…

"Itu bisa dilakukan. Bagaimanapun ia adalah suami Pimpinan. Ia berhak naik tahta," kata Pak Rick padaku.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawabku.

"Aku adalah seorang ahli teknologi," ujar Zacharias, "aku ingin membentuk tim untuk memperbaiki gerbang dimensi setelah pertemuan dengan masyarakat nanti. Aku tahu ini sangat mengagetkan, tapi percayalah padaku, aku ingin kita dapat bekerjasama."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zacharias melihat ke arahku. Ada apa?

"Bagaimana, para anggota dewan? Apa kalian bersedia bekerjasama dengan Pimpinan baru dalam mengatasi situasi ini?" tanya Ketua.

Semua mengangguk. Aku juga.

"Terima kasih banyak. Setelah ini aku akan menemui masyarakat. Sekarang, kalian istirahatlah dulu," ujar Zacharias, eh, Pimpinan.

"Baik, terima kasih," kata Ketua Deimos, "rapat ditutup sampai di sini. Seluruh anggota dipersilakan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Agen no.5," panggil Pimpinan tiba-tiba, "aku ingin bicara denganmu di luar."

Zacharias berpamitan pada menteri yang lain dan keluar dari ruangan. Seorang pengawal memintaku ikut dengannya untuk menemui lelaki itu.

Hei, apa aku punya kesalahan sebagai warga negara?

"Hai," sapanya santai ketika kami bertemu di luar ruang rapat.

"Iya," jawabku sopan, "ada perlu apa Anda memanggil saya, Pak Zacharias, maksud saya, Yang Mulia?"

Ia tersenyum, "Aku tidak ingin terlalu formal. Untuk saat ini panggil saja aku Zach."

"O-oh…," aku tersenyum, "baiklah, Zach."

…

…

Lho, kok diem-dieman?

"Gerbang dimensi tertutup…," ujarnya memecah keheningan.

"Yah," aku menanggapi, "fakta itu…mengerikan. Putri Mahkota sedang berada di dimensi manusia."

"Agen no.8 juga sedang berlibur di sebuah negara bernama Jepang," kata Zach mengejutkanku, "kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dia kekasihmu bukan?"

Aku tersenyum sedih, "Begitulah."

"Untuk itulah, aku merasa jika kita memiliki tekad yang sama untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang kita sayangi, kuharap kau mau bekerjasama denganku dalam perbaikan gerbang," pinta Zach.

"A-aku…aku bukan ahli teknologi…," tolakku halus. Aku ingin sekali, tapi…

"Kau bisa lakukan banyak hal lain. Tidak perlu menjadi ahli teknologi, aku hanya butuh nasihatmu sebagai seorang calon menteri," kata Zach.

"Kalau memang begitu, aku mau melakukannya," jawabku.

"Syukurlah," ujar Zach lega, "terima kasih banyak."

"Semoga Anda dapat mengatasi kebimbangan rakyat," ujarku, "ayo kita selamatkan Putri Mahkota."

"Ya," ia mengangguk, "juga Agen no.8."

Kami bersalaman tanda sepakat.

Aku tahu kau pasti sedang bingung Hana…tapi percayalah, aku akan datang membawa jawaban…

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's POV**

Mataku menerawang keluar jendela mobil, memandang jalanan yang tak terlalu penuh dengan kendaraan.

"Kitikkitikkitikkitiiiik!"

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan tersenyum samar. Suzuna sedang mengelitiki perut Kiseki, menghibur bayi itu setelah tadi menangis bersamaku. Kasihan Kiseki, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami kesedihan seperti ini. Tawa Kiseki sungguh ajaib, tawa itu mampu menghapus sedikit demi sedikit kegalauanku.

"Nah, Ao-chibi, karena kami keluargamu, kau harus panggil kami Kakak! Ayo belajar memanggilku: Kak Suzunaaa!" ujar Suzuna pada Kiseki yang ia dudukkan di pangkuannya.

"Ah, kau ini…," Sena berkomentar dari bangku depan. Musashi seperti biasa hanya menyetir dalam diam.

"Coba panggil: Kak Suzuna!" kata Suzuna lagi, "ayo, sayang!"

Kiseki mengerjapkan matanya. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian bayi ajaib itu memanggil, "Cuju!"

"Kyaaa! _Cuju_, katanya! Kamu memang pintar!" jerit Suzuna kesenengan. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Nah, sekarang…ayo panggil Kak Hana," Suzuna menghadap kepadaku dan memangku Kiseki menghadapku juga, "Kak Hana…jangan sedih terus…ayo senyum…"

"Hehehe," aku lagi-lagi tertawa kecil.

"Coba panggil: Kak Hanaaa!" kata Suzuna pada Kiseki.

Kiseki tertawa geli sebelum berucap, "Hannnyaaa!"

"Pintaaar….," kataku sambil bertepuk tangan senang, mulai terbawa suasana.

"Iya….Kak Hannyaaaa….Ao-chibi pintar!" puji Suzuna.

"Coba suruh dia panggil Sena," kataku pelan pada Suzuna.

"Iya! Ao-chibi, coba panggil Kak Sena di depan," ujar Suzuna semangat sambil beranjak maju agak ke depan, menghadapkan Kiseki pada Sena. Sena tertawa garing lalu mencubit pipi tembem Kiseki.

"Kak Sena ganteeeng!" kata Suzuna. Aku tertawa.

"Senyaaaa~!" panggil Kiseki riang.

"YA~!" jerit Suzuna. Aku dan Sena bertepuk tangan.

"Sugoi! Sekarang, panggil Musa-shan!" 'perintah' Suzuna. Musashi memasang tampang cueknya, tidak peduli pada kedua mata biru yang mengamatinya.

"Hoppa," sebuah kata menluncur dari bibir mungil Kiseki.

"Hoppa?" Suzuna mengernyit dan menoleh ke arahku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin maksudnya Opa?"

HEH?

"Opa…Musashi?" gumam Sena.

"Hmp," aku dan Suzuna menarik nafas untuk tertawa, "HUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Hh….apa-apaan itu," Kakek alias Opa Musashi berkomentar. Aku dan Suzuna meledak dalam tawa.

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo bersiap," kata Sena sambil menunjuk bangunan supermarket di depan kami.

"YA~! Kita belanja untukmu, Ao-chibi!" kata Suzuna riang.

Ah, berbelanja bersama teman-teman dan Kiseki, apa masih mau bersedih terus?

Hahaha, kurasa, aku sudah bisa sedikit gembira.

-GrowUp!-

Kami memasuki supermarket dengan _excited_ (kecuali Musashi). Suzuna asyik mengajak Sena dan Kiseki bercanda-canda. Aku menarik sebuah troli dan mendorongnya santai.

"Kita akan beli susu dulu," kataku sambil menunjuk lorong susu.

"YA~!" jawab Suzuna.

Biaya untuk merawat seorang bayi tidak bisa dibilang murah. Aku harus lebih giat di toko setelah ini. Sena, Suzuna, dan Musashi bilang aku tidak perlu khawatir karena sebisa mungkin mereka akan menutupi kekurangannya. Hanya saja, aku tak mau terlalu merepotkan.

"Kita beli yang ini? Gambarnya lucu!" kata Suzuna sambil menunjuk sekotak susu bayi.

"Lebih baik kita belikan yang sama dengan yang dibelikan Kak Mamori," kataku sambil mengambil kotak yang lain.

Aku telah menaruh Kiseki di tempat duduk troli. Kusihir sebuah mainan yang bergemerincing untuknya. Tanpa kelihatan pengunjung lain, tentunya.

"Ayo beli peralatan mandi!" ajak Suzuna. Ia menggandeng Sena ke ujung lorong. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil sebuah alat pembersih botol susu dan juga satu buah botol susunya.

"Wah! Ada sabun, sampo, _lotion_…," Suzuna berkata sambil memilih-milih mana yang akan kami beli.

"Hm?" Sena mengamati sesuatu di rak, "ini…sikat gigi untuk bayi?"

"IIIIIH! LUCUUUUU!" jerit Suzuna gemas. Sikat gigi itu berukuran mini dengan bulu sikat yang sangat lembut dan gagangnya berlubang tempat memasukkan jari. Karena nggak mungkin bayi sikat gigi sendiri.

"Kita beli ini? Kita beli ini ya?" tanya Suzuna harap-harap cemas.

"Kiseki belum punya gigi, _honey_," jawabku, "kita tidak butuh itu."

"Yah…padahal lucu banget," ujarnya kecewa. Aku tertawa.

"Apa sudah semua?" tanya Sena. Aku mengamati troli kami.

"Popoknya belum," jawabku. FYI, pakaian dan popok yang dipakai Kiseki sekarang adalah karya sihirku. Apa menurutmu lebih praktis pakai sihir daripada beli? Tentu tidak. Sihir memakai tenaga. Akan sangat melelahkan kalau harus menggunakan sihir hanya untuk mengganti popok Kiseki beberapa kali sehari.

"Senyaaa…senyaaaa," Kiseki memanggil-manggil Sena yang senyam-senyum di depannya.

"Yuk kita ke tempat popok!" ajakku. Suzuna langsung menggandeng Sena lagi untuk pergi ke lorong lain.

"Duh duuuh, mesranya!" ledekku melihat Sena yang merangkul pinggang Suzuna. Sena langsung _blushing _tidak karuan.

"Hei," tiba-tiba Musashi memanggil, "apa itu?"

Aku memperhatikan leher Kiseki yang ditunjuk Musashi. Kalung Kiseki bersinar!

"Lho?" aku mengamatinya lebih dekat. Kiseki tak terlihat sedang melakukan apapun, ia hanya asyik bermain.

Aku tak tahu apapun soal kalung ini. Mengapa benda ini bersinar? Apakah ada kekuatan sihir yang mempengaruhinya?

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Musashi.

Aku menggeleng, "aku nggak tahu."

"AO-CHAAAN!" panggil Suzuna dari ujung lorong, "ayo!"

"Iya, iya, nggak usah teriak," jawabku sambil mendorong troli. Aku masih sedikit penasaran dengan kalung itu.

Setelah mengambil semua keperluan bayi maupun keperluanku sehari-hari, aku dan Suzuna pergi ke kasir. Sena menggendong Kiseki dan menunggu di luar area kasir bersama Musashi.

"Apa kita akan pergi ke toko baju bayi?" tanya Suzuna semangat. Ia juga menoleh ke para lelaki dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Terserah Pak Supir," candaku sambil melirik Musashi.

"Boleh saja," jawabnya datar.

"HOOPPPPAAAA!" panggil Kiseki. Musashi mendengus.

"Musashi-san tidak suka anak kecil?" tanya Sena, "aw!" Kiseki menarik rambut cokelatnya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"HOOOPPPPAAAA!" teriak Kiseki riang. Musashi lagi-lagi mendengus. Sena tertawa kecil.

"Sudah. Ayo berangkat," ajakku pada semuanya.

"YA~! Tujuan berikutnya: toko pakaian bayiii!" kata Suzuna riang.

-GrowUp!-

"IIIH, LUCUUUU!"

Kali ini bukan hanya Suzuna saja, tapi aku juga menjerit gemas.

Kami sedang berada di toko Akachan Honpo yang berada di pintu keluar utara JR Station. Label nama toko memakai huruf katakana yang dipajang di atas pintu masuk dengan latar belakang merah.

"Kaus putih yang tadi pasti lucu banget kalo pakai rok rimpel biru ini!" kataku pada Suzuna. Sebuah rok kecil berwarna biru pastel sedang kutunjukkan pada Suzuna.

"YA~! Pasti _cute!_" jawabnya.

Kami keasyikan sendiri di toko baju itu. Kiseki sedang digendong Musashi yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah kami berdua. Anak itu kelihatannya mengantuk. Mata birunya sayu dan kepalanya bersandar pada Musashi.

"Dari tadi kalian terus membeli baju dan popok kain warna biru…," komentar Sena _sweatdrop_.

Ah, itu 'kan warna kesukaan kami. Hehehe.

"Kalau ada Mamo-nee, bisa-bisa pink dan putih semua," celetuk Suzuna. Mata biru-ungunya menangkap sebuah jaket dari bahan denim.

"Lucuuuu," ujarnya, "Sena! Nanti anak kita pakai jaket kaya' gini, ya?" tanyanya.

Sena tersenyum. "Iya, iya," jawabnya kalem.

Hahaha, lama tak bertemu, pasangan ini makin mesra. Meski mereka sering malu-malu juga.

"Aoihoshi."

Aku menoleh pada Musashi yang memanggil. Lagi-lagi ia menunjuk kalung Kiseki yang bersinar.

"Uuh, kenapa yaaa?" aku bertanya-tanya sambil memperhatikan kalung itu. Kiseki terlihat makin mengantuk sambil menarik-narik kerah kaus Musashi.

"Ada apa?" Suzuna menoleh. Ia lalu menyadari kalung Kiseki yang menyala.

"Kalungnya menyala!" seru Sena kaget.

"Iya…sebetulnya ini juga terjadi di supermarket tadi. Tapi…," cahaya kalung itu agak meredup, "aku tidak tahu mengapa."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sihir?" tanya Suzuna.

Aku menggeleng. _Clueless_.

"Semoga itu bukan pertanda buruk," ujar Sena.

"Ya…kau benar," kataku. Mataku memandang sekilas rak di sebelah kanan dan menemukan sebuah blus hijau muda dengan renda.

"Suzuna-chan!" panggilku sambil menunjuk blus itu, "lihat!"

Ketika Suzuna mengerti benda yang kumaksud, dengan kompak kami memekik lagi, "IIIH! LUCU BANGEEET!"

-GrowUp!-

Setelah membeli dua pasang kaus kaki untuk Kiseki, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Hari sudah sore, aku dan Suzuna memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam di rumahku.

"Mau masak apa?" tanya Suzuna saat aku memakai celemek semanggiku.

"Tumis daging," jawabku sekenanya. Suzuna mengangguk saja.

"Kiseki tidur nyenyak ya?" kata Sena sambil berdiri bersandar di pintu dapur.

"Yah…ia pasti lelah," jawabku. Kiseki tertidur saat di jalan dan sekarang sudah berada di boksnya.

"Musa-shan juga makan di sini, 'kan?" tanya Suzuna pada Musashi yang sedang menghampiri Sena.

"Ya," jawab Musashi singkat.

"Yosh! Suzuna-chan, ayo masak yang enak!" ajakku semangat.

"YA~!" jawab Suzuna nggak kalah semangat.

"Kalian nonton TV saja, ya," kataku pada Sena dan Musashi.

"Baiklah," jawab Sena. Ia lalu mengajak Musashi nonton bareng.

Aku membuka kulkas, mencoba melihat menu sayuran apa yang bisa dibuat. Ih, masa' cuma ada daun bawang? Ah…aku 'kan tadi beli wortel…

-GrowUp!-

Aku dan Suzuna baru saja akan menyelesaikan masak-memasak kami ketika mendengar suara tangis Kiseki.

"Kiseki bangun!" seru Suzuna yang baru mengambil piring saji.

"Sebentar," kataku sambil melepas celemek dan berjalan cepat ke kamar.

Semakin dekat suara tangis makin keras. Kubuka pintu boks dan kugendong Kiseki.

"Uh sayang….sudah bangun ya?" kataku padanya.

"Huweeeeeeeee!"

"Apa dia lapar?" tanya Sena saat kami bertemu di ruang tengah. Musashi hanya melirik sejenak sebelum kembali serius menyaksikan acara…renovasi rumah?

"Aku akan buatkan susu," kataku, "bisa kaugendong dia sebentar?"

Kiseki berpindah ke Sena. Ia lalu mengajaknya duduk di sofa depan TV. Sena menenangkannya. Aku akan membuat susu.

"Pakai air panas, ya?" tanya Suzuna saat aku sedang mengocok botol susu.

"Yah…nggak panas-panas amat sih…," kataku.

"Lalu bagaimana kita tahu Kiseki nggak akan kepanasan saat meminumnya?" tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Teteskan saja sedikit di punggung tanganmu," ujarku sambil melakukannya, "kalau hangat, berarti Kiseki bisa meminumnya."

"Begitu…"

Suzuna menyerahkan susu buatanku ke Sena untuk diminumkan pada Kiseki. Kami lalu melanjutkan kegiatan masak-memasak yang tertunda.

"Wuah…cepat sekali minumnya," terdengar suara Sena, "lapar ya?"

"Sudah?" tanyaku pada Suzuna yang sedang mencicip daging masakan kami.

"Enak," jawabnya riang.

"Ya sudah, ayo siapkan meja makan. Taruh di piring ya," kataku.

"Senaa!" panggil Suzuna, "bisakah kau ke sini sebentar?"

"Iyaa!" jawab Sena. "Musashi-san, tolong Kiseki ya. Ia baru minum susu, sepertinya belum sendawa tuh…," ujarnya.

Sena masukke dapur danmembantu Suzuna cuci piring. Aku sedang memasukkan pakaian-pakaian ke mesin cuci sebelum menyiapkan meja makan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara: 'HOEK!' kecil.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Suzuna kaget.

[To be continued…]

* * *

Wahaaa….akhirnya selesai!

Untuk chap depan akan ada hirumamo, untuk kali ini sedikit senasuzu dulu ya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga suka dan mohon maaf kalau ada salah. Jangan lupa reviewnya~!

Aku akan terus berusaha untuk ngapdet! Sertakan juga pendapat kalian tentang judul yang bagus: 1. Grow Up! Flowers; 2. Grow Up, Flowers! Soalnya antara dua itu mash imbang skornya! xD

See you soon!


	5. Menjadi Seorang Ayah

Halo! Aku terus mengetik dan mengetik dan mengetik setiap kali senggang, untunglah minggu ini bisa apdet!

Baik! Makasih banyak untuk: **Iin cka you-nii, Mitama134666, mozzarella cheese, UchihaSakura97, Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, Phanter black, Cielheart Ie'chan, hanaka of nadeshiko, Widya Enma 7.8, Chancha-flower, Caca Sakura Diamond** sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**YUI CHAN: **thanks for review, ya. Siap!

**DarkAngelYouichi: **hehehe, makasih banyak. Gapapa, salam kenal ya!

**RisaLoveHiru**: yang terakhir ijo, kok, hehehe. Iya, makasih banyak!

**Ciel L. Chisai: **linda-chan! Iya benar, kiseki diculik lalu dilempar ke dimensi manusia. Dia jatuh tepat di apartemen hiruma. terus sekarang dirawat hana, deh. Hehehe makasih ya…hie? Saya ndak hamil!*dilempar* liat di sini aja, ya…

**NaMIKAze Nara: **gapapa, makasih ya…saran disimpan! Siapa yang hoek? Liat aja di sini…sankyuu

**Chopiezu: **hm…ayo kita culik sepupumu, kekekeke! Kya! Zach! Tapi Macey sama Preston… :(

**ShiroNeko: **Shiro-san SMART! Heheh. Entahlah…soalnya aku excited banget kalau ngeliat barang2 kecil nan lucu punya bayi…hehehe.

**Demonicola: **hmhm….gitu, ya. Ehehe. Pertarungannya masih agak lama, tapi setelah chap ini para musuh akan saya munculkan. Tenang, nanti saya sampaikan dendam anda, ihihi. Thanks ya riypu dan hapenya! ^^

Sekarang, kita lanjutkan ceritanya!

* * *

Sena masukke dapur dan membantu Suzuna cuci piring. Aku sedang memasukkan pakaian-pakaian ke mesin cuci sebelum menyiapkan meja makan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara: 'HOEK!' kecil.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Suzuna kaget.

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 5: Menjadi Seorang Ayah**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

Aku segera berjalan ke pintu dapur dan menemukan Musashi menghampiri kami dengan wajah rusuh.

"HIE?" Sena bereaksi.

Musashi menggeser Kiseki yang ada di gendongannya, menunjukkan lingkaran basah di bahunya.

"Anak ini memuntahkan sesuatu…di bahuku….," ujarnya datar.

Aku, Sena dan Suzuna berpandangan lalu tertawa. Tawa Sena paling pelan dan sopan.

"Aduduuu, Kiseki nakal ya!" canda Suzuna. Ia lalu mengambil alih Kiseki dari Musashi untuk membersihkan mulutnya.

"Astaga…bau sekali," komentar Sena sambil mengibaskan udara dihadapannya.

"Hihihihihihihihi!" aku tidak bisa berhenti cekikikan di dekat pintu. Kasihan Musashi. Nasib, nasib…

"Jangan hanya tertawa," ujarnya kesal.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" sayangnya tawaku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Err…bagaimana kalau dicuci, Hana-san?" Sena memberi saran.

Saking lucunya aku sampai tertawa tanpa suara.

"Hana-san?" Sena kebingungan.

"Hahahaha…," tawaku mulai mereda. Kuhapus air mata yang keluar karena tawa tadi.

"Iya, cuci saja bajunya, mumpung Ao-chan juga mau mencuci tuh," Suzuna muncul sambil menggendong Kiseki.

"Hahahahahah!" aku tertawa lagi.

Musashi berdehem, "Kau harus ingat kalau aku ini seorang kicker…"

"Ampun, Pak Geeeen!" candaku, "ya sudah! Sini kausmu!"

Musashi melepas kausnya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku masih cekikikan.

"Eh, coba kausihir baju gantinya, Ao-chan!" kata Suzuna.

"HANYA!" Kiseki memanggil. Nyambung aja nih anak…

"Muncullah, kaus ganti!" seruku.

TRING!

Kali ini aku dan Suzuna benar-benar ngakak tidak karuan. Sena _sweatdrop_. Kiseki tepuk tangan dan wajah Musashi benar-benar ditekuk.

Bagaimana tidak? Kaus yang muncul berwarna biru muda dengan gambar awan dan pelangi di tengahnya. _So cute! _LOL.

-GrowUp!-

Sekarang pukul tujuh malam. Semua sudah selesai makan dan cucian juga sudah beres. Musashi bisa memakai kausnya lagi, hihihi.

"Ao-chibi, Kakak pulang dulu yaaa…," kata Suzuna sambil cipika-cipiki dengan Kiseki yang sedang kugendong.

"Minasan, doumo arigatou gozaimasu….," ujarku senang.

'_Bankai!'_

Lho?

"Siapa?" tanya Suzuna saat aku mengambil ponselku di meja.

Aku mengernyit saat membaca SMS masuk itu, "Kak Mamori? Ada di depan rumahku?"

"HIE?" Sena terheran-heran.

Suzuna pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Benar, ia kembali bersama Mamori!

"Kak Mamori?" aku terheran-heran seperti Sena. Kiseki bertemu pandang dengan Mamori.

"Hana-chan…Chibi…," sapa Mamori sambil menghampiri kami.

"Kok Kakak tahu Ao-chan masih disini?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku tahu dari Kurita," jawab Mamori, matanya tak lepas dariku dan Kiseki.

"Kurita tahu dari aku," jelas Musashi.

"Hana-chan…," mata biru safir itu mulai basah, "maafkan aku…maafkan aku,ya?"

"Kakak nggak salah…," jawabku.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf…aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kemarin…maafkan aku…juga Hiruma-kun…," ujar Mamori sambil menangis.

Huwaa….aku jadi nangis juga niih….

"Nggak pa-pa, Kak…," kataku, "kalian berdua nggak salah…"

"Hontou ni gomenasai…," Mamori berkata lirih sambil memegang kedua tanganku, "aku percaya kok, padamu…"

"I-iya Kak, a-arigatou, hiks hiks…," jawabanku terdengar lucu karena sambil terisak-isak ngomongnya.

"Syukurlah…," kata Sena lega.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya…soal gerbang itu…sabar ya, Hana-chan…," kata Mamori lagi.

"Iya Kak, huhuhuhuuu…," akhirnya aku bersandar padanya. Mamori menepuk-nepuk bahuku sambil membelai-belai Kiseki.

Aku sangat sayang pada Mamori. Aku merasa bahagia jika ia telah mempercayaiku.

"Aku sayang Kakak…aku nggak akan bohong lagi sama Kakak…," kataku berderai air mata.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Hana-chan…maaf ya…," balas Mamori.

"Hiks, hiks…," Suzuna menghampiri kami sambil ikut terisak, "aku juga sayang kalian berdua, huwaaa…."

"Huwaaa….Suzuna-chan….," aku memanggil Suzuna dengan terharu. Akhirnya kami berpelukan bertiga, plus Kiseki.

"Hiee…kenapa kalian bertiga jadi tangis-tangisan beginiii?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Tangisannya Aoihoshi yang paling keras," celetuk Musashi datar.

"BERISIK! AKU 'KAN EMANG CENGENG! HUWAAA…!" teriakku.

"Sudah, sudah, ingat umur…," ujar Mamori yang mulai berhenti menangis.

"Oh iya, ya…udah kepala dua…," timpal Suzuna. Akhirnya kami bertiga saling menenangkan diri.

"Ah…chibi…," Mamori mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya. Sepasang mata biru saling bertemu. "Namamu Kiseki ya? Kiseki-chan…," panggilnya lembut.

Kiseki mengerjapkan matanya dan berucap, "M-Mah! Maaah!"

Mamori terkejut dengan cantiknya.

"Aura keibuan Mamo-nee terlalu kuat…," ujar Suzuna.

"Maaah! Mammaaa!" Kiseki meronta dari gendonganku, tangannya mencoba menggapai Mamori. Akhirnya kuserahkan ia pada Mamori.

"Duuh…aku bukan ibumu, sayang…," ujar Mamori lembut pada Kiseki yang terlihat begitu gembira bisa bersama Mamori.

"Mungkin karena dulu Mamori-neesan yang pertama ditemui Kiseki, ya?" kata Sena mengira-ngira. Itu mungkin juga.

Kiseki terlihat begitu bahagia…aku senang melihatnya. Tapi…

Apakah Hiruma tidak akan mencari Mamori? Apa Mamori boleh kemari?

"Ah, sebentar," Mamori mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari tasnya. Aku membantu membukakan tas putih itu.

Wajah malaikat itu berubah _shock_ melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Hah, sudah kuduga.

"Kak Hiruma," kataku.

"Gawat…," desis Mamori. Dengan terpaksa ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo? Ah, i-iya, Hiruma-kun…," jawab Mamori panik, "a-apa? Err..itu…"

"Dia sudah ada di depan pintu," tebakku. Mamori mengangguk khawatir.

"Ck, dia pasti mengamuk," Musashi melangkah santai menuju pintu depan.

…

…

"Mana si manajer sialan itu?" terdengar suara marah seseorang, eh, setan.

"Hana-chan!" Mamori memanggilku sambil menyerahkan Kiseki. Ia segera menuju pintu depan untuk menemui Hiruma. Tapi ia telah memasuki ruang tengah ini dengan Musashi.

"Aah! Maah!" Kiseki protes.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun," Mamori menyapa dengan gugup, "k-kok kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hiruma cepat, "sekarang ayo pulang."

"Hiruma-kun, dengarkan dulu," tahan Mamori, "Hana-chan tidak bersalah, ia benar-benar tak tahu apapun tentang peristiwa kemarin!"

"Kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Hiruma sadis padaku.

"Ia tak bisa pulang," kata Mamori, "tanya saja pada yang lain, gerbang penghubung dunianya dengan dunia kita tertutup!"

"_I don't give a damn_," ujar Hiruma ketus, "ayo pulang."

"Mou! Jangan keras kepala begitu! Kau harus percaya pada Hana-chan!" sentak Mamori.

"Aku melarangmu kemari!" balas Hiruma, "sekarang kau harus pulang!"

"Pa-pah," tiba-tiba Kiseki berucap. Hah? Papa? Siapa?

"Hiruma-kun nyebeliiin!" Mamori berusaha berontak dari 'seretan' Hiruma. Kami semua tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan dia.

"Huh! Dasar Yo-nii!" gerutu Suzuna.

Hiruma dan Mamori terus berdebat hingga ruang tamu. Saat itu, sesuatu terjadi.

Kiseki berontak dari gendonganku dan…ia….melayang.

Kiseki seorang penyihir!

"Ap…paaah?" aku terperangah. Sena, Suzuna, dan Musashi juga terkejut. Si Mungil itu meluncur terbang, tidak terlalu cepat, ke arah…

HIRUMA!

"KISEKI!" panggilku. Aku ingin menariknya kembali, tapi karena tadi kelamaan bengong, Kiseki sudah sampai di depan Hiruma.

"Heh?" terdengar Hiruma bereaksi.

"Kiseki-chan? Kok?" Mamori kaget.

Kiseki nyengir senang lalu memeluk leher Hiruma, "PAPAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" aku dan Suzuna menjerit bersamaan.

"HIEEEEEE?" yang ini Sena.

"Ki-Kiseki-chan?" Mamori terlihat tambah panik melihat ekspresi Hiruma yang kesel setengah mati.

"Apa-apaan kau bayi sialannnn?" tukasnya geram.

"Ki-Kisekiiii!" aku memekik dan akhirnya bisa beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Aku berusaha mengambilnya dari Hiruma.

"Singkirkan makhluk ini dariku!" teriak Hiruma kesal.

"Pappaa…," Kiseki lagi-lagi memanggil setan di depannya itu dan bermanja-manja dengannya.

Haduuuh! Bagaimana kalau Hiruma bawa revolver, terus…ARGH!

T-tapi tunggu dulu! Mungkinkah ini karena orang tua asli Kiseki memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Hiruma dan Mamori?

Rambut pirang…

Mata biru…

Kenapa aku jadi teringat Pimpinan ya?

"Kiseki, sini sayang," kataku sambil menjauhkannya segera dari Hiruma. Hei! Kuat sekali pelukannya!

"Kiseki-chan, jangan ya…," Mamori membantuku mengambil Kiseki. Berhasil.

"Tch!" dengus Hiruma, "ayo pulang!"

Ia menggandeng Mamori keluar. Mamori hanya bisa memberikan tatapan sedih.

"S-selamat…," gumam Sena.

"Ihik, ihik," Kiseki merengut dan mulai menangis, "Ma-ah…pa-paah…"

Perasaan bersalah dan sedih langsung menyelimuti hatiku. Kiseki…

"Maah! Paaah!" jeritnya, "huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

"Maaf, Kiseki…," kataku sedih, "Mama dan Papa nggak ada, sayang…Kiseki sama Kak Hana aja ya?" bujukku.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" alih-alih tenang, Kiseki malah tambah menangis. Uuh…hatiku terasa disayat-sayat. Tapi aku juga nggak tahu di mana orang tuamu, Kiseki…

"Cup cup…," Suzuna membantu menenangkan Kiseki.

"Kiseki capek ya? Ngantuk ya sayang?" tanyaku padanya. Ia terus menangis.

"Ao-chibi bobo' ya? Ya sayang?" bujuk Suzuna. Kelihatannya ia memang mau tidur.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur ya...," ujarku.

"Hoppaaa…," kata Kiseki, "Hopaaa!"

"Kak…," aku baru saja mau memanggil Musashi, tapi ia sudah menjulurkan tangannya untuk menerima Kiseki.

"Musashi-san bisa menidurkan bayi?" tanya Sena.

Musashi tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk Kiseki yang terisak-isak.

"Tepuk-tepuk saja punggungnya," kataku, "nanti dia juga tertidur."

"Ya," jawab Musashi singkat lalu melakukan apa yang kusarankan.

"Ao-chan…," Suzuna menatapku iba. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pedih.

"Kita harus jaga Kiseki 'kan? Selama orang tuanya tak ada, kitalah keluarganya," ujarku.

"Iya," Suzuna mengangguk, "kita jaga dia bersama-sama."

-GrowUp!-

**Normal POV**

_Déjà vu._

Mamori lagi-lagi harus terdiam sambil menatap lampu jalanan yang menyertai lampu-lampu kendaraan lain di jalan itu. Hiruma mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil setelah insiden—kali ini, di rumah Hana.

"Sekali lagi kau ke sana, kubunuh kau," ujar Hiruma ketus.

"Kau hanya perlu membuka hati dan pikiranmu sehingga kau bisa melihat kalau Hana-chan berkata jujur," ujar Mamori, "sekarang mereka harus merawat bayi itu. Kasihan dia, terpisah dari orang tuanya…"

Hiruma hanya meniup permen karetnya cuek.

-GrowUp!-

Keesokan pagi terasa membosankan untuk Hiruma. Selesai mandi, ia membaca-baca Akuma Te Chou sambil mengulum _sugar free bubble gum_ favoritnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Kekeke," tawa setannya muncul ketika sampai pada halaman Anezaki Mamori. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon—siapa lagi kalau bukan Anezaki Mamori.

"Manajer sialan!" sentaknya begitu telepon diangkat.

"Ada apa, Hiruma-kuuun?" tanya Mamori sedikit kesal.

"Sekarang kau harus ke tempatku. Kita harus menyusun program latihan Team Japan untuk minggu depan!" kata Hiruma. Alasan yang bagus.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa…," tolak Mamori, "aku sedang membantu Kaa-san membuat kue. Latihannya 'kan masih minggu depan, tidak harus sekarang membuat programnya…"

Hiruma berdecak kesal. Gagal deh.

"Daripada membuat makanan manis tidak penting begitu, lebih baik kau bekerja!" protes Hiruma.

"Aku tidak bisa," tolak Mamori tegas. Terdengar ibunya memanggil.

"Iya, sebentar!" sahut Mamori, "Begini saja, nanti siang aku akan datang sekalian memasakkan makan siang untukmu, oke? Sudah dulu ya."

Tut tut tut.

"Tch, payah," gerutu Hiruma. Terpikir olehnya orang lain.

"GENDUT!" ia membentak sahabatnya, Kurita, yang mengangkat telepon darinya, "sedang apa kau?"

"Aku sedang meditasi bersama Komusubi," jawab Kurita sambil berbisik, "aku tak bisa bicara lama-lama denganmu…"

"Kekeke! Kau pasti sedang diawasi ayahmu, ya?" Hiruma tertawa jahil.

"I-iya….aku harus tenang…," bisik Kurita lagi.

"RYOUKAN!"

"KEEEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" Hiruma tertawa lepas mendengar teguran ayah Kurita.

"I-iya Yah! M-maaf, maaf!" ujar Kurita memelas.

"M-MAAF!" terdengar suara Komusubi.

"Maaf Hiruma, kita bicara lain kali saja, ya," pamit Kurita. Telepon ditutup.

-GrowUp!-

Kurita langsung memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas dengan teratur. Ayahnya mengawasi dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau tidak boleh menerima telepon sampai setengah jam ke depan," kata ayahnya, "dalammeditasi, kita harus tenang dan memusatkan pikiran dengan baik."

"Baik," jawab Kurita dengan alis berkerut.

"Bagus, bagus," ayahnya mengangguk-angguk.

Setengah jam berlalu. Kurita dan Komusubi terlihat begitu tenang….karena mereka tertidur.

Ayah Kurita melihat mereka dari jauh.

"Akhirnya mereka bisa melakukan meditasi dengan benar. Aku harus berikan sesuatu sebagai penghargaan atas kerja keras mereka," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari lemari es.

SNIF SNIF

Kurita mengendus bau yang manis dan enak. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Komusubi-kun! Bangun!" Kurita menyenggol Komusubi.

"I-IYA!" jawabnya.

Kurita mengira-ngira, bau manis apakah ini?

"Ryoukan!" ayahnya memanggil, "waktunya sudah selesai! Sekarang, ayo makan dulu!"

"Hum?" Kurita menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sekotak kue yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"KUEEEEEEEE…," ujarnya gembira, "HORE!"

Ia segera berdiri dengan semangat, menghampiri kue itu.

"Doumo arigatou!" katanya pada ayahnya.

"Sekarang kita makan di ruang makan. Ayo, Komusubi! Kau juga, ya!" ajak ayahnya ramah. Komusubi senyam-senyum sambil meluruskan kimono biru tuanya.

"Ryoukan," panggil Ayah Kurita di tengah acara makan kue mereka, "bagaimana kegiatan football-mu?"

"Ah, iya…," Kurita tersenyum, "minggu depan akan ada latihan. Untuk sekarang, aku santai-santai saja."

"Hah…nanti kalau kau sibuk latihan, tidak ada yang membantu Ayah lagi di kuil," keluh ayahnya.

"Ayah…maaf…," ujar Kurita sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata ayahnya, "Ayah tak akan memaksamu."

"Apakah…Ayah tidak suka kalau aku menjadi atlet?" tanya Kurita.

"Guru…," Komusubi bersimpati pada gurunya itu.

Ayah Kurita tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Apapun yang kaulakukan…kau akan tetap jadi kebanggaan Ayah, Ryoukan," jawab ayahnya, "kalau kau seorang atlet, kau harus lakukan yang terbaik."

Kurita terharu dan menjawab, "Baik, Yah!"

"Komusubi, kau juga, sambil membantu ayahmu bekerja, kau juga tetap bermain amefuto,ya!" katanya lagi.

"FUGO!" jawab Komusubi semangat.

-GrowUp!-

"Hoi, Kakek!" Hiruma sekarang menelepon sahabatnya satu lagi, Musashi. "Kau harus ke apartemenku sekarang. Pintuku rusak."

"Bukankah sudah sering kubilang padamu, jangan kasar-kasar kalau membuka pintu!" kata Musashi.

"Kekeke!" Hiruma hanya tertawa mendengar reaksinya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang menemani ayahku memancing," jawab Musashi.

Hiruma nyengir, "Memancing? Kupikir kau sedang bermain-main bersama bayi sialan dan anak baru sialan itu…"

"TIDAK," jawab Musashi datar tapi tegas.

"_Well, well_, kalau begitu selamat memancing," ujar Hiruma dengan nada sadis sebelum menutup telepon.

Pria itu mengambil jaket merah-hitamnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Payah. Lebih baik aku cari sarapan di luar saja," gumamnya sambil memakai _sneakers_ motif tengkorak miliknya.

-GrowUp!-

Semilir angin meniup rambut Mohawk pria berjaket cokelat itu. Ia menggenggam kail di tangannya dengan tenang, menerawang ke danau dihadapannya.

"Temanmu menelepon, Gen?" seorang pria yang sudah terlihat tua di sebelahnya bertanya. Ia memakai mantel dan juga memegang kail pancing.

"Ya, Hiruma," jawab Gen alias Musashi. "Kubilang aku sedang sibuk menemani ayahku memancing."

Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Ayah senang kau luangkan waktu untuk mengajak Ayah bersantai seperti ini," kata Pak Takekura, ayah Musashi.

"Ah, kesannya seperti aku sibuk sekali," kata Musashi.

"Sekali-kali Ayah juga ingin mengunjungi proyekmu sekarang," harap Pak Takekura.

"Tidak," jawab Musashi tegas, "Ayah harus banyak-banyak istirahat. Nanti penyakit Ayah kambuh lagi."

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Dokter bilang Ayah tidak boleh teralu sering keluar rumah," Pak Takekura tertawa.

Angin kembali bertiup. Belum satupun umpan mereka yang termakan oleh ikan-ikan di danau itu.

"Apa kau mash bermain…apa itu namanya? American _futobooru?_" tanya ayahnya.

"Ya, masih," jawab Musashi singkat.

Pak Takekura menatap anak lelakinya dengan sedikit sedih. Terpikir sesuatu yang mengganggu benaknya.

"Gara-gara Ayah…kau harus bekerja menggantikan Ayah. Kau tidak bisa bebas bermain amefuto. Kau tidak bisa bebas menikmati masa remajamu," ujar Ayah Musashi.

Musashi mengernyit. Dengan wajahnya yang tua itu, ia tidak ingat pernah merasakan 'masa remaja'.

Musashi telah membantu ayahnya bekerja sejak SMP. Ayahnya jatuh sakit ketika ia kelas X. Kini kondisi ayahnya sudah membaik, hanya perlu sebulan sekali kontrol ke rumah sakit.

"Tidak usah bicara seperti itu," komentar Musashi, "Ayah juga sudah bekerja keras. Aku tidak merasa menyesal membantumu."

Pak Takekura tersenyum lebar kali ini. Ia kembali berkata…

"Gen…," panggilnya, "melihatmu bekerja, ataupun melihatmu bertanding di lapangan, Ayah tetap senang," katanya, "meskipun kadang kau keras kepala, tapi kau adalah anak kebanggaan Ayah."

Musashi terpekur menatap ayahnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri juga keras kepala, Yah," ledeknya.

"Oh ya? Berarti memang keturunan," jawab ayahnya santai.

Kedua pria itu kembali pada kegiatan memancing mereka. Tak lama terdengar riak air, pertanda seekor ikan telah menggigit salah satu umpan.

-GrowUp!-

Hiruma sedang mengunyah hot dog-nya dengan santai, melewati jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Maklum, orang-orang baru mulai berkegiatan.

Kurita sedang bersama ayahnya di rumah. Musashi sedang memancing, bersama ayahnya juga.

"Ck," pria bertindik itu mendecak kesal. Ia terus saja berjalan mencari kedai kopi.

Ah, ketemu.

Hiruma segera melangkah ke sana, berhenti di depan tempat pemesanan dan berkata, "_Long black coffee _ukuran medium."

"Baik," kata mas-mas penjual sambil menginformasikan pesanan Hiruma pada rekannya. Hiruma bergeser ke tempat pengambilan pesanan. Dua orang—satu seorang ibu-ibu dan satunya lagi anaknya, gadis cilik berjaket pink.

"Mama! Kita mau beli apa?" tanya si anak.

"Kita mau belikan kopi kesukaan Papa," jawab ibunya yang terlihat cantik dengan blus putih.

"Papa pasti senang, ya, Ma!" gadis cilik itu tersenyum riang.

Hiruma mengambil gelas kertas kopinya dengan wajah jutek. _'Percakapan nggak penting,' _batinnya.

Sambil meniup kepulan asap dari kopi pahit itu, Hiruma berjalan kembali ke apartemennya. Tak lama ia kembali menemui seorang ibu dengan anaknya—kali ini bocah laki-laki.

"AAAA! BALONKUUUU!" jerit bocah itu. Hampir saja Hiruma mengeluarkan M-16nya untuk menghajar si bocah—berisik. Bocah itu menunjuk balonnya yang terlepas dan tersangkut di dahan pohon.

"Ibu tidak bisa mengambilkannya, sayang," kata ibunya menyesal, "kita beli yang baru saja, ya?"

"Yaaah….Ibuuuu," bocah itu merengut, "balon yang merah itu tadi tinggal satu, Buuu….aku maunya yang warna meeraaah…"

Sang Ibu menghela nafas. Anak lelakinya termasuk anak yang baik, jadi ia tidak tega jika tidak memenuhi keinginannya.

Hiruma berdecak lagi. Entah kerasukan malaikat apa, ia melangkah dan sedikit memanjat pohon itu untuk mengambilkan balon merah si anak. Tubuh tingginya sangat membantu.

"Waaah! Kakak! Makasih ya!" kata anak itu riang dengan mata berbinar ketika Hiruma menyerahkan balonnya.

"Arigatou…," ujar ibunya sambil tersenyum.

Hiruma hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar, lalu berlalu dari sana. Tak lupa ia membuang kertas bekas hot dognya ke tempat sampah dibelakangnya. Pelempar yang bagus.

"Ibu! Kakak itu baik, ya!" terdengar suara si bocah.

"Iya…," ibunya mengiyakan.

"Ayah juga suka membantuku kalau aku sedang kesulitan!" kata si bocah lagi, "Kakak itu baik seperti Ayah!"

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kaukira, bocahh…," desis Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri, "dan aku bukan ayahmu."

-GrowUp!-

"Konnichiwa!" sapa Mamori dengan cantiknya ketika Hiruma membukakan pintu.

"Bawa apa kau?" tanya Hiruma melihat sekantong belanjaan yang dibawa Mamori.

"Ini bahan-bahan untuk masak nanti, sama…permen karet, kopi, minuman kaleng, juga ramen instan," jawab Mamori sambil memamerkan kantong itu, "aku langsung ke dapur, ya!"

"Ck! Menjauhlah dariku, perempuan bau kue!" sentak Hiruma. Mamori mencibir kesal sambil meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur kecil yang ada di belakang tempat menonton TV. Hiruma duduk di sofa ruang TV, menaruh kaki di atas meja, mengambil remote, dan menyalakan TV flat itu.

"Kau mau makan apa, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori sambil mengambil pisau dan alas untuk memotong.

"Apa saja," jawab Hiruma cuek.

"Tadi pagi kau sarapan apa?" tanya Mamori lagi. Ia mengambil celemek _teddy bear_ miliknya yang tergantung di dapur itu.

"Hot dog," Hiruma mengambil kain lap dari meja dan mengeluarkan M-16nya.

Sementara Mamori mulai memasak makan siang, Hiruma asyik menonton pertandingan amefuto di TV.

"_Pappaa…"_

Hiruma yang terkejut langsung melotot dan menyumpah, "_Damn baby!"_

"HEH!" tegur Mamori, "apa-apaan sih kau ini? Tahu-tahu berteriak, kata-katanya jelek, pula!"

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Ia kembali fokus pada pertandingan di TV. Hampir saja ia melewatkan touchdown.

Ia sedikit heran, kenapa suara bayi sialan itu terngiang di kepalanya?

Saat itulah terdengar suara bayi tertawa yang sangat lucu. Setan itu jadi merasa digentayangi.

"Bayi siapa itu?" tanyanya dingin. Tangannya fasih membersihkan M-16 berwarna hitam itu.

"Eh, gomen ne, Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori, "itu ringtone ponselku," jelasnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari _hobo bag_ putih. SMS dari Ako, rupanya.

"Ganti ringtone-mu. JELEK," hina Hiruma.

"Habisnya, ketawa bayinya lucuuu," Mamori beralasan.

Hiruma jengah mendengar segala hal tentang bayi-papa-mama dari kemarin. Dilemparnya kain lap dan senjatanya ke sofa. Ia berdiri dan mengambil segelas air dari dispenser di sisi kanan dapur.

"Kau sudah lapar, ya? Sabar ya, Youichi-kuuun," kata Mamori lembut. Kompor dinyalakan.

"Keh!" dengus Hiruma. Diteguknya air putih itu sampai habis. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Hiruma bertanya pada Mamori.

"Manajer sialan," panggilnya, "apakah aku…juga akan jadi seorang ayah?"

"Haaah?" Mamori bereaksi seperti Ha-ha Bros dan melongo heran.

[to be continued…]

* * *

Ahahaa~! Akhirnya selesai. Makasih sudah membaca, maaf kalau ada kesalahan, ya. Reviewnya dipersilakan…anonymous juga boleh…

Setelah ini saya harus belajar untuk try out SNMPTN besok*sigh*

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa secepatnya!


	6. Miracle and Darkness

Halo!

Saya datang mengapdet!

Terima kasih banyak ya, untuk: **Salmahimahi, Iin cka you-nii, UchihaSakura 97, mozzarella cheese, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, Chancha-Flower, Mitama134666, Widya Enma 7.8, Mayou Fietry, CatEyeNiJuuSan **sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Juga:

**Akira hanami: **halo! Oh, bukan sayangku, hehehe. Saya juga baru sadar setelah karakter Kiseki jadi, kalo Tadase juga punya Kiseki! Tapi mereka lain, kok. Kiseki terinspirasi dari Ruu-Ufo Baby dan Baby Hana-Ojamajo Doremi. Heheheh, Thanks!

**Y0uNii D3ViLL: **iyaaap! Emang gitu maksudku, hehehe. Makasih ya!

**ShiroNeko: **bukan teman, kok! Nyehee…. Wah, sayang oom Yuya gak muncul. Semoga kamu tetap suka, ya… sankyuu!

**Nara 'uchiha' youichii: **salam kenal. Hehehe, aku akan berusaha. Hirumamonya ada, tapi gantian ya sama yang lain juga. Makasih dah ripyu!

**DarkAngelYouchi: **makasih dukungannya… xD

Ayo mulaaaaaaai~

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 6: Miracle and Darkness**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuze Hana: Demonicola**

"Manajer sialan," panggilnya, "apakah aku…juga akan jadi seorang ayah?"

"Haaah?" Mamori bereaksi seperti Ha-ha Bros dan melongo heran. "A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab, ia letakkan kembali gelasnya dan berjalan ke sofa. Mamori jadi tambah bingung. Ia merasakan kekasihnya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Bau harum masakan tercium dari dapur. Mamori membuka kotak bento yang dibawanya. Nasi putih di dalam kotak ditaruh di piring, ditambah masakannya tadi: jamur yang ditumis dengan shoyu dan bawang bombay, terus diberi topping ikan kering.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori sambil memberikan piring itu pada Hiruma. Wajah malaikat itu terlihat khawatir.

Tapi Hiruma tak bicara apapun. Ia hanya melahap makanannya dengan pandangan fokus ke TV.

'_Pasti dia tidak mau mengulang pertanyaannya tadi,'_ batin Mamori. Ia lalu berdiri lagi untuk mengambil seporsi makanan untuk dirinya.

Hiruma dan Mamori duduk dan makan bersama di depan TV. Hiruma benar-benar tak mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Mamori menghela nafas dan akhirnya berkata, "soal pertanyaanmu tadi…"

Pria di sebelahnya terus mengunyah dengan cuek.

"Tentu saja…," Mamori menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya, "m-maksudku, pada umumnya, seorang laki-laki akan menjadi ayah…"

Hiruma meletakkan piring kosongnya di meja dan tertawa, "KEKEKE! Tentu saja aku akan jadi ayah! Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan aku yang mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau punya bayi nanti? Kekeke!"

Mamori yang mengira suasana bakal serius langsung memerah wajahnya. "Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu? Huuuh!"

Masih terkekeh, Hiruma berjalan ke dispenser lagi untuk minum. Entah karena salah minum atau ada sesuatu di dispenser itu, Hiruma kembali mengatakan sesuatu dengan serius. Kali ini cengiran setan tampak di wajahnya.

Mamori yang mau membuka mulut untuk memarahinya langsung tidak jadi.

"Kalau begitu…," suara agak serak itu terdengar, "aku tidak akan jadi ayah yang payah seperti orang tua sialan itu."

Bola mata hijau zamrud itu bersinar, mengiringi harapan yang terucap dari setan yang tak percaya pada impian. Mamori tersenyum lembut, mengerti bahwa Hiruma tak ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya yang, entahlah, sepertinya telah mengecewakan dia.

"Oi! Besok aku mau makan pakai sumpit!" tiba-tiba Hiruma berkata sambil mengaduk tas belanjaan Mamori, mencari permen karet.

"Hah?" Mamori mengernyit, "bukannya kemarin kau bilang mau makan dengan piring dan sendok saja? Katamu kalau pakai mangkok dan sumpit, repot…"

Mamori melahap makanan di sendoknya dengan sedikit emosi.

KRESEK KRESEK

"Ke! Ketemu juga!"

"Mouuuu, Hiruma-kun! Dengar tidak perkataanku?" sentak Mamori.

"Hah? Apa kau tadi bicara? Aku tidak dengar! Ya-ha!" jawab Hiruma seadanya, menjahili Mamori.

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's POV**

KLENENG KLENENG

"Ah, Irrashaimase!" kataku pada seorang siswi SMP yang mampir ke tokoku.

"Sumimasen, aku mau beli krisan untuk wali kelasku," katanya. Gadis itu berkulit putih pucat dengan mata dan rambut hitam sebahu.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar," aku mencari krisan di sisi kiri toko. Ah…ini dia.

"Hanya, hanya…"

Ya, aku menjaga toko dengan Kiseki dalam gendongan. Sewaktu belanja perlengkapan bayi aku juga membeli kain untuk menggendong ini. Warnanya putih-hijau muda dengan gambar domba gembul lengkap dengan padang rumputnya.

Kulirik gadis itu yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Terlihat teman perempuannya menunggu di luar.

"Masuk saja, silakan!" ajakku. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengajak temannya masuk.

"Mau beli berapa tangkai?" tanyaku ramah.

"Emm… emm… berapa ya?" ia menoleh ke temannya dan berbisik, "berapa?"

"Lima," jawab temannya.

"Baiklah," aku mengambil lima tangkai krisan dan bertanya lagi, "mau dikemas seperti apa?"

"Umm… ummm," gadis itu mengikutiku ke meja kasir dan melihat-lihat jenis kemasan yang ada, "kertasnya pink… lalu… plastik beningnya yang motif hati… pitanya… merah…"

"Baik," kataku lalu mengambil semua yang ia minta tadi dari wadahnya. Kuambil gunting dan lem, serta wadah kecil untuk airnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," kataku sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dua orang siswi itu terlihat begitu tertarik dengan Kiseki. Ia sedang memainkan mainannya.

"Ano… Nee-san," panggilnya, "itu adiknya, ya?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Iya. Ada apa?"

"Adiknya lucu, yah!" pujinya sambil tertawa kecil. Temannya mendekat dan main cilukba dengan Kiseki. Aku ikut tertawa.

"Nah… sudah jadi," aku menyerahkan buket krisan itu. Mereka menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"Terima kasih, datang lagi, ya!" kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Douitashimashite," ujar mereka kompak, lalu melambai pada Kiseki.

"Dah dah!" ucap Kiseki. Uuuh! Aku mengecup pipinya dengan gemas.

"Hei chibi," panggilku, "kamu sadar nggak sih kalau kamu berat?"

"Ayaa~," Kiseki kembali pada mainannya.

Huft…

Apa kusihir saja kereta bayi ya?

…

Tapi aku malaaas… menyihir benda itu melelahkaaan…

Uangku belum cukup untuk beli…

Ah, sudahlah. Daripada membebani diri sendiri, digendong saja! Toh pakai kain ini.

KLENENG KLENENG

Ah, ada pelanggan lagi. "Irasshai!"

-GrowUp!-

Fiuh…waktunya tutup!

"Nah…sudah jam setengah lima sore. Ayo kita tutup toko dan mandi air hangat!" kataku pada Kiseki. Ia sempat tidur siang tadi, dan sekarang sudah bangun.

Setelah menutup toko, aku ke kamar untuk menyiapkan bajuku dan Kiseki. Setelah itu, menyiapkan air mandi dan handuk.

Aku dan Kiseki selalu mandi berdua, karena kalau Kiseki kumandikan duluan, siapa yang akan menjaganya saat aku yang mandi? Teman-teman 'kan tidak mungkin datang ke sini setiap hari dan setiap waktu untuk membantuku.

"Heeei! Hari ini kita kompak pakai piyama putih!" kataku pada Kiseki setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Aku sedang memakaikannya _baby lotion_ dan menyisir rambut pirangnya yang tipis.

Ponselku berdering melantunkan lagu Flower dari Back-on. Kulihat siapa yang menelepon.

Mamori? Lagi?

"Halo?"

"Hanyaaaa…," Kiseki menubrukku yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"ANAK BARU SIALAN! BUKA PINTU!"

"WAAAAA!"

Aku melotot syok sambil menatap ponselku. Itu tadi…HIRUMA?

"WAAAA!" tiru Kiseki, "WAAAA!"

"Sssh, Kiseki, ada orang galak datang," kataku, "ayo, segera kita temui dia sebelum dia marah!"

Aku menggendong Kiseki dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke pintu depan. Hiruma ke sini? Untuk apa?

Saat kubuka pintu, yang kulihat adalah anak-anak alumni DDB.

"Minna?" aku melongo.

"Hana-chan!"sapa Mamori. Hiruma cengar-cengir di sebelahnya.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanyaku bingung. Aku melihat Suzuna, Sena, dan Musashi satu-persatu tapi mereka juga tak bisa memberikan jawaban.

Kiseki tertawa dan menjulurkan tangan mungilnya, "Mamaaah!"

Mamori tersenyum dan mendekat pada kami. Aku yang masih bingung langsung saja menyerahkan Kiseki.

"Kami kemari untuk membantumu merawat anak ini," kata Hiruma.

"_WHAT?_" APA?

"Bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Mamori.

Aku mengangguk-angguk dengan linglung, mempersilakan semua masuk. Rumahku langsung penuh. Saat Suzuna akan lewat, kuseret dia mendekat.

"Hei! Ada apa ini?" tanyaku panik.

"Aku juga nggak tahu!" jawab Suzuna, "Yo-nii menyuruh kami berkumpul di sini untuk membantumu, dia hanya bilang begitu!"

"_But that's IMPOSSIBLE!" _aku setengah menjerit ketika mengucapkan 'impossible'.

Suzuna menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak tahu. Akhirnya kami ikut masuk ke ruang TV-ku.

"Ah…maaf, tempatnya kecil," kataku pada semuanya. Hiruma duduk di tengah sofa panjangku dengan kaki disilangkan. Mamori duduk di sebelah kanan Hiruma dan Musashi di sebelah kiri. Kurita duduk di sebelah Mamori (terlihat sempit…) dan lainnya… lesehan.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengadakan undian," Hiruma nyengir lebar, "undian ini akan menentukan siapa saja yang akan datang untuk membantu anak baru sialan tiap harinya."

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Haaa? Haaa?" Kiseki menirukan Ha-ha Bros. Mamori tertawa dan mengatakan, "Jangan meniru itu."

"Tapi Hiruma," protes Yuki takut-takut, "bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba mendukung Hana?" tanyanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," tukas Hiruma, "sekarang, kita minta pemabuk sialan untuk mengambil salah satu kertas di wadah ini." Hiruma membuka tas Mamori seenaknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah stoples plastik berisi kertas-kertas yang digulung.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kami digilir untuk membantu Hana?" tanya Jumonji.

"Ya, benar," Hiruma mengangguk.

"Seenaknya," dengus Musashi.

Aku menganga. Kucubit lenganku. Sakit. Ternyata bukan mimpi.

"Baik! Aku akan segera mengambil satu nama," kata Doburoku sambil mengaduk wadah dengan tangannya.

"Kapan kita mulai bertugas?" tanya Monta.

"Besok," jawab Hiruma santai. Sebuah balon permen karet melembung dari mulutnya.

"Ayo cepat! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertugas!" kata Kurita riang pada Doburoku, "kau senang 'kan Hana-chan?"

Aku memandang Kurita dengan alis berkerut. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Oke, kita lihat!" seru Doburoku setelah mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil kertas. Kelihatannya ia mulai menikmati perannya sebagai penarik undian.

Doburoku membuka gulungan dan menunjukkan nama yang tertulis di dalamnya pada kami, "HA-HA BERSAUDARA!"

"HAH?

"HAAH?"

"HAAAAH?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH?" aku bergabung.

"Kekeke, kuucapkan selamat. Kalian bertugas paling pertama," kata Hiruma.

"T-tapi?" Kuroki mencoba protes. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga jelas akan protes. Semua ini terjadi terlalu aneh dan cepat.

"Tak ada tapi-tapi," kata Hiruma dingin. Kuroki menelan ludah.

Nama-nama berikutnya dibacakan. Mamori menyerahkan Kiseki pada Musashi dan mulai mendata hasil undian. Hiruma tersenyum licik ketika namanya dibacakan untuk giliran ketiga. Aku merinding.

"Sudah selesai!" kata Doburoku.

"Bagus," kata Hiruma, "bagi kalian yang sedang tidak dapat giliran jaga, boleh ikut membantu juga."

Suzuna menepuk bahuku dan berkata, "Aku dan Sena akan tetap datang," katanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Arigatou," bisikku.

"Sekarang kalian semua boleh pergi," usir Hiruma halus, "tepati jadwal tugas kalian."

Semua orang menjawab 'baik' dengan malas. Mamori tersenyum saat berpamitan padaku.

"Makasih Kak," kataku pelan.

"Kau tenang saja," kata Mamori sambil mengelus bahuku. Hiruma pergi dengan cuek.

Teman-teman mulai berdiri dan beranjak pulang. Aku merasa tidak enak.

"Minna," panggilku, "aku tahu ini sangat mengagetkan. Karena itu… aku tidak apa-apa kalau kalian tidak datang untuk membantuku. Aku hanya akan merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak, aku senang kok!" jawab Kurita, "iya kan Komusubi?"

"IYA!" jawab Komusubi.

"Aku akan datang, tenang saja," kata Monta. Kuucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya sebelum mereka pulang.

"Sebaiknya Ao-chibi kenalan dulu dengan pengasuhnya besok," kata Suzuna riang, mengajak Musashi yang menggendong Kiseki menghampiri Ha-ha Bros yang memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Ao-chibi pintar memanggil nama lho," kata Suzuna, "jangan pasang tampang seram gitu, dong!"

Mereka bertiga mendengus berbarengan. Aku merasa bersalah.

"Nah, Ao-chibi," panggil Suzuna, "kenalkan, ini Kakak Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou."

"Kiseki, ucapkan halo pada kakak-kakak," tambahku.

Kiseki memperhatikan mereka dengan polos. Ia seperti mengingat-ingat sosok mereka.

"YA~! Sekarang kita coba!" Suzuna mengambil Kiseki dari Musashi dan menghadapkannya ke Jumonji, "ini siapa?"

Kiseki tertawa kecil, "JIJI!"

Aku ikut tertawa kecil. Suzuna melontarkan pujian, "Bagus!"

"Kalau yang ini?" kali ini Suzuna menghadapkan Kiseki ke Kuroki.

"KIKI!" panggilnya. Aku ngakak. JIJI! KIKI!

"Heh, hentikan tertawamu itu ya, nggak lucu," tegur Jumonji kesal. Aku langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

"Ini siapa, Ao-chibi?" kali ini Toganou.

Kiseki berkedip dua kali, "GAGA!"

Aku tertawa, "GAGA! GAGA, KATANYA! Emangnya Lady Gaga?"

Aku langsung terdiam ketika mereka bertiga melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Ups, _sorry…_

Suzuna menawarkan mereka bertiga untuk mencoba menggendong Kiseki. Ternyata mereka mau mencoba, dan terlihat kesenangan tersendiri saat mereka bersama Kiseki.

Ia memang ajaib. Ia akan menghadirkan kebahagiaan. Sudah kubilang 'kan?

"Sepertinya kalian mulai cocok dengan Kiseki," celetuk Sena.

"Hmm…yah…," Jumonji menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "kurasa iya."

Aku tersenyum melihat Kuroki dan Toganou yang sedang bercanda dengan Kiseki.

"Datanglah besok," kata Musashi pada mereka berdua, "aku akan memberikan izin jika kalian ingin ke sini."

"Siap, bos," jawab mereka kompak.

"Kami pulang dulu," pamit Sena, "sampai jumpa!"

"Mata ne, Ao-chan!" kata Suzuna sambil berpelukan denganku.

"Sampai jumpa besok Kiseki, Hana," kata Kuroki, menyerahkan Kiseki padaku. Jumonji dan Toganou juga berpamitan.

"Jaga dirimu," ujar Musashi sebelum pergi.

"Iya. Minasan, arigatou gozaimasu," kataku.

Rumah kembali sepi. Tapi hatiku tidak terasa sepi.

"Kau tahu, Kiseki," kataku sambil menghadapkan Kiseki padaku. Mataku yang hitam bertemu dengan mata birunya.

"Keajaiban sedang terjadi," ujarku dengan segenap kegembiraan, "keajaiban sedang terjadi! Yes!"

Kiseki tertawa riang, "Ayayayay!"

-GrowUp!-

**Normal POV**

**Sementara itu…**

Petir menyambar-nyambar di atas rumah kecil berasitektur klasik yang tersembunyi di Darkness Valley itu, pertanda hujan akan turun.

Viola berjalan dengan langkah marah menghampiri Nero dan Hana yang sedang duduk sambil memakan roti mereka.

"Kita terlambat! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" seru Viola mengamuk pada Nero.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nero santai.

"Aoihoshi, si Agen no.8 itu telah mendapat bantuan dari teman-temannya!" bentak Viola sambil mengibaskan rambut ungunya, "akan sulit bagi kita untuk menyerangnya!"

"Hei hei, tenangkan dirimu," kata Nero sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tak usah berteriak," terdengar suara sedingin es dari gadis berambut hitam, Hana, "tak usah marah. Nanti kau cepat keriput."

"Diam kau, Aikuze Hana!" sentak Viola kesal.

"Nero sudah punya rencana. Jelaskan Nero," ujar Hana cepat.

"Menyerang bukan hanya kekuatan, tapi taktik," kata Nero, "aku akan pergi mengganggunya malam ini, dan membuat ia kembali kehilangan teman-temannya…"

Viola masih merengut, "Kau ke sana sendirian? Mau apa? Mau PDKT?"

Nero tercengang.

Hana menggelengkan kepala, "Hari gini masih cemburuan…"

"Oh, astaga," Nero tertawa, "kau cemburu, Viola? Tenang, aku tidak tertarik padanya…"

"Ooooh, ya?" selidik Viola, "terserah, pokoknya kalau kita gagal, kau akan kena hukuman dariku."

Seringai jahat Nero telah menjawab segalanya.

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's POV**

KRRRRTK!

Kedua mataku sontak terbuka mendengar suara retakan di kaca. Dengan sigap aku segera duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Sebelum aku bisa mengecek apa yang terjadi, kurasakan hawa kegelapan yang amat kuat, dan…

PRANG!

"KEKKAI!" teriakku ketika kaca kamarku pecah menjadi ratusan keping. Lapisan pelindung transparan terbentuk di antara jendela dan diriku. Segera kusihir satu lagi kekkai untuk boks Kiseki. Rasanya aku ingin menyumpah. Ada apa ini?

Salah satu pecahan kaca berhasil melukai tanganku. Tapi itu tidak penting.

Seorang lelaki berambut biru tua masuk lewat kaca yang dipecahkannya, dan mendarat dengan mulus di lantai kamarku.

Aku menatapnya marah. Ia hanya menyeringai. Siapa dia? Maling? Dilihat dari mantel hitam klasik yang dikenakannya, pasti bukan. Juga dari aura kegelapan yang ia miliki…

Oh, tidak. Jangan-jangan…

"Selamat malam, Nona Aoihoshi Hana," sapanya sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku dengan suara terberat yang kupunya.

"Oh, maaf. Namaku Nero," ia mendekat padaku dan aku melangkah mundur. Perisai masih bekerja…perisai masih bekerja…

"Apa maumu datang ke sini?" tanyaku tetap tenang. Aku tak boleh memancing pertempuran. Kiseki masih berada di sini!

"Hmmm….," si gaje Nero itu berpura-pura berpikir, "tugasku mudah."

Aku menyipitkan mata, siaga jika ada serangan.

"Tugasku adalah….," Nero menatapku tajam, "membunuhmu. Dan bayi itu."

Apa?

"Flame thrower," desisnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, memunculkan semburan api yang menjebol kekkaiku.

"Hyper shine! Kekkai!" aku memasang perisai ekstra kuat untuk Kiseki. Tidak, ini gawat! Kiseki tak boleh sampai terluka!

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan perisai ini?" kata Nero sambil mengeluarkan flame throwernya. Aku menghindar.

"Kau gila!" teriakku, "apa kau mau bertarung di dunia manusia? Itu melanggar peraturan!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau dan bayi itu harus mati," ujarnya tenang, "siapa ya, yang akan kubunuh duluan?"

Aku menatapnya tajam. Ia melirik ke arah Kiseki yang masih tertidur nyenyak di dalam boksnya.

"Sepertinya bayi kecil sialan ini lebih mudah untuk diserang," Nero menyeringai horor, dan mengucap, "Frozen sword."

"Kenapa kau mengincar Kiseki?" tanyaku, menghalau pedangnya setelah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku.

"Kiseki? Kau memberinya nama?" Nero bertanya sinis, "kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia."

Aku menggeram. Kalau aku yang diincar, itu masih wajar. Tapi kenapa Kiseki? Apakah dia bayi yang penting?

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kiseki?" tanyaku lagi. Kami mengadu senjata masing-masing.

Kurang ajar, Nero tampaknya tak berniat untuk menjawab. Ia berhasil memukulku mundur dan menebas perisai untuk Kiseki.

"Mati kau, bayi sialan!"

Seketika itu emosiku meledak. "EXPLOSION!"

DHUAAAAAAAAAAR!

"JANGAN LUKAI KISEKI!" jeritku dengan segenap tenaga, membuat ledakan yang kulepaskan tak bisa dihindari oleh Nero. Kudengar ia berteriak, sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Setelah itu hening. Aku berpegang pada boks Kiseki karena kakiku terasa lembek seperti agar-agar. Tiba-tiba saja ada musuh, ledakan, lalu hilang.

Kulihat Kiseki yang tak terganggu sama sekali. Ia benar-benar diberkati.

Aku menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kuputuskan untuk memberitahu seseorang. Aku menelepon Suzuna, lalu Sena, keduanya tak tersambung. Mereka pasti sudah tidur. Ah, sekarang jam setengah dua dini hari.

Aku mencoba menghubungi yang mendapat giliran jaga hari ini. Jumonji…ponselnya tidak aktif. Toganou…

"Hah? Ada apa Hana?" tanya Toganou begitu panggilan diangkat. Menjawab telepon juga musti pakai 'hah' ya?

"Maaf mengganggu…kau sedang apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku sedang main poker sambil baca manga," jawabnya santai, "kami sedang lembur di tempat proyek dan menginap di sini…"

"Kenapa?" terdengar suara Kuroki.

"Ehm…bisakah kalian datang ke sini sekarang?" pintaku.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Toganou, "nada suaramu aneh."

"Aku…tak bisa menjelaskannya di telepon. Kutunggu ya," kataku sambil menahan air mata yang mau keluar karena panik.

-GrowUp!-

Aku membukakan pintu untuk teman-temanku yang datang tak berapa lama setelah kutelepon. Aku sudah memasang tiga lapis kekkai untuk Kiseki.

"Hei," sapaku dengan senyum dipaksa, "maaf mengganggu kalian…"

Toganou datang bersama Kuroki dan Musashi. Aku langsung mempersilakan mereka masuk untuk melihat kondisi setelah kekacauan tadi.

"Wajahmu pucat. Ada ap—" Kuroki tercengang melihat serpihan kaca yang tersebar hingga melewati kamarku.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Seseorang bernama Nero datang menyerang kami," jelasku dingin sambil berdiri di pintu kamarku, "aku berhasil mengusirnya."

"Apa dia musuh?" tanya Musashi.

"Ya…," jawabku.

"Beneran deh, ini seperti di komik-komik," celetuk Toganou serius.

"Kiseki nggak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Kuroki panik.

Aku menggeleng, "Untungnya ia baik-baik saja, tapi…"

Semua terdiam menunggu.

"Kiseki dalam bahaya," lanjutku muram.

[to be continued…]

* * *

Maaf nggak bisa panjang-panjang ceritanya…kubuat yang sedang2 saja supaya ngapdetnya tidak terlalu lama. Makasih sudah membaca, mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan.

Reviewnya jangan lupa! Review kalian adalah semangatkuuuu!

See ya soon!


	7. Hope

Haihai!

Detik-detik menjelang UAS membuat saya khawatir*?*

Karena itu mari mengapdet! \^^/

Terima kasih untuk: **Mitama134666, Salmahimahi, Chancha-Flower, Iin cka you-nii, pucca-darkblue, Mayou Fietry, Kirara yuu-chan, TO64 8145 always forever 13, Widya Enma 7.8, mozzarella cheese, Ai' nArA –Youichii, CatEyeNiiJuuSan, RisaLoveHiru** sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Juga:

**DarkAngelYouichi: **yap yap, Kiseki banyak yang nge-fans nih, hehehe. Makasih ya!

**Demonicola Nanda: **ah, gomen hana-san, saya salah ngetik namanya. Ternyata hana aikuza, ya… gara2 kebanyakan ndengerin lagu Chu-bura yang ada 'aikuze'nya, nih*alasan*

Yap, viola dan nero! Oke oke… mm…fb-ku…*bongkar nama asli* Keumala Fauzan Andini.

**Just reader 'Monta: **hehehee makasih banyak! Amiiiin!

Baiiik! Happy reading!

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 7: Hope  
**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: I Need to Know-Barbie as The Island Princess  
**

**Kerajaan **_**white magic**_

**Masato's POV**

Aku hanya bisa duduk diam memperhatikan orang-orang berjas putih panjang berjalan keluar-masuk, beberapa berada di sebuah mesin raksasa yang penuh dengan tombol dan layar besar di bagian atasnya.

"Hei. Kau bosan?" Zach menghampiri dan bertanya. Kacamatanya tergantung di jas putihnya.

Aku nyengir, "Aku hanya bisa melihat-lihat."

Zach tertawa dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku cukup kagum dengan orang ini. Umurnya pasti tak beda jauh dari Pimpinan, sekitar 26 tahunan. Tapi dia punya wibawa yang nggak kalah dari para menteri sesepuh.

"Perbaikan sudah berjalan 50%, ini sangat baik," ia bercerita, "orang-orang yang berkomplot dengan para penculik sudah dijebloskan ke penjara. Tetapi…para penculik itu belum ditemukan."

"Kapan gerbang dimensi bisa dipergunakan lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak yakin…mungkin masih beberapa hari lagi," jawab Zach.

"Pimpinan!" seorang teknisi memanggil Zach, "ada sesuatu yang kami temukan!"

"Apa?" tanya Zach sambil menghampiri teknisi itu. Aku mengikuti.

"Ternyata komplotan penculik itu memiliki gerbang sendiri untuk masuk ke dunia manusia," jelas si teknisi, "mereka hanya merusak akses gerbang milik kita."

Aku tersentak, "Berarti kemungkinan besar mereka sudah masuk ke dunia manusia?"

"Begitulah…," kata teknisi itu.

"Putriku dalam bahaya…," gumam Zach. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika ia meraih kacamatanya dan memakainya untuk melihat layar dengan lebih jelas.

"Lalu, apakah keberadaan Putri Mahkota sudah bisa dideteksi?" tanyaku lagi.

"Belum bisa. Tapi kami usahakan secepatnya. Kita sudah mulai bisa terhubung dengan dunia manusia. Setelah koneksi selesai, kita bisa mencari keberadaan Putri Mahkota."

Aku menghela nafas. Kulihat Zach yang mengamati layar dengan serius. Seorang teknisi lain menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

Ia pasti sangat khawatir, panik, dan bingung. Ayah mana yang tak khawatir mendengar anaknya diincar penjahat? Sayangnya saat ini Zach sedang menjalankan perannya sebagai Pimpinan, dimana ia tak boleh gegabah dan terbawa perasaan. Ia harus tetap tenang, bertindak selangkah demi selangkah.

Kalau aku yang jadi ayah Putri Mahkota, apa yang akan kulakukan?

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's POV**

Kuroki dan Toganou menelan ludah. Musashi menghela nafas. Aku berpegang pada ambang pintu, masih berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Musuh mengincar nyawanya…," jelasku, "aku masih belum tahu alasannya. Mereka pasti orang-orang yang tersisa dari pasukan Diggz, Pimpinan _black magic_ yang sudah tiada."

"Siapa Chibi sebenarnya, ya, sampai-sampai diincar begitu?" tanya Kuroki. Tak ada yang bisa memberi jawaban.

Aku menyisir rambutku kebelakang dengan jariku. Harus bicara apa lagi?

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Toganou. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menunjukkan tanganku yang tergores pecahan kaca.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, ini 'kan luka kecil," kataku.

"Kau sangat tenang," kata Musashi padaku.

"Hm? Yah… tentu saja," jawabku, "kami para agen rahasia sudah terlatih menghadapi situasi seperti apapun. Kau tahu—aku bisa saja berteriak panik lalu menangis, tapi apa itu akan mengubah sesuatu? Kurasa tidak."

"Lalu…bagaimana? Apa kita akan memberitahukan ini pada semuanya?" tanya Toganou.

"Untuk itulah… aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian," kataku, "apa teman-teman bisa dikumpulkan lagi besok?"

"Biar aku yang urus," jawab Musashi, "untuk saat ini, kalian berdua, juga Jumonji, tetap laksanakan tugas jaga. Apakah selanjutnya Hiruma masih mau membantu, kita tunggu saja besok."

"Siap, bos," jawab Kuroki dan Toganou serempak.

"Sementara ini, bersihkan dulu semua serpihan kaca. Besok akan kupasang kaca yang baru," kata Musashi lagi.

"Baik. Kalian, pulang dan istirahatlah…," kataku lirih, "ini masih terlalu pagi. Kalian masih sempat istirahat dulu."

"Ya, kami akan datang lagi nanti," ujar Kuroki, "kau juga lebih baik beristirahat."

Aku mengangguk, lalu mengantar mereka keluar.

"Kalau mau menangis, tidak usah ditahan," celetuk Musashi sebelum pergi, "kami pamit dulu."

"Pulanglah, menyebalkan," aku menggerutu sambil memalingkan wajahku yang memerah.

Tetes-tetes air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku ingin kalian tahu, teman-teman… bahwa aku nggak ingin kalian terlibat dalam peperangan lagi karena aku…

-GrowUp!-

Aku hanya bisa tidur sebentar setelah peristiwa tadi. Kiseki terbangun pukul lima pagi dan kuganti popoknya lalu kubuatkan susu. Setelah satu jam, kami berdua mandi.

Aku menguncir rambutku ke atas dan memakai T-shirt bergambar panda, menggendong Kiseki menuju dapur. Ha-ha Bros akan datang jam delapan ke sini sebelum memulai kegiatan masing-masing. Karena itulah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kita buatkan apa untuk kakak-kakak Ha-ha?" tanyaku pada Kiseki. Aku melihat sebungkus roti tawar yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Ah, roti panggang cokelat sepertinya enak," kataku. Aku tersenyum pada Kiseki, ia sedang bermain dengan pita di bajunya. Saat akan mengambil selai choco-hazelnut untuk rotiku sendiri, kulihat tangan kananku yang terbalut perban.

…

Hei, aku menangis.

Cepat-cepat kuseka air mataku sebelum Kiseki melihatnya. Hatiku serasa ditusuk, terbayang jika tangan yang terbalut perban itu bukan tanganku, tapi tangan Kiseki. Aku sangat sayang padanya. Aku tak ingin ia bersedih, tak ingin ia terluka, aku ingin dia aman dalam lindunganku.

"Kiseki, kita sedang buat roti untuk siapaa?" tanyaku sambil mengoleskan mentega pada roti, mengalihkan rasa khawatirku.

"GAGA!" jawabnya. Aku tertawa.

-GrowUp!-

Aku membukakan pintu dan menyapa tiga orang yang sudah datang.

"Oohaayoooou!"

"Wayou~," tiru Kiseki.

"Hmm…aku mencium aroma roti panggang," kata Toganou sambil mengendus gaje.

"Silakan masuk dan ambil roti kalian!"

Kuroki memakan rotinya sambil menggendong Kiseki di ruang makan. Aku sedang mengambilkan minum untuk mereka bertiga.

"Maaf ya, aku cuma bisa buat ini," kataku sambil meletakkan minuman di meja.

"Nggak masalah," kata Jumonji.

Hmm…_wait_.

"Kamu kok rapi banget? Mau kemana?" tanyaku. Jumonji datang dengan kemeja lengan panjang warna putih.

"Aku akan pergi ke seminar hukum yang diadakan dosenku," jawabnya malas, "kalau nggak rapi nggak boleh masuk."

Aku tertawa. Jumonji membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dasi.

"Aku tidak bisa memakainya," katanya sambil menjulurkan dasi itu padaku.

"Jelas saja, nggak satupun dari kalian bertiga yang pakai dasi waktu SMA," ledekku.

"KIKIIII!" jerit Kiseki pada Kuroki yang iseng mengambil mainannya.

Toganou hanya duduk di meja makan dengan kalem, meminum segelas air sambil baca Jump.

"Lalu kalian berdua, ada kerjaan apa saja hari ini?" tanyaku pada Toganou dan Kuroki.

"Kembali ke tempat proyek seperti biasa," jawab Toganou, "mungkin kami baru kembali jam enam."

"Kalau kau?" tanyaku pada Jumonji yang sedang kupakaikan dasi.

"Entahlah. Kurasa… nggak sampai sore," jawabnya, "sudah belum? Aku pegal nih."

"Yee, sabar dong! Kaupikir aku juga betah apa?" cibirku, "nih! Selesai!"

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat dulu ya," Jumonji berpamitan sambil mengambil ranselnya.

"Kiseki, sampai jumpa lagi nanti!" kata Kuroki sambil menyerahkan Kiseki padaku.

"Selamat bekerjaa…," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Oh, iya!

"Eh, Toganou! Kuroki!" panggilku.

"Apa?" mereka bertiga serempak menoleh.

"Sebelum ke sini, pastikan badan kalian bersih, ya! Nggak ada serbuk kayu, nggak ada bau rokok, nggak ada—"

"Iya iya! Kami 'kan nggak ngerokok!" protes Kuroki.

"Iyaa, tapi pekerja lain siapa tau ada yang merokok di dekat kalian!" balasku.

"Iyaaaa!" teriak Kuroki.

Oke, setelah ini cuci piring, lalu buka toko!

-GrowUp!-

"_I need to know… these answers… I need to find… my… way…"_

Aku bersenandung sambil merapikan bunga-bunga lili di vas yang dipajang di depan toko.

"Kiseki, ini bunga lili…," kataku pada bayi di gendonganku.

"Yiii?"

"Iya, lili."

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

"Aaakh! Gawat!" seorang pria berlari dan berhenti di depan tokoku, ngos-ngosan. Ia memakai kemeja warna-warni seperti mozaik dan _skinny jeans_. Rambutnya biru tua-keunguan.

Hei, kamu 'kan…

"Oh, maaf!" katanya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menyisir rambutnya, "maaf mengagetkanmu, smart!"

Aku tersenyum, "Kenapa kamu lari-lari?"

Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti Kotarou, yang dulu di Bando Spiders dan Enma.

"Pacarku ngambek karena aku telat menemuinya," Kotaro curcol, "aku janji membelikan dia hadiah secepatnya sebagai permintaan maaf."

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki lagi. Seseorang serba merah dengan gitar di punggung menghampiri Kotarou.

"Fuu…Julie marah tuh," katanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akaba.

"Nggak smart! Kenapa kau ada di sini juga?" selidik Kotarou.

"Aku sedang memilih-milih CD baru di toko musik dan melihat kalian berdua dari etalase," jawab Akaba.

"Ini," aku datang dengan sebuket bunga berisi tiga tangkai tulip merah.

"Hm?" Kotarou kebingungan.

"Tulip merah untuk pacarmu. Dia pasti senang," kataku.

"Woah…smart!" Kotarou menyisir rambutnya, "makasih ya!"

"Fuu," Akaba melepas kacamatanya, "kau yang waktu itu di Son Son?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya."

"Asyik! Akan kuberikan pada Julie!" kata Kotarou senang.

"Kau harus beli, tahu. Dia ini yang punya toko bunga," tegur Akaba.

"Ya ampun, benar!" Kotarou menyerahkan sejumlah uang padaku, "makasih! Apakah ini cukup?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu," kataku. Lumayan…

"Smart! Sekarang aku akan berikan pada Julie. JULIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kotarou berlari ke arah kanan, dari kejauhan terlihat Julie sedang menghampirinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Fuu…irama bunga yang riang," kata Akaba sambil melihat-lihat bunga di depan toko, "kalau pacarmu ingin memberimu bunga, apa dia beli di sini juga?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Pacarku tidak memberiku bunga."

"Aku beli di sini! Beneran untukmu!" Kotarou datang lagi, kali ini bersama Julie. Julie lalu tertarik pada bunga matahari.

"Tapi pacarku kadang menyanyikan lagu untukku," ceritaku pada Akaba.

Akaba tersenyum tipis, "Sepertinya aku dan pacarmu akan punya ritme yang sama…"

"Aku ingin menanam bunga matahari…," kata Julie. Ia lalu melihat Kiseki di gendonganku.

"Wah, lucunya…," Julie mendekat dan bertanya, "dia adikmu?"

"Iya," aku mengangguk.

"Hei, Kotarou! Lihat, anak ini lucu sekali!" ujar Julie.

"Ah…smart," hanya itu komentar Kotarou.

"Kau ini, sedikit-sedikit smart. Jangan-jangan nanti anakmu juga ngomong smart terus…," cibir Julie.

"Wah, smart banget tuh!" Kotarou menyisir.

Mereka bertiga cukup lama melihat-lihat di toko. Rupanya kalau dilihat-lihat, Kotarou dan Julie cukup mesra juga. Sesekali mereka tertawa berdua, bahkan Kotarou juga kadang merangkul Julie. Sedangkan Akaba cuek, mengamati irama bunga, mungkin.

Manis sekali. Saat begini aku jadi rindu pada…

"Nyaa!" Kiseki mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa siih?" lalu kulihat kalung Kiseki bersinar lagi. Sebenarnya…apa yang menyebabkan kalung ini bersinar?

-GrowUp!-

Pukul satu siang. Jumonji mengirim SMS kalau dia akan segera datang. Kiseki kelihatannya lapar. Kurasa sudah waktunya menutup toko dan istirahat siang. Ketika akan membalik tulisan OPEN, Jumonji tiba.

"Hei," sapanya sambil masuk ke toko.

"Kau tepat waktu," kataku, "ini waktunya istirahat siang."

Kami bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah. Jumonji meletakkan ranselnya di sofa dan duduk. Ia menghela nafas sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kiseki, lihat siapa itu," aku menghadapkan Kiseki padanya.

"JIJIIIII!" Kiseki menjerit senang. Jumonji mengernyit lalu mengambilnya dari gendonganku.

"Dia suka padamu," kataku sebelum masuk ke dapur dan memakai celemek. kiseki dan Jumonji? Owh, rambut mereka sama-sama terang 'kan? Hahaha.

"Kau mau makan apaaa?" tanyaku. Ada apa ya di kulkas?

"Apa sajalah," jawab Jumonji.

"Udang goreng tepung yaaa!" teriakku.

Suara Hitsugaya terdengar.

"Hei, tolong bacakan SMS di hapeku!" kataku pada Jumonji. (sifat bossy keluar.)

"Musashi ada di depan," terdengar suara Jumonji.

"Tolong bukakan pintuuu! Tanganku tepung semua!" ujarku. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang dibuka.

"JIII, HOPPA!"

"Hei," aku menyapa Musashi yang memasuki ruang TV dari pintu dapur, "aku sedang menggoreng udang."

"Aku datang untuk memperbaiki kaca…," katanya.

"Oh iya ya. Semalam… ada orang menyerang 'kan?" Jumonji mencoba membuka pintu kamarku. Kiseki yang digendongnya sedang menarik-narik dasinya.

"Heh, itu kamar wanita. Jangan buka seenaknya," tegurku, meninggalkan beberapa potong udang di penggorengan.

"Sori, sori…," kata Jumonji.

Aku membuka kamarku, nampaklah jendela yang bolong tanpa kaca. Ada sih kacanya, tapi hanya di pinggirannya dan itu sudah retak.

"Permisi," Musashi masuk dan langsung memperbaiki jendela dengan mahirnya.

"Bagaimana seminarnya?" tanyaku pada Jumonji.

"Bosan. Hoahm," ia menguap. Aku menuangkan air panas ke botol susu Kiseki dan mengocoknya.

"Nih, Kiseki sudah kelaparan tuh," aku menyuruh Jumonji memberikan susu pada Kiseki.

Ternyata Jumonji cukup bisa juga mengasuh bayi.

…

_Wait._

"AH! UDANGKUUUU!" aku berlari ke dapur dan mengecek udang gorengku. Fiuh…untung tidak hangus…

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku, Jumonji, dan Musashi makan di meja makan. Kiseki tertidur nyenyak di boksnya, yang sudah kuberi kekkai.

"Aku tidak bisa datang lagi nanti," kata Musashi sambil mengambil satu ekor udang dari piring.

"Bukannya proyek sudah mau selesai?" tanya Jumonji.

"Ada rapat dengan staf perusahaan," Musashi mengunyah dengan santai.

"Nggak apa, Kakak nggak perlu ke sini setiap hari," ujarku, "Suzuna-chan juga sedang ada keperluan. Aku nggak memaksanya datang…"

Musashi menelan makanannya, "Apa tidak apa-apa kau hanya dengan tiga saudara itu?"

"Kami bukan saudara," Jumonji menggigit udangnya.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak. Kalau mereka berulah, telepon aku," jawab Musashi.

"'Berulah' apaan?" Jumonji memicingkan mata. Musashi tak terpengaruh.

"Ah, mereka nggak akan berulah," aku tersenyum, "kalau berulah, kusihir jadi kodok."

"Sialan kau," protes Jumonji lagi.

Kami menghabiskan makan siang kami sambil bercengkrama, membahas kegiatan masing-masing. Tak banyak yang berubah sebenarnya dari Jumonji dan Musashi. Tapi… kegiatan mereka sebagai orang dewasa tentu mengubah sedikit sifat mereka. Meskipun aku juga berpikir kalau dari dulu Musashi ya seperti itu, hihihi.

Selesai makan, kami bertiga merapikan meja makan, menaruh piring-piring kotor di tempat cuci piring.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya," kataku, "Kakak nggak berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya," Musashi mengangguk. Ia mengambil kotak peralatannya di ruang tengah dan berkata, "Hiruma dan Anezaki akan datang nanti. Juga yang lain… Untuk membicarakan Si Kecil. Kau tahu maksudku 'kan?"

"Yap," jawabku. Rasa khawatir mulai menyergapku.

"Sampai besok," Musashi berpamitan, membuka pintu pick-upnya dan berlalu dari depan toko.

-GrowUp!-

"Sekarang, kita buka toko ya?" Jumonji membalik tulisan CLOSE. Setelah itu, aku mengajarinya beberapa hal tentang bunga-bunga dan tanaman. Sambil menunggu pelanggan, aku mendata pembukuan toko (belajar akuntansi selama SMA memang penting, meskipun aku juga dilatih menjadi agen rahasia) sedangkan Jumonji mencoba menyemprotkan air pada bunga-bunga.

"Apa kau mengurusi bunga-bunga ini dan Kiseki setiap waktu?" terdengar Jumonji bertanya.

"Ya gitu deh…," jawabku seadanya. Kas di debet, penjualan di kredit…

"Apa kau tidak capek?"

Aku menghapus tulisanku yang salah, lalu melirik Jumonji yang berdiri di depan pot lavender.

"Aku merasa capek sekali," jawabku, kembali menulis, "tapi entah mengapa semua rasa lelahku hilang ketika melihat Kiseki."

"Begitu…," suara semprotan air terdengar, "kau… sedang berjuang ya."

Aku mengembalikan alat tulis dan bukuku ke dalam laci dan berkata, "Kau juga sedang berjuang 'kan?"

Jumonji menatapku bingung.

"Kau sedang berjuang untuk mencapai apa yang kauinginkan," aku melangkah ke pot bunga iris, "kau ingin membuktikan pada ayahmu, juga orang-orang, kalau kau bukan manusia tak berguna seperti yang mereka kira."

Jumonji tersenyum, "kalau begitu… Selamat berjuang untuk kita."

Aku tertawa kecil. Setiap saat aku merasa teman-teman ada di dekatku. Apakah mereka akan pergi menjauh karena peristiwa semalam?

Lonceng pintu toko berbunyi. Aku berdiri dari meja kasir dan memasang senyum.

Semoga nanti aku juga bisa tersenyum seperti ini.

Semoga.

-GrowUp!-

Semoga.

Semoga.

Semogaaaa….

Ah! Sampai kapan aku akan mengucapkan kata itu? Di depanku telah ada Hiruma yang duduk dengan angkuhnya, Mamori duduk di sebelah kanannya bersama Kiseki, dan Kurita di sebelah kirinya. Suzuna ada di sebelahku. Kami bergandengan tangan. Keringat dingin, nih.

Kami lagi-lagi berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah kecilku, membuatku harus menutup toko satu jam sebelum waktunya. Toganou dan Kuroki bahkan belum datang.

…

Kenapa setan itu nggak ngomong apa-apa? Dia hanya melihat ke arahku, Suzuna, Sena, Monta, Komusubi, Jumonji, dan Yukimitsu yang lesehan di karpet seperti…budak? Apalagi dengan ekspresinya yang paling memuakkan: alis diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ahahahaaa… Suasana begitu hening," Taki berputar mengelilingi ruangan.

"A-ha, a-ha-ha, Mamm-mah~," celetuk Kiseki.

"Kiseki-chan…kamu wangi sekali!" puji Mamori sambil mengecup kening bayi itu.

Jelas saja, aku baru mengganti popok dan bajunya karena tadi dia BAB.

"_So_," setan itu akhirnya bicara, "ada penyihir jahat sialan yang datang dan ingin membunuhmu serta bayi sialan itu?"

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Wajah Hiruma berubah serius. Tapi, aku langsung ilfil ketika wajahnya berubah lagi menjadi wajah jahil.

"KEKEKEKE! Itu bagus!" ia terkekeh.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan sembarangan! Masa' kau mau membiarkan Hana-chan dan Kiseki-chan dibunuh?" omel Mamori.

Hiruma memandangi Kiseki yang sedang bengong. Biru langit bertemu hijau zamrud.

"Devil Bats bukan tim para pengecut," ia lalu berkata pada kami dengan seringainya, "aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku."

"Jadi… itu berarti…," Kurita berbinar.

"Ya. Tugas jaga tetap berjalan seperti biasanya," jawab Hiruma.

"Syukurlah…," Suzuna menghela nafas di sebelahku.

"Tapi…," pandanganku menerawang ke karpet, "aku nggak mau kalian terlibat dalam bahaya untuk kesekian kalinya…"

"Kita sudah sering mengalami bahaya," kata Monta, "kalau ada bahaya, kami juga sudah siap."

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jeans-nya. Lho? Itu 'kan…

"Lencana… sihir…?" aku tercengang.

"Hei, aku juga masih menyimpannya," kali ini Jumonji membuka retsleting depan ranselnya dan mengeluarkan benda yang sama—benda berbentuk bintang dengan warna emas. Begitu juga Mamori, Suzuna, semuanya. Mamori memegang dua, yang pasti satunya milik Hiruma. Suzuna memegang dua, satu milik Taki.

"Kalian…," aku _speechless_.

Apa kalian ingat lencana sihir?

Saat itu, ketika kami telah selesai bertarung dan dipanggil Pimpinan ke ruang singgasana…

"_Tak ada penghargaan yang setimpal untuk dijadikan balas jasa kalian yang begitu banyak," ujar Pimpinan lagi, diiringi beberapa dayang-dayang yang maju ke hadapan kami dan masing-masing membawa sebuah kotak kecil._

"_Hum? Apa ini?" tanya Jumonji saat salah satu dayang memberikan kotak itu padanya._

"_Itu adalah lencana sihir," jawab Pimpinan, "Lencana itu memiliki kekuatan untuk menolong kalian. Gunakanlah jika kalian berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Lencana itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali saja."_

"Aku selalu menyimpannya tanpa tahu kapan akan menggunakannya," kata Kurita, "tapi sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan benda ini."

"Melindungi Kiseki-chan," lanjut Mamori, "iya 'kan sayang?"

"Bum!" jawab Kiseki.

Aku memeluk Suzuna sambil terisak-isak, "Terima kasih, minna…"

"Ao-chan… ternyata masih cengeng juga…," kata Suzuna sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

_'Arigatou tte…sunao ni ienakute…'_

"Hapemu bunyi tuh," ujar Suzuna.

Aku mengambil ponselku yang ada di meja. Kuroki?

"Eh! Mereka sudah datang, ya?" tanya Jumonji semangat.

"Halo?" telepon kuangkat, "oh, iya…!"

"Iya, sudah di depan," aku melempar kunci ke Jumonji, "bukain pintu gih…"

Terdengar suara sedikit ribut di depan, lalu masuklah tiga bersaudara ha-ha ke ruang tengah.

"_Oh my god_…," desisku. Mereka bertiga tersenyum sambil menunjukkan barang yang mereka bawa.

"KEJUTAAAN!"

[bersambung…]

* * *

Akhirnya…bahuku udah pegel nih…

Tapi nggak apa. Demi kiseki!*?*

Okay! Thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes. Akhir kata, review ya! Anonymous juga silakan!

Habis ini saya mau menjalankan misi bersama chopiezu. Nonton HarPot! Ya-ha!

Semoga dapet inspirasiii…

Ciao!


	8. Lovely Lullaby

Halo minna!

Detik2 UN sudah semakin dekat. Tapi saya belum siap menyatakan hiatus! Nggak mau aaah!*plak

Pokoknya saya akan mengetik sebisa mungkin! Jadi, terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah setia menunggu dan membaca ceritaku, ya!

Ada: **Mitama134666, Caca Sakura Diamond, Salmahimahi, Chancha-Flower, Kirara yuu-chan, Uchiha Sakura97, Iin cka you-nii, roronoalolu youichi, pucca-darkblue, Mayou Fietry, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, Ciel Linda Chisai Rokujo, Ai –Maharanyy- diaMond97, mozzarella cheese** udah kubales lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**DarkAngelYouichi: **hahaha, kiseki psati senang kalo banyak yang perhatian padanya.. makacih makacih… iya! Aku nonton itu kemarin, seru sekali! xD

**ToscaTurqoise: **hehehe, halohha! Iya, baca aja di sini, ya. Fans club kiseki? Hahaha… gimana bikinnya? Makasih reviewnya... ^^

**Demonicola: **smart smart! Uwah, saya ngakak baca reviewmu. Hihihihi! Biarin deh, saya suruh sesuka hati! Kekekeke. Makasih banyak!

**ShiroNeko**: makasih makasih… hehehe, iya nih. Semoga nggak bosan ya.. nama asli hana? Muncul nggak yaaa? Kita lihat aja deh. Gimana mendirikannya? Hehehe :D

**Just reader 'Monta: **mereka bawa…. Baca aja ya! Thanks!

Oke! Mari kita ke TKP!

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 8: Lovely Lullaby**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: SPARKING by Tom Leonard and Jeff Pescetto, Right Here in My Arms-Barbie as the Island Princess**

"_Oh my god_…," desisku. Mereka bertiga tersenyum sambil menunjukkan barang yang mereka bawa.

"KEJUTAAAN!"

"YA~! KERETA BAYI!" Suzuna berteriak sambil melompat. Sambil berbinar-binar kami berdua menghampiri kereta bayi itu.

"Waah…," aku menoleh ke Kiseki dan berkata, "Kiseki! Lihat! Kamu punya _stroller_ sekarang!"

"Kiseki, ayo lihat!" kata Mamori gembira, membawa Kiseki pada kami.

"Bagus 'kan? Bagus 'kan?" tanya Kuroki.

"Itu hasil karya kami," kata Toganou serius sambil membenarkan kacamata oranyenya.

"Bagus banget!" jawabku senang.

"Kiseki-chaaan, lihaat, itu kereta dorong untukmuuu," kata Kurita sambil menunjuk ke kereta bayi itu.

Kiseki berkedip dua kali, lalu mengamati kami yang heboh sendiri gara-gara kereta dorong.

"Yeyeey!" ia akhirnya bertepuk tangan senang.

Kami semua tertawa melihat reaksi Kiseki. Semua—kecuali Hiruma.

"Mm… bukan baru, sih…," kata Jumonji sambil tersenyum, "aku menemukannya di gudang tanteku. Kupikir bisa berguna untuk Kiseki."

"Waktu Jumonji membawanya, sudah agak usang. Tapi dengan sedikit perbaikan dariku…," lanjut Kuroki.

"…dan juga sentuhan seni dariku…," kali ini Toganou.

"Jadilah: kereta dorong untuk Kiseki!" Ha-ha Bersaudara berseru kompak, lalu tertawa puas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?" Jumonji mengambil Kiseki dari Mamori, lalu menaruhnya di dalam kereta. Toganou memasangkan _seat belt_ padanya, klik, Kiseki siap berangkat!

"Dengan ini, kita bisa jalan-jalan soree…," Kuroki mendorong sedikit kereta berwarna hijau muda itu ke depan. Kami semua bertepuk tangan melihat Kiseki yang terlihat senang. Semua—kecuali Hiruma.

"Aku tidak bisa menggambar _shoujo manga_," celetuk Toganou, "karena itulah, daripada kugambari kapal bajak laut, kugambar saja daun semanggi yang menjadi lambang toko bungamu di kereta itu."

"Terima kasih… kalian semua…," aku tersenyum lebar, "kalian sudah bekerja keras."

"Ah, biasa aja," elak Jumonji.

"Hihihi."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita rayakan hari ini dengan...," Suzuna tiba-tiba kehilangan ide. Sena yang ada di sebelahnya tersenyum sambil mengambil ponsel dari celananya, "Kita pesan pizza?"

"YA~! Sena_ku_ memang pintar!" Suzuna meloncat dan memeluk Sena.

"HIEEE!" Sena hampir saja jatuh.

Rumah kecilku menjadi ramai sekali. Orang-orang berebut ingin mendorong kereta Kiseki. Sena dan Suzuna memesan _delivery pizza_, Mamori pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi Hiruma dan minuman untuk kami. Ah, aku harus membantunya.

Saat akan pergi ke dapur, kulihat sepintas kalung Kiseki bersinar lagi. Monta iseng menawarkan pisang untuknya, tapi dimarahi oleh Suzuna, hahaha.

-GrowUp!-

"KAMPAAAAAAI!"

Gelas-gelas bertemu dan berdenting ramai. Meskipun kami hanya minum _milk shake_ buatanku dan Mamori, tapi kami tetap gembira. Sena dan Suzuna mentraktir kami beberapa dus pizza ukuran reguler—ternyata hari ini hari jadi mereka.

"Selamat yaa!" kataku sambil cipika-cipiki dengan Suzuna.

"Ao-chan ini, kaya' di pesta beneran aja," katanya _blushing_.

"Aku merasa sangat senang bisa berkumpul dengan kalian semua!" suara haru Kurita membahana.

"Kak! Ada pepperoni di mulutmu!" tegurku. Kurita mengambil tisu dan membersihkannya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" sekarang tangisan Kiseki yang membahana.

"BERISIK!" Hiruma geram.

"Hana-chan, Kiseki sepertinya mengantuk," Mamori menghampiriku sambil berusaha menenangkan Kiseki.

"Siapa yang tugas jaga?" Hiruma berteriak, "kalian bertiga! Hentikan tangisan bayi sialan itu!" perintahnya pada Ha-ha Bros.

"HAH?"

"HAAH?"

"HAAAAAH?" tiga orang yang sedang main kartu dengan Monta itu protes.

"CEPAT!" AK-47 muncul.

Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou langsung kalang-kabut menghampiri Kiseki. Toganou menggendongnya.

"Chibi… jangan nangis yaa… ayo tiduuur…," bujuknya.

"A-ha-haaa! Apa kalian bisa membuatnya tiduur?" Taki melintasi mereka dengan segelas jus di tangan.

"Grrr… kurang ajar dia…," Kuroki menggeram. Mereka tambah marah saat melihat tampang mengejek dari Komusubi. Namun akhirnya mereka bisa menidurkan Kiseki dengan baik. Hahaha…

"Uum…," Kurita mengeluh, "Musashi mana, ya, Hiruma?"

"Mana gue tahu, gendut sialan…," jawab Hiruma ketus, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menjauh.

"Ke mana?" tanya Mamori. Setan itu tidak menjawab.

"Mungkin suasananya terlalu ribut," kata Yuki.

"Halaah…," aku mengibaskan tangan, "kalian juga tahu kok dia mau ngapain keluar…"

Semua menatapku, "Apa?"

Aku melirik pada Kurita yang sedang dihibur Komusubi. Anak-anak mulai mengangguk, mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan.

Hiruma hanya memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Kurita.

Ia menelepon sahabatnya.

Tak lama, Musashi datang dan ia harus menghindari pelukan Kurita. Untung saja suasana meriah itu tidak mengganggu tidur Kiseki.

-GrowUp!-

**Kerajaan **_**white magic**_

**Masato's POV**

_Milk coffee_ yang kusesap pagi ini masih terasa hangat. Aku kembali berada di ruang penuh mesin ini, menunggu Zach.

"Ah, hei," panjang umur, Zach datang dan menyapaku.

"Hai. Mau kopi?" tanyaku.

"Ah, nggak," ia menggeleng sambil merapikan kemejanya.

Ia lalu mengecek pekerjaan para teknisi yang sudah dimulai setengah jam lalu. Kami sudah berhasil menghubungkan koneksi dunia ini dengan dunia manusia, jadi sekarang benar-benar situasi harap-harap cemas.

"Oh, Pimpinan," salah seorang teknisi menghela nafas sangat, sangat lega, "saya menemukannya… saya menemukan sinyal keberadaan Putri Mahkota!"

_Break down!  
Make my story_

Wajah Zach yang tadinya kusut langsung berubah cerah. Aku berjalan cepat-cepat menuju komputer teknisi yang bicara tadi.

"Di mana?" tanya Zach penuh harap.

"Ini, anda bisa lihat titik ini?" kata teknisi itu, "ini… di Tokyo, Jepang."

_Get down!  
They're called history_

Nafasku hampir terhenti mendengar nama lokasi itu disebut. Hanya satu nama yang langsung terlintas di benakku.

"Tepatnya?" Zach menunggu teknisi itu memperjelas peta lokasi yang ada di layar. Sekarang semua layar yang ada di ruangan menampilkannya.

"Pertokoan Deimon," jawab teknisi itu. Zach mengernyit. Jelas saja, dia pasti tak tahu tempat itu.

Tapi aku tahu…

"Hei! Itu bukan hanya satu titik!" seorang teknisi lain menghampiri kami, memencet-mencet tombol warna-warni yang menampilkan tulisan-tulisan di peta, "ada dua titik di sana! Ada seorang lagi dari negeri kita yang berada bersama Putri Mahkota!"

"Benarkah?" orang-orang yang sedang bekerja langsung meninggalkan komputer mereka, berkerumun bersama kami.

"Coba cari! Adakah agen yang sedang berada di Tokyo!" perintah Zach.

Ada.

Ada!

Aku terlalu tegang sampai mulutku tak sanggup bicara. Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Benarkah itu dia? Benarkah Sang Putri ada bersamanya?

"Ada!" seorang teknisi yang tadi berpindah ke komputer di sisi kiri kami menjawab, "dia adalah…"

_My heartbeat gonna be faster_

"Sebutkan kode dan namanya!" kata Zach, sekarang jari-jarinya sibuk mengetik-ngetik.

Aku menarik nafas dan berharap.

Semoga itu _dia_.

Sebut namanya.

Kumohon, sebut namanya…

_Shout, shout, shout, shout, soul_

"Agen no.8," teknisi itu menjawab, "Aoihoshi Hana."

Oh, akhirnya.

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's house**

**Hana's POV**

"Ohayoooou!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Aku menyapa Mamori dan Suzuna yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memekik-mekik senang. Hari ini giliran Mamori menjaga Kiseki dan Suzuna sedang nganggur, jadi Sena juga mengantarnya ke sini.

"_This day will be girl's day!_" seruku sambil mengepalkan tangan semangat.

"Uuh! Aku nggak sabar lagi! Mamo-nee, sudah bawa alat _foot spa_-nya kan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Semua sudah ada di sini," Mamori menepuk tasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaaaa!" aku dan Suzuna menjerit lagi.

"Ehm, ehm, ha-halo, nona-nona?"

Kami semua menoleh. Astaga, sampai lupa kalau masih ada dua orang lelaki di sana. Sena nyengir, Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Ah, selamat pagi! Kalian memang pasangan yang baik hati," sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Senyaaa~," Kiseki yang ada di gendonganku menarik rambut Sena.

"HIE!"

"Hei, jangan…," aku menarik perlahan tangan mungilnya.

"Ao-chibi suka sekali menarik rambutmu, hahahaha!" Suzuna tertawa lepas. Iya, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena warna rambutnya seperti selai kacang?

"Kalau butuh sesuatu, telepon aku ya. Nanti sore aku datang lagi," kata Sena pada Suzuna.

"Iya. Sampai ketemu nanti ya," Suzuna spontan mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Idiiih, _so sweeeeeeet_," ledekku.

"Ba-baiklah, sampai nanti semuanya," Sena yang memakai kaus biru muda itu berpamitan dengan pipi memerah.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi," pamit Hiruma seenaknya pada Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum, "Mata ne."

"Yuk yuk masuk!" Suzuna menggandeng Mamori masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat aku akan berbalik, Hiruma memanggilku.

"Oi, anak baru sialan."

Aku menoleh.

"Jaga dia," perintahnya tegas.

Aku tahu dia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Roger, boss," aku mengangguk.

-GrowUp!-

Aku dan Suzuna bertugas menjaga toko, sementara Mamori mengurus Kiseki. Aku sangat yakin hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan, mengingat hanya ada kami bertiga, juga rencana kami untuk bersenang-senang!

"Kiseki terlihat bersemangat sekali di kereta dorong itu," kataku sambil menyemprotkan air pada bunga-bunga. Mamori berada di ambang pintu rumah, mendorong-dorong kereta Kiseki.

"YA~, tentu saja! Apalagi ada 'mamanya' di sini…," sahut Suzuna.

"Kenapa… Kiseki menganggapku ibunya ya?" tanya Mamori.

"Mungkin ibunya yang asli mirip dengan Kakak," kataku, "dan ayahnya mirip Kak Hiruma."

"NGGAK MUNGKIN," potong Mamori dan Suzuna cepat.

"Ayahnya Kiseki yang cantik dan menggemaskan ini nggak mungkin setan macam Yo-nii," jelas Suzuna.

"Hahaha. Terus mau yang seperti apa?" aku merapikan plastik-plastik pembungkus bunga.

"Pasti rambutnya pirang. Matanya biru. Wuih…," Suzuna mulai mengkhayal tingkat tinggi.

Lagi-lagi aku teringat Pimpinan.

Mamori meninggalkan kereta Kiseki di pintu, lalu mengamati bunga-bunga.

"Hana-chan, apa kau sudah coba membuka gerbang dimensi itu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Mm… sempat sih," jawabku, "aku juga sempat mencoba membuat koneksi ke duniaku dengan VAIO-ku, tapi kadang tidak sempat. Habisnya… Kiseki butuh perhatian ekstra."

"Ganbatte ne, Ao-chan," Suzuna memeluk leherku dari belakang. Aku tertawa.

"Nanti siang mau makan apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Apa aja deh, yang penting masakan Kaa-san," jawab Suzuna jahil.

"Ih, Suzuna ah," Mamori _blushing_.

"Yeyeeey!" Kiseki memekik senang. Hahaha, ngikuuuut…aja!

-GrowUp!-

**Kerajaan **_**white magic**_

**Masato's POV**

Bersyukur.

Zach sangat bersyukur.

Aku juga.

"Aku sangat lega…," ujar Zach, nyaris tanpa suara, "aku bisa percayakan putriku pada Agen no.8…"

"Iya. Saya menjamin itu," kataku mantap.

"Aku harus segera kabarkan ini pada istriku," kata Zach sumringah. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang pengawal wanita yang menghampiri kami.

"Yang Mulia Ratu ingin bertemu Anda," katanya pada Zach, "juga Anda, Agen no.5."

Aku juga?

"Ah, baik. Ayo, kau ikut juga!" ajak Zach. Aku mengikutinya. Sepintas ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat segunung permen cokelat, senang sekali.

Pengawal itu membukakan pintu kamar Raja dan Ratu (alias Putri Cahaya dan Zach) yang, astaga, besar sekali! Juga lebar! Megah!

Ratu tersenyum ketika aku dan Zach masuk. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terlihat lebih kurus dibanding terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Ya, semua orang tahu kalau kesehatannya lemah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap pemimpin yang hebat, juga penyihir yang kuat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Zach menghampirinya dan mengecup pipinya. Wanita itu tersipu.

"Jangan begitu, Zach. Malu 'kan," kata Cahaya pada suaminya itu.

Aku nyengir, "Apa Anda sudah sehat, Yang Mulia?"

"Iya. Mendekatlah kemari," ajaknya. Aku berjalan dan berdiri di samping Zach.

"Putri kita sudah ditemukan," cerita Zach, "ia kini bersama Agen no.8. Ia baik-baik saja."

"Iya…," Cahaya mengangguk senang, "syukurlah… Tapi…"

Ada apa?

"Agen no.8 harus waspada," lanjutnya, "musuh pasti juga mengincar dia, kalau mereka tahu putri kita ada bersamanya…"

"Dia bisa melindungi dirinya. Dia pasti bisa melindungi Putri Mahkota," aku mencoba meyakinkan Sang Ratu, juga meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Agen no.5," kata Cahaya, "aku tahu dia mampu."

Kami bertiga tersenyum.

…

…

Oke, sebelum jangkrik berbunyi, lebih baik aku minggir dulu.

"Sepertinya Anda berdua butuh waktu sendiri," kataku, "saya akan menunggu Pimpinan di luar."

"Ehm, maaf ya," ucap Zach.

Aku cepat-cepat keluar dan menutup pintu. Sebetulnya aku mau kembali ke ruang mesin, tapi aku mendengar sesuatu.

Suara tangis.

Itu… suara Putri Cahaya. Ia menangis.

Aku bersandar pada tembok dan mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin dia kembali…," Cahaya terisak, "bawa dia pulang…"

"Bersabarlah…," jawab Zach, "aku akan membawanya pulang, tenanglah, oke?"

"Aku sangat khawatir padanya," suara yang menyayat hati itu terdengar lagi, "aku sangat menyayanginya…"

"Iya, iya," suara Zach kini terdengar muram ,"aku juga. Tapi kita hanya bisa berusaha dan yakin pada Agen no.8. Sekarang, kau harus sehat dulu, ya?"

Tak lama tangisan itu berhenti. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Pintu dibuka, Zach muncul sambil menyeka wajahnya.

"Kau dari tadi menunggu di sini?" tanya Zach padaku. Matanya sedikit merah.

"Eh! I-iya," jawabku sedikit kaget.

"Kau dengar ya?" tanya Zach sambil berjalan pergi. Aku mengikutinya.

"Iya… aku dengar…," jawabku, "Yang Mulia Ratu menangis…"

Zach tersenyum getir, "Semua orang bilang dia penyihir hebat. Sang Pemusnah Kegelapan. Dilantik menjadi Pimpinan saat usianya masih 19 tahun. Aku sangat mengaguminya."

"Iya. Aku juga," jawabku, "Agen no.8 juga."

"Namun tetap saja…," Zach menghela nafas, pandangannya menerawang entah ke mana, "dia tetap seorang wanita. Seorang ibu. Kadang, hatinya begitu rapuh…"

Aku mengangguk sambil mendengarkan curcolnya.

"Kadang aku merasa minder karena aku bukan penyihir," Zach nyengir, "aku tak bisa melindunginya."

"Aku juga kadang berpikir begitu," sahutku, "tapi dia selalu bilang… setiap orang punya kelebihannya masing-masing. Tak perlu merasa rendah diri, berikanlah yang terbaik dari apa yang menjadi kelebihanmu."

"Agen no.8 ya?" Zach mengedip.

"Iya," aku tersenyum.

"Yeah… bukannya aku menganggap wanita itu lemah, tapi setiap laki-laki pasti ingin melindungi wanita 'kan?" kata Zach, "mungkin sekarang Agen no.8 juga sedang mengalaminya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah… Dia seorang wanita. Sendirian dan harus merawat seorang bayi. Dia butuh perlindungan. Dia punya banyak teman 'kan di sana?" tanya Zach.

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Iya. Banyak," jawabku, "teman-temannya baik kok. Tapi…"

Tapi kebanyakan _laki-laki_.

"Tapi kebanyakan laki-laki ya?" sambungnya, "Aku sempat baca datanya tadi… mmm… klub _football_?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Kepikiran deh.

"Ah, jangan cemburuuu," Zach mendorong punggungku pelan, "dia akan baik-baik saja."

Aku jadi malu sendiri, "Nggaaak…!" elakku.

Zach tertawa, "Dasar anak muda."

"Kau juga masih muda, Zach!" aku menimpali.

"Tapi aku sudah menikah dan punya anak," balasnya. Ia tertawa lagi. Aku jadi ikut tertawa.

Entah sejak kapan, aku dan Zach sudah menjadi teman.

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's house**

**Hana's POV**

Hari cepat sekali berlalu. Setelah menutup toko, aku dan Suzuna segera mencuci dan menjemur pakaian. Aku punya sedikit lahan terbuka di belakang rumah untuk menjemur pakaian. _Foot spa_? Oh, ya, kami sudah melakukannya siang tadi.

"Mengurus rumah pegal juga, ya," ucap Suzuna sambil menaruh popok kain bergambar apel di tali jemuran.

"Buat pengalaman," kataku, menjemur helai pakaian yang terakhir.

"Kita telat nih," Suzuna menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya, "hari sudah mulai senja."

Aku mengangguk. Apa boleh buat?

Saat aku dan Suzuna masuk ke dalam, Mamori sedang kerepotan menenangkan Kiseki.

"UWAAAAH! MAMMAAAAA!" jeritnya.

"Hana-chan, Kiseki rewel sekali…," keluh Mamori, "aku mencoba menidurkannya, tapi dia terus menangis."

"Pasti Ao-chibi kecapekan. Tadi 'kan ada Kuritan dan Komusubicchi datang mengajaknya bermain!" kata Suzuna.

"Tidak apa, Kiseki pasti terlalu senang karena banyak orang. Ia jadi ingin bermain terus," kataku, "ayo, kita tidurkan di tempat tidurku saja."

Mamori menyeka air mata Kiseki dengan saputangan perlahan-lahan. Alih-alih mengantuk, Kiseki malah bermain dengan saputangan itu.

Malaikat itu sudah sangat membantu hari ini. Pertokoan agak ramai karena ada toko elektronik yang sedang _sale_. Atas ide Suzuna, ia dan Mamori berpromosi di depan, menjual beberapa tangkai mawar yang sudah kukemas dengan cantik. Orang-orang yang habis mampir dari toko elektronik langsung terpukau dengan senyuman Mamori yang berdiri di depan toko. Laku deh mawarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nyanyikan lagu?" tanya Suzuna.

"Lagu?" aku berpikir sejenak, "aku ada sih lagu. Tapi Bahasa Inggris.."

"Ah, aku tidak bisa menyanyii…," kata Mamori malu-malu.

"Mah… mah…," Kiseki memanggil-manggil.

"Sudahlah, nggak pa-pa Mamo-nee. Ayo, Ao-chan! Berikan liriknya! Aku 'kan sudah belajar Eigo dengan Mamo-nee…," kata Suzuna.

"Oke."

Aku membuka ponselku, liriknya tersimpan di sana. Aku mencontohkan nadanya sebentar.

"Bisa?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua. Mamori dan Suzuna mengangguk.

"Yosh, Kak Mamori duluan ya!"

Mamori mengambil saputangan yang dimainkan Kiseki, lalu mengusap dahinya.

_Sun goes down…_

_And we are here together…_

_Fireflies… Glow like a thousand charms…_

Suzuna tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kiseki.

_Stay with me, and you can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms…_

_Tonight…_

Kiseki menguap. Aku menutup mulut mungilnya dengan jariku.

_Sounds of day…_

_Fade away…_

_Stars begin to climb…_

_Melodies…_

_Fillt he breeze…_

_Sweeter all the time…_

Bola mata biru langit itu mulai terpejam. Sambil mengulum senyum, kami bertiga mengakhiri lagunya bersama-sama.

_Sun goes down, and we are here together_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me, and we can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms…_

_Tonight…_

Kiseki tertidur.

"Yess…," desisku. Mamori mengangkatnya perlahan, memindahkannya ke boks.

"Oyasumi, Ao-chibi," Suzuna menciumnya sekali lagi. Aku juga. Mamori juga.

Suzuna menoleh ke jendela, "Hei. Hujan musim semi."

"Ah, Spring Rain," aku menimpali riang.

…

…

"JEMURAN!"

"Ssst!" Mamori menegurku. Kiseki sedikit bergerak. "Jangan berisik!"

"JEMURAN," kali ini aku mengulangi dengan berbisik.

"AMBIIIIL!" Suzuna berbisik lalu kami berdua lari ke belakang.

"Suzuna-chaan, Hana-chaan, cepaat!" panggil Mamori, "kalian bisa basah kuyup!"

Kami berusaha mengambil semua jemuran secepat kaki Sena. Suzuna sudah kembali, tapi aku masih menarik selimut Kiseki.

"Huwah..," akhirnya aku bisa masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Suzuna mengambil jemuran yang kubawa, Mamori mengambilkanku handuk.

"Hujannya agak deras," kata Mamori, "kau kehujanan."

"Iyah…," aku mengeringkan rambutku, "nggak pa-pa kok."

Tak lama Sena datang menjemput Suzuna. Suzuna merapikan barang-barangnya dan berpamitan.

"Kukira kau mau makan malam di sini dulu…," kataku.

"Kaa-san mencariku," jawab Suzuna, "aku pulang dulu ya…"

"Terima kasih ya," aku tersenyum padanya, juga Sena.

"Mata ne," Sena melambaikan tangan.

Aku melirik Mamori, "Kak Hiruma belum menjemput?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab Mamori, "pasti dia ke Son Son dulu."

Kami tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Kiseki aman dalam boks dan kekkainya.

Oh, ada One Piece.

"Hana-chan, wajahmu pucat," Mamori mulai khawatir, "kau pasti kelelahan."

Aku menggeleng. Tapi kepalaku memang terasa pusing.

"Tadi 'kan kau kehujanan," Mamori berdiri dan pergi ke dapur, "akan kubuatkan teh. Makan malamnya mie instan saja, ya."

"Eeh… biar kubantu, Kak!" kataku sambil memberi lirikan terakhir pada TV.

-GrowUp!-

Tepat sekali.

Hiruma datang dengan sekantong belanjaan dari Son Son, berisi permen karet dan soda. Sepertinya itu memang makanan pokoknya Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, ayo makan! Habis itu baru pulang," ajak Mamori.

Kami duduk di ruang makan, Mamori datang lagi dari dapur dengna secangkir kopi.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan," katanya pada Hiruma, "kami menyanyi untuk Kiseki bersama-sama!"

Hiruma tidak menanggapi, asyik dengna mie-nya.

"Hari ini situasi aman terkendali, laporan selesai," celetukku.

Hiruma melirikku sebentar, lalu kembali lagi ke mie-nya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kak Mamori, terima kasih banyak ya untuk hari ini," kataku riang pada Mamori.

"Iya, sama-sama," Mamori mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku sudah selesai," Hiruma meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuknya, mengambil cangkir kopinya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. "Cepetan," katanya pada Mamori.

"Oh… mau cepat-cepat berduaan ya? Maaf deh maaf…," sindirku sambil menyelesaikan makan. Pipi Mamori bersemu merah.

Cucian piring bakal jadi tanggunganku nih, hahaha.

-GrowUp!-

Akhirnya mereka berdua harus pulang. Hari yang menyenangkan ini harus berakhir. Padahal aku senang sekali melihat mereka berdua—Mamori dengan blus cantik warna biru dan Hiruma yang nggak pernah nggak keren dengan _turtleneck_ _shirt_ hitamnya.

"Jaga dirimu ya," pamit Mamori.

"Iya Ka-," hidungku terasa gatal, "HATCHIIIH!"

Mamori terkesiap seperti aku ini pingsan, bukan bersin.

"Hana-chan! Kau bersin! Sebelum tidur jangan lupa mium obat flu dulu ya!" katanya sambil memeriksan badanku.

"Iya, iyaaa…," jawabku, "sampai jumpaa…"

_Army jeep_ itu pergi dari rumahku.

Aku mencari-cari obat flu di kotak P3K. Ah, ada. Setelah mencuci piring, aku meminumnya. Semoga aku tidak benar-benar flu…

-GrowUp!-

Tapi ketika Kiseki terbangun pada pukul dua dini hari karena ngompol, aku merasakan nafasku panas.

Aku coba menepis pikiran kalau aku sakit, tapi pandanganku yang berkunang-kunang membuktikan kalau aku… sakit.

"Hanyaaa, hanyaaa," Kiseki memanggil ketika aku mengganti popoknya. Aku tidak sering memakaikannya popok yang dibeli dari toko, karena lembap bisa menimbulkan ruam pada bayi. Tapi kalau pakai popok kain, ya, ini resikonya. Tidur bisa terganggu.

"Tidur lagi ya sayang," kataku lemas sambil menggendongnya dan menidurkannya kembali.

-GrowUp!-

Saat Mamori dan Hiruma datang keesokan paginya, wajahku sudah merah seperti udang rebus.

"Hana-chan, kau kenapa?" Mamori menempelkan tangannya di dahiku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya sayu.

"Kau demam!" kata Mamori panik, "Oh, tidak!"

Oh, tidak!

Yah, aku sudah tahu sih.

Tapi masalahnya… hari ini… giliran jaga Hiruma…

Kalau aku sakit… bagaimana jadinya?

Uwaaah…

[bersambung…]

* * *

-POJOK KENANGAN HANA-

Hai! Masih ingat kejadian ini?

"_Mama Mamoriiiiii!"_

"_Mamori-kaasaaaan!"_

"_Hana-chan, Suzuna-chan, jangan memanggilku seperti itu ah," kata Mamori malu-malu. Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi sedang duduk ngobrolin entah apa. _

"_Eh eh Suzuna-chan!"_

"_Iya, Ao-chan?"_

"_Kalau Kak Mamori ibu anak-anak Devil Bats, berarti…"_

"_Berarti…?"_

"_Beraarti, Kak Hiruma sebagai presiden yang bertanggung jawab atas klub adalah ayahnya anak-anak Devil Bats juuga! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ucapku dan Suzuna kompak._

_DUOR!_

_Peluru itu mental oleh pel Mamori._

_Musashi dan Kurita tersenyum geli. "Kalau begitu Musashi kakeknya!" seru Kurita riang. Wajah Musashi langsung masam. Tapi kemudian Kurita yang bersedih,"Terus aku jadi aappaaa?"_

_DUOR!_

"_KITA TIDAK SEDANG MAIN RUMAH-RUMAHAN, GENDUT, KAKEK! KELUAR KALIAN!" sentak Hiruma gusar pada kami. Kurita senyam-senyum dan Musashi tersenyum simpul, Mamori blushing, aku dan Suzuna ngacir keluar.

* * *

_

Oke, minna! Makasih sudah membaca!

Kepanjangan nggak?

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, ya. Jangan lupa reviewnya… anonymous juga boleh ikutan!

Semoga kita bisa cepat bertemu kembali! xD


	9. Love Knows, Love Grows part I

Minnasaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Terima kasih ya yang sudah membaca dan meripyu chap kemarin! Ada: **Chancha-Flower, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura97, Mayou Fietry, Iin cka you-nii, Caca Sakura Diamond, Ai –Maharanyy- diaMond97, Violet7orange,** sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**DarkAngelYouichi: **iya nih! Hehe! Bener2, hiru harus jadi ayah yang bae… thanks!

**Just reader 'Monta: **ehhehe. Minta aja sama monmon, ya! Aku suka apel, jadi kukasih popok apel deh… sankyuu!

**ShiroNeko: **yapyap! Tenang aja… Kiseki akan mengganggu Hiruma! hehe! Mm, entahlah saya ndak tahu*plak. Flower chap 3? TING TONG! Anda benar! Thanks for review!

**Demonicola: **hahahaha, setuju setuju. FB-nya sudah kan? Nyaha… makasih banyak! xD

Okay! Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Bagaimana keadaan Nero setelah bertarung dengan Hana waktu itu?

Semua akan terjawab di chapter ini. Ceritanya akan agak panjang, jadi… semoga kalian menikmatinya.

Happy reading!

* * *

"Kau demam!" kata Mamori panik, "Oh, tidak!"

Oh, tidak!

Yah, aku sudah tahu sih.

Tapi masalahnya… hari ini… giliran jaga Hiruma…

Kalau aku sakit… bagaimana jadinya?

Uwaaah…

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 9: Love Knows, Love Grows (part I)**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: Tak Ada yang Bisa by Andra and The Backbone, SPARKING by Tom Leonard and Jeff Pescetto**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

"Hiruma, hari ini giliran kau jaga 'kan?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma memasang tampang jahil, "Ya, itu benar, tapi karena kau manajerku, kau yang harus mengerjakan asuh-mengasuh bayi sialan itu, oke?"

Mamori menggeleng, "Tidak bisa. Hana-chan sakit. Kau harus tetap di sini, Hiruma-kun. Lagipula kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan 'kan hari ini?"

"Ck! Aku tidak suka dengan bayi sial—"

"PAPAAAAAH!"

Kiseki terbang dari dalam kamar dengan cepat melewatiku dan langsung 'hinggap' pada Hiruma.

"ARGH!" Hiruma menggeram.

Saking lemasnya, aku sampai tidak bisa tertawa.

"Kiseki-chan, hari ini Papa akan mengasuh kamu!" kata Mamori sambil senyam-senyum.

"YEEYEEY!"

"Ah, kau sudah sarapan belum?" tanya Mamori padaku.

"Belum," jawabku. Hiruma mencoba melepaskan Kiseki darinya, tapi Kiseki mencengkram kausnya erat-erat.

"LEPASIN! KAUS GUE BISA MOLOR!" sentak Hiruma.

"Ada apa di kulkas?" Mamori berjalan masuk ke dapur—tidak menghiraukan setan itu sama sekali. Aku mengikutinya.

"Oh, kentang," ia menemukan beberapa butir kentang di kulkas, "akan kubuatkan kentang tumbuk. Duduklah di sofa dulu."

"Hoi, anak baru sialan! Singkirkan anakmu dariku!" perintah Hiruma.

"PAPPAAAH!" Kiseki terlihat sangat antusias dengan 'papanya' itu. Setelah puas memeluk Hiruma, ia terbang lagi dan hinggap di atas rambut _spiky_ Hiruma. Wajahnya lucu dan senang sekali. Jangan-jangan kepala Hiruma dikira landak?

"Itu anakmu, Kak. Jelas-jelas dia memanggilmu Papa," kataku iseng, "aku sedang sakit. Kiseki nggak boleh dekat-dekat denganku…"

Mamori muncul dari dapur, membawa pisau, melotot pada Hiruma yang akan menyerahkan Kiseki padaku.

"Jauhkan dia dari Hana-chan," katanya dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Aku bengong. Hiruma terkekeh.

"Seram sekali, kau manajer sialan! Terbang ke mana malaikat sialan yang menyertaimu?" ujar setan itu.

Sepertinya Mamori kerasukan, hiiiiiii!

-GrowUp!-

Aku duduk bersandar di tempat tidur dengan piama dan selimut. Mamori mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur, membawa semangkuk kentang tumbuk dan secangkir teh yang ia letakkan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur.

"Buka mulutmu, aaah…," ia menyuapiku seperti bayi.

"Biarkan aku makan sendiriii…," pintaku lemas.

"Jangan begitu, kau 'kan sedang sakit, ayo, aaah~"

Akhirnya aku pasrah saja disuapi.

"Hana-chan!" Kurita memanggil dari balik pintu sambil menggendong Kiseki. Hiruma memerintahkannya ke sini untuk mengasuh Kiseki. Padahal ini 'kan giliran Hiruma. Dasar curang.

"Aku sudah telepon yang lain untuk menyempatkan datang ke sini. Kau tidak usah khawatir!" kata Kurita riang.

"Kuukuuu," panggil Kiseki.

"Makasih ya Kak," kataku sambil tersenyum. Kurita memang baik!

"Kiseki-chan, ayo habiskan susunya!" kata Kurita sambil berjalan keluar. Kiseki terlihat nyaman sekali bersamanya. Mungkin karena dia empuk? Haha.

"Sudah mengunyahnya? Ayo lagi, aah…," Mama Mamori menyuapiku lagi. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh dari setan di luar ruangan ini.

Kekeke, dia pasti iri…

-GrowUp!-

Setelah selesai makan, Mamori memberiku obat flu sekaligus penurun panas.

"Terima kasih," kataku setelah selesai meminumnya.

"Iya, sekarang istirahatlah," Mamori membaringkanku dan mengambil selimutnya.

"Ah, iya. Jangan pakai selimut supaya panas tubuhmu bisa keluar," katanya lembut.

"Iya, aku tahu," aku tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa wajahmu khawatir begitu?" tanyanya sambil membereskan meja.

"Kiseki… bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Tenanglah, Hana-chan," Mamori menjawab, "Musashi-kun sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Kami akan berkumpul untuk membantumu."

Uh, aku selalu merepotkan…

"Sekarang yang penting istirahat, oke?" Mamori memberikan senyuman terakhir sebelum keluar dari kamarku, "cepat sembuh."

BLAM.

Aku menghela nafasku yang terasa panas. Kalau sedang sakit begini, aku selalu teringat omelannya. Dasar ceroboh, jaga kesehatan dong, bla bla…

Ketika aku mencoba tidur dengan memejamkan mataku, aku seakan bisa mendengar suaranya.

Masato.

Sedang apa ya, dia?

_Saat kupejamkan kedua mataku_

_Dan kubayangkan di sampingmu_

_Kurasakan selalu hangatnya pelukmu itu_

-GrowUp!

**Normal POV**

Pagi itu masih terasa dingin selepas hujan semalam. Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat hazelnut terlihat sedang berlari-lari dengan jaket dan celana _training_, menyusuri jalanan di pinggir sungai.

"Senaa!" seorang wanita berambut biru keunguan dengan sepatu roda memanggilnya, "istirahat dulu!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di sebuah kursi di depan swalayan yang masih tutup. Wanita tadi mengeluarkan handuk dan botol minum dari tasnya.

"Terima kasih, Suzuna," kata Sena sambil meminum minumannya.

"Sama-samaa," sahut Suzuna riang.

Cicit burung terdengar. Matahari masih tersembunyi di balik awan mendung.

"Hufft…," Suzuna menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sena khawatir.

"Mm," Suzuna mengiyakan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sena melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Suzuna.

"Pakai ya, supaya tidak dingin," kata Sena, "aku masih tahan kok."

"Iih, Sena emang baik deh!" puji Suzuna gemas. Yang dipuji hanya tertawa kecil dengan pipi merona.

"Kemarin kau kehujanan 'kan?" tanya Sena, "kenapa masih mau ikut aku _jogging_ dingin-dingin begini?"

"Nanti kalau kau pergi sendiri, kau akan dirubungi penggemarmu," jawab Suzuna, "aku 'kan pelindungmu dari mereka."

"Ahaha, begitu ya?" Sena tersenyum, memaklumi kekasihnya itu.

"Nanti kita ke rumah Ao-chan yuk?" ajak Suzuna, "aku sudah kangen dengan Ao-chibi…"

Sena tersenyum, "Kiseki memang menggemaskan ya. Dia sangat menyenangkan."

"YA~, kau juga menyukainya 'kaan?" Suzuna menepukkan kedua tangannya, "jadi, kapan kita ke sana?"

"Nanti kita ke sana, tapi…," Sena berdiri, mengalungkan handuknya, dan membantu Suzuna berdiri. "Kau harus sarapan dan minum obat flu dulu, ya!"

Suzuna tersenyum senang ketika Sena merapatkan jaketnya yang dikenakan Suzuna, lalu mengajaknya pulang.

"Sena," Suzuna memanggil Sena sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Nanti anak kita harus lebih menggemaskan dari Kiseki yaaa!" pinta Suzuna manja.

"Hahaha, itu 'kan masih lama…," jawab Sena.

"Biar saja," Suzuna menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sena.

_Dan kugenggam lembut kedua tanganmu_

_Seakan takut kehilanganmu_

_Kuingin selalu hatimu untukku_

-GrowUp!-

**Kerajaan **_**white magic**_

**Masato's POV**

"Perbaikan gerbang dimensi sudah sampai 85%," ujar Zach sambil menyesap espresso. Kami berdua duduk-duduk di ruang mesin sambil ngopi.

"Sebaiknya… kita percepat untuk bisa ke sana, karena sekarang lokasi Putri sudah pasti," aku memberi saran.

"Kau benar," Zach mengangguk, "kalau bisa, aku ingin mengirim seseorang ke sana untuk membantu Agen no.8 menjaga putriku sebelum gerbang berfungsi kembali."

Kemudian ia tertawa, "Tapi bagaimana mengirimkannya? Gerbang dimensinya saja belum bisa berfungsi…"

Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal menghampiri Zach dan memberi hormat.

"Pimpinan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu Anda," katanya.

Aku dan Zach menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang kakek dengan kacamata gantung dan berjenggot putih tersenyum pada kami.

"Siapa?" tanya Zach.

"Profesor Genio," jawab pengawal itu.

Zach berdiri dan menyapa kakek tadi, "Ah, silakan masuk dan duduk, Profesor."

Genio masuk dan duduk bersama kami. Ia segera menceritakan maksud kedatangannya menemui Zach.

"Gerbang dimensi sementara?"

Zach sedikit kaget mendengar temuan baru Genio.

"Benar, Yang Mulia," ia mengangguk, "saya menciptakan sebuah gerbang dimensi yang bisa digunakan sementara oleh satu orang. Saya mencoba menerapkan teknologi yang sama seperti gerbang dimensi di sini, tapi saya tahu kalau saya membuat persis, itu melanggar undang-undang."

"Ya," sahutku, "gerbang dimensi diciptakan hanya di dalam kerajaan, untuk menghindari penyalahgunaan."

"Yang Mulia, saya berharap alat itu bisa berguna untuk saat ini…," kata Profesor.

Zach berpikir sejenak, "Sementara itu… maksudnya… hanya bisa digunakan sekali?"

"Iya," Genio mengangguk lagi, "sekali dipakai, alat itu tidak akan bisa dipakai lagi."

Zach menatap Genio tajam, "Alat itu hanya percobaan ya?"

"Bukan, ini alat sempurna Yang Mulia," Genio terlihat panik, "mohon maaf. Saya sengaja membuatnya seperti itu karena saya tidak mau melanggar undang-undang. Saya pikir itu bisa berguna, seperti saat ini."

"Hanya bisa dipakai sekali, dan hanya satu orang…," gumam Zach, "tapi siapa satu orang yang dikirimkan ke sana?"

Pertanyaannya seperti panggilan bagiku.

"Aku yang akan pergi," jawabku yakin, "aku yang akan pergi ke sana."

_Tak ada yang bisa_

_Menggantikan dirimu…_

_Tak ada yang bisa membuat diriku_

_Jauh darimu_

-GrowUp!-

**Markas **_**black magic**_

**Normal POV**

Rintihan menahan sakit terdengar. Gagak-gagak hitam yang bertengger di pepohonan tetap terpaku di sana, menjadi penjaga markas dari kedatangan siapapun yang tak diundang.

"Aah!" Nero merintih lagi, membanting kepalanya ke sandaran tempat tidur.

"Berisik," Hana menggerutu sambil duduk manis di dekat pintu kamar dengan secangkir teh.

"Tahanlah sedikit, kau 'kan laki-laki," omel Viola. Ia sedang mengganti perban yang melilit kedua lengan Nero akibat 'hadiah' ledakan dari Aoihoshi Hana kemarin. Sesaat sebelum kabur, Nero menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya karena ledakan itu mengejarnya. Akhirnya 20% ledakan itu berhasil mengenainya.

"Pelan-pelan…," pintanya pada Viola.

"Iya, dari tadi juga pelan-pelan. Sabar, sebentar lagi selesai," jawab Viola.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua lengan Nero telah terbalut dengan perban yang baru.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Viola.

"Masih agak panas… tapi… sudah baikan," jawab Nero sambil memerhatikan kedua lengannya.

"Salahmu sendiri pergi sendirian ke sana. Aku 'kan sudah mencegahmu," omel Viola lagi.

"Mana kutahu kalau dia akan semarah itu," Nero berkelit, "lagipula tujuanku ke sana hanya untuk mengganggunya. Kalau teman-temannya tahu dia diincar orang jahat, ada kemungkinan mereka akan menjauh lagi."

"Jadi maksudmu kau mengorbankan diri?" tanya Viola galak.

"Bukan begitu…," jawab Nero, lalu melihat ke arah Hana yang beranjak dari kursinya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Hana berbalik sambil membawa cangkir tehnya, "Pergi sebentar."

"Kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Viola.

"Berbuat kejahatan," jawabnya.

"Jangan sampai tertangkap!" kata Nero sebelum gadis itu menghilang.

"Hufft…," Nero menghela nafas dan merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur, "kadang aku berpikir apa kita hentikan saja acara balas dendam ini."

"Saat melihatmu pulang dengan luka di sekujur tanganmu…," Viola menunduk menatap kedua tangannya di pangkuannya, "aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi setiap aku mengingat almarhum Pimpinan, aku tak bisa berhenti!"

Nero bangkit lagi dari tempat tidurnya ketika melihat bola mata ungu itu berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kau menangis?"

"Ukh," Viola menyeka air matanya cepat-cepat. "Sudahlah. Kita tetap pada rencana."

Nero bersandar pada tempat tidur, "Pimpinan telah merawat kita sejak kecil… ia telah melatih kita hingga bisa sehebat ini. Ia juga sangat mempercayai kita."

"Tapi waktu itu dia malah memilih Hiruma Youichi untuk menjadi wakilnya merebut kekuasaan," protes Viola, "kenapa bukan kita saja?"

"Mungkin karena kita anak didiknya?" Nero menerka. "Makanya dia tidak tega mengirim kita ke medan peperangan. Dia takut kita terluka."

Viola menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu," katanya, "yang pasti kekuatan Hana saat ini sulit untuk dibendung. Dia masih ada hubungan darah dengan Pimpinan. Kegelapan itu mengalir dalam dirinya."

"Aikuza Hana…," Nero menerawang ke jendela, "ya. Dia sangat kuat."

"Ah, lebih baik aku melihat situasi sekarang," Viola mengeluarkan bola kristal dengan sihirnya, merapal mantra-mantra, mencoba menembus dunia tempat Aoihoshi Hana berada.

"Hahahaha!" Viola langsung tertawa sinis, "dia sedang sakit! Agen no.8 itu terbaring di tempat tidurnya!"

"Hah?" Nero ikut melihat ke bola kristal itu. Benar, itu Aoihoshi Hana. Dia sedang sakit.

"Kalau begitu ini saat yang tepat. Akan kubunuh dia, juga bayi itu!" Viola melenyapkan bola kristalnya, berbalik dan pergi.

Tapi sesuatu menahannya. Nero menarik tangannya.

"Viola."

Viola menoleh pada Nero yang memanggilnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

"Nero?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang; berbahaya kalau pergi sendirian," ujar Nero, "kalau begitu, jangan pergi."

Nero menuntun langkah Viola kembali ke tempat duduknya di sisi tempat tidur. Wanita berambut ungu itu hanya bisa menurut. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tetaplah di sini bersamaku," pinta Nero—pandangannya seakan menghipnotis Viola, "aku tak mau kau terluka."

_Dan kugenggam lembut kedua tanganmu_

_Seakan takut kehilanganmu_

_Kuingin selalu hatimu untukku_

-GrowUp!-

Aikuza Hana berteleportasi menuju Shining Mountain. Ia melayang di atas para pekerja yang memperbaiki saluran telepon antar dimensi.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," ujarnya pelan dan dingin, sedingin angin yang meniup rambut hitamnya, "kalau saluran telepon terhubung, akan semakin mudah bagi Agen no.8 itu…"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya menuju tiang-tiang berkabel itu dan mengucap mantra, "Black thunderstorm."

Bertepatan dengan petir-petir itu, ia menghilang dengan cepat.

-GrowUp!-

**Kerajaan **_**white magic**_

**Masato's POV**

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan…"_

Kusimpan lagi ponselku ke dalam saku celana. Aku sudah siap pergi dengan sebuah ransel di punggung. Aku mencoba menelepon Hana untuk mengabarinya kalau aku akan datang.

Tapi, kau luhat sendiri 'kan, belum bisa.

Aku dan Zach masih berada di istana, menunggu Genio dan para asisten penyihirnya membawa dan mempersiapkan mesin gerbang itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Agen no.8," kataku pada Zach.

"Hah? Aneh. Mungkin para pekerja belum selesai memperbaiki saluran telepon," jawab Zach heran.

"Yah… mungkin…," aku mengangkat bahu.

Seorang prajurit berbaju putih datang, "Pimpinan, seseorang telah mengacaukan pekerjaan perbaikan saluran telepon."

"Ah, itu dia jawaban pertanyaanmu," kata Zach padaku, lalu menoleh pada prajurit itu, "apakah pelakunya berhasil dilacak?"

"Sayangnya tidak," jawab prajurit, "dia menghilang dengan cepat. Dari sihirnya, dipastikan dia dari _black magic_."

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi di sana sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Perbaikan dilanjutkan dengan pengamanan ketat dari pasukan gabungan. Akan selesai dua sampai tiga jam lagi," jelas prajurit.

"Hmm… baiklah," Zach mengangguk, "kembalilah bertugas."

"Siap, Pimpinan!" prajurit itu memberi hormat dan segera pergi.

Kepergian prajurit digantikan kedatangan Ratu bersama para pengawal wanita. Ia berjalan dengan dibantu para pengawalnya.

"Hei, kenapa kemari?" tanya Zach. Ia langsung menghampiri Ratu dan membantunya berjalan.

"Agen no.5, kau akan segera pergi ke tempat putriku bukan?" ujarnya, "ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

"Siap, Yang Mulia," jawabku.

"Aku memberikan sebuah kalung sihir pada anakku. Kalung itu berbentuk semanggi berdaun empat berwarna hijau," ujar Ratu, "kalung itu bisa mengumpulkan perasaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya."

"Mengumpulkan… perasaan?" Hah?

"Ya, benar. Jika orang-orang di sekitar anakku mencurahkan perasaan baik yang kuat, baik itu cinta, kasih sayang, ataupun kebahagiaan, maka kalung itu akan bersinar," jawab Ratu, "kemudian jika perasaan yang dikumpulkan telah cukup banyak, maka kalung itu akan bercahaya lebih terang dan warnanya berubah menjadi emas."

"Lalu… apa kegunaan kalung itu Yang Mulia?" tanyaku lagi. Aku sudah mulai mengerti.

"Kalung itu bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu…," jawab Ratu, "termasuk membuka gerbang dimensi."

Aku dan Zach berpandangan, lalu menoleh kembali ke Ratu.

"Aku tahu kalau perbaikan gerbang membutuhkan waktu yang lama, meskipun sudah 90%, tapi 10% yang terakhir itulah yang paling sulit. Belum lagi kita harus melakukan uji coba. Karena itulah…," Ratu menarik nafas, "jika gerbang belum selesai diperbaiki dan kau ingin pulang, kau harus mengumpulkan perasaan yang baik sebanyak mungkin untuk mengaktifkan kalung itu."

"Siap," aku mengangguk.

"Bagus. Mantranya adalah: Gold Clover Unlock. Jelaskan itu pada Agen no.8, mengerti?" tanya Ratu.

"Saya mengerti."

"Baiklah…," Zach menghela nafas, menepuk-nepuk bahuku ketika Genio datang dengan mesinnya, "kau siap berangkat?"

"Aku siap," kataku sambil mencengkram tali ranselku.

"Agen no.5," Zach menatap mesin yang sedang dinyalakan itu, memanggilku dengan lantang, "misimu kali ini adalah pergi ke tempat Agen no.8 dan Putri Mahkota, lalu membantu mereka. Selamat bertugas."

Aku mengangguk. Mataku sedikit silau melihat mesin berbentuk silinder dengan pintu kaca yang dibuka itu memancarkan kilatan-kilatan cahaya seperti petir. Terdengar pula suara listrik. Serem juga ternyata.

"Kau akan melintasi perbatasan dimensi!" kata Genio, "akan butuh waktu beberapa lama, bertahanlah!"

Aku mengangguk lagi, seyakin mungkin.

Saat melangkah menuju mesin itu, aku merasa sangat tegang. Tapi aku tahu dalam setiap langkah yang kuambil, aku menuju jalan yang benar.

_Destiny or deadly_

_I don't care which one's walking this way_

Hana,

aku akan datang.

Sebelum aku memasuki kilatan-kilatan cahaya itu, kudengar suara Pimpinan yang berteriak…

"Sihir, berikan Heart Weapon!"

Lalu cahaya keemasan menyelimutiku, yang tak lama berganti dengan warna putih terang.

Aku hanya bisa menahan silau itu dengan tanganku.

_They're nothing together…_

_What if I go back to zero?_

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's house**

**Normal POV**

Mamori melangkah dari dapur menuju kamar Hana dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin dan handuk. Kurita pergi membeli makanan bersama Musashi, jadilah ia tinggal berdua dengan Hiruma untuk mengasuh Kiseki.

"Manajer sialan! Minta kopi!" teriak Hiruma kasar. Ia sedang menunggu tayangan pertandingan amefuto di TV.

"Sebentaaar!" jawab Mamori dari dalam kamar. Ia mengompres Hana supaya panasnya turun. Hana masih tertidur.

Hiruma 'menaruh' Kiseki begitu saja di sebelahnya, tanpa mempedulikannya. Kiseki tadinya bersandar pada sofa, lalu bergeser menghadap Hiruma.

"Paah! Paah!" panggilnya, "Hanya, Paah!"

Hiruma cuek seakan tak mendengar Kiseki memanggilnya. Kiseki menarik-narik tangan Hiruma yang tergeletak di pangkuannya.

"Paah! Hanyaaa!" panggilnya.

"Lepaskan," Hiruma mengibaskan tangan kecil itu. Kiseki terjungkal kebelakang.

"Hiruma-kuun! Kasar sekali sih kau ini," Mamori datang dan mendudukkan Kiseki lagi.

"Minta kopi," hanya itu tanggapan Hiruma.

"Iya, aku buatkan. Tapi tolong jaga Kiseki dulu, aku juga harus membantu Hana membersihkan rumahnya," pinta Mamori. Ia tersenyum pada Kiseki yang memandanginya lalu masuk lagi ke dapur.

"Pa," panggil Kiseki pelan.

Hiruma memutar mata dan berkata sarkastis, "Oi, bayi sialan. Berhentilah memanggilku Papa! Sejak kapan aku menikah dengan 'Mama' sialanmu, hah?"

"Paah! Hanyaa!" Kiseki menarik tangan Hiruma lagi. Sepertinya ia ingin Hiruma membawanya pada Hana.

Tapi Hiruma tetap saja tak peduli. Ia mengibaskan tangannya lagi.

"Umph," Kiseki menggembungkan pipinya, kesal pada setan itu.

"Ha-nya."

Kiseki terbang melintasi pandangan Hiruma menuju kamar Hana. Ia meluncur sambil tertawa-tawa senang, melihat pintu kamar Hana sudah dekat.

"Hiruma, kau main apa dengan Kiseki?" tanya Mamori yang mendengar tawa Kiseki dari dapur, masih sibuk.

Hiruma melirik ke Kiseki yang sedikit lagi sampai di depan pintu, "Bayi sialan, pintunya ditutup. Memang kau bisa membukanya? Kekeke!" ia terkekeh.

Tapi bayi itu tak mengerti kalau itu 'pintu'. Ia meluncur begitu saja, dan…

DUKK!

[bersambung…]

* * *

-POJOK KENANGAN HANA-

"Ohayou gozaimas—"

Aku terhenti karena lima pasang mata di clubhouse memandangku heran.

"YA AMPUN HANA-CHAN?" Mamori berseru panik melihatku memakai mantel tebal, siap pergi ke kutub untuk mempelajari pengendalian air.

"Kau sakit? Apa kau demam?" Mamori memeriksa badanku.

"Aku nggak ap—"

"Monta, letakkan barang-barangnya di meja! Sena, buatkan teh!" Mamori menggiringku ke dekat penghangat ruangan.

"Aku cuma—"

"Kau yakin tidak mau istirahat di UKS?" kata Mamori sambil mengeluarkan berbagai varian obat dari tasnya.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" Hiruma menertawakanku sampai keluar air mata.

"Hirumaa, tenangkan dirimuu!" kata Kurita panik.

"Ke…ke…," Hiruma mulai menghapus air matanya, masih tergelak,"Dia itu cuma tidak tahan dingin. Segini saja dia sudah kedingin-KE! Kedinginan, KEKEKEKEKEKE!"

"Hiruma-kun hentikan itu!" sentak Mamori, "Apa itu benar?" dia beralih padaku.

"Iy—"

"Yoosh, tentu saja itu benar! Aku mendapatkan info itu tadi pagi, KEKEKEKEKE! KE! KE! KE!" Hiruma kembali tergelak sampai bercucuran air mata.

Kurita yang panik sampai menelepon Musashi yang sedang diperjalanan dari tempat proyek menuju sekolah.

"Musashiiii!" Kurita berseru,"Hiruma tidak mau berhenti tertawaaa!" ujar Kurita penuh urgensi.

"KEKEKEKEKKE!" sekarang setan itu tertawa sambil menendang-nendang meja dihadapannya.

* * *

Hah... Akhirnya saya potong di sini. Akan dilanjut di Love Knows, Love Grows part II.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! Mohon maaf, mohon ampun karena saya potong di sini, readers…

Review yah? Kritik dan saran dipersilakan~

**SPOILER ALERT: **chapter depan akan ada family-nya, romance-nya, juga fightingnya! xD

See ya soon!


	10. Love Knows, Love Grows part II

Haihai!

Maaf lama menunggu! Ini pesanannyaaa!

Terima kasih kepada: **00 Ayuzawa. 00, Chancha-Flower, Iin cka you-nii, Hikari Kou Minami, Caca Sakura Diamond, pucca-darkblue, Mayou Fietry, Uchiha Sakura97, mozzarella cheese, Ai –Maharanyy- diaMond97, Violet7orange, CatEyeNiiJuuSan** sudah kubalas lwat PM ya! xD

Juga:

**ToscaTurqoise: **boleh, boleh… asalkan kamu lebih muda daripada saya, hehe. Tenang, mamo udah ngga kerasukan lagi. Thanks!

**Nee ounomiya: **halo! Makasih banyak ya… ditunggu aja :D

**DarkAngelYouichi: **hahaha… nggak, nggak ada hubungan apa-apa… ^^ mau liat setan jagain Chibi? Ada kok di chap ini. FB-ku: Keumala Fauzan Andini. Kirim aku message kalo kamu DarkAngelYouichi ya :D

**Sweetiramisu**: tiramisu? Aku akan memakanmu!*kicked* ah, kamu benar! Tungguin aja ya… thanks!

**Just reader 'Monta: **iya juga sih… yap! Apel enak! Huwahahah, iya juga ya, hahaha… landak mini juga lucu. Aku juga mau ah, Kurita kaya' kursi bean bag. Suhunya agak dingin, Sena keringetannya dikit kok, wahahaha… kalau bau, Suzu masih mau make ga ya? Ihihi. Liat aja ya… oke! Arigatou!

**Chopiezu: **you are my Chopie and I am your Ndon…*apaan tuh* mari mengumpulkan kebahagiaaaaan! Makasih dah ngeripyuu! :*

**Y0uNii D3ViLL: **ngng, panggil undine sajalah. Mm… begitu ya… kalau gitu saya minta maaf ya :) saya ngerti kok apa yang kamu maksud. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha! Makasih banyak yah! :D

**Demonicola: **hiaaa, jangan! Itu mustahil, walaupun saya juga ngarep*dor* hehehe, begitulah Nero. Makasih banyak reviewnya, Miss Demonicola! :*

**ShiroNeko: **hahaha, iya… aku memang ingin membuat kehidupan pribadi para penjahat juga, yang nantinya juga ada family-nya. Tunggu aja, hehe. Iya! Kiseki terus tumbuh~! Hana-chan juga nggemesin! Ting tong! Benar! Oke, makasih ya!

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, ya… silakan membaca chap selanjutnya!

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 9: Love Knows, Love Grows (part II)**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Song: Tak Ada yang Bisa by Andra and The Backbone**

"Apa itu?" Mamori yang sedang mengaduk kopi Hiruma keluar dari dapur dan melihat dahi Kiseki menempel di pintu.

"KISEKI-CHAN!" ia menaruh cangkir kopi di meja dan cepat-cepat menghampiri Kiseki. Mata biru langit itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ihik, ihik," Kiseki mulai terisak ketika Mamori menggendongnya, "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Cup cup cup, sayang, aduh…," Mamori mengelus dahi Kiseki yang terbentur pintu, "sakit ya? Aduh… pintunya nakal… maaf ya sayang…"

"HUWAAAAAAAAA! HUWAAAA!" Kiseki menangis sambil menjerit-jerit. Setengah sakit, setengah kesal.

Mamori rasanya mau mengamuk melihat Hiruma yang ongkang-ongkang kaki menonton pertandingan amefuto tanpa peduli padanya dan Kiseki.

"Hiruma-kun!" sentak Mamori sambil menghampiri Hiruma, "bagaimana ceritanya Kiseki bisa terbang dan membentur pintu?" tanya Mamori emosi.

Hiruma menjawab santai tanpa menoleh, "Dia terbang begitu saja ke kamar anak baru sialan. Sudah kuingatkan ada pintunya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ya sudah."

"Uwaaaa!" Kiseki terus menangis. Dahinya merah. "Uwaaa…"

Mamori merasa sangat, sangat marah pada Hiruma Youichi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya tadi?" tanyanya gusar, "apa kau tidak berpikir? Bagaimana jika Kiseki jatuh ke lantai? Dia masih kecil, Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma Si _Pokerface_ melirik malas, "Aku sudah bilang padamu, tadi aku sudah memperingatinya—"

"TAPI DIA TIDAK MENGERTI! Kiseki-chan masih kecil!" bentak Mamori, mulai berderai air mata, "kitalah yang lebih dewasa makanya kita harus menjaganya! Jadi kau suka kalau seandainya dia jatuh dan terluka?"

Hiruma memandangi Mamori dan Kiseki yang sedang menangis dengan wajah datar.

"Apa kau suka, Hiruma-kun?" teriak Mamori sampai suaranya pecah.

Tangis Kiseki makin menjadi, takut karena teriakan Mamori.

Mamori berusaha menenangkan dirinya, lalu memeluk Kiseki menghadapnya, "Sudah, sudah, sudah ya sayang…"

Pintu kamar terbuka, "Ada apa…?" Hana muncul dengan penampilan lusuh.

"UWAAAAAAH!" Kiseki menangis terus.

"Kiseki… kenapa menangis…?" tanyanya lemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah tidur, Hana-chan…," perintah Mamori.

"Baiklah…," Hana menutup pintunya perlahan. Ia sangat khawatir, tapi apa yang bisa dia bantu dengan badan lemas seperti itu?

"Kau jahat!" ujar Mamori pada Hiruma.

Hiruma melengos, lalu menatap Mamori, "_Fine!_" ujarnya, "sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Minta maaf pada Kiseki-chan," jawab Mamori tegas.

Hiruma tercengang, "Minta maaf pada bayi? Kau gila!"

"Aku tidak gila. Satu lagi, kau harus menenangkan Kiseki," tambah Mamori.

Hiruma berjengit.

Kiseki masih terisak-isak dalam pelukan Mamori. Mamori membelainya. Ia sudah tenang sekarang. Malaikat itu menghela nafas dan menatap lembut setan berambut _spiky_ di depannya.

"Hiruma-kun," panggilnya perlahan, "ayah yang baik tidak akan tega melihat anaknya menangis."

Hiruma mengangkat alis.

"Kau mau jadi ayah yang baik 'kan?" Mamori tersenyum.

Hiruma masih tak bereaksi. Wajahnya masih kesal.

"Youichi-kun?" Mamori memanggilnya lagi. Mata biru safirnya terlihat begitu tenang.

Hiruma kali ini tak bisa menyangkal lagi kalau debaran aneh mengusiknya ketika Mamori memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana caranya?" akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tahan punggungnya dengan tanganmu. Hadapkan dia kebelakang. Ia akan bersandar di bahumu," ujar Mamori sambil menyerahkan Kiseki.

Hiruma mengikuti instruksi Mamori. Kiseki sudah berhenti menjerit-jerit, tapi ia masih terisak dan air mata masih mengaliri pipinya.

"Sekarang, tenangkan dia. Minta maaf karena kau tidak menjaganya dengan baik," Mamori memerintah, merasa sudah menang.

"Keh," Hiruma menyeringai, "aku tidak akan minta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Hoi bayi sialan," panggil Hiruma. Ia menyandarkan Kiseki padanya seperti kata Mamori tadi. Tangan kanannya menepuk punggung kecil itu sekilas-sekilas. "Sudah, berhenti menangis."

"Ihik, ihik," bahu Kiseki berguncang sedikit. Tangan kecilnya mencengkram kaus Hiruma.

"Lain kali jangan terbang sembarangan," ujar Hiruma. Mamori tertawa kecil, lalu duduk di sebelah Hiruma. Setan itu selalu punya caranya sendiri. Tak apalah, yang penting Kiseki sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Pap-paaah?" panggil Kiseki sambil menarik-narik kaus Hiruma, "paah…"

"Coba kau dudukkan ia di pangkuanmu, Hiruma-kun," ujar Mamori. Ia lalu membantu Hiruma 'memutar' Kiseki.

"Duuh, kasihan Kiseki-chan… sudah ya, jangan menangis," Mamori menyeka sisa-sisa air mata bayi itu.

"Tck. Melelahkan sekali mengasuh bayi sialan," gerutu Hiruma.

"Ah, kau ini. Belum sampai lima menit," protes Mamori.

Hiruma hanya menaikkan alis sambil melihat Kiseki yang bersandar padanya. Mamori tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus pipi Kiseki yang menggemaskan.

"Kau itu terlalu sibuk mengurusi anak baru sialan dan bayi sialan ini," protes Hiruma.

Mamori melirik wajah kesal itu. Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa Hiruma-kun? Kau cemburu ya? Kau takut karena aku memerhatikan mereka, perhatianku padamu jadi berkurang?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma mengangkat alis, "Apa peduliku? Kau mau memerhatikanku atau tidak, terserah."

Mamori tersenyum lagi, lalu berkata, "Ketika aku menyayangi orang lain, bukan berarti rasa sayangku padamu akan berkurang, Hiruma-kun," ia membelai Kiseki. "Cinta itu bukan berkurang, melainkan terus tumbuh dan berkembang..."

"Berarti kau lelah ya, manajer sialan?" Hiruma berusaha mengalihkan tema pembicaraan dengan menanyakan tema yang sebelumnya.

"Hm?"

Mamori baru saja akan menanggapi pertanyaan Hiruma, tapi ia sudah melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada bahu Mamori dan menyandarkan wanita itu di bahunya.

"Hiruma-kun…," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Mamori.

Hiruma sendiri tak berkata apapun, hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menjaga Kiseki dengan lengan kirinya dan malaikatnya yang tercinta di lengan kanannya.

Untuk kali ini, ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang ayah.

_Tak ada yang bisa_

_Menggantikan dirimu…_

_Tak ada yang bisa membuat diriku_

_Jauh darimu_

-GrowUp!-

Sebagai seorang agen rahasia yang pernah ditugaskan menjodohkan setan dan malaikat, Aoihoshi Hana tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan menarik ini.

Hana mengintip dari pintu, berpegang pada kenopnya. Melihat adegan tadi, ia serasa menonton drama keluarga—dengan Hiruma sebagai ayah, Mamori sebagai ibu, dan Kiseki sebagai bayi mereka. Kalau tidak sedang sakit, Hana pasti sudah memotret mereka untuk dokumentasi.

Kalung Kiseki bersinar terang. Hana akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Ia juga merasa bahagia melihat mereka bertiga, tapi… tak dipungkiri kalau mereka bertiga menambah rasa rindunya pada…

"Ah, lebih baik tidur lagi," gumamnya sedih.

_Tak ada yang bisa_

_Menggantikan dirimu…_

_Tak ada yang bisa_

_Menggantikan cintamu…_

-GrowUp!-

"Tadaimaaa!"

Kurita memasuki rumah sambil menenteng beberapa kantung makanan dengan riang. Musashi mengikuti di belakangnya sambil melepas sarung tangannya.

"Okaeri," balas Mamori sambil menutup pintu.

"Di mana Kiseki-chan?" tanya Kurita.

"Sedang bersama Hiruma," jawab Mamori santai.

"Eh?" Kurita dan Musashi saling berpandangan, bingung.

Benar saja. Ketika mereka memasuki ruang TV, terlihat Kiseki sedang berada di pangkuan Hiruma.

"_Pass complete! _Sang _wide receiver _kini mengoper bola pada _runningback_. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, menerobos setiap pemain lawan! Ia akan sampai ke _end zone!_ Yak! Kita lihat saudara-saudara…," suara narator terdengar heboh dari TV.

Hiruma berseru lantang, "TOUCHDOWN! YA-HAAAAA!"

"YA-HAAAAA!" tiru Kiseki, "ya-haaaa!"

"Kekeke! Kau pintar meniru juga, bayi sialan. Ayo, katakan dengan lebih lantang! Ya-haaa!"

"YA-HAAAA!" Kiseki menjerit-jerit.

Kurita dan Musashi _sweatdrop_. Mamori yang mendengar teriakan Kiseki langsung memasuki ruangan sambil menegur, "Mouu! Hiruma-kuuun!"

"Ya-ha!" hanya itu jawaban Hiruma.

"Ya-ha!" Kiseki menjawab sama.

-GrowUp!-

Rumah Hana semakin ramai dengan kedatangan Ha-ha Bersaudara, Sena, Suzuna, Monta, dan Komusubi.

"Wah! Kau bawa apa Monta-kun?" tanya Mamori.

Monta memamerkan keranjang yang dibawanya, "Ini sedikit buah-buahan dari tokoku untuk Hana!"

"Terima kasih…," Mamori menerimanya, "Monta-kun baiiik sekali…"

"Aaaah! Enggak kooook!" Monta mendidih kesenangan.

"Ao-chan mana?" tanya Suzuna pada Mamori.

"Dia sedang tidur…," jawab Mamori, "tapi sebentar lagi harus dibangunkan untuk makan malam."

"Semoga dia cepat sembuh. Ao-chibiii!" Suzuna mengambil Kiseki dari gendongan Kurita.

"Cujuuuu!"

"Untunglah Kiseki akrab dengan siapapun," kata Jumonji. "Ia bisa kita asuh ramai-ramai…"

Mamori baru akan tersenyum ketika perasaan yang aneh menyergapnya.

Melihat ekspresi Mamori yang berbuah takut, Sena bertanya, "Mamori-neechan? Kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawab Mamori bingung, "rasanya… ada yang ganjil… seperti… sesuatu yang buruk…"

Hiruma menyipitkan matanya, "Tch. Aku juga merasakannya. Konyol sekali. Rasanya seperti aura jahat."

"Aura jahat?" gumam Musashi.

Tepat saat itu terdengar jeritan dari dalam kamar Hana. Semua tersentak.

"SPARKLING STAR!" terdengar lagi suara Hana mengucapkan mantra, diikuti suara gaduh.

"Ao-chan! Ao-chaaan!" Suzuna mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu, "nggak mungkin! Terkunci!"

"HUWAAA! APA YANG SEDANG TERJADIII?" teriak Kurita panik.

Mamori yang ketakutan langsung menggendong Kiseki menjauh.

"Ao-chan sedang bertarung di dalam!" kata Suzuna, "itu tadi sebuah mantra!"

"Bagaimana bisa pintunya terkunci?" Toganou kebingungan.

Musashi menyuruh semuanya minggir dan menendang pintu itu. Nihil.

"Sepertinya pintu ini dikunci dengan sihir," ujar Musashi kesal.

"Ao-chaaan!" Suzuna menggedor pintu dan memanggil Hana, panik luar biasa. Mamori hanya bisa mematung sambil memeluk Kiseki kuat-kuat. Hiruma lalu berdiri tegak didepannya, berjaga jikalau ada bahaya.

"Sihir harus dilawan dengan sihir!" kata Sena, "Suzuna, berikan lencana itu!"

Suzuna memberikan lencana sihir pada Sena. Sena menghela nafas, mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Semoga aku tidak salah mengucapkannya," ujarnya. Ia memegang lencana itu dan berkata, "Aktifkan! Heart Weapon!"

Lencana itu bersinar terang dan berubah menjadi aliran cahaya yang mengitari kaki Sena. Sepasang _spike shoes_ keren terpasang di kakinya.

"Berhasil!" teriak Sena. Ia kemudian menghantam pintu dengan kakinya, BRAKK!

Pintu itu tidak rusak, tapi berhasil dibuka.

"Ajaib…," desis Suzuna.

Di dalam, keadaan Hana sudah terpojok. Ia terduduk di lantai dan bersandar pada lemari. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di udara yang ada di depannya.

"Kek…kai…," bisiknya.

"Ao-chan! Bertahanlah!" seru Suzuna. Kini Suzuna dkk juga melihat seorang wanita berambut ungu yang terbang di atas tempat tidur Hana, bersiap menyerangnya.

"Sial!" ujar wanita itu—Viola, "segelku berhasil dilepas!"

Ia kembali pada Hana yang tak sanggup lagi memasang perisai yang kuat. Wanita itu menunjuk Hana dengan satu jari dan mengucapkan mantra, "ICE THORN(1)!"

Dengan cepat terdengar suara Ha-Ha Bersaudara, Kurita, dan Komusubi yang mengucapkan, "Aktifkan! Heart Weapon!"

Perisai-perisai sihir terpasang di tangan mereka. Dengan sigap mereka membentuk barisan _line_, tepat di depan Hana sebelum tombak-tombak es itu menyentuhnya.

TRANG! TRANG! KRAK!

Es-es itu terpental, beberapa patah.

Viola menggeram. Ia kalah jumlah. Ia juga tak menyangka manusia-manusia itu juga memiliki kekuatan.

"Aktifkan. Heart Weapon."

Itu tadi adalah Musashi, ia melangkah dengan samurainya ke depan barisan pertahanan—menatap Viola tajam.

"Cepat pergi dari sini," tukasnya dingin, "sebelum kami bertindak."

"Kaupikir aku takut padamu?" sentak Viola, "kenapa kalian susah-susah melindungi penyihir dan bayi itu? Serahkan mereka berdua padaku dan hidup kalian akan tenang!"

"Hana-chan dan Kiseki-chan adalah keluarga kami!" jawab Kurita lantang, "kami akan saling menjaga dan melindungi!"

Hana sedikit tersentak. Ia menoleh ke pintu dan berusaha berteriak, "Lindungi Kiseki!"

Suzuna mengangguk. Ia tahu Kiseki sudah ada pada Mamori. Tangannya gemetar. Ia ingin membawa pergi Hana dari sana, tapi situasi terlalu berbahaya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sena tersenyum lembut padanya, menyuruhnya mundur dari pintu, "berlindunglah…"

Monta melangkah ke samping Sena. Entah kapan ia merapal mantranya, tapi sepasang sarung tangan ajaib sudah terlihat di kedua tangannya.

"Aku benci kalian semua!" sentak Viola lagi, "kalian sudah membantu _dia_ untuk membunuh Pimpinan kami!" ia menunjuk Hana.

"Kami tidak akan bertindak kalau kau tidak menyerang duluan!" kata Jumonji.

"Pimpinanmulah yang memulai perang. Dia orang jahat!" tambah Kuroki.

"Sekarang pergilah dari sini!" sahut Toganou.

"FUGO!" Komusubi ikutan.

Viola berteriak kesal. Ia baru akan mengeluarkan ledakan, tapi tiba-tiba pusaran hitam terbentuk di belakangnya. Nero muncul dari dalam sana, menarik Viola pergi.

"Kau kabur saat aku tidur. Ayo kembali!" ujarnya.

"Siapa lagi itu?" Kurita mengernyit.

"Orang itu lagi… Nero…," gumam Hana.

"Lepaskan aku!" Viola menolak, "aku akan membunuh dia yang sudah melukaimu!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Sekarang mereka lebih unggul!" ujar Nero tegas, "kita harus mundur!"

"Nggak!"

"Viola," Nero merendahkan suaranya dan menatap rekannya itu tajam, "kita mundur."

ZZAAAPP!

Mereka sudah hilang. Pusaran hitam itu lenyap tak berbekas.

Hana tersungkur di lantai sambil menghela nafas lega. Suzuna langsung masuk dan membantunya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Ao-chan, kau terluka?" tanyanya.

"Nggak kok," jawab Hana lemah. Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan meringkuk. Rupanya senjata berjenis es dari Viola tadi membuatnya menggigil.

"Mamo-nee, badannya panas lagi!" ujar Suzuna setelah menyentuh dahi Hana.

"Akan kuambilkan kompres," jawab Mamori. Ia menyerahkan Kiseki pada Hiruma.

"Wuoy!" protes Hiruma, tapi tak digubris oleh Mamori.

"Hana-chaan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurita panik. Semua sudah menonaktifkan Heart Weapon mereka.

Hana mengangguk, "Doumo arigatou, Kurita-san," ujarnya.

"Sumimaseeen, sumimaseeen," ujar Mamori pada barisan _line_ yang masih ada di kamar Hana. Ia membawa sebuah handuk kecil dan wadah berisi air dingin.

"Ayo kita keluar. Sempit," ajak Jumonji pada yang lain.

"Ao-chan, kakimu dingin," ujar Suzuna, "akan kuambilkan kaus kaki."

Mamori mengambil kursi dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur Hana. Ia mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke air lalu memerasnya.

"Hana-chan, ayo angkat wajahmu, jangan menggulung begitu," pinta Mamori.

"Nggak…, " tolak Hana, "dingin, Kak…"

"Ini untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhmu, ayo Hana-chan," pinta Mamori lagi. Akhirnya Hana menurut dan meluruskan badannya. Mamori menempelkan handuk itu di lehernya.

"Dingin…," desis Hana.

"Tahan ya…," bujuk Mamori. Sekarang ia menyiapkan handuk itu lagi untuk mengompres dahi Hana.

"Bagaimana ini, panasnya belum turun sejak tadi…," keluh Suzuna.

"Aku sudah menelepon Yukimitsu untuk datang ke sini memeriksanya," ujar Musashi dari pintu kamar.

"Semoga Hana-chan bisa sembuh…," Mamori berkata penuh harap. Nafas Hana terdengar semakin berat, ia lalu terbatuk-batuk.

"A-aku nggak bisa ber-nafas," kata Hana terpatah-patah, "uhuk!"

"Huwaa! Tidaaak! Hana-chaaan!" Kurita menangis sesenggukan di sebelah Musashi.

Hana menyambar inhaler dari meja kecil di dekatnya dan berkata pada Kurita, "Hidungku hanya tersumbat, Kak! Jangan nangis!"

"O-oh… Kukira kau kenapa…," kata Kurita sambil mengusap air matanya.

"GENDUT CENGENG," ledek Hiruma tegas dan jelas.

"Hanyaa?" tanya Kiseki pada Hiruma.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak akan mati," jawab Hiruma santai.

'Sialan,' batin Hana.

"Sebetulnya bagaimana kejadiannya tadi?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku sedang tidur, lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa jahat yang sangat kuat. Jadi aku terbangun dan tepat saat itu wanita yang bernama Viola tadi sudah terbang di atasku dan akan menyerangku. Aku langsung berguling menghindar, dan terpojok hingga lemari itu," cerita Hana.

"Untunglah ada lencana sihir," ujar Suzuna, "tapi Heart Weaponnya kok masih ada ya?" tanyanya. "Benda yang seperti jam itu masih terpasang tuh di tangan Sena!"

"Keputusan Sena tepat untuk memilih Heart Weapon sebagai permintaannya terhadap lencana sihir," jawab Hana, "lencana sihir memang hanya bisa digunakan sekali, tapi jika kau meminta sesuatu yang bersifat tetap, maka benda itu akan tetap ada."

"Heart Weapon hanya bisa hilang jika penyihir yang memberikannya mengambil kembali kekuatan itu. Itu adalah aku," terang Hana lagi, "seperti dulu waktu kita di dunia sihir."

Suzuna mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Hana tersenyum padanya, lalu pandangannya menerawang.

"Aku selalu menyusahkan kalian…," katanya muram. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari bola matanya yang hitam. "Aku selalu membuat kalian berada dalam bahaya…"

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu…," ujar Mamori lembut, menyeka air mata itu dengan tangannya. Panas.

"Keluarga harus saling melindungi, bukan?" tambah Suzuna, "YA, seperti kata Kuritan!"

Hana tersenyum kembali, "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu…"

_Tak ada yang bisa_

_Menggantikan hatimu…_

-GrowUp!-

Yukimitsu datang dengan sebuah bungkusan kain besar. Kurita mencium bau makanan.

"Yuki-kuuun…. Apa ituuu…?" tanya Kurita dengan nada menyeramkan dan ekspresi penasaran.

"Wah, kau langsung tahu ya!" kata Yuki sambil menaruh bungkusan itu di meja. Terlihat pula sebuah koper kecil berisi peralatan dokter miliknya yang ia bawa.

"Dari baunya…," Kurita mengendus, "mmm…"

"Apa itu, guru?" tanya Komusubi penasaran.

"Ah!" Kurita berbinar, "nabe!"

"Hahaha, kau benar," Yuki tertawa sambil membuka bungkusan itu. Ada panci besar berisi nabe yang masih hangat, terbukti dengan asap yang masih mengepul begitu tutupnya dibuka.

"WAAAAH…," semua yang ada di situ langsung senang. Kecuali Hiruma.

"Berikan untuk Aoihoshi dulu. Dia harus makan untuk minum obat," ujar Musashi tegas pada Kurita yang air liurnya sudah menyebabkan banjir lokal.

"Tapi nanti aku cicip yaaa….," pinta Kurita manja.

"Lho? Kuritan 'kan sudah makan tadi bento tiga boks," celetuk Suzuna yang datang membawa mangkuk. Mamori sedang meninabobokan Kiseki di pojokan.

"Ah, dia sih segitu mana cukup…," celetuk Kuroki.

"Ao-chaaan! Ayo makaaan!" kata Suzuna sambil masuk ke kamar Hana. Tak lama Yuki masuk juga.

"Sumimasen," ujar Yuki sopan.

"Nee, Yuki-san. Doozo," jawab Hana.

"Apa badanmu masih panas?" tanya Yuki sambil duduk di kursi di dekat tempat tidur.

"Masih," Suzuna yang menjawab, "lidahnya juga masih terasa pahit. Dari tadi kuberi makanan, selalu mengeluh…"

"Maaf, Suzuna-chan," kata Hana sambil nyengir.

Yuki mengeluarkan termometernya dan memeriksa suhu badan Hana. 38 derajat Celsius.

"Wah, harus minum obat penurun panas. Kau minum obat flu juga?" tanya Yuki. Hana mengangguk. Suzunalah yang sekarang menyuapinya.

"Kalau begitu… ini sudah kubawakan obat penurun panas dan juga antibiotik. Minumlah setelah selesai makan ya," ujar Yuki.

"Doumo arigatou," kata Hana.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, ya," pamit Yuki. Diluar orang-orang sudah menikmati nabe yang ia bawa.

"Ini bagianmu, Yuki-kun," kata Mamori sambil memberikan semangkuk. Yuki mengangguk.

"Tadi waktu berpamitan pada Kaa-san, kubilang mau menjenguk teman yang sedang sakit. Eh, tahu-tahu aku disuruh membawa nabe itu," cerita Yuki.

"Terima kasih Yuki-kun! Enak!" ujar Kurita riang.

"Chibi sudah tidur ya?" tanya Monta.

"Sudah, tuh di keretanya," jawab Mamori.

Setelah itu mereka saling bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi tadi. Yuki juga berkata kalau ia akan mengaktifkan Heart Weaponnya begitu dibutuhkan.

"Harus ada yang berjaga di sini selama Hana-chan sakit," kata Mamori, "aku dan Suzuna akan menginap."

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua menginap ramai-ramai malam ini?" usul Monta, "kalau terjadi apa-apa, Hana akan punya banyak bala bantuan. Kiseki juga perlu perlindungan!"

Satu-persatu menyahut setuju. Meskipun tempatnya tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup kok untuk mereka semua tidur. Mamori dan Suzuna akan tidur di kamar Hana dengan kasur lipat. Sedangkan yang laki-laki… bergelimpangan di luar.

"Kau mau menginap manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk.

"Tch. Kalau begitu aku juga terpaksa menginap. Aku tidur di sofa ini. Kalian, tidurlah di bawah sana," ujar Hiruma seenaknya seperti biasa.

Tapi setan itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang dirinya dan juga malaikatnya tercinta.

Begitu pandangan keduanya bertemu, Hiruma langsung memberi sandi pada Mamori.

'_Kemarilah.'_

Mamori mendekat ke sofa dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Soal lencana itu," ujar Hiruma pelan, "berarti kekuatan sialan yang waktu itu bisa kembali pada kita?"

"Kurasa begitu, Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori.

Hiruma menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau khawatir ya?" tanya Mamori.

"Keh. Dari awal memang kita sudah harus menghadapi bahaya. Mau diapakan lagi?" Hiruma berkata dengan sinis.

-GrowUp!-

Malam semakin larut. Hiruma berbaring di sofa sambil menonton TV. Para _linemen_ berkumpul di sekitar kereta Kiseki, menjaga bayi itu. Kurita yang bersandar di dinding terlihat seperti sebuah bantal ukuran besar, mulai mengantuk. Di depan pintu kamar Hana ada Sena dan Monta.

"Kakak cepat tidur saja sana," ujar Suzuna lewat telepon pada kakaknya yang ada di rumah.

"Ayo tidur, Suzuna-chan," ujar Mamori pada Suzuna.

"YA, Mamo-nee," Suzuna mengangguk, "apa situasi akan aman?"

"Kita percayakan saja pada yang di luar," jawab Mamori menenangkan. "Meskipun sakit, kewaspadaan Hana-chan tidak berkurang. Kalau ada sesuatu, dia pasti akan memberitahu kita."

Kedua wanita itu tersenyum memandang Hana yang tertidur pulas setelah makan dan minum obat. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terilhat di wajahnya. Semoga itu pertanda bahwa panasnya sudah mulai turun.

"Oyasumi, minna," kata Suzuna sebelum menguap dan pergi menuju alam mimpi.

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's POV**

Mmmh…

Tidurku nyenyak sekali.

Aku masih memeluk gulingku tersayang dengan erat, dengan mata terpejam, menikmati empuknya kasur dan nafas yang sudah tak panas.

Apa teman-teman masih ada di sini ya? Kiseki semalam terbangun tidak ya?

"Awawwa…"

Eh, itu suara Kiseki. Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum, berharap mendengar lagi suara imutnya.

"Hanya?" ah, dia menyebut namaku.

"Iya, Kak Hana masih tidur," terdengar suara seorang laki-laki menanggapi.

"Hihihi, Hanya!" Kiseki tertawa kecil.

…

_Wait_.

Suara laki-laki? Siapa?

"Caco, caco," suara Kiseki lagi, "Hanya boo…"

Lelaki yang sepertinya dipanggil 'Caco' itu tertawa, "Iya, Hana tidur. Haha, kenapa namaku jadi Caco?"

Aku mengernyit lalu membuka mataku. Kiseki memandangiku dengan mata birunya, memakai _jumper_ putih-kuning bertuliskan I LOVE MOM. Seorang lelaki memangkunya, rambutnya hitam dan matanya cokelat…

Caco…

Bodohnya aku! Itu—

"Masato…," aku bangun, duduk, dan memandang orang itu dengan takjub, "Masato…?"

Niwa Masato tersenyum, lalu menyapa, "Selamat pagi Nona Hana."

Iya, itu Masato…

Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, mendengar suaranya, akhirnya…

Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya!

Jangan salahkan aku kalau air mataku kembali meleleh. Aku hanya merasa lega dan bahagia. Sangat.

"Masato…," rengekku sambil menangis.

Masato sedikit bingung melihatku menangis seperti itu, ia jadi ikut sedih.

"Hana…," ia hanya menyebutkan namaku. Aku terisak. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar ia memanggilku.

Tiba-tiba Suzuna datang dari pintu kamar dan membawa kabur Kiseki.

"Ao-chibi, minggir dulu ya," katanya, "maaf mengganggu, silakan lanjutkan!"

"Cacoooo…," suara Kiseki perlahan menghilang.

Aku dan Masato tertawa kecil. Tapi aku masih menangis—benar-benar seperti orang gila. Aku hanya ingin ia mendekat padaku, jadi kuulurkan tanganku padanya, dan akhirnya ia mendekat. Ia mendekapku sambil mengusap matanya. Masato itu agak sensitif, jadi kurasa ia sempat mau menangis juga.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis," ujarnya sambil mengelus belakang kepalaku. Aku malah tambah terisak-isak.

"Syukurlah…," kataku parau, "syukurlah… akhirnya bisa bertemu…"

Masato menghela nafas, "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu lagi…"

Kuhela nafasku. Bahagia, hanya itu yang terlintas di benakku.

Aku tersenyum. Setelah ini banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat ini. Aku memeluknya, meyakinkan diriku akan eksistensinya bahwa ia benar-benar telah hadir di sini.

Air mata masih membanjiri pipiku. Aku tahu setelah ini akan ada lebih banyak air mata lagi, entah air mata kebahagiaan atau kesedihan—itu tak pasti. Tapi aku tahu aku bisa menghadapinya bersama teman-temanku, juga dengan adanya Masato, semua akan terasa lebih lengkap.

_Tak ada yang bisa_

_Menggantikan dirimu…_

"Kau sakit ya?" tanya Masato, "dasar ceroboh."

"Maaaaf," jawabku, "maaf, Masato…"

Kami berdua tertawa kecil. Masato menjitak pelan kepalaku, aku tertawa lagi.

"Jaga kesehatan!" omelnya bercanda.

"Iya iya Pak Calon Menteri…," jawabku.

Kami tertawa lagi.

_Tak ada yang bisa membuat diriku_

_Jauh darimu_

[bersambung…]

1. Ice Thorn: Tombak-tombak es berukuran sedang yang diluncurkan pada musuh dan membawa hawa dingin yang kuat. Kau akan melihat asap di sekitar tombak itu.

* * *

Horeee… love knows, love grows selesaaai!

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca, maaf kalau ada kesalahan, ya… ^^v

Untuk sementara Pojok Kenangan Hana ditiadakan. Akan ada lagi di chap depan… maaf ya… hiks hiks, payah nih…

Jangan lupa meripyu, okeee? Kritik dan saran, silakan! Anonymous juga, silakan!

Sampai ketemu secepatnyaa!


	11. One Day for Us

SHINNEN OMEDETOU GOZAIMAAAAAAAAAASU!

Psiuuuu…CTAR!

Met taun baru ya!

Maaf menunggu lama, saya ada simulasi UN dari tgl. 27 sampai 31 kemarin. Huwah…

Terima kasih ya: **Uchiha Sakura97, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Chancha-Flower, Iin cka you-nii, 00 Ayuzawa. 00, Mayou Fietry, mozzarella cheese, Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan, Ai –Maharanyy- diaMond97, yuki kawamuri** sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Juga:

**DarkAngelYouichi: **yap yap! Aku juga pengen punya adek kaya Kiseki! Hehe. Iya, makasih banyak ya!

**Chopiezu: **love grows, love knows, bigger than before… hehehe. Kuyi-nya 'kan kamu! Iya, caco emang begitu, hihihihihi. Ini rahasia yaa… thanks for review!

**ShiroNeko**: wahwah…kasian Hana lemes hehehe. Terima kasih!

**Sweetiramisu: **hahaha, tenang, akan kubuatkan lagi HiruKiseki! Sankyuu!

**CieCieYeaDinoHiba: **terima kasih banyak! xDD

**Demonicola: **adegan di area black magic akan ada nanti. Tapi berantemnya masih dua chap lagi, yaa… terima kasih banyak!

**Just reader 'Monta: **gapapa, makasih yaa… begitulah. Dia bisa kok kalo Cuma ngomong singkat, hihi. Thanks for your support!

**Azher rakk0on: **hai! Makasih reviewnya ya! Gapapa, santai aja. Masato biasa aja kok, hehehe. ^^ Akan kuusahakan…chap ini santai dulu ya..nyehe

**ToscaTurqoise: **yah, Hana sudah baikan. Iya, makasih reviewnya! ;D

Yosh! Happy reading!

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up! Flowers**

**Chapter 11: One Day for Us**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

"YA~! Bagus! Adegan yang bagus! Sena! Mana kameranya?" terdengar reaksi heboh Suzuna dari balik pintu.

"Yayayayayaya~!" tiru Kiseki.

"Suzuna-chan! _Stop it_!" tegurku sambil tersipu. Padahal, aku juga suka memperlakukan Mamori seperti itu.

"Idiiih! Ao-chaaan! Mukanya meraaah!" ledeknya puas sambil cekikikan.

Masato mengacak rambutku lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanyaku.

"Semalam. Kau tidur nyenyak sekali, jadi aku tidak mau membangunkanmu," jawabnya.

_Wait_. Berarti ia menemukan _lelaki-lelaki itu_ menginap di ruang tengah? Bukan berita bagus, sepertinya…

"Mereka bercerita soal giliran jaga itu," kata Masato, "syukurlah, kau punya teman-teman yang baik. Mereka menjagamu ketika aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Iya…," jawabku sambil nyengir garing. Nada bicara Masato bukan nada yang menyenangkan, asal kau tahu.

"Siapa saja yang sudah membantumu kemarin?" tanyanya. INTEROGASI DIMULAI.

"Hari pertama… Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou…," jawabku takut-takut, "yang selalu bertiga itu, kau tahu 'kan?"

Masato berpikir sejenak, "Oh. Iya. Yang suka ngomong 'hah' gantian itu, 'kan?"

"Iya…," aku mengangguk. Pertanyaan akan berlanjut.

"Ngapain aja mereka waktu itu?" pertanyaan berikut. Sumpah deh, rasanya kesal sekali kalau Masato sedang bertanya dengan tatapan tajam seperti sekarang ini. Tapi aku harus sabar… sabar… emosi jangan dilawan dengan emosi.

"Mm… mereka datang pagi hari sebelum berangkat mengerjakan urusan masing-masing… jadi… aku buatkan mereka roti panggang untuk sarapan…," jawabku perlahan tapi pasti, "sorenya mereka kembali untuk membantu menjaga toko dan Kiseki…. Sudah, itu saja kok…." Memakaikan dasi untuk Jumonji: SENSOR.

"Lalu, siapa yang jaga hari berikutnya?" pertanyaan kedua.

"Kak Mamori," jawabku, "Kak Hiruma dan Sena hanya datang untuk mengantar-jemput Kak Mamori dan Suzuna…"

"Mmm," Masato mengiyakan, "lalu kemarin, giliran si setan _freak_ itu ya?"

Hiyaaa… Masato bisa dibunuh kalau Hiruma sampai dengar panggilannya ini. Tapi sejauh ini dia selamat kok.

"Iya," jawabku, "tapi dia datang dengan Kak Mamori kok. Kemarin ramai-ramai mereka membantuku karena aku sakit…"

"Begitu…," Masato mengangguk-angguk. Semoga setelah ini interogasinya selesai… Err, kalian tahu 'kan kenapa Masato melakukan ini? Ia ingin tahu semua yang kulakukan ketika kami tidak ada di tempat yang sama—apalagi karena di sini temanku kebanyakan laki-laki. Awalnya aku merasa risih, seperti diawasi dan dibatasi. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku tahu ini hanya bentuk kekhawatiran dan perhatiannya padaku. Dia ingin memastikan aku baik-baik dan tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Sekarang aku berharap dia nggak bertanya kalau Musashi pernah menyusulku ke rumah setelah reuni…

"Katanya sempat ada reuni ya?" Masato bertanya, "si _freak_ mengusirmu pergi, lalu Kak Musashi menyusulmu ke rumah malam-malam?"

Aku tersenyum garing pada diriku sendiri. Haaa, sialnya akuuu…

"Iya," jawabku, "waktu itu dia mewakili teman-teman untuk minta maaf dan mengecek apa aku baik-baik saja… Kami hanya ngobrol sebentar, setelah itu dia pulang. Nggak ngapa-ngapain lagi kok…," aku berusaha meyakinkan.

Masato mengangkat alis. Sekarang wajahnya nyebelin banget. Aku ingin memukulnya—ralat, mencubitnya.

"Benar, dia datang karena disuruh teman-temannya?" tanyanya ragu. Aku melirik ke pintu. Suzuna mengintip sambil berkata tanpa suara, "Ganbatte! Ganbatte!"

Belum sempat aku mengiyakan, Masato lanjut berkata, "Jangan-jangan dia datang atas kemauannya sendiri. Kayaknya dia suka padamu."

_WHAT? _

"Beneran, dia datang mewakili teman-teman, kok…," jawabku dengan nada manis, "Kak Musashi orangnya baik. Menurutku dia lebih tertarik sama _kayu_ dibanding dengan_ku_."

"Mm… ya sudah. Aku juga mengobrol dengan dia semalam," ujar Masato (aku lega), "ia sangat bijak."

Aku tersenyum, "Begitulah."

Tak ada tanda-tanda Masato akan menyinggung hal ini lagi. Wajahnya sudah berubah ramah, tenang seperti semula.

Padahal dulu dia agak sulit mengontrol emosinya.

"Maaf ya aku bertanya seperti tadi," ujarnya lembut, "aku tahu caraku ini salah. Maaf ya."

Aku jadi merasa sungkan. "Nggak apa, sudah sepantasnya kok kamu bertanya," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Rupanya… dia sudah tumbuh dewasa. Ya iyalah! Mikir apa aku ini.

"Masato-kun, Hana-chan," Mamori menggeser Suzuna yang menonton lewat pintu, "nanti teruskan lagi mengobrolnya, sekarang ayo sarapan dulu! Aku sudah buatkan onigiri!"

"Ah… iya Kak!" sahutku.

"Khusus Hana-chan, sudah kubuatkan bubur!" lanjut Mamori riang.

"Baiklaaah," kataku sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

-GrowUp!-

Hari ini rupanya ada latihan timnas Jepang di Tokyo Dome. Mamori dan Suzuna membuatkan onigiri untuk sarapan kami semua sebelum berangkat ke sana. Semua, kecuali Musashi, Kuroki, Toganou, dan Yukimitsu.

"Hei Masato, nanti kau mau tinggal di mana?" tanya Monta. Aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi, membantu Mamori dan Suzuna memandikan Kiseki.

"Ah… iya juga," Masato menelan onigirinya, "aku ke sini tanpa persiapan tempat tinggal."

"Terus? Kau 'kan tidak mungkin tinggal di sini…," kata Monta. Ia melihat Kiseki yang terlihat lucu sekali dengan handuk pink, sedang dibawa ke kamar oleh Suzuna.

"Heei! Kau lucu sekali, Chibi!" sapa Monta.

"Yeey! Momoo!" Kiseki balas menyapa, lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

Momo? Minky Momo? Hahahahah.

"Apa sewa apartemen saja, ya?" Masato mengambil gelas untuk minum, "tapi 'kan mahal…"

"Hei, yang kauambil itu gelasku," celetuk Toganou.

Monta berpikir sejenak, lalu sebuah lampu bohlam muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Aku punya ide!" ujarnya semangat.

"Ide apa, Monta?" tanyaku, mengambil pil antibiotik. Masato mengambilkan air untukku—dengan gelas yang lain, bukan punya Toganou.

"Aku merasakan kebijaksanaan seekor monyet," desis Kuroki.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di tempatku?" saran Monta sambil menepuk bahu Masato, "aku tinggal di kondominium yang cukup bagus. Tempatku bersebelahan dengan tempat orang tuaku."

Masato tersenyum, "Nanti merepotkan…"

"Aah, tidak, tidak," Monta menggoyangkan telunjuknya, "sudahlah, jangan sungkan. Kita 'kan temaan…"

Masato menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengiyakan.

"Baiklah," jawab Masato, "terima kasih, Raimon."

"Panggil Monta saja," kata Monta sambil nyengir.

"Apa sebaiknya kalian tidak menghubungi Pimpinan kalian itu?" Musashi tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Yah… aku juga ingin melakukannya," jawab Masato, "tapi kami tidak terburu-buru. Sekarang yang penting aku sudah datang dan bisa mengawasi Putri Mahkota. Kalau Hana sudah sehat betul, aku akan menghubungi Pimpinan."

Aku tersenyum.

…

Putri Mahkota?

"Putri Mahkota?" aku mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiranku.

"Lho? Masato lupa cerita padamu?" Monta terkejut.

Aku menggeleng, "Belum!"

"Ah, aku lupa," kata Masato.

"Ini lho, Putri Mahkota Kerajaan _white magic_…"

Mamori datang sambil menggendong Kiseki yang memakai gaun putih dengan pita emas.

Aku tercengang.

"Kiseki? J-jadi?" aku menoleh pada Masato.

"Kiseki adalah anak dari Pimpinan dengan suami rahasianya," jawab Masato, "ya, bayi itu adalah seorang putri."

"Ya-ha!" sahut Kiseki, lalu diiringi kekehan Hiruma.

"Astaga…," ucapku. Sekarang semua pertanyaan yang selalu kusimpan di benakku terjawab sudah.

"Jadi, karena Kiseki adalah Putri Mahkota _white magic_ makanya para penyihir jahat itu mengincarnya," kataku, "mereka pasti mau membalas dendam. Karena tidak mungkin membunuh Pimpinan yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat, jadi mereka mengincar anaknya."

"Iya, tepat sekali seperti yang diceritakan Niwappe," kata Suzuna, mengelus Kiseki, "kasihan Ao-chibi."

Tiba-tiba aku tertarik membicarakan suami Pimpinan. "Eh eh, suami Pimpinan seperti apa?" tanyaku pada Masato.

"Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru, sama seperti Pimpinan. Orangnya asyik kok!" jawab Masato.

"Ah… jelas saja Kiseki mengira Kak Hiruma dan Kak Mamori adalah orang tuanya! Kak Hiruma punya rambut pirang, dan Kak Mamori punya mata biru!" jelasku.

"Ammah!" Kiseki memeluk Mamori dengan senang.

"Kiseki-chan… kau ini…," Mamori tersenyum sayang.

"Berarti, Chibi punya nama?" celetuk Kuroki, "kira-kira siapa nama aslinya?"

"Entahlah," Masato menggeleng, "karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal yang lebih penting, aku tak terpikir untuk menanyakan nama asli Kiseki."

"Kalau begitu kita panggil Kiseki saja seperti biasa," kata Sena sambil tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang… semuanya akan jadi lebih sulit," Masato berkata dengan raut wajah yang sedih, "para penyihir jahat itu akan semakin gencar menyerang jika mengetahui gerbang dimensi sudah mulai bisa digunakan."

Aku lalu meminta penjelasan bagaimana Masato bisa datang ke sini. Ia menjelaskan tentang alat sementara yang memindahkannya kemari.

"Jadi, Kiseki-chan tidak bisa langsung dipulangkan, ya…," aku berkomentar. Masato mengangguk. Ia lalu menceritakan soal kalung Kiseki.

Uwah, banyak sekali hal mengejutkan hari ini.

"Kalung itu akan dapat banyak cinta," kata Suzuna yang kini berdiri di sampingku, "kita 'kan saling menyayangi satu sama laaiiin…"

"_Of cooooourse_," kami berangkulan.

"Yeah, aku akan berusaha menjaga Putri selama masih ada di sini," kata Masato, memandangi benda berbentuk seperti jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"HEART WEAPON?" aku memekik.

"Hehehehe, iya," Masato mengangguk, "ketika aku berangkat, Ratu menyihirkan ini untukku."

"Keren, MAX!" sahut Monta, "kau punya kekuatan seperti apa?"

Masato terlihat ragu, "Aku nggak punya bayangan apapun," jawabnya, "biar saja menjadi kejutan ketika aku mengaktifkannya nanti."

"Tidak perlu tahu sekarang…," kataku pada Masato. Ia mengiyakan.

"Sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang ke rumah sialan kalian masing-masing," ujar Hiruma tegas, bersiap pergi, "setelah itu berkumpul di Tokyo Dome pukul sembilan. Awas kalau telat."

"Baik!" jawab semua atlet kompak.

"Kiseki-chan, nanti kita ketemu lagi ya," kata Mamori sambil menyerahkan Kiseki padaku.

"Ao-chan dan Niwappe ikut saja!" ajak Suzuna, "boleh 'kan? Nanti kita bawa Ao-chibi juga! Pasti asyik!"

"Benar juga, Suzuna-chan!" Mamori berbinar, "Hana-chan, sekarang siap-siaplah, persiapkan perlengkapan Kiseki-chan juga. Nanti kau akan kujemput," kata Mamori. Ia lalu memeriksa badanku, "Sudah tidak demam. Kau kuat?"

Aku mengangguk. Badanku sudah mulai sehat, kalau cuma ke Tokyo Dome melihat latihan sih, pasti sanggup.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu Kak," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Eeh, biar aku saja yang menjemput," potong Suzuna, "Mamo-nee sama Yo-nii pasti bakal sibuk."

Mamori mengerjapkan mata, "Nggak kok…"

"Fufufufufu, sudahlah…," Suzuna tertawa jahil.

Akhirnya Suzuna dan Senalah yang akan menjemputku. Masato akan berangkat bersama Monta. Sekarang ia ikut Monta untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Hati-hati di rumah, Hana!" kata Masato sebelum pergi.

"Tentu. Kita ketemu di sana, ya!" jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dadaaaah! Cacooo! Momooo!" Kiseki ikutan.

Aku menghela nafas senang. Tokyo Dome. Sudah lama aku ingin ke sana, melihat para All-Star.

"Hei Kiseki-chan," panggilku sambil masuk ke dalam rumah, "kau sudah terlihat cantik! Siap ketemu para atlet keren!"

"Bum?" Kiseki sepertinya tidak mengerti. Aku tertawa.

Sekarang… bagaimana caranya menjaga Kiseki kalau aku ada di dalam kamar mandi?

…

Aha.

Akan kusihir gelembung kekkai, menaruh Kiseki di dalamnya, jadi ia tak akan basah di kamar mandi.

Yosh, bersiap ke Tokyo Dome!

-GrowUp!-

**Tokyo Dome**

**All-Star weekly practice**

Suara riuh terdengar dari pintu masuk Tokyo Dome. Aku datang dengan _trench coat_ cokelat yang hangat, berjalan di samping Suzuna yang memakai seragam _cheer-_nya. Kiseki terlihat asyik-asyik saja dengan kain gendongan ini. Sena berjalan bersama-ehm-calon kakak iparnya yang-ehm-berputar dengan gembira.

Taki sudah kembali dari Hollywood dan masuk ke timnas. Cerita selesai.*?*

"YA~! Ohayou, minna!" sapa Suzuna riang, suaranya menggema ke seluruh lapangan.

Beberapa menyapa balik, Mizumachilah yang paling heboh. Aku melihat mereka semua dengan berbinar-binar.

Para _linemen_: Ootawara, Kurita, Jumonji, Banba, Yamabushi. Mereka berkumpul di tengah bersama roster-roster yang siap diterjang. Mizumachi, setelah selesai menyapa balik dengan aksi lepas baju, kembali ke rosternya dan ditegur oleh Kakei. Uwaaah… Kakei wajahnya sampai merah begitu!

"Hei, Suzuna-chan," panggilku, "Kakei itu bukannya kuliah di Amerika ya?"

"YA! Dia sudah kembali," kata Suzuna, "kau tahu wanita cantik di sebelahnya itu?"

Suzuna menunjuk orang yang dimaksud, terlihat mencolok dengan _outfit_ keren… mmm… _coat _Burberry.

"Shibuya Maki, dulu manajer Kyoshin Poseidon 'kan?" terkaku.

Suzuna mengangguk-angguk. "Bahkan tim yang belum pernah kautemui seperti Teikoku dan Hakushuu, kau tahu namanya ya?"

"Agen rahasia," jawabku cepat sambil mengedip.

"Cia cia," tiru Kiseki.

Aku mengikuti Suzuna ke _bench_. Mamori sudah ada di sana, masih sibuk dengan Hiruma, mengamati kertas-kertas—pasti tentang latihan hari ini. Akaba memainkan intro dari lagu Butterfly-nya Koji Wada, cuek dengan Taki yang mengajaknya latihan sebagai sesama _tight end_. Aku heran dia rela bawa-bawa _amplifier_ itu ke sini.

"Ohayouuu!" Suzuna menyapa barisan pemandu sorak yang ada di dekat kami, terlihat cantik dan segar sekali.

"Ah, Hana-chan, Kiseki-chan," sapa Mamori dengan senyum pada kami, "duduk dan santai saja ya."

"Yosh," sahutku.

Mamori kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kaptennya. Sesekali mereka beradu argumen.

Para _runningback, linebacker, _dan _quarterback_ melintas di depanku, berlari dengan semangat. Shin ada di depan, diikuti Sena, Riku, dan…

Aih, laki-laki berambut agak ikal yang tampan ini pasti Yamato Takeru.

Di belakangnya ada Agon yang lari sambil Twitter-an (terlihat dari layar ponselnya), lalu Marco.

"Naah, ini mantan asisten Mamo-nee di Deimon dulu," Suzuna menghampiriku, menggandeng dua wanita—satu berwajah manis dengan rambut dikuncir kuda dan satunya dikepang ke samping.

"Ko-chan, Ka-chan, kenalkan, ini Ao-chan!" ujar Suzuna, mengacaukan nama kami bertiga: Wakana Koharu, Koizumi Karin, dan Aoihoshi Hana.

"Aoihoshi Hana desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ujarku sambil menunduk.

"Salam kenal," balas Wakana dan Karin yang sama-sama pemalu itu.

"Kami adalah geng calon istri _runningback_ timnaaas!" seru Suzuna, berpose dengan pom-pom.

Aku sontak tertawa melihat wajah merah Wakana dan Karin.

"S-Suzuna-san, jangan bilang begitu," kata Karin malu berat. _She's georgeous_. Dia dan Yamato benar-benar seperti pangeran dan putri dari negeri dongeng.

"Kalau yang di sana itu Kak Himuro ya?" aku bertanya pada Suzuna, menunjuk wanita berambut pendek yang berdiri agak jauh dari kami.

Suzuna mengangguk, "Iya. Orangnya dingin, tapi dia baik kok. Hehe."

Aku melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Rupanya ia menyadari kalau sedang diperhatikan. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul pada kami.

Pasti dia menemani Marco ke sini.

"Oooi! Tungguin MAX!"

Monta melesat dari pintu masuk, melepas jaketnya dan berlari menghampiri para _receiver_: si rambut perak—Taka, Ikkyu, dan Sakuraba. Masato cengengesan menghampiriku.

"Semangat banget ya dia," ujarnya. Aku tertawa.

"Oke… baiklah. Baiklah," Mamori mengangguk menyetujui instruksi dari Hiruma. "Hana-chan, Masato-kun!"

"Iya, Kak?" sahutku.

"Sini sini, aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada semuanya," kata Mamori.

"Ah, nggak usah," aku dan Masato menjawab kompak. Sungkan ah…

"Eeh, tidak boleh begitu," kata Mamori. Hiruma meniup peluit, semua pemain berkumpul. Aku baru sadar ada Kotaro dan Julie. Mungkin mereka tadi latihan agak jauh dari sini.

Hiruma baru akan berpidato pada rekan-rekannya itu, tapi Mamori memotong dengan cepat.

"Minasan! Aku ingin memperkenalkan beberapa orang pada kalian!" ujar Mamori semangat. Aku dan Masato senyam-senyum di sampingnya.

"Ck! Buruan manajer sialan!" protes Hiruma, tapi ternyata mengizinkan juga.

Kakei, Mizumachi, Kotarou, Akaba, dan Julie kelihatannya mengenaliku.

"Ah, yang punya toko bunga itu 'kan?" seru Julie. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian mengenalinya," kata Mamori, "yang perempuan ini namanya Aoihoshi Hana, dia sempat menjadi asisten manajer Deimon dulu," ujarnya.

"Anak baru sialan," desis Hiruma.

"Yoroshiku," ujarku.

"Laki-laki yang disebelahnya adalah Niwa Masato, pacarnya," kata Mamori. Masato membungkuk.

"Bayi yang lucu itu…?" Yamato bertanya.

"Itu anaknya Mamo-nee dan Yo-niii!" Suzuna lagi-lagi muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan berseru lantang.

"Nggak mungkin!" jerit Ikkyu.

"Waah…," lainnya bereaksi.

"B-bukan!" bantah Mamori.

Hiruma mendekat ke punggung Mamori dan berbisik ke telinganya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia anak sialan kita, manajer sialan?"

Setelah itu wajah Mamori berubah merah.

Aku tidak begitu dengar sih apa yang dibisikkan Hiruma, tapi sebagai agen terlatih, 90% perkiraanku tentang apa yang dikatakannya itu benar kok, hehehehe.

"Dia manis sekali," Julie mendekat padaku, "halo, Chibi! Kita ketemu lagi!"

"Ayay~," jawab Kiseki sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya senang.

"Wah, kalau bersuara tambah imuuut," Julie mencubiti pipinya. Pipi Kiseki, bukan pipi Julie apalagi pipiku.

"Namanya siapa ya?" tanya Karin. Ia dan Wakana yang penasaran mendekat.

"Aoihoshi Kiseki," jawabku bangga.

"Namanya indah… adikmu ya?" tanya Wakana. Aku mengangguk.

"Karin-chan, dia cantik ya," Yamato menghampiri dan tersenyum pada Kiseki. Kalau Kiseki bukan bayi, dia pasti sudah jatuh cinta.

"Hai Nona, namaku Yamato Takeru," Yamato memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan seperti pada wanita dewasa. Karin menepuk punggungnya pelan dan tertawa kecil. Kiseki ikut tertawa.

"Fuu, iramanya riang ya. Seperti lagu _beat_ yang ceria," ujar Akaba. Aku dan Masato saling memandang dan mengernyitkan alis. Para pemain lain juga mulai mengerubungi Kiseki. Aku terus berharap supaya Kiseki tidak terbang tiba-tiba.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" pinta Yamato.

Kyaaaa, dengan senang hatiiiiii!

"Oh, iya," jawabku, melepas kain motif domba itu dan memberikan Kiseki.

"Ao-chibi asyik ya, digemari banyak pria," Suzuna berbisik pelaaan sekali padaku. Aku terkikik.

"Aku ingin punya bayi kecil yang cantik sepertimu," kata Yamato dengan nada absolut.

"Dia juga sepertinya mudah akrab dengan siapapun," Taka berkomentar tenang di sebelah sahabatnya itu.

"Pasti bisa kalau istriku secantik kau," kata Yamato sambil mengedip pada Karin. Karin sepertinya mau pingsan.

Setelah itu beberapa orang lain mencoba menggendong Kiseki.

"Ngha, kalungnya menyala!" seru Mizumachi. Ups.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Riku.

"Err… itu ada baterainya, hehe," jawabku seadanya. Untung saja Riku bilang: oh.

Suasana menyenangkan sekali, meskipun tak lama _that Commander of Hell_ mengamuk dan semua orang kembali pada latihannya.

-GrowUp!-

**Monta's Fruit Store**

"Kiseki-chan! Ini ringo (apel)!" kataku pada Kiseki, menunjukkan buah favoritku yang berwarna merah itu.

"Ingo," kata Kiseki. Kuberikan apel itu padanya untuk mainan.

Kami semua berkunjung ke toko buah-buahan milik Monta yang masih satu area dengan toko bungaku. Kalian tidak perlu bertanya apa produk unggulan di sini.

…

Pisang. Ya, benar!

"Kalau kalian ingin belanja, bilang saja padaku!" kata Monta riang, "nanti akan kuberi potongan harga!"

Mamori berbinar, "Wah, Monta-kun baik sekali!"

"Ahahahahaha, biasa saja Mamori-san~," Monta _merendah_ dengan wajah _sombong_.

"Kalau begitu aku mau beli jeruk ini," kata Mamori, mengambil bungkus plastik yang ada di dekatnya.

"Gimana rasanya buka usaha, Monta?" tanya Masato. Hiruma sedang menjahili Monta dengan melemparinya srikaya—yang langsung ditangkap dengan akurat.

"A-ah, itu—" Monta menangkap srikaya terakhir, "awalnya susah sekali. Tapi kalau tekun dan sabar ya nanti akan terbiasa mengatasi masalah yang muncul…"

"Begitu ya…," sahut Masato. Ia lalu menghampiriku yang sedang bersama Suzuna, mengenalkan buah-buahan pada Kiseki. "Nanti kalau sudah kembali, aku mau buka usaha juga ah!"

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa ya…? Restoran? Gampang deh," jawabnya santai.

Mm, iya juga ya. Kami semua sudah dewasa, harus bisa mencari penghidupan masing-masing. Menjalankan pekerjaan yang kita pilih, mengubah pribadi menjadi lebih matang dan positif.

"Cuju, cuju!" panggil Kiseki, meminta stroberi yang dipegang Suzuna.

Kiseki juga… akan terus bertumbuh.

Saat itu, aku akan memberitahunya, keluarga besar yang pernah merawatnya di sini.

-GrowUp!-

**Normal POV**

**Markas **_**black magic**_

Nero, Viola, dan Hana berkumpul di ruang makan, memakan sup buatan Viola yang tidak seberapa pandai memasak.

"Baiklah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," kata Nero serius. Lengannya tak lagi tertutup perban, tapi bekas-bekas luka masih terlihat.

"Ya, cepatlah," sahut Hana dingin, "aku tidak tahan dengan sup hambar ini."

"Uuugh!" geram Viola, "dasar anak nakal! Kalau tidak suka tidak usah dimakan!"

Ekspresi Hana tetap datar, "Aku terpaksa memakannya. Aku tidak mau mati kelaparan."

"Anak menye—"

"Ssst, hentikan ah," Nero melerai. Pusing dengan pertengkaran dua perempuan itu.

"Kau sendiri, apa supku tidak enak?" tanya Viola tepat sasaran.

Nero tersedak. Mau bagaimanapun juga rasanya memang kurang bumbu alias hambar.

"Ehm, ehm, maaf," ia meminum air putihnya, "supmu… lumayan kok. Namanya juga masih belajar, sudahlah, suatu saat supmu akanjadi sup paling enak se-negeri sihir…"

Viola tersenyum senang dengan gombalan Nero, lalu berhenti rebut dengan Hana.

"Oke, kembali ke topik," ujar Nero, "kumpulkan tentara kita yang masih tersisa. Penyerangan akan kita lakukan… lusa."

Hana melengos, "Akhirnya. Udah lumutan gue nungguinnya."

"Kau yakin mau bertarung di dunia manusia?" tanya Viola.

"Ya," jawab Nero mantap, "teman-temannya Agen no.8 itu juga kebanyakan manusia. Sekalian saja kita hancurkan semuanya."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mengadu kekuatan dengan Hiruma Youichi itu…," desis Hana horor.

"Baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan menantang penyihir sialan itu," ujar Viola.

Nero terdiam sesaat.

"Hei, hei, bukannya kita mau membunuh bayi itu? Kenapa kalian jadi semangat bertarung?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sudahlah, sekalian saja 'kan?" jawab Viola santai, "kenapa? Kau takut Agen no.8 itu terbunuh? Kau suka padanya ya?"

Nero mengernyit, "Sudah kubilang padamu aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya!"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah protes! Terserah 'kan kalau aku mau memilih dia sebagai lawan!" sentak Viola emosi.

Hana menyeruput tehnya tenang, "Jangan marah-marah, nanti kau cepat tua."

"Ya sudah, kalian bebas melakukan apapun. Tapi…," air muka Nero berubah, "satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat…"

Viola berkedip, "Apa?"

"Kumohon, jangan sampai mati," ujar Nero muram, "kita bertempur sekuat tenaga untuk menghancurkan mereka semua, tapi kalau memang kita sudah tak sanggup, jangan biarkan nyawa kita melayang…"

"Kalau ingin bertempur demi Pimpinan, kita harus rela mati," sanggah Hana.

"Tapi kalau usaha itu gagal, kurasa tidak usah dipaksakan. Aku tahu ini demi Pimpinan, tapi…," Nero terlihat bimbang.

Hana dan Viola berpandangan. Apa Nero bukan penyihir jahat lagi?

"Akh, sudahlah," Nero menggelengkan kepalanya, menaruh sendoknya di mangkuk yang sudah kosong dan beranjak pergi, "aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin kita tetap bersama seperti ini."

"Hah?" Viola merasa dirinya salah dengar.

"Kalian berdua…," Nero melangkah ke pintu, hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya yang berjubah hitam, "sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri."

Hana membeku menatap mangkuknya yang masih terisi sup setengahnya. Viola termenung, tanpa sadar dirinya berucap,

"Bukankah kita bertiga… dibesarkan bersama-sama?"

[bersambung…]

**-POJOK KENANGAN HANA-**

"Mengubah gaya rambut dapat membuatmu benar-benar terlihat berbeda!"

Sena dan Mamori menoleh ke arah suara.

"Yo!" Ishimaru yang rambutnya sudah berubah itu memakai kaus putih bergaris-garis samar, jaket hitam garis-garis, jeans dan sneakers kesayangannya.

"Huh? Ishimaru-san juga, ya…," ujar Sena.

"Oh…," Monta mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Api di kepalanya sudah padam.

"Aku juga ingin mengambil langkah yang bar—"

"Hey kalian semua, ayo pergi," ujar Hiruma sambil berjalan masuk. Yang lain mengikuti.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Tidak ada yang menghiraukan. Semua berjalan begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa…," ujar Ishimaru lemah.

Kasihan sekali dia. Kehadirannya selalu tidak disadari. Tapi tentu tidak, selama ada Hana disini!

"Kakak benar-benar lain. Aku hampir tidak mengenali," pujiku pada Ishimaru.

"Benarkah? Hahaha," ia tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong," aku melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil berjalan memasuki gedung,"Kak Ishimaru kok baru datang? Untung tadi nggak kena dinamitnya Kak Hiruma! Hehehehe!" ujarku sambil tertawa polos.

Tiba-tiba Ishimaru berhenti melangkah dan tersenyum sedih.

"Aku sudah datang dari tadi, kok."

Hah?

"Bahkan saat kau datang, aku juga sudah berada disini…"

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata. Kehadirannya memang tidak bisa disadari…

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Review please? Kritik dan saran dipersilakan :)

Mohon maaf kalau ada yang nggak berkenan yah. Belakangan ini saya banyak urusan dengan buku2 kumpulan soal itu, tapi kuusahakan selalu untuk tetap mengapdet. Terima kasih teman2 setia menunggu :D

See you soon!

**SPOILER ALERT**: chapter depan adalah perasaan para orang dewasa ketika sang bayi mungil sedang tertidur. Song: Sleeping Child by Michael Learns to Rock.


	12. Sleeping Kiseki

Lama tak jumpa!

Ika ga desuka?

Makasih ya buat yang udah ngeripyu chap kemaren… ada: **Chancha-Flower, levina-rukaruka, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Iin cka you-nii, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, UchihaSakura97, Hana Jenibelle Chrysantemum, Phanter black, Yuki Kawamuri, Aoihoshi a.k.a Fiqih, Ai Kireina Maharanii, Mayou Fietry, mozzarella cheese, roronoalolu youichi **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**ToscaTurqoise: **hehe. Iya, dia lari sambil bawa hape. Makasih!

**Ayu-chan: **hai! Nggak kok, allstarnya cukup sampe disitu saja. Kalo pertarungan rame-rame cukup di GoD aja ya! Hehehe. Thanks reviewnya :D

**Nee-ounomiya: **chap depan fighting! Janji! Hehe. Makasih pujiannya, dan reviewnya! Salam dari kiseki!

**DarkAngelYouichi: **hahaha, iya, aku bikin pair-nya YamaKarin. Maaf ya. Gapapa, Taka mau2 aja*seenaknya. Terima kaseeeeeh!

**Just reader 'Monta: **itu maksudnya ribut. Typo, maaf ya. Hahaha, masato emang begitu. Musashi kan pecinta kayu ya? Hehehe*kicked* um, tanya aja sama monta! Mungkin ada nangka n durian hehee. Makasih ya!

**Orang numpang lewat yg kebetulan bc: **hai! Makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Oke, makasih dukungannya! xD

**CieCieYeaDinoHiba4ever: **hahaha…. Kiseki emang bikin iri, ahaha. Makasih banyak! Ya, agon lari sambil bawa hape, trus twitteran deh! Yap yap! XD

**Demonicola: **hehehehe. Makasih banyak ya... makasih! :D

**ShiroNeko**: haha, sudah sekian readers iri sama kiseki. Ampuun, kiseki hanya anak-anak, hahaha… wahwah, kalau begitu salam ya buat kakakmu! Aku dan chopiezu mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian! ^^v

Bulan depan saya sudah ujian praktek dan ujian sekolah. Pendaftaran universitas lewat jalur prestasi, lalu UNAS.

Saya mohon doanya boleh 'kan? Doakan ya supaya sukses dan lancar ya? :D

Makasih! Sekarang, ayo kita baca fic yang sudah berganti judul ini! ingat polling kapan dulu itu? Hehe.

Grow Up, Flowers!

* * *

_Aku menatap mereka semua dengan tenang._

_Mengamati setiap gerakan dan ekspresi yang mereka buat._

_Para orang dewasa yang sering terlihat gelisah dan susah._

_Namun jarang air mata menyapa mereka, katanya menangis itu hanya untuk anak kecil._

_Kucoba menjemput mereka pergi dari kesedihan dengan memanggil nama mereka._

_Meskipun lidahku tak begitu jelas mengucap._

_Tapi senyuman akhirnya muncul di bibir mereka. __Lalu mereka akan menggendongku dan memelukku dengan sayang._

_Orang dewasa itu aneh._

_Lihat saja Papa dan Mama._

_Kadang mereka ribut dan berteriak,_

_Kadang mereka saling memandang dengan cinta._

_Aku jadi penasaran,_

_Akan jadi orang dewasa seperti apakah aku nanti?_

-Aoihoshi Kiseki

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Chapter 12: Sleeping Kiseki**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

**Disclaimer song: Sleeping Child by Michael Learns to Rock**

**Hana's POV**

"Uuumm!"

"Eeeh?" aku mengangkat Kiseki dari keretanya dan menggendongnya menghadapku, "kamu kenapa? Kok wajahmu gemas begitu?"

Aku mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dilihat dan dipikirkan Kiseki. Oh, mata biru langitnya tertuju pada Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Aku memang bilang kita mau hanami! Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Hiruma-kun!" omel Mamori.

"Terserah aku, manajer sialan! Aku hanya ingin kita dapat tempat terbaik untuk hanami sialan! Maka itu aku menyuruh budak-budak sialanku untuk mencari tempat yang bagus dan berjaga di sana! Kalau perlu menginap semalaman!" sentak Hiruma.

"Tidak perlu! Tidak usah tempat yang bagus juga nggak pa-pa!" balas Mamori.

Aku cengengesan sambil mengambil susu untuk Kiseki yang baru saja dibuatkan Kurita.

Hari ini giliran Kurita jaga. Ia sangat senang.

"Kiseki-chan, enak tidaaak?" tanyanya penuh harap saat aku memberikan botol itu untuk diminum Kiseki.

"Sepertinya enak. Tuh lihat, semangat sekali ia meminumnya," jawabku.

"Hana-chan, aku yang gendong ya!" pintanya. Akhirnya kuserahkan Kiseki padanya.

"Tch! Pokoknya aku sudah mengurus semuanya! Sekarang pulang!"

Hiruma menyambar tasnya dari sofa dan berjalan keluar sambil bersungut-sungut. Hari sudah sore, Hiruma memang datang untuk menjemput Mamori yang terus berkicau soal hanami besok sejak tadi pagi.

"Hanami apaan sih?" tanya Masato ketika aku duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sedang menonton… seperti biasa, berita politik.

"Hanami itu piknik di bawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran… kira-kira seperti itu. Biasa dilakukan di musim semi," jelasku.

"Oh…," Masato mengangguk.

"Hana-chan, Masato-kun, pulang dulu ya," pamit Mamori terburu-buru, mungkin sudah nggak sabar mau mengomeli Hiruma lagi di dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati Kak! Makasih sudah datang!" sahutku.

"Sampai jumpa, Mamori-chan!" Kurita melambaikan tangan.

Tak lama suara mobil terdengar menjauh. Sekarang di rumah tinggal aku, Masato, Kurita, dan Kiseki. Monta lagi sibuk di toko, tapi menolak waktu Masato mau menawarkan bantuan.

"Kak Kurita mau di sini sampai jam berapa?" tanya Masato.

"Sampai jam berapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu…," jawabnya sambil menimang Kiseki yang sudah menghabiskan susunya.

"Jam delapan saja ya?" Masato menawarkan, "aku juga akan pulang jam segitu."

Kurita mengangguk. Dilihatnya Kiseki menguap.

"Kuyii… hoaaahm…," ia bergelung pada Kurita. Asal tidak ketiduran di situ saja. Habis mirip kasur, hehe.

"Kiseki, tidur sama Kak Hana ya?" aku mengambil Kiseki dari Kurita dan meninabobokannya sebentar.

"Duduk, Kak!" ajak Masato pada Kurita. Kurita mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku membawa Kiseki ke kamar, menepuk punggung atasnya dan ia bersendawa.

"Tidur ya… tadi seharian main dengan Kak Kurita, capek 'kan…?" kataku.

"Mm-mm…," gumamnya.

"_Right here in my arms… tonight…._"

Baris terakhir lagu _Right Here in My Arms_ kusenandungkan pelan. Kiseki memejamkan matanya dan bernafas tenang.

"Oyasumi," bisikku dan membaringkannya di dalam boks.

_The Milky Way upon the heaven_

_Is twinkling just for you_

Kiseki memeluk guling kecilnya dengan wajah damai, membuatku tersenyum. Kalau sudah besar, Kiseki pasti cantik sekali.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku masih bisa mengasuh adik-adik sepupuku yang masih bayi. Sekarang, mereka semua sudah bersekolah. Sudah besar.

Habisnya, aku tidak punya adik kandung. Jadi sepupu saja yang kuasuh.

Andaikan masa-masa itu kembali…

_And Mr. Moon, he came by_

_To say good night to you…_

"Hei!"

Masato memanggil dari pintu kamar dengan wajah heran, "Ngapain di situ?"

"Ah? Nggak," aku mengusap wajahku yang muram, "cuma lagi sentimentil."

_I'll sing for you_

_I'll sing for mother_

_We're praying for the world_

"Jadi sedih karena kamu anak tunggal?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Iya sih. Kalau kamu 'kan punya adik ya…," sahutku.

"Tapi aku tinggal terpisah dengannya. Adikku ikut orang tuaku yang bekerja di luar kota, sedangkan aku tinggal bersama nenekku. Waktu itu aku harus mengurus semuanya sendirian," jawab Masato.

"Iya juga sih…," aku membelai rambut pirang tipis Kiseki.

"Karena itu… kalau punya anak nanti, aku janji dia nggak akan kesepian sepertiku atau sepertimu. Aku akan memberinya perhatian yang cukup," ujar Masato sambil kembali ke depan TV.

Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu."

Aku bisa melihat Kiseki tersenyum samar dalam tidurnya, mungkin ia sedang bermimpi indah. Kuharap ia dapat memeluk kedua orang tuanya dalam mimpinya…

_And all the people everywhere_

_Gonna show them all we care…_

-GrowUp!-

**Normal POV**

Mamori menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya. Kelihatannya lelah.

"Kekeke. Kau capek?" kata Hiruma santai padanya, "sebentar lagi juga sampai ke rumah sialanmu."

Hiruma menaikkan kecepatan sedannya yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana. Dia bilang _army jeep_ yang biasa digunakannya sedang di _upgrade _oleh Musashi.

Tukang kayu dan _jeep_? Ah, sudahlah.

"Yah, aku tidak sekuat kau, Hiruma-kun," sahut Mamori dengan senyum manisnya. Meskipun Hiruma hanya melirik malas, tapi senyuman itulah yang ia tunggu.

"Makanya, jangan keranjingan mengasuh bayi sialan itu! Gara-gara kita terlalu sering menemuinya, suara sialannya berputar terus di kepalaku, cih!" omel Hiruma.

Mamori mengerjapkan mata biru safirnya, lalu berkata lembut, "Rupanya kau mulai sayang dengan Kiseki-chan, ya?"

Bola mata hijau zamrud itu menatap tajam jalanan di depannya, "Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh, manajer sialan."

Mamori terkikik pelan. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya, menenangkan sedikit sarafnya yang lelah.

"Kiseki-chan pasti kesepian…," ucap malaikat itu pelan, "meskipun ia terlihat ceria, tapi ia pasti merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Orang tuanya…"

_Oh my sleeping child, the world so wild_

_But you build your own paradise_

Hiruma tak berkomentar. Sesekali ia meletuskan gelembung permen karetnya yang tidak manis itu.

"Kuharap ia bisa segera kembali pada orang tuanya," Mamori memandang ke luar lewat jendela mobil, "jangan sampai ia mengalami masa kecil yang pahit. Sementara ini kita harus merawatnya dengan kasih sayang…"

"Hentikan pidatomu sampai di situ," kaki Hiruma menginjak pedal rem, berhenti di depan sebuah rumah—rumah Mamori.

"Eh, sudah sampai. Terima kasih Hiruma-kun," ujar Mamori sambil bersiap turun. Tak ketinggalan ia mengecup sekilas pipi setan tampan yang mengantarnya.

"Ckkk! Sana-sana!" usir Hiruma kasar walaupun senang karena dapat ciuman.

Mamori tersenyum lagi, lebih lembut.

"Aku tahu kau akan melindunginya, Youichi-kun," satu kalimat terakhir dari Mamori sebelum ia menutup pintu mobil.

Hiruma mengangkat alis, membuka kaca jendela secara otomatis dan menatap kekasih malaikatnya cuek, "_Whatever_."

Tapi tak lama setelah ia berlalu dari rumah itu, Hiruma menyeringai, berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus tetap hidup, bayi sialan."

_That's one reason why_

_I'll cover you sleeping child_

-GrowUp!-

**Markas **_**black magic**_

Viola mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja panjang dari kayu eboni itu, menunggu. Nero sedang pergi ke tempat pasukan kegelapan, memberikan koordinasi terakhir pada mereka sebelum berangkat besok.

Pertempuran terakhir, itulah harapannya. Satu sisi ia merasa Nero benar, bahwa mereka tak perlu bertarung sampai mati. Satu sisi lagi ia tetap ingin menghabisi semua yang terlibat dalam 'pembunuhan' Pimpinannya waktu itu.

_If all the people around the world_

_They had a mind like yours_

Aikuza Hana memasuki ruangan tempat Viola berada. Tatapannya yang dingin tak berubah ketika melihat Viola.

"Nero belum kembali?" tanyanya sambil duduk rapi.

Viola menggeleng.

Hana menatap wanita yang sudah seperti keluarganya itu. Tetap dingin. Tapi sedikit sendu.

"Aku rindu _Ayah_," terucap sebuah kalimat dari bibirnya. Mata merahnya beralih pada pemandangan ranting-ranting kering pepohonan di luar.

Viola berkedip kaget, tak menyangka Hana akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kau?" suara Viola hampir tak terdengar. Ia meyakinkan diri bahwa Hana benar-benar menyebut _Ayah_. Ya, Ayah. Diggz, Pimpinan _black magic_.

"Aku akan membunuh Hiruma Youichi yang sudah membunuh Ayah," katanya dengan aura kegelapan menguar dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya menatap Viola lagi, datar.

Viola mengernyit takut. Hana menyimpan kekuatan yang besar—ia tahu itu. Kini amarah dan dendam gadis itu telah menjadi satu dalam kekuatannya.

Wanita itu akhirnya menjawab, "Ya."

_We'll have no fighting and no wars_

_There would be lasting peace on earth…_

-GrowUp!-

**Kerajaan **_**white magic**_

"_Sound… check. Screen… check. Connecting…_"

Suara seorang teknisi terdengar agak gugup. Pimpinannya, Zach, berdiri di sebelahnya bersama sang istri, menunggu gambar muncul di layar besar itu.

_If all the kings and all the leaders_

_Could see you here this way_

"_Still connecting_…," gumam Zach. Mata biru langitnya terlihat fokus dari balik kacamatanya.

Hampir semenit berlalu. Ratu meremas kedua tangannya yang dingin. Namun ia tetap percaya. Gambar akan muncul di layar. Ia akan melihat putrinya.

Mata teknisi berjas putih itu berbinar, "_Conne—"_

"_CONNECTED!_" Zach berseru penuh semangat, sontak merangkul istrinya dan tersenyum padanya.

Layar itu buram pada awalnya, lalu gambar dan suara mulai muncul.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat kehitaman muncul di layar, wajahnya memerah dengan mata hitamnya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Seorang lelaki berdiri di belakangnya, menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Di sini Agen no.8!" seru wanita itu, Aoihoshi Hana, gembira.

"Di sini Agen no.5," sahut Masato, mendekat ke layar.

"Oh… astaga… maafkan saya…," kata Hana lagi, "sebelumnya saya memberi hormat pada Pimpinan yang baru… Yang Mulia… itukah Anda? Itu sungguh-sungguh Anda? Yang Mulia Ratu?"

Zach dan Cahaya hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Tampaknya tak ada kata yang sanggup menggambarkan kebahagiaan mereka saat ini. Kedua dunia sudah terhubung. Meskipun perpindahan dimensi belum bisa dilakukan, tapi jaringan komunikasi telah berhasil diperbaiki.

"Ya… ya, ini aku," jawab Ratu, "ini aku, Agen no.8. Ini kami!"

_They will hold the Earth with their arms_

_They would learn to watch you play_

"Oh, aku benar-benar kaget ketika VAIO-ku mengeluarkan cahaya dan layarnya terbuka dengean sendirinya. Ada tulisan _connected_ berwarna emas, dan tak lama muncullah Anda berdua!" cerita Hana.

"Ya, kami memang membuat koneksi ke laptop Anda, Agen no.8," jawab Zach.

Hana mengangguk-angguk, lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Masato, Kiseki-chan!" ia menoleh pada Masato lalu berdiri. Gambar mereka berdua di layar terlihat bergoyang-goyang. Sepertinya Hana sedang membawa laptop itu ke suatu tempat.

"Dia masih tidur," seorang lelaki bertubuh gemuk berkata pada Hana.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Zach.

"Itu Kurita Ryokan. Pahlawan bertameng emas," jawab Ratu sambil tersenyum.

Layar memperlihatkan sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru. Sebuah boks bayi dengan seorang malaikat kecil tertidur di dalamnya terpampang dengan jelas.

"Itu Putri Mahkota!" teknisi yang dari tadi diam berseru senang. Ia sendiri kaget bisa berseru seperti itu sampai menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Putriku… dia selamat…," ujar Zach.

"Dia sedang tertidur dengan damai…," Ratu mulai menitikkan air mata, "ia aman dan terlindungi. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang orang-orang lakukan di sini ataupun di sana…"

_Oh my sleeping child, the world so wild_

_But you build your own paradise_

"Ia hanya akan mendapatkan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan. Ia bahkan memberi kebahagiaan buat kami, Yang Mulia," ujar Hana pelan, tak mau membangunkan Kiseki.

"Putri Mahkota adalah keajaiban," tambah Masato.

"Syukurlah…," Ratu menghela nafasnya. Tapi wanita itu tahu bahaya yang lebih besar tengah mengancam mereka semua.

"Aku tahu para pemberontak _black magic_ sudah dekat..," kata Zach, "aku akan mengumumkan misi kalian sekarang."

"Siap," jawab Hana dan Masato kompak.

"Agen no.5 dan Agen no.8, aku perintahkan kalian untuk menjaga Putri Mahkota negeri ini, selama gerbang masih belum bisa terbuka. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus selamat. Mengerti?" jelas Zach.

"Siap, Pimpinan!" jawab kedua agen itu, tetap pelan.

_That's one reason why_

_I'll cover you sleeping child_

"Aku akan melindungi Putri!" tambah Kurita membara.

"Terima kasih banyak," kata Ratu pada mereka, "bisakah aku melihat wajah putriku sekali lagi?"

Wajah Kiseki muncul lagi di layar. Kalungnya bersinar. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Sang Ibunda juga tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi secepatnya," kata Zach. Hana, Masato, dan Kurita mengangguk.

-GrowUp!-

**Hana's house**

**Hana's POV**

Aku menutup layar VAIO putihku perlahan. Tanganku dingin karena tegang dan terlalu senang.

"_That's it_," ujarku setelah percakapan dan pertemuan singkat dengan Raja dan Ratu tadi.

"Ya. Segalanya akan menjadi lebih baik, sekaligus lebih berbahaya," sahut Masato, "_black magic_ akan beraksi, segera."

"Kita harus tetap bersama," kata Kurita, "Hana-chan, tidak apa kalau malam ini kami tinggal?"

"Hei hei… kalian jangan khawatir begitu," aku mencoba tersenyum, "kalau ada apa-apa, gelang Heart Weapon itu akan memberi tanda. Sekarang kalian pulang dan istirahatlah, ya? Besok 'kan kita mau hanami…"

Masato menghela nafas. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat khawatir akan ada yang menyerangku lagi malam ini, dan nggak mau 'kecolongan' kalau nanti ada orang lain menolongku.

_Gawd_, cemburuan sekali sih… tapi nggak sesederhana itu juga, pokoknya aku tahu dia khawatir!

"Percayalah," pintaku.

"Ya sudah," akhirnya Masato mengambil cardigan abu-abunya dan bersiap pulang, "jaga dirimu."

"Tentu," aku mengangguk, "hati-hati di jalan!"

"Pulang dulu ya," pamit Kurita. Lalu kedua orang itu keluar dari rumah.

Aku merapal mantra, memasang kekkai di sekeliling rumah. Setelah itu aku masuk lagi ke kamar, melihat Kiseki.

Ia masih tertidur. Ia bernafas, dan aku tahu kami harus mempertahankan nafas itu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, adikku," ujarku yakin.

"Hihi!"

Lho? Ini anak kok ketawa sendiri?

"Ya-ha...," ucap Kiseki pelan, tapi jelas sekali kalau itu 'ya-ha'.

Plak! Aku menepuk dahi. Semoga dia nggak meniru sifat Hiruma. Lebih baik ikut sifat malaikat Mamori saja.

_**Sementara itu….**_

Hiruma sedang berada di apartemennya, mengirim _mail_ pada Mamori untuk segera menyelesaikan mandi air panasnya dan membawakan Hiruma makanan.

Sebetulnya dia bisa beli sendiri, tapi makanan dari Mamori pasti jauh lebih enak…

'_Ya-ha!'_

Hiruma sontak kaget. Suara apa itu tadi?

Ia menoleh ke segala arah. Tak ada siapapun kecuali dia di ruangan itu.

Lalu tadi itu suara… siapa?

"Bayi sialan itu benar-benar sialan. Sampai-sampai aku merasa dia berteriak di telingaku," Hiruma menggerutu kesal.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan segaris senyum yang muncul tak lama setelah ia mengomel tadi.

[bersambung…]

**-POJOK KENANGAN HANA-**

Keesokan sorenya kami kembali berkumpul karena Hiruma sudah menyiapkan latihan nerakanya. Besok adalah hari yang sangat penting.

"Latihan spesial hari ini adalah…," Hiruma mengambil nafas sambil mengacungkan bazookanya,"LARI MENYUSURI SUNGAI! YA-HAAAA!"

Suara menggelegar mengawali penderitaan anak-anak sore ini. Sena berlari paling depan, disusul Monta, Suzuna, dan semuanya hingga yang terakhir adalah Kurita. Hiruma menembaki mereka dari belakang, sementara aku mengikuti dengan sepatu rodaku dan Mamori dengan sepedanya.

"Lebih cepat, Senaaaaaa!" teriak Suzuna semangat, menyusul Sena dengan inline skatenya,"Ayooo balapaaaan!"

"Haduuu…iyaaa!" teriak Sena.

"WOOOY! TUNGGUIN MAX!" teriak Monta nggak kalah semangat. Ha-ha Brothers balapan dengan Daikichi karena dia memasang tampang menghina.

"Wah wah…," aku meluncur disamping Mamori, Hiruma di depan kami,"Latihannya ramai seperti biasa ya! Mmm…Kak Hiruma!" aku memanggilnya. Hiruma menoleh setelah membentak Musashi yang kelewat santai.

"Apa, anak baru banyak tanya?"

Aku nyengir,"Apakah, apakah ada alasan khusus memilih model latihan berlari menyusuri sungai seperti ini? Apakah jaraknya sesuai untuk meningkatkan ketahanan fisik atau bagaimana?" tanyaku semangat ala Yukimitsu, yang sekarang lagi ngos-ngosan.

"Hmmm…," Hiruma berpikir,"Mungkin benar, tapi bukan itu alasannya."

Aku menoleh ke Mamori. Ia juga terlihat penasaran.

"Jadi apa dong Kak?" tanyaku polos.

"Itu karena…," Hiruma menjawab dengan tampang serius, namun tiba-tiba ia berbelok,"Itu karena aku ingin beli soda dingin di situ," jawabnya dengan nada tanpa dosa sambil ngacir ke swalayan di seberang sana.

Hampir saja aku terguling dari sepatu rodaku kalau Kak Mamori tidak memegang lenganku.

* * *

…

Kok pendek? Ampun, ampun….ampuni saya…

**SPOILER ALERT! **Next chap: aku mengharap akhir yang indah, ketika kami bertarung di tengah indahnya bunga sakura.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon maaf karena pendek dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Review yah? *puppy eyes*

Buat teman-teman yang punya akun Ffn, sudah berpartisipasi di polling IFA-kah? Dukung fandom Eyeshield 21 ya untuk jadi Most Favorite Fandom ya! Hehe.

Kalau boleh promosi, dukung The Montarou Tales di kategori Humor/Parody, juga Hana dkk di Flowers untuk menjadi Most Favorite Fanfiction for Multichapter.

Akhir kata, sampai berjumpa secepatnya! xD


	13. Up to The Sky

_Long time no see!_ xD

Terima kasih yang sudah meripyu chap kemarin, ada: **Chancha D' Black Angel, Ayuzawa00Phanthmhive, Mayou Fietry, Hikari Kou Minami, Iin cka you-nii, levina-rukaruka, Hana Jenibelle Chrysanthemum, sweet miracle 'michu 17', Ai Kireina Maharanii **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**Tosca Turqoise: **ini aku ngapdet lagi. Hehehe, pojok kenangan hana juga ada lagi lhooo…. Nanti review lagi ya? Hehe. Thanks!

**DarkAngelYouichi: **makasih banyak! Hehehe. Iya, harus punya akun. Pengumuman pemenangnya sudah keluar. Gak menang sih, tapi nggak masalah :D

**ShiroNeko: **wah, anda benar!*tepuktangan* IFA diadakan setahun sekali, gabung grupnya di FB dulu dan harus punya akun Ffn. Pemenangnya sudah diumumkan, saya nggak menang, tapi nggak apa. Wah, kata2 yang keren! Makasih ya! xDD

**CieCieYeaDinoHibari4EVER: **tau tuh Hiruma!*duar* uwah, makasih pengertiannya. Mari sama2 berjuang!

**Just reader 'Monta: **apa kabar? Hehe. Kurita jadi kasur air! Tentu, makasih dukungannya!

**Ahzer rakk0on: **lholholho… masato ada kok, tenang, tenang.. FG'a Masato? FG apa GF? Hehe. Bener! Setan kan udah mati amsa dimatiin lagi*dibakar* jangan panggil sensei ah, hehehe. Thanks!

**Demonicola: **gapapa, hana-san. Tahu tuh Musashi, hehehe. Ya, Kiseki memang mengira hirumamo ortunya, tapi nanti dia juga mengenali ortu aslinya kok. Siap! Thanks yah! xD

**Chopiezu: **kebiasaaaaaaaaaaaaan!*tereak pake toa* ya sudah, yuk kita hanami...

Maaf ya, ngapdetnya lama. Biasa, urusan sekolah. Kalau begitu, tak perlu banyak basa-basi! Selamat membaca!

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Chapter 13: Up to The Sky**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

**Disclaimer song lyrics: SPARKING by Tom Leonard and Jeff Pescetto**

Senang sekali rasanya pagi ini rumahku kembali terlihat sesak.

"Suzuna-chan, taruh makanan dan minumannya di _jeep _ya!" perintah Mamori lembut.

"YA~! Baik, Mamo-nee!" kata Suzuna sambil mengangkut keranjang makanan yang beratnya nauzubilah itu.

"Ahahha! Biar kubantu Mai Shisuta~," kata Taki riang. Sena dan Monta membantu membawakan minuman.

"Apa kalian janjian?" tanyaku pada Masato yang sedang menggendong Kiseki. Semua laki-laki dalam rombongan kami hari ini pakai kemeja! Keren sih, tapi kaget aja.

"Nggak kok," Masato menggeleng, "waktu aku keluar dari kamar mandi pakai kemeja, Monta juga sudah pakai kemeja," jelasnya. "Kiseki, jangan tarik kerahku seperti itu…"

"Yayayay!" Kiseki malah tertawa-tawa. Ia kupakaikan kaus lengan panjang warna putih dengan rok biru muda. Sepatunya… _mary jane_ mini dengan warna putih! Lucu 'kaaan?

"Seharusnya kau bawa truk saja untuk membawa mereka! Hahahaha!" celetuk Doburoku pada Musashi. Oh, benar, cuma Doburoku yang pakai kimono seperti biasa.

"Truknya ada pasirnya, nggak bisa dipakai buat mengangkut orang," jawab Musashi jutek. Dia, Hiruma, dan Kurita pakai kemeja hitam hari ini.

"Sudah beres semua?" tanya Yuki pada Mamori. Mamori mengangguk.

"Sudah! Hiruma sudah menunggu di mobil. Kita berangkat sekarang ya!" ia mengambil tas putihnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Mamaaah!" panggil Kiseki, "Maa!"

"Kenapa? Kiseki mau sama Kak Mamori ya?" tanya Masato.

"Mah!" panggil Kiseki lagi. Mamori menghampiri kami.

"Iya, Kiseki-chan boleh sama Mama kok," kata Mamori sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menerima Kiseki.

"Ayo, kita berangkat," ajak Musashi pada Masato. Aku, Masato, Taki, Yukimitsu Monta, Sena, dan Suzuna akan naik mobilnya Musashi. Musashi membawa mobil yang bermuatan banyak untuk kami. Lalu Ha-Ha Bersaudara, Doburoku, Kurita, dan Komusubi akan naik mobilnya Juumonji.

Ueno Park, kami datang!

-GrowUp!-

Sepanjang perjalanan, firasatku tidak enak. Tapi aku nggak berani memberitahukannya pada teman-teman. Aku hanya merapikan scarf biru motif _leopard_ di leherku untuk mengatasi rasa gugup.

"Kamu kenapa Ao-chan? Tidak enak badan?" tanya Suzuna yang memakai _cropped blazer_ hitam dengan kaus ungu sebagai dalaman.

"Nggak pa-pa kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di tempat parkir," ujar Musashi dari bangku kemudi. Masato di sebelahnya, terlihat waspada.

Mungkin dia juga merasakannya. Ada yang aneh.

Mobil-mobil kami parkir berdekatan, kami semua turun bersama-sama. Dari jauh sudah terlihat deretan pohon sakura yang... wow... mekar penuh...

Sebagai seorang 'Hana' aku merasa...

"Whoa...," ucapku terpesona, "sugoi desu yo... utsukushii desu ne... (hebat, menakjubkan sekali ya...)"

"YA! Indah 'kan?" Suzuna melompat senang.

"Ayo kita ke tempat yang sudah Hiruma-kun pesan," ajak Mamori. Kiseki juga terlihat semangat.

"Yay! Ayo! Aku nggak sabar lagi!" kataku semangat sambil menyeret Suzuna.

Pemandangan Ueno Park benar-benar memukau. Sakura-sakura yang berwarna pink dipasangi lampion yang berwarna pink juga. Cerah dan indah. Meskipun aku nggak suka warna pink, tapi nggak bisa bohong deh kalau tempat ini benar-benar _amazing_.

"Teman-teman, sebelah sini!" Mamori melambaikan tangan, tak jauh dari kami. Kami segera menggelar tikar dan meletakkan makanan serta minuman di atasnya. Hiruma benar-benar memilih tempat tepat di bawah pohon yang bunganya mekar sempurna.

"Uwaaah! Bento spesial buatan Mamori-chaaaaan!" pekik Kurita penuh kebahagiaan ketika kami para wanita membagi-bagikan kotak bento yang tadi kami buat.

"Aku juga ikut membuatnya lho, Kuritan!" sahut Suzuna.

"Aku juga~!" sahutku tidak mau kalah.

"Masa? Nggak yakin. Paling-paling Kak Mamori yang membuat, kamu cuma ngehias aja," Masato berkomentar sarkastis di sebelahku.

"Aku seriuuuuus!" jeritku sambil berusaha meninjunya dengan dua tangan, yang langsung ditahan olehnya.

"Hahahahahah! Bercanda! Bercanda!" teriak Masato sambil mengelak.

"Heeei, kami belum dapat bentonya!" teriak Ha-ha Bersaudara yang duduk agak jauh dari kami.

Bicara di sini memang harus berteriak, soalnya Ueno Park sangat ramai dan semua orang berbicara dengan riang.

Tentu saja ramai, bunga sakuranya bikin mata cerah dan berbinar!

-GrowUp!-

Angin pagi ini entah kenapa semakin dingin. Terlihat orang-orang yang ber-hanami di sekitar kami mengeluhkan hal yang sama.

"Kata ramalan, hari ini akan cerah," celetuk Kurita.

"Tapi kenapa anginnya tambah dingin?" Yukimitsu bertanya-tanya. Otak jeniusnya sibuk memikirkan… teori cuaca dan iklim, mungkin?

"Pakai jaketku," Masato memberikan jaketnya yang tak dipakainya padaku.

"Arigatou," ucapku pelan.

Angin bertiup lebih kencang lagi, mengempaskan kelopak-kelopak sakura hingga beterbangan di sekitar kami. Indah kelihatannya, tapi aku tahu, ada yang tidak beres.

"Perasaanku tidak enak...," Mamori berkata lirih sambil memeluk Kiseki.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dimensi sihir?" tanya Sena pada Masato.

Masato berkata pada gelang Heart Weaponnya, "Pimpinan. Tolong sambungkan pada Pimpinan."

Gelang itu menyala, menampilkan Pimpinan lewat gambar hologram. Kami semua mempersempit jarak duduk supaya tak ada orang sekitar yang melihat kejadian aneh ini.

"Aku baru saja akan menghubungimu, Agen no.5," Pimpinan bernama Zach itu terlihat tegang, "pasukan sihir hitam datang menyerang—mencoba mengacaukan _finishing_ perbaikan gerbang. Kurasa mereka tak main-main kali ini."

Aku merasakan aura jahat dari belakangku, jadi aku berbalik dan berdiri, menyaksikan dengan mataku bahwa langit cerah telah berubah gelap. Awan mendung itu datang dari arah belakang kami, terus menuju kemari. Kegelapan itu tidak hanya dari awan, tapi... sekelebat bayangan-bayangan hitam yang menuju kemari.

"Orang-orang _black magic_ yang tidak dikirim ke kerajaan akan mengincar Putri Mahkota," lanjut Zach, "juga kalian semua."

Aku mendengar Hiruma menyumpah.

"Sekarang aku sudah harus menaiki kudaku—memimpin pasukan di garis depan," Zach mengangguk pada pengawalnya, "sebelumnya, aku akan mencoba mengirim pasukan untuk melindungi kali—"

BLAR!

"Pimpinan!" teriak Masato kaget. Terdengar suara ledakan dan gambar hologram menjadi buram. Sambil mencoba mengatasi degup jantungku, aku memberanikan diri melihat Kiseki.

Wajah mungil itu terlihat takut, tapi Mamori dan Suzuna terus menenangkannya.

"Mereka sudah datang!" teriak Zach, "cepat kerahkan barisan pertahanan!"

"Bilang padanya, kita akan melindungi Putri," kata Musashi sambil meletakkan sumpitnya di atas kotak bento yang sudah kosong, "aktifkan. Heart Weapon."

Sebuah pedang samurai muncul.

"Jangan mengeluarkan pedang di sini!" seru Ha-ha Bersaudara panik dan menutupi pedang Musashi.

"Hiruma-kun, kita harus bertarung, kumohon, kita harus lindungi Kiseki-chan," pinta Mamori.

Hiruma berdecak, akhirnya mengikuti Musashi berdiri, "Apa boleh buat."

Masato mengangguk, lalu berkata pada Zach, "Pimpinan, kami akan melindungi Putri Mahkota! Kami akan berusaha!"

"Tolong lindungi dia," kali ini terdengar suara Ratu—nadanya begitu pilu, "kumohon! Tolong jaga anakku..."

"Kau tidak boleh ada di sini!" sekilas terlihat Zach dalam tayangan hologram, "pengawal! Bawa Ratu ke tempat yang aman!"

"Hanya kalian harapanku! Tolong selamatkan anakku!" teriak Ratu.

BLAAAAR!

Komunikasi terputus.

Aku menghela nafas. Semua terdiam. Tegang.

"Bayangan hitam itu pasti orang-orang jahat!" seru Kurita, "tapi kita tidak bisa bertarung di sini!"

"Iya, bagaimana dengan orang-orang lain yang sedang berhanami?" tanya Yuki.

Aku juga berpikir demikian. Tapi aku sudah menemukan satu cara.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu," kataku sambil berlutut di tikar kami, lalu menyentuhnya dengan kedua tanganku.

Tak ada yang memperhatikan. Orang-orang tidak menyadari mereka bisa terbunuh—kurang dari lima menit lagi.

Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi, lalu berucap, "_Dimension spell! One Level Up!*_" seruku.

Angin memutar di sekitar kami, menciptakan lapisan bening seperti kaca di bawah kami yang mengangkat kami ke udara.

"Argh!" teriak Jumonji yang takut ketinggian. Maaf, tapi aku masih harus menaikkan ketinggian.

"Apa yang anak sialan itu lakukan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Aktifkan, Heart Weapon!" Yuki mengeluarkan ensiklopedi sihirnya dan menuliskan mantra Hana tadi.

"Menurut buku ini, mantra itu akan mengangkat kita ke udara, setingkat lebih tinggi dari tanah. Sedangkan menurut pengamatanku, Hana bermaksud menciptakan lantai di atas udara—pertarungan langit!"

"Pertarungan langit? Maksudmu, kita akan bertarung di langit supaya orang-orang tetap aman berada di bawah?" tanya Monta.

"Aahahaha! Kau bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Tak kusangka!" celetuk Taki.

"Kurang ajar!" sentak Monta.

"Monta benar," Yuki mengangguk.

Aku berkonsentrasi lagi, lalu kembali merapal mantra, "_One Level Up! Higher!*_"

Aku terus mengucapkan _higher_ dan lantai kaca kami terus naik ke udara.

"Kazuki! Kau pucat pasi!" terdengar Kuroki berteriak.

"_Higher!_" seruku. Bayangan hitam itu juga akan ikut naik bersama kami!

"Uwaaa.. kita terbang... seperti lift!" seru Suzuna takjub, melihat ke bawah. Kami sudah jauh berada di atas pohon-pohon sakura yang tadi kami lihat.

"Beberapa pohon yang ada di dekat kita juga ikut terangkat!" kali ini Toganou.

Ups...

Benar. Aku melihat sekeliling, beberapa pohon ikut terangkat dan bunganya masih normal. Mekar dan beterbangan.

Akhirnya kami telah mencapai ketinggian yang sesuai. Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku dan merubah pakaianku. Suara-suara mengaktifkan Heart Weapon juga terdengar bersahutan.

"Kira-kira berapa lawan yang harus kita hadapi?" tanya Doburoku, "selain tentara-tentara mereka, tentunya."

"Sejauh ini aku sudah bertemu dua musuh," jawabku, "seorang pria bernama Nero dan temannya, wanita bernama Viola."

"Yukimicchi, apa kau bisa mencari info dari ensiklopedimu?" tanya Suzuna.

Yuki menulis-nulis di ensiklopedinya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Beri aku Heart Weapon. Atau apalah itu namanya," kata Hiruma pelan pada lencana sihirnya. Dalam sekejap pusaran angin hitam mengelilinginya dan setan itu berganti kostum. Jubah hitam, tongkat sihir serta sayap hitam tampak di belakang punggungnya.

"Kekeke! Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin membunuh orang," celetuknya.

"Aura jahatnya memang terasa sekali," sahut Kuroki.

"Hentikan itu ah," tegur Mamori. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Kenapa, manajer sialan? Kau trauma, he?" Hiruma menyeringai jahil. Aku tersenyum simpul. Terakhir Mamori melihar Hiruma seperti itu, mereka berdua 'kan diharuskan saling membunuh.

Mamori merengut, lalu memberikan Kiseki padaku.

"Lencana sihir, beri aku Heart Weapon," ucapnya kemudian. Mamori kini benar-benar menjadi malaikat bersayap putih. Begitu cantik dan bercahaya.

"Uwaah, Maah!" Kiseki melayang dengan cepat, kembali ke pelukan Mamori.

"Mereka tiba," desisku. Mereka berjarak satu meter dari kami sekarang, Nero, Viola, dan ratusan tentara mereka. Serba hitam.

Tapi… ada satu yang tak kukenal dari mereka. Ia berdiri di tengah Nero dan Viola. Rambutnya hitam legam dan mata merah rubinya menyala. Ekspresi wajahnya tak ada—kosong.

Gadis itu… benarkah aku belum pernah melihatnya? Tapi kenapa aku juga merasa pernah bertemu dengannya?

Ketika pandangan kami bertemu, aku mendengar ia berucap...

"Lama tak jumpa, _Miss_..."

Seketika itu juga aku merinding. Sepertinya hanya aku yang mendengar desisan dingin itu...

**[A/N:Karena **akan ada dua tokoh bernama Hana, maka untuk selanjutnya akan dipakai** Aoihoshi **atau** Ao **untuk Aoihoshi Hana**, **dan** Aikuza **atau** Ai **untuk Aikuza Hana**. :)]**

-GrowUp!-

**Normal POV**

"Halo lagi, semuanya," Nero menyeringai, "kami datang ke sini untuk bertarung, tapi kami masih menawarkan negosiasi terakhir…"

Kurita menelan ludah. Hiruma memberi sandi pada Mamori, yang membuat malaikat itu terlihat kaget.

'_Pergi. Bawa bayi sialan bersamamu.'_

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori mengernyit tanda tak yakin. Hiruma tahu apa yang diinginkan orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam seperti dirinya itu.

"Serahkan bayi itu," lanjut Nero, "lalu kalian bisa kembali ke rumah masing-msaing dengan selamat."

"Kau tahu apa jawaban kami!" jawab Kurita dengan segenap keberaniannya, "Kiseki-chan tidak akan kami serahkan!"

Nero mengangkat alis dengan angkuh, "Oh, padahal aku masih sedikit berharap kalian setuju. Kalau begitu... SERANG!"

Ayunan tangan Nero menjadi tanda bagi para tentara kegelapan di belakangnya untuk menyerang kami.

"LARIIIII!" teriak Sena reflek. Parahnya, semua mengikuti aba-aba Sena tersebut.

Nero dan Viola saling memandang. Musuh seperti apa sebetulnya yang sedang mereka hadapi?

"Wuoy, Sena! Kenapa kita lari?" tanya Monta di tengah jurus langkah seribu kami.

Suzuna yang terbang dengan sepatu roda bersayapnya hanya bisa tertawa-tawa.

"Habisnya jumlah mereka banyak sekali!" jawab Sena.

"Aku juga bingung kenapa aku ikut berlari," gumam Musashi.

"Tapi Kobayakawa benar! Kita harus memikirkan cara terlebih dahulu untuk melawan mereka!" kata Masato, berlari di sebelah Monta. Aoihoshi berlari paling belakang.

Otak jenius _Commander of Hell_ langsung mencetuskan ide.

"Bagi jadi beberapa tim!" teriaknya tanpa berhenti berlari, "gendut, gendut junior, dan kakek sialan, bawa manajer dan bayi sialan ke tempat yang aman! Tiga saudara sial—"

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!" teriak Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou kompak. Musashi, Kurita, dan Komusubi mendekat pada Mamori, tapi Mamori menggeleng tanda tak mau pergi.

"Berhenti sekarang juga dan halangi tentara-tentara sialan itu!" perintah Hiruma lebih lanjut. Ha-ha Bros langsung mengerem dan memutar balik—bersiaga dengan perisai mereka.

"Ahaha! Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuankuuu! Heart Weapon, aktif dong!" kata Taki sambil berputar dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lencana sihirnya ke udara. Angin puyuh andalannya mulai tercipta.

"Semoga berhasil!" kata Sena.

"Pendek dan pacar sialannya, monyet sialan, pemabuk sialan, botak, kalian jadilah barisan penyerang di belakang barisan pertahanan! Berhenti sekarang!" teriak Hiruma lagi.

"Baik!"

"Tapi aku nggak bisa bertarung!" teriak Yuki.

"Tuliskan senjata apapun yang Kakak butuhkan di ensiklopedi! Senjata itu akan muncul dan bisa Kakak gunakan selama sepuluh menit!" jelas Aoihoshi.

"Baiklah! Ayo, teman-teman!"

Semua 'pemain' yang ditugaskan segera berhenti dan bersiap. Saat ini tinggal Hiruma, Mamori, Aoihoshi, Masato, Musashi, Kurita, Komusubi, dan tentunya Kiseki yang masih berlari. Suara-suara riuh pertarungan mulai terdengar.

Viola melesat menyusul, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengucap, "_Pull rope!_(2)"

Sebuah tali berwarna hitam muncul dan melingkari lengan Aoihoshi Hana.

"Ugh!" wanita berambut cokelat kehitaman itu berusaha melepaskannya, tapi tak bisa. Viola dengan cepat menariknya menjauh dari kawan-kawannya.

Aoihoshi berteriak ketika larinya terhenti dan lengannya tertarik bersama tubuhnya.

"Hana!" Masato berbalik dan mencoba menyelamatkannya.

"Lari terus! Aku akan hadapi dia!" teriak Hana sambil memasang kekkai, berjaga-jaga jika Viola mencoba menyerangnya sebelum ia siap.

"Tapi—" Masato tercekat. Lagi-lagi mereka harus terpisah karena perang.

"Lebih baik kau turuti saja dia, Niwa Masato," tukas Hiruma. Masato menatap Hiruma tajam. _'Aku nggak minta pendapatmu,' _batinnya.

"Kau lengah!" kali ini Nero yang melesat menuju sisa rombongan itu, menyebutkan, "Flame Thrower!"

Masato sepertinya tahu siapa yang harus ia lawan.

"Aktifkan! Heart Weapon!" ucapnya cepat. Sebuah ikat pinggang berlambang bintang terpasang di celana jinsnya.

"Kekkai!" Mamori mengaktifkan pelindung sebelum api Nero mencapai mereka.

"Untuk apa benda ini?" tanya Masato sambil menyentuh lambang bintang pentagram itu.

"Coba kau ucapkan apa saja yang terlintas di pikiranmu," saran Mamori.

"Yang ada di pikiran? Sepak bola!" kata Masato panik. Ikat pinggang itu benar-benar mengeluarkan sebuah bola sepak hitam-putih.

"Heart Weapon macam apa yang kaupunya itu?" sentak Nero, mengeluarkan semburan api lagi. Kurita maju untuk melindungi kelompoknya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Terima ini!" Masato menendang bola itu sekuat tenaga. Benda bundar itu melesat bagai roket dan menghajar Nero sampai terpelanting ke belakang.

"Hmh," Musashi nyengir, "bola yang ditendang sebagai senjata sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Kalau begitu, kakak-kakak boleh pergi," kata Masato, "aku akan tangani si rambut biru itu."

"Semangat ya, Masato-kun! Soal Hana-chan, dia pasti baik-baik saja!" kata Kurita sebelum berlari lagi—menggelinding, tepatnya.

Masato mengangguk, "Aku tahu dia tangguh."

-GrowUp!-

Hiruma, Mamori, Kiseki, Kurita, Komusubi, dan Musashi melanjutkan 'pelarian' mereka.

"Apa kita sudah bisa melakukan pertahanan sekarang?" tanya Kurita.

"Tidak," Hiruma memicingkan mata, "penyihir hitam sialan itu masih ada satu lagi."

"Aku ingat… gadis bergaun hitam itu ya?" terka Mamori.

Lari mereka berlima terhenti karena merasakan aura dingin yang menusuk dari arah belakang.

Aikuza Hana berdiri di sana, wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Ia melihat ke arah Hiruma.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian," ujarnya pelan, "aku ingin bertarung dengan Hiruma Youichi."

Hiruma memberikan _death glare_ pada Aikuza. Merah rubi bertemu hijau zamrud.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan segan membunuh Malaikat Cahaya dan bayi itu," kata Ai datar, menunjuk pada Mamori dan Kiseki.

"Pergi dan berlindunglah," kata Hiruma tegas pada Mamori.

"Tapi Hiruma-kun, aku nggak mau—"

Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya pada malaikat bermata biru safir itu, "Tck! Sudahlah, aku tidak akan mati!"

Mamori menunduk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kiseki. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Firasatku buruk," isaknya, "aku takut."

Hiruma berdecak lagi, tapi ia juga mengerti perasaan Mamori.

Iblis Kegelapan itu akhirnya tergerak untuk memeluk Mamori dan Kiseki. Sepertinya memang inilah cara untuk meyakinkan Mamori.

_Get power of infinity  
All men together make one man  
At the time of an important decision,  
Please do not lose your vision._

"Kita sudah pernah mengalahkan orang-orang sialan itu. Sekarang bukan saatnya pesimis," bisik Hiruma tenang di telinga Mamori.

Mamori menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, menghirup aroma mint dari Hiruma.

"Pappah...," Kiseki terlihat khawatir. Ia mencengkram jubah hitam Hiruma dengan tangan mungilnya.

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeringai, "Dengar, kalian harus tetap hidup. Sekarang pergilah."

Mamori mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya dan menjawab, "Baik. Hati-hati."

"Ayo, Anezaki," ajak Musashi. Mamori mengangguk, lalu mereka kembali berlari.

"Paaah! Daaah!" kata Kiseki lantang sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

Hiruma berbalik dan menemukan Ai berdiri di sana, memainkan api dari jarinya.

"Sudah selesai dramanya?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh dan melipat tangannya di dada, "tidak perlu berbasa-basi."

Hana berkedip dan berucap, "Frozen Sword."

_You're the one  
Show me only your dance in earnest.  
Even if wrapped in the darkness,  
Light is beyond the horizon._

[bersambung…]

Dimension Spell: Mantra untuk menciptakan dimensi lain dalam satu kawasan.

One Level Up: setelah menciptakan dimensi pemisah, one level up digunakan untuk mengangkat dimensi tersebut satu lantai ke udara.

Higher: digunakan untuk menambah ketinggian lantai dimensi. Semakin banyak diucapkan, semakin tinggi lantai dimensinya.

* * *

**-POJOK KENANGAN HANA-**

"Selamat datang di Red Note café. Mari saya antar ke meja anda," _waiter_ itu menggestur agar Mamori mengikutinya. Mamori mengambil nafas lalu mengembuskannya, kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah meja untuk dua orang. _Waiter_ itu mengambil papan bertuliskan _reserved_ dari atas meja dan mempersilahkan Mamori duduk.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah anda ingin memesan minuman? _Waiter_ dari bar akan langsung mengantarkannya pada anda," kata _waiter_ itu sambil menyodorkan daftar menu. Mamori membacanya sekilas-sekilas, mencari minuman yang tidak beralkohol. _Beer, champagne, whisky…cocktails…non-alcoholic drinks…_

"Ini saja," kata Mamori sambil menunjuk salah satu minuman yang paling familier: _fresh orange juice_. Sempat terpikir olehnya dimana Hiruma sekarang, namun meminum sesuatu mungkin bisa meredakan kebingungannya.

"Baiklah, akan saya pesankan," _waiter _itu menoleh ke arah bar," Youichi! Segera antarkan _Fresh Orange Juice_ untuk nona ini ya!"

Youichi?

…

Hhh…siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"_Roger, boss_!" seorang cowok jangkung dengan rambut pirang yang spiky, memakai setelan waiter lengkap sedang menuju ke meja Mamori sambil membawa nampan dengan segelas orange juice di atasnya.

"Silahkan, ini pesanan anda!" kata Hiruma dengan nada riang gembira dan ekspresi jahil-dua-taring.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Mamori datar dengan ekspresi menahan kesal. Dia tidak menatap _devil waiter_ di sampingnya.

"Ooh, anda sedang menunggu Tuan Hiruma Youichi?" jawab Hiruma pura-pura bodoh sambil meletakkan gelas di meja,"Dia sudah menunggu anda sejak tadi. Kalau begitu biar saya panggilkan, silahkan anda tunggu sebentar!" ujarnya riang lalu melesat ke ruang karyawan.

"Dia itu…," Mamori menghela nafas.

* * *

Makasih ya, sudah menunggu aku mengapdet dan membaca ceritaku. Review yah? Mohon maaf kalau ngapdetnya lama dan maaf kalau ada kekurangan dalam cerita. Sekali lagi kuucapkan terima kasih!

Untuk sekuel Flowers, kuakhiri sampai di Grow Up, Flowers! saja. Tapi kalau teman-teman mau request side-story baik itu dari Flowers, The Miraculous of Flower, atau Grow Up, Flowers! aku akan buatkan, maksimal tiga chap. Sampai ketemu di chap akhir Take Care of Lady Maki, proyek barengku dengan Matsura Akimoto, dan side-story Flowers: Mirai!


	14. Fiveleaved Clover

Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu lagi…

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan ujian praktekku :D

Ujian praktek paling asik adalah pidato bahasa Indonesia! Hahaha. Saya suka ngomong, sih… :P

Untuk **penulisan kalimat langsung, saya akan kembali ke penulisan saya yang seperti biasanya. **Hahah…

Terima kasih kepada: **Chancha D'Black Angel, Uzuharu Natalie Fore-chan, Hikari Kou Minami, Iin cka you-nii, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Mayou Fietry, gabyucchi-P, CatEyeNiiJuuSan** sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

juga:

**sweet miracle 'michu 17: **hehehe. Begitulah... soalnya di sini para tokoh juga udah pada tua*dikemplang* kalo dipanjangin lagi, nanti ceritanya nggak bagus. Hehehe. Makasih ya buat reviewnya :D

**ToscaTurqoise: **mudah2an seru, hehehe. Jumonji takut naik pesawat, makanya kupikir dia takut ketinggian. Yap! Makasih banyak!

**DarkAngelYouichi: **maaf menunggu lama ya... hehehe. Aku juga suka bagian itu. Thanks yah!

**Just reader 'Monta: **iyap, kami—aku dan hana sama2 nggak suka warna pink. Hahaha, oke! Makasih yaaa! xD

**Risha Ichigo: **gapapa, hehehe. Tentu aku lanjutkan~ makasih banyak yaa...

**Chopiezu: **sabar ya... ngantri... di antrian ada usek sama unas juga... ^^

**Demonicola: **tak apa, terima kasih banyak, Miss Hana... belum, kiseki belum akan bertemu dengan ortunya. Kalau soal heart weapon masato liat aja di chap ini yaa!

**ShiroNeko: **hohoho, boleh… kumasukkan dalam daftar antrian ya… :D tentu, masih berlanjut. Hehehe, sudahlah, taka pa shironeko-san. Thanks~!

Yosh! Aku berharap kalian masih betah membaca ficku ini, hehhehe… silakaaan!

* * *

_Ketika orang-orang serba hitam itu datang, semua berlari._

_Senya, Cuju, semuanya, juga Hoppa._

_Mama memelukku erat-erat, berlari. Tak peduli akan gaun panjang yang menghalangi kakinya._

_Perlahan-lahan kami terpisah..._

_Hingga hanya ada aku, Mama, Papa, Hoppa, Kuyi dan Komu._

_Air mata Mama terus menetes. Wajahnya ketakutan._

_Aku juga jadi sedih dan takut._

_Tapi Papa memeluk kami, memperdengarkan detak jantungnya yang tenang._

_Deg... deg... deg..._

_Tenang dan damai._

_Jantung Mama yang tadinya berdetak cepat dan penuh kekhawatiran, kini terdengar teratur._

_Satu irama dengan Papa._

_Setelah itu kami meninggalkan Papa bersama seorang kakak bergaun hitam._

_Kami terus berjalan dan berjalan..._

_Sampai kapan? Akan kemana? Kenapa...?_

_Aku tak tahu..._

-Aoihoshi Kiseki

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Chapter 14: Five-leaved Clover**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

Suara-suara teriakan dan erangan terus terdengar. Pedang-pedang beradu dengan tameng baja. Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou terus bekerjasama dengan teknik, kekuatan, dan kecepatan yang mereka miliki. Pada awalnya mereka merasa terkepung dan panik, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka jadi menikmati sendiri pertarungan ini.

"Heah!" Toganou menghajar salah satu lawan dengan kakinya. "Oi, apa kau tidak bawa Jump?" tanyanya pada Kuroki.

"Tidak! Bukankah kau selalu membawanya?" jawab Kuroki.

Seorang prajurit sihir hitam datang menyerbu. Pria berambut cokelat itu menghalau pedangnya dan meninjunya dengan cepat.

"Minggir! Menghalangi obrolan kami saja!" sentaknya.

"Yang itu sudah kubaca sampai habis," jawab Toga, lalu membantu Jumonji menghajar lawan.

"Ahahaaaaaa! Aku juga membantu lhoooo!" Taki datang dengan angin puyuhnya, membuyarkan segerombolan pasukan yang tersisa. Mereka benar-benar terpental jauh kali ini. Kalau ada yang datang lagi, Ha-ha Bros akan menghajar mereka sampai pingsan.

Jumonji mengusap peluh di dahinya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan ini," ia membagi senyum pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Begitulah. Kau sibuk melanjutkan kuliah dan kami bekerja. Jarang kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama," sahut Kuroki.

"Untunglah sekarang kita bisa berantem bertiga seperti dulu," kata Toganou sambil nyengir. Ketiga saudara, eh, sahabat itu berangkulan dan tertawa-tawa.

"Ahaha~! Masa muda KITA memang indah!" Taki mendekat dan langsung sok akrab.

Ha-ha Bersaudara memelototinya, "HAAAAAH? KITA? YANG BENER AJA!"

-GrowUp!-

Tak jauh dari keempat orang tadi, Sena dan Monta masih bertarung dengan para prajurit. Belasan dari prajurit musuh pingsan akibat sake ajaib Doburoku. Yukimitsu bingung mau menggunakan senjata apa. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol, tapi terus terpental ketika menggunakannya.

"YA! Ayo semangat semuanya! Lawan kita tinggal sedikit!" seru Suzuna dari atas.

"Suzuna, lihat sekelilingmu! Hati-hati ketika terbang!" kata Sena dari bawah.

Suzuna mengangguk. Ia ingin membantu di bawah, Sena melarang. Ia terbang untuk melihat keadaan, Sena juga terus menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati.

Sena tidak akan bisa melupakan hari saat Suzuna berada di atas dan lengannya tergores panah. Luka itu, darah yang mengalir, rintihan Suzuna yang menyayat hati... Sena tak mau itu terulang.

'_Tak ada yang boleh melukaimu lagi,'_ tekad Sena dalam hati.

"HIAAAH!" ia menjejakkan kakinya yang memakai sepatu Heart Weapon ke lantai bening tempatnya berdiri, membuatnya melompat tinggi melewati kepala salah seorang musuh. Ia mengayunkan kakinya dan berhasil menendang prajurit musuh itu.

"WAH! Sena hebat MAX!" puji Monta girang.

"Ahahaha…," Sena menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Terima kasih… anu… maaf ya…," katanya pada prajurit musuh yang terpental dan pingsan itu.

"Hahaha! Kau masih saja meminta maaf," kata Doburoku.

"Minna! Ada pasukan lagi yang datang!" seru Suzuna dari atas, "tapi tak sebanyak yang tadi!"

"A-Aduh… pistolnya akan menghilang sebentar lagi!" Yuki memandangi pistol di tangannya dengan ngeri.

"Yukimicchiii," panggil Suzuna dengan wajah jahil, "kau harus coba AK-47…."

Yuki menghela nafas, "Haduuuhh…"

"PUNCH MAX!" Monta meninju seorang musuh setelah pedangnya dihalau sepatu Sena. "Ayo teman-teman! Pertarungan masih berlanjut!"

"Yosh!" Sena mengangguk. Doburoku menyiramkan sakenya setelah meminumnya sedikit. Sementara itu, Suzuna berteriak pada Yuki, "Bagaimana kalau keluarkan suntikan raksasa! Kau 'kan dokter!"

Yukimitsu hanya bisa mengernyit. Tapi… benar juga, sih...

-GrowUp!-

Segumpal awan kumulus melintas tepat di atas kepala dua orang wanita yang siap bertarung. Viola menatap Ao dengan penuh kebencian, sedangkan Ao masih mengatur nafasnya setelah sebelumnya diseret oleh Viola dan terbanting ke lantai dimensi.

"Kita tak perlu saring berperang dan bertarung seperti ini...," ujar Ao tenang.

"Ini semua terjadi karena negara sialanmu yang membuang pimpinan kami!" sentak Viola marah. Ia menembakkan duri-duri es dari tangannya, dan Ao menghalaunya dengan perisai api. Es-es itu meleleh seketika.

"Kau salah paham!" Ao terus mencoba bicara baik-baik dengan Viola, "Diggz sendiri yang memisahkan diri dari kami dan menyebarkan pengaruh buruk!"

TRANG! Pedang es Viola beradu dengan tongkat sihir Hana.

"Ayah—," Viola mengerahkan tenaganya pada pedang es dengan pegangan perak itu, "pimpinan kami berkata bahwa kami akan menang, tapi ternyata kalian membunuhnya! Bahkan kami tidak bisa melihat mayatnya! DIA LENYAP!"

KRAK!

AO terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri setelah Viola menghantamkan lagi pedangnya ke tongkat sihir wanita itu. Pedang itu telah hancur menjadi kepingan es.

"ICE THORN!" teriak Viola.

"Kekkai!" Ao membuat perisai pelindung tepat sebelum duri-duri es itu sampai ke depan wajahnya.

"LAWAN AKU DENGAN SERIUS!" teriak Viola lagi.

"Perang itu...," Ao berdiri dan emosinya membentuk angin puyuh dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga di sekitarnya, "perang itu tak ada gunanya!"

-GrowUp!-

"Bola sepak, eh?" Nero mengambil benda bundar berwarna hitam-putih yang telah menghajarnya itu, "tak kusangka kau menggunakan mainan ini untuk bertarung, Pak Calon Menteri."

Masato memicingkan mata. Nero melempar bola itu jauh-jauh.

"Jujur saja, kita punya masalah pribadi di sini," kata Nero lagi, "aku tak habis pikir kenapa pimpinan kami memberimu kekuatan waktu itu. Menjadikanmu wakilnya yang kedua. Padahal dia punya aku, orang yang ia percayai."

Masato tak menjawab. Saat itu keadannya setengah sadar. Lagipula Diggz hanya memanfaatkannya.

Pedang es kembali muncul sebagai senjata phak sihir hitam. Masato hanya mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya pada Heart Weaponnya: "Pedang!"

Sebuah pedang klasik muncul untuk menjadi tandingan pedang es Nero. Kedua pria itu saling beradu pedang.

"Aku akan membalas dendam atas kematian pimpinanku!" kata Nero lagi, mencoba menebas lawannya. Untungnya Masato berhasil menghindar. Tapi ia terjatuh ke lantai dimensi dan membuat Nero dapat mengunci posisinya.

Nero berdiri dengan pedang diarahkan pada Masato. Mata hitam dan cokelat saling berkilat marah.

"Apakah ketika dendammu sudah terbalaskan, pimpinanmu akan kembali?"

Pertanyaan Masato tadi membuat Nero sedikit terkejut. _Tak akan_, ia tahu itu.

Tapi kebencian telah menutupi akal sehat.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Nero menghunuskan pedang itu.

-GrowUp!-

TRANG! KRAK!

Pedang es Ai langsung hancur ketika beradu dengan tongkat panjang Hiruma. Ai tetap tenang. Hiruma memberikan pandangan mematikan padanya.

"Flame thrower," ucap Ai, menyemburkan api dari tangannya.

"Burning shield!" Hiruma menahan semburan api dengan perisai api. Suhu berubah panas hingga keduanya merasa berada di dalam panci yang mendidih.

Begitu semburan api hilang, Ai menyerang lagi. "Explosion."

Hiruma melesat menghindar dan balik menyerang, "Hyper Darkness* Explosion!"

DAR!

Ai sukses membakar habis ledakan itu dengan perisai api—burning shield. Hiruma hanya meneriakkan mantra-mantra yang terlintas di pikirannya. Tapi semua berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah.

Dua orang dengan aura kegelapan yang kuat itu telah saling beradu mantra selama lima menit. Aikuza Hana terlihat baik-baik saja dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, sedangkan Hiruma Youichi terus memamerkan taringnya. Setan itu senang bisa mendapat lawan yang tangguh.

"Kekeke," ia terkekeh, "kuat juga kau, anak kecil sialan."

Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu hanya mengangkat alisnya sedikit mendengar Hiruma memanggilnya 'anak kecil'.

"Bukankah kau adalah pilihan Pimpinan? Ayo, tunjukkan kekuatan yang lebih hebat," Ai berkata.

Hiruma berdecak kesal. Ia tak punya waktu untuk pertarungan ini. Ia hanya ingin menyusul Mamori dan menyelamatkannya.

Ai mengangkat tangannya, membuat sebuah bola hitam yang berisi kilatan-kilatan petir, "Black Thunderstorm!"

"Explosion!" Hiruma melawan petir-petir itu dengan ledakan hitam pekat. Terus-menerus seperti itu, tak ada yang terlihat lebih unggul dalam pertarungan ini.

'_Kalau begini caranya, bakal menghabiskan tenaga…,' _batin Hiruma.

-GrowUp!-

Musashi menoleh ke belakang, melihat sekelompok musuh mendekati mereka.

"Kurita, kita pakai cara itu," Musashi memberikan instruksi.

"Ng!" Kurita mengangguk mantap. "Komusubi-kun, bantu ya!" Kurita lalu berkata pada Komusubi.

"FUGO!" Komusubi mengangguk.

"Anezaki, berhati-hatilah," pesan Musashi sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya, menebas pedang-pedang para musuh.

TRAAANG!

Mamori memeluk Kiseki. Kiseki berbinar melihat aksi Musashi.

"YAY! Hoppa!" serunya.

"Kurita, sekarang!" seru Musashi.

Kurita melompat dan meniban lebih dari setengah pasukan, "KURI-HAMMEEER!"

"HE-HEBAT!" seru Komusubi. Ia lalu menirukan apa yang dilakukan Kurita. Namun karena badannya tidak begitu besar, akhirnya ia menyeruduk pasukan yang tersisa.

"FUGO!" serunya berapi-api.

"AAAARGH!" prajurit musuh terpental ke belakang dengan konyolnya.

"Uwaaah, Komusubi hebat!" puji Kurita setelah bangun dan berdiri tegak. Komusubi langsung tersipu.

"Yeyey! Kuyi! Komuuu!" Kiseki ikut menyoraki.

"Sepertinya dia tak tahu kalau dirinya sedang dalam bahaya…. Dia kelihatan senang," ujar Musashi melihat Kiseki tertawa-tawa.

"Jangan-jangan ia mengira kita sedang main kejar-kejaran…," komentar Mamori lalu mengecup dahi Kiseki.

"Musashi, sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kurita.

"Kurasa kita bisa tetap berada di sini," jawab Musashi, "kita sudah sangat jauh dari medan perang."

"Semoga yang lain baik-baik saja...," doa Mamori lirih.

-GrowUp!-

Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou sedang berjalan cepat. Maksud hati ingin mencari kawan yang lain, tapi mereka malah bingung harus ke arah mana.

"Oi, Taki! Tadi kaubilang ke arah sini!" keluh Kuroki pada Taki.

...

...

"Lho? Mana si bodoh itu?" Kuroki jadi bingung sendiri. Jumonji dan Toganou melihat sekeliling mereka. Hanya ada langit biru dengan beberapa awan yang berarak, serta kelopak bunga sakura.

"Dia hilang...," Toganou terpaku,

"Mungkin dia jatuh...," Kuroki melihat ke bawahnya.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga ketemu," kata Jumonji cuek sambil membersihkan sakura yang hinggap di rambutnya. "Sekarang kita cari teman yang lain..."

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak gunakan gelang Heart Weapon ini?" Toganou memberi saran.

"Wah! Pintar juga kau, Toga! Ayo kita lacak teman-teman kita lewat situ!" sahut Kuroki semangat.

Mereka membuka tutup benda yang sebetulnya lebih mirip jam itu. Toganou bertanya, "Di mana teman-teman kami berada?"

Layar kecil berbentuk bundar muncul dan menunjukkan titik-titik kecil berwarna hijau.

"Ada yang dekat dari sini," kata Jumonji, "apakah itu Sena dan yang lain?"

"Tapi ini hanya ada satu orang," kata Kuroki, "sekumpulan titik yang agak jauh di kanan—sepertinya ini baru Sena dan lainnya."

"Mungkin... Hana," terka Toganou.

"Ya sudah! Ayo cepat kita ke situ!" ajak Jumonji, berlari paling depan memimpin teman-temannya.

-GrowUp!-

Wanita berambut ungu itu semakin terlihat geram. Penyihir berjubah putih yang menjadi lawannya terlihat lelah.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Viola, "kau hanya meningkatkan kekuatanmu dan bertahan. Kau sama sekali tidak menyerangku!"

"Karena aku tak ada niat untuk melukaimu. Tugasku hanyalah melindungi Putri Mahkota," jawab Ao.

"Apa pentingnya bayi itu untukmu?" tanya Viola, "black thunderstorm!"

"Flower barrier*!" Ao mengayunkan tongkatnya. Muncul bunga raksasa yang menghalau semua sambaran petir yang dikeluarkan Viola.

"Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri!" jawab Ao—teringat akan Kiseki. _'Semoga ia baik-baik saja,'_ batinnya.

"Ibu bayi itu sudah merenggut nyawa orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga," mata violet itu rupanya mulai basah, "dia harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan!"

Sebelum Ao berhasil membaca gerakan Viola, Viola telah lebih dulu menyerangnya, "ELECTRIC BLAST*!"

Ao hanya bisa terbelalak melihat kilatan listrik yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia tidak siap menangkis ataupun merasakan rasa sakitnya.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya. Tapi hingga sedetik kemudian, tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

"Ah… untunglah masih sempat!"

Aoihoshi Hana membuka matanya. Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou berdiri di depannya dengan perisai mereka.

"Ha-ha Bersaudara!" seru Ao spontan.

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!" mereka bertiga menyangkal dengan kompak.

Viola menggigit bibir. "Kalian...," desisnya, "ELECTRIC BLAST, VERTICAL*!"

Kilatan listrik kali ini turun dari atas.

"AWAS!" teriak Ao.

Ha-ha Bros reflek mengarahkan perisai mereka ke atas, lalu Jumonji mengatakan mantra yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya, "Rebound*!"

Serangan itu berbalik pada Viola. Viola berteriak dan terjatuh ke lantai. Ia meringkukkan tubuhnya dan kilat-kilat listrik berwarna hitam terlihat.

"Oh, aku nggak tahu jadinya bakal begitu," komentar Jumonji kaget.

"Oi, kau nggak pa-pa?" tanya Kuroki pada Ao.

"Electric blast!"

BZZZT!

"Akh!"

Dalam sekejap keadaan berbalik. Ao tersungkur di lantai akibat setruman cepat dari Viola. Ia meluncurkan serangan itu masih dalam posisi telungkup di tanah. Tak ada yang menyangka. Semua lengah.

"Sial!" Jumonji menyumpah.

"Ahhahahahaha!" Viola tertawa puas di atas rasa sakit yang dialaminya—juga Ao, "rasakan!"

"Ugh," geram Kuroki. Ia menghadap ke Viola dan bersiaga. Namun tampaknya Viola tidak berniat menyerang lagi.

"Tuh 'kan! Kau kenapa-napa!" kata Toga sambil berlutut.

"Aduuuh... makanya kau jangan tanya-tanya. Kejadian deh...," Ao masih sempat bercanda disela rintihannya. Ia menggulung tubuhnya yang kejang-kejang.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!" saran Jumonji.

"Nggak...," Ao menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, bantu yang lainnya. Pastikan Chibi selamat."

Ao terlihat begitu kesakitan. Tapi sungguh, ia merasa dirinya akan bak-baik saja.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Toga ragu, membenahi posisi kacamata oranyenya.

Ao mengangguk. "Aku ada urusan wanita dengan dia," ia menunjuk Viola di seberang.

Ha-ha Bersaudara saling melempar pandang. Urusan wanita?

Jumonji menghela nafas. "Kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan pacarmu, aku harus bilang apa?"

Ao tersenyum jahil, "Bilang aku mencintainya."

"AH! Kata-kata macam apa itu? Komik shoujo banget!" protes Toganou.

"Terserah kau sajalah," Jumonji berdiri. "Ayo teman-teman, penyihir ceroboh ini tidak mau ditolong!"

"Kami pergi ya!" pamit Kuroki. Mereka bertiga berlari lagi sambil mencari teman yang lain.

"Bunuhlah aku sekarang," terdengar suara lirih Viola.

Aoihoshi terkejut. Ia mencoba duduk.

"Cepat. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, sebetulnya...," ujar Viola lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," jawab Ao. Ia melangkah dengan sedikit terhuyung menuju ke tempat Viola berada.

"Karena aku melihat harapan di matamu..."

-GrowUp!-

TRAK!

Pedang Nero, anehnya, meleset. Ia terbawa emosi. Konsentrasinya pecah. Pedang itu tak menyentuh Masato sedikitpun. Masato langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berguling ke arah berlawanan dan menyerang balik.

CTAR!

TRANG!

Suara-suara riuh bersahutan. Menyerang, ditahan. Balik menyerang, ditangkis. Terus begitu.

Niwa Masato kali ini benar-benar merasakan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Ini sangat lain dari berlari sambil berebut bola—hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Semua begitu menyeramkan, apalagi lawannya adalah Nero. Anak didik Pimpinan sihir hitam.

Ia merasa ngeri. Petir, es, api, beterbangan bersama kelopak-kelopak sakura. Kalau ia yang laki-laki bisa merasa panik, bagaimana dengan Ao yang sudah biasa bertarung?

"Kau kelihatan lelah! Apa kau mau menyerah?" tanya Nero sambil menyeringai jahat. Masato mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir yang mirip dengan milik Mamori—berharap ada mantra Nero yang bisa ditirunya.

"Mau mencoba jadi penyihir, eh? Dasar gadungan!" Nero memberikan bola ledakan hitam pada Masato.

"Kekkai!" ucap Masato, teringat perisai pelindung yang biasa dikeluarkan Ao.

"Harusnya aku yang jadi wakil Ayah! Bukan Hiruma Youichi, apalagi kau!" sentak Nero marah.

"Ayah? Kau masih menganggap dia ayahmu? Dia sudah memporak-porandakan setengah negeri kami!" balas Masato.

"Tahu apa kau soal ayah?" tanya Nero sinis, "orang tuamu bercerai saat kau masih balita bukan?"

Masato terkejut. Dari mana dia tahu?

"Aku sempat mencari data tentangmu, dan itulah yang aku temukan. Kaget?" Nero tertawa.

"Kau ini cerewet! Explosion!" serang Masato. Nero menghindar.

"Coba keluarkan ledakan yang lebih dahsyat!" tantang Nero.

Tampaknya pertarungan kini telah berubah arah menjadi persaingan antara mereka berdua.

"DARKNESS BIG BANG!" teriak Masato sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Nero.

Nero melotot, "Apa? Itu mantra sihir hitam, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja," Masato nyengir.

Nero meneriakkan mantra yang sama, "Darkness big bang!"

Dua ledakan beradu.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

-GrowUp!

Aikuza Hana berkedip kaget.

Hiruma Youichi, dengan jubah yang robek di sisi kanan, memikirkan strategi lain. Sepuluh strategi yang sudah ia siapkan tak mempan menghadapi gadis di hadapannya.

'_Bermain black jack dan amefuto jauh lebih mudah,'_ batin setan itu.

"Nero dan Viola kalah…," ucap Ai tiba-tiba, "semua pasukan sudah kalah… bagaimana bisa?"

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa meledek, "tentu saja. Itulah akibatnya kalau kau suka meremehkan orang."

"Tampaknya aku harus melakukan _itu_," mata merah rubi itu menerawang.

Hiruma berdecak. _Apa lagi ini?_

"Akan kubuat kau dan teman-teman manusiamu itu menderita seperti kami," kini mata merah rubi itu tertuju pada mata hijau zamrud Hiruma.

"Jangan macam-macam kau, anak kecil sialan," entah kenapa Hiruma merasakan aura kegelapan seratus kali lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

"Semua orang akan menderita. Termasuk malaikat kesayanganmu itu."

Seusai mengatakan itu, Ai tersenyum. Senyum yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

Gadis itu terbang agak tinggi, mengangkat telapak tangannya ke depan dan berkata...

"Satu untuk kesendirian."

-GrowUp!-

"KYAAAA!"

Semua menoleh ke asal jeritan. Suzuna terlihat panik. Sebuah kotak kaca berukuran dua kali tubuhnya tiba-tiba muncul dan mengurung wanita itu di dalamnya.

"Suzuna!" Sena langsung mencoba menendang kotak itu, tapi tak lama kotak yang sama juga muncul dan mengurungnya.

"Sena! Sena!" Suzuna menggedor-gedor kotak itu dengan panik. Bahannya terlihat bening dan tipis, tapi tak bisa ditembus.

"Oi! Apa ini?" ANEH, MAX!" seru Monta yang kini terperangkap di dalam kotak.

"Tidak bisa hancur!" kata Doburoku, berusaha menyiramkan sake beracunnya ke kotaknya sendiri.

"Ensiklopediku tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun!" kata Yuki panik dari dalam kotaknya.

Sedetik kemudian, kotak mereka terangkat dan terbang ke arah yang sama.

-GrowUp!-

"AAARGH! BENDA SIALAN APA INIIIII?"

Jumonji terus berteriak-teriak dari dalam kotak kaca yang mengurungnya. Kuroki dan Toganou terus berusaha memecahkannya. Memukul, menendang, memaki—tak berhasil.

Jumonji melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kepanikannya bersumber dari satu hal: kotak itu terbang melesat menuju arah yang tak mereka ketahui.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Kuroki bertanya. Toganou menggeleng.

"Aku belum pernah lihat ini di Jump...," jawabnya dengan mimik serius.

-GrowUp!-

Takekura Gen menebas kotak yang mengurungnya berkali-kali. Kotak itu tetap pada bentuknya semula.

"Tidak bisa hancur," ujarnya.

"Musashi… aku takut…," rengek Kurita di dalam kotaknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Fugo fugo, fugo!" sahut Komusubi.

"Teman-teman, aku tidak tahu cara membukanya!" kata Mamori panik.

Musashi menghela nafas. Ketika kotak-kotak itu mulai bergerak ke suatu arah, Kurita bertambah panik.

"Huwaaaaa! Toloooong!" teriaknya.

"Kurita-kun! Musashi-kun! Komusubi-kun!" Mamori memanggil para _bodyguard_nya satu-persatu. Ia berlari mengikuti arah mereka dibawa oleh kotak kaca itu.

"Anezaki! Tetap di sini!" perintah Musashi. Tapi perintah itu tidak dapat dilaksanakan. Mamori kini terkurung dalam kotak yang sama.

Malaikat itu memekik dan duduk sambil memeluk Kiseki. Kotak itu membawanya cepat sekali.

"Mmh," Kiseki mulai ketakutan berada di dalam kotak berkecepatan tinggi itu, "m-maah… Maah…"

Mamori membelai rambut pirang tipis itu. "Tenanglah, Kiseki-chan… apapun yang terjadi… kami akan melindungimu!"

"Uwaaaaah….!" tangis Kiseki pecah. Mamori berusaha menenangkannya.

-GrowUp!-

Semua kotak kaca tadi berkumpul di satu tempat. Tempat dimana Ai dan Hiruma bertarung. Semua saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Ahhahahaa~"

"Dari mana saja kau, BAKAA?" tanya Kuroki sewot pada Taki yang asyik berputar di kotaknya.

"Ahaha, kalian merindukan aku? Aku terharuuu...," jawab Taki ngelantur.

"KAMI TIDAK MERINDUKANMU! PERGI JAUH-JAUH SANA!" sentak Ha-ha Bros kompak.

"Arienaaaai...," sahut Taki lebay dengan berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa kita semua dikumpulkan di sini?" tanya Sena. Semua menoleh pada Ao—satu-satunya yang sepertinya memiliki jawaban.

Aoihoshi Hana terduduk lemas di kotaknya, menatap Aikuza Hana dengan tatapan takut dan tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin…," desisnya.

Nero dan Viola sudah diteleportasi oleh Ai dan kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Mereka hanya diam dan menonton.

"Hiruma-kun!" panggil Mamori dari dalam kotaknya. Kiseki masih terisak-isak.

"Hmh, syukurlah kau selamat," kata Hiruma sedikit lega. Wajahnya tetap serius.

Sebuah daun raksasa berbentuk hati muncul di udara. Berwarna hitam dan memancarkan aura aneh.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Hana!" Masato bertanya dan memanggil Ao.

Sebelum Ao sempat menjawab, Ai melanjutkan sihirnya, "Dua untuk kenangan yang kelam."

Satu daun raksasa muncul, melengkapi daun yang telah muncul sebelumnya.

Semua yang berada di dalam kotak tiba-tiba merasa begitu terpukul. Wajah mereka terlihat lelah. Mereka terduduk dengan mata menerawang. Hiruma duduk dan menggeram marah. Suzuna memeluk lutut dan terlihat ketakutan. Taki bahkan melakukan hal yang sama dengan adiknya.

Ao mencoba bertahan. "Ini sihir ilusi! Ini adalah—"

"Tiga untuk kesedihan mendalam," potong Ai.

Ao mendengar Suzuna menjerit sambil menutup telinganya. "KAKAK NGGAK BOLEH PERGIIII!" pekiknya.

Para lelaki duduk termangu di dalam kotaknya. Pandangan mereka kosong.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin kau bisa—" Ao mencoba bicara di tengah bayangan-bayangan ilusi masa lalunya yang muncul akibat mantra Ai.

"Empat untuk keputusasaan. Lima untuk penderitaan abadi," Ai melengkapi dedaunan berbentuk hati yang kini terlihat seperti…

"HENTIKAN!" Jumonji mengamuk di dalam kotaknya, memukul dan menendang.

"Semua dalam Semanggi Berdaun Lima*," Ai menyelesaikan mantranya, membentuk semanggi berdaun lima raksasa di udara. Tanda kesialan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini?" Ao bertanya sambil menjerit. Kakinya menendang-nendang kotaknya. Dalam ilusi yang dibuat Ai, kotak Ao berisi laba-laba yang ditakutinya. Ao mulai menangis histeris.

Masato sedang terisak di dalam kotaknya. Suzuna menangis tersedu-sedu. Musashi duduk diam dengan pandangan kosong. Kurita menangis. Hiruma terlihat marah di dalam kotaknya, memaki dan memaki. Mamori kebingungan karena Kiseki terus menangis.

"Hiruma-kun! Kau kenapa?" ia bertanya dengan suara keras pada Hiruma. Hiruma kelihatannya tak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Mamori memperhatikan yang lain. Semua sedang dibawa kembali ke dalam kehidupan masa lalu mereka yang paling menyedihkan. Tapi mengapa ia tidak?

Mungkin karena kalung milik Kiseki…

Ai melangkah mendekat ke kotak Ao dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia menatap mata hitam itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau masih belum mengenaliku, Aoihoshi Hana?" tanyanya datar.

Ao menggeleng sambil menangis. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, menyihir ke setiap sudut kotak. Kelihatannya ia masih 'berperang' dengan para laba-laba.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kupanggil: Miss Undine?" senyum mengerikan itu muncul lagi.

"Hah?"

Aoihoshi Hana—_Miss Undine_, terdiam.

[bersambung…]

* * *

Hyper Darkness : mantra untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dari mantra sihir hitam. Kalau di _white magic_ disebut Hyper Shine.

Flower barrier: perisai dari bunga aster raksasa. Hana sangat senang menggunakannya. ;D

Electric blast: mantra untuk mengeluarkan setrum pada lawan.

Vertical: mantra tambahan untuk mengubah arah serang dari arah vertikal. Biasanya dari atas.

Rebound: mantra untuk mengembalikan serangan lawan. Hanya berlaku untuk perisai ajaib milik para linemen.

Semanggi Berdaun Lima: mantra ini terdiri dari lima bagian. Setiap kalimat membentuk satu daun semanggi. Semanggi daun lima adalah lambang kesialan. Mantra ini adalah mantra ilusi tertinggi yang bisa menyiksa orang yang dikenainya. Kalau orang itu tidak tahan mental, mereka bisa mati pelan-pelan. Serem banget ya? Mantra ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh penyihir-penyihir yang sudah mempelajarinya selama bertahun-tahun. Lalu, kenapa Aikuza Hana bisa menggunakannya? Bukankah ia baru berumur 15 tahun? Kenapa ia bisa tahu nama asli Ao dan apa dia tahu nama asli Masato juga? Tunggu aja chap depan ya!

Yap! Itulah dia! Kurasa kalian tidak kaget mengetahui nama asli Aoihoshi Hana, bukan? Hehehehe...

Waw, kita akan sampai di bagian yang menyedihkan. Kuharap emosinya bisa sampai pada kalian nantinya.

Request side-story masih ditunggu, lho! Boleh pilih dari seri yang mana, ceritanya pas yang mana, dan tokohnya siapa. :D

Aku akan lama mengapdet. UNnya 18 April, doakan ya… ^^

Sukses untuk kalian semua. Sampai ketemu di ceritaku dengan Matsura Akimoto. Akun kami: Bleu et Turqouise. Promosi deeeeeeeeeeeh!*gampared

Terima kasih semua sudah membaca dan setia menunggu. Jangan lupa review kalian! Kritik, saran, request, dipersilakan! Anonymous juga boleh!

Sampai ketemu lagi! Aku berharap membawa kabar gembira nantinya :D

See ya! xD


	15. Something in Our Past part I

Halo!

Apa kabar semuanya? Masih semangaaaaaaaaat?*tereak kayak di konser*

Oke! Terima kasih banyak untuk: **GabyucchiP, Aoihoshi a.k.a Fiqih, Chancha D'Black Angel, Iin cka you-nii, ****Hikari Kou Minami, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Mayou Fietry, ciuubies 'cumma08, Aizhirou Ajni, Mikami Azura, arumru-tyasoang **sudah kubalas semua lewat PM ya!

Juga: **Risha Ichigo: **uwah, jangan sediiih, hehehehe… berguru? Wah, saya nggak sehebat ituu… maaf ya apdetnya lama banget. Bukan, aikuza dan aoihoshi orang yang berbeda kok. Masato tetap pacarnya Hana, nama aslinya bias kamu liat di chap ini. Wah, Cerberus absent tampil dulu, nih… hehe. Yap! Makasih reviewnyaa!

**Chopiezu: **buonanotte, Miss Sora (ini ngetiknya sambil nonton Confessions of a Shopaholic) kau merinding? Bagus! Berarti ceritanya 'nyampe', hihihi. Nggak boleh, itu mantra kegelapan! Kamu mantra membuat kue aja…Chip, Syrup, whip cream! Nti review lagi ya! Kalo nggak….kkekeke

**ToscaTurqoise: **hehe, maaf ya… kenangan hiruma masih chap setelah ini, gabung sama kenangannya kurita n musashi. Begitulah, namanya juga ha-ha bros n taki, gak pernah akur. Gomeeen, request side-story maksudnya side-story dari serial flowers. Tapi aku akan membuat YamaKarin lagi kok, tungguin aja ya… yap, makasih review dan dukungannya!

**DarkAngelYouichi: **Belum, ternyata cerita ini masih beberapa chap lagi… Waa, benarkah? Jadi GR, hehe. Yap, thanks 4 ripyu! xD

**Nee ounomiya**: benarkah? Syukur deh ceritanya tersampaikan, hehe. Hihih, ketahuan, jadi maluu… iya, semangat ya buat UNnya, aku sudah selesai! Yeah, thanks a lot! :D

**Sweet miracle 'michu 17: **really? Doumo arigatou! Hehe. Hieeee? Pake table kromosom? Haha. Wah, semangat ya! Semoga bisa lulus dengan nilai baik n dterima di sma yg diinginkan! Makasih reviewnya…

**Afnabila hikari kaitani: **makasih, hehehe. Waa, jadi pnjahatnya? Thanks 4 review!

**Kazu agito: **hei… nickname-mu mengingatkanku akan Air Gear, hehe. Makasih! Ya, teman2 lain juga ngefans banget sama Kiseki, hihihi. Yap, hiruma juga terperangkap. Mm, soal kenapa aikuza gak berekspresi, akan dibahas di grow up, mungkin dua chapter kedepan. Romancenya untuk smentara ini belum bisa banyak, tapi aku janji akan kuperbanyak. Sankyuu! xD

**Atsalmahimahi: **wah, lontong balap, enaaak…. Hahahaha. Gapapa, kutunggu selalu lho! Hehehe. Yapp, saya sudah melewatinya. Thanks review dan supportnya!

**Demonicola: **wahwah, gapapa. Maaf juga apdetnya telat banget. Sekarang sudah sehat kan, miss hana? Hehe. Waww, komentar yang sangat bagus dan menyeluruh, hihihi. Iya, akan kubongkar kehidupan kelam mereka!*hah* makasih dukungannya yaa! Kutunggu revinya! xD

**Just reader 'Monta: **gapapa, aku juga ngapdetnya luama, hehe. Makasiiih! Makasiih! Kenangannya hiruma masih di chap setelah ini, maaf ya… ditunggu aja. Tentu! Doumo arigatou!

Semuanya memberikanku dukungan untuk menghadapi UNAS. Aku senang sekali! Aku jadi selalu bersemangat! Hontou ni arigatou, minnaaa! xD

nggak terasa, sudah setahun saya di FFn. Grazie mille buat Chopiezu yang sudah memperkenalkanku pada Ffn. Mmmwaaachhh!

Chapter kali ini penuh dengan _flashback_. Semoga kalian tidak jenuh, ya. Santai saja membacanya karena cerita ini ternyata masih panjang! Hahaha...*siapayangnanya?

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Chapter 15: Something in Our Past (Part I)**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

**Aoihoshi Hana (Undine)'s POV**

_**Whitemagic Social University**_

_**3 years ago**_

_Ketika aku melihat ramalan bintang di ponselku, aku merasa penasaran. __Ramalan itu bilang kau akan bertemu seseorang yang istimewa._

_Siapa?_

"_Undine! Kamu dipanggil Mrs. Venus!" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan sweter abu-abu memanggilku._

"_Mrs. Venus?" aku mengernyit mendengar nama itu. Mrs. Venus adalah pembimibingku di akademi agen rahasia. Sampai sekarang kami masih berhubungan, tapi tidak terlalu dekat._

"_Iya, kamu disuruh menemuinya di ruang dosen. Cepetan sana!" kata pemuda itu._

"_Mm, yaudah deh. Thanks Masato!" kataku sambil lalu._

"_Siapa yang Masato? Namaku itu—"_

_Ups, aku tidak mendengarnya lagi. Hehehe._

_Setelah menemui Mrs. Venus, ternyata aku diberi tugas memberi pengarahan awal pada seorang siswa baru di akademi agen rahasia. __Kami akan bertemu di ruang H. Mungkin ini orang yang dimaksud di ramalan. _

_Aku memasuki ruang H dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan bola mata merah rubi._

_Jangan-jangan dia saudaranya Akaba? Aaah, mana mungkin!_

_Aku jadi kepikiran teman-teman DDB... Sudahlah, sekarang tugas dulu._

"_Halo. Aku Ms. Undine, pembimbingmu saat ini. Siapa namamu?" tanyaku. _

_Gadis yang tertunduk terus itu kelihatannya agak pemalu. Ia menatapku takut-takut sambil menjawab, "Aikuza Hana."_

"_Wow," desisku terkejut. "Aikuza Hana?"_

"_I-iya," ia mengangguk dan menunduk lagi. Mengingatkanku akan Sena Si Pemalu._

_Senyumku mengembang. Nama gadis ini mengingatkan aku akan diriku pada empat tahun yang lalu, ketika pertama aku menggunakan nama... Aoihoshi Hana._

"_Baiklah, salam kenal, Aikuza," aku tersenyum padanya, "mm, sebelum kita mulai, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"_

_Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya. "B-boleh. Apa itu, Miss?"_

_Sambil menghela nafas menahan perasaan mengganjal yang aneh dalam hatiku, aku menjawab, "Tolong panggil aku Hana. Aku… juga pernah memiliki nama Hana."_

_Aikuza Hana tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, Miss… Hana."_

_Setelah itu kami memulai materi awal kami. Aku mengajarinya banyak hal dasar tentang menjadi agen rahasia. Sesekali ia tersenyum mendengar lelucon yang kulontarkan. Ia anak yang menyenangkan, meskipun ia tak banyak berbicara. Orang bertipe kepribadian Sanguinis sepertiku sangat suka gadis seperti Aikuza Hana._

_-GrowUp!-_

"_Baiklah, kita ketemu lagi lain kali ya!" kataku mengakhiri pertemuanku dengan Aikuza, "Mrs. Venus akan menjadi pembimbingmu selanjutnya. Orangnya baik, kok. Jadi tenang saja ya!"_

_Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Aikuza hanya tersenyum kecil._

_Sepasang suami-istri terlihat menjemput anak itu di pintu keluar akademi. Wah, pasti orang tuanya. Mereka terlihat senang._

_Ketika aku ingin berbelok ke koridor sebelah kanan untuk mencari –ehm- pacarku, seseorang menahan lenganku._

"_Mrs. Venus?" aku menyebut nama orang yang menahanku itu. Wajah Mrs. Venus itu agak pucat, tidak sesuai dengan setelan oranye yang dipakainya._

"_Bagaimana? Bagaimana anak itu? Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan? Apa saja yang ia tanyakan?"_

_Aku melongo karena Mrs. Venus langsung memberondongku dengan sejumlah pertanyaan. Kalau memberondong dengan tembakan... Hiruma dong!_

"_Apanya yang bagaimana? __Err, maaf, maksud Anda, Aikuza Hana?" aku malah balik bertanya._

"_Iya, iya, anak itu!" Mrs. Venus mengangguk-angguk, "bagaimana?"_

_Aku menunggu otakku memproses kata-kata._

"_Dia baik-baik saja, Mrs. Venus. Dia memang agak pemalu dan pendiam, tapi nanti dia juga akan terbiasa. Agen rahasia harus berani 'kaan?" jawabku riang._

"_Fiuuuh…," Mrs. Venus mengembuskan nafas. "Aku bersyukur semua baik-baik saja. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya..."_

"_He?" aku bereaksi heran. __Untung bukan 'HAA'._

"_Anak itu...," Mrs. Venus menatapku lekat-lekat, "dia bukan anak biasa. Saat ia lahir… ia telah memiliki kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa."_

_Aku tersenyum, "Hebat dong!"_

_PLAK!_

_Mrs. Venus menepuk dahi. "Miss Undine, kau ini... Begini, kekuatan dahsyat itu bukan kekuatan sihir biasa, tapi..."_

_Aku terus mendengarkan. Apa yang salah dengan teman baruku tadi?_

"_Ia lahir dengan kekuatan kegelapan. __Dengan kata lain, _black magic_."_

_Oh, no…._

-GrowUp!-

**Normal POV**

Rekaman peristiwa itu langsung teringat oleh Aoihoshi Hana. Aikuza Hana berdiri di depannya, sangat dekat, hanya terpisah oleh kotak bening tempat mantra semanggi berdaun lima.

"Kenapa...?" suara Ao terdengar seperti rintihan, "kenapa?"

"Ketika perang yang pertama berlangsung, akhirnya orang tuaku mengatakan kalau aku memiliki kekuatan kegelapan. Mereka menunjukkan silsilah keluarga kami. Tak tahunya, aku adalah keponakan Diggz. Ya, Pimpinan _black magic_," cerita Ai.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar dia bicara sebanyak itu," bisik Nero pada Viola. Viola hanya diam.

Nero merengut, "Oi, Viola! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kalau kau diam seperti itu, kan nggak cantik!"

BRUGH!

Nero tersungkur karena Viola mendorongnya.

"Jadi, nama asli Ao-chan…," Suzuna yang mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya angkat bicara. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke kotak yang mengurungnya.

"Suzuna-chan! Bertahanlah!" teriak Ao melihat Suzuna yang pucat pasi.

"Lalu… siapa nama asli Masato?" Monta bertanya. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Tapi kesadaran Monta rupanya masih ada.

Masato tak menyahut. Kesadarannya sudah hilang.

"Tentu saja. Kekasih Miss Undine, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mr. Scout," Ai menjawab dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan. "Tapi aku tidak mengajak kalian bicara. Diamlah!"

Ai mengarahkan tangannya ke kotak Suzuna dan Monta. Simbol semanggi berdaun lima muncul dengan asap hitam, menguatkan ilusi buruk yang mempengaruhi Suzuna dan Monta.

"Kyaaaa! Ao-chaaaan! Keluarkan aku!" pekik Suzuna sebelum akhirnya pingsan di kotaknya.

"S-Suzuna?" Sena yang berada di sebelah Suzuna mendengar pekikan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Tapi ia hanya bisa menyebut namanya, karena _runningback_ timnas itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Suzuna-chan!" teriak Ao, "Suzuna-chan! Bertahanlah! Suzuna-chan!"

Ao menatap Ai dengan tajam. "Lepaskan teman-temanku! Jangan sakiti mereka!"

"Cuju...," panggil Kiseki pelan. Mamori terus memeluknya kuat-kuat. Nampaknya mereka berdua belum terkena ilusi yang parah.

Ai kembali pada ekspresi datarnya. Ao terus menatapnya tak percaya. Sedikit kecewa terbersit di hatinya.

"Ketika perang yang pertama usai, aku mencarimu...," Ao berkata, "tapi tim pencari bilang bahwa seluruh keluargamu tewas, termasuk kau..."

"Aku diselamatkan oleh Diggz. Dia merawatku dan melatihku seperti anaknya sendiri," jelas Ai.

"Jadi itu sebabnya dia berpihak pada lawan...," ucap Mamori.

"Sekarang tak ada lagi keluargaku yang tersisa. Nikmatilah penderitaanmu!"

Ai mengarahkan tangannya ke kotak Ao, menguatkan efek sihirnya.

"Hanya...," Kiseki berkata lirih.

"Hana-chan!" panggil Mamori.

"AAAAKH!"

-GrowUp!-

Aoihoshi Hana membuka matanya. Ia hanya bisa melihat warna putih terang. Tak lama muncullah seorang ibu dan anaknya-gadis kecil yang sangat mirip dengan Ao.

"Mama, Papa mana?" tanya gadis itu pada ibunya.

"Papa di luar kota karena ada urusan pekerjaan. PR-mu sudah kaukerjakan?" tanya ibunya balik.

"Suudah," gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, "Ma, aku kangen sama Papa. Sampai kapan Papa di luar kota?"

"Belum tahu Sayang, mungkin minggu depan baru bisa pulang," jawab ibunya.

Gadis itu termenung. _Waktu Papa pulang, aku sudah tidur. Waktu aku berangkat sekolah, Papa belum bangun. Di akhir pekan tak jarang Papa pergi untuk urusan bisnis._

Apa yang dipikirkan gadis kecil itu terdengar jelas di telinga Ao. Dia adalah dirinya—ya, dirinya ketika masih kecil. Ini adalah apa yang dialaminya dulu.

"Mama, kata ibu-ibu tetangga, aku nggak boleh main sama anak mereka," gadis itu berceloteh lagi.

Ibunya menghela nafas. "Nggak usah kamu pikirkan ya?"

"Kenapa, Ma?" gadis itu terus bertanya, "kenapa?"

Ibunya tak menjawab. Wanita itu memikirkan kalimat apa yang pas untuk menerangkan hal rumit ini pada gadis kecilnya.

Aoihoshi Hana secara mengejutkan melakukan sihir pertamanya ketika berumur 8 tahun. Padahal kedua orang tuanya bukan seorang penyihir. Hal itu otomatis membuat ia dianggap aneh di lingkungannya. Teman-teman sebayanya yang manusia biasa diingatkan ibu mereka untuk menjauhi Ao, takut Ao akan menggunakan sihirnya untuk mencelakakan anak mereka.

"Waktu itu nggak ada yang mau main denganku," Aoihoshi Hana berucap lirih melihat pemandangan masa lalunya, "aku tidak punya adik ataupun kakak. Aku selalu sendirian..."

Semua kegundahannya di masa lalu kembali membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

-GrowUp!-

Taki Suzuna tak dapat melihat dengan jelas kotak yang mengurungnya, teman-temannya, Sena... semua berubah menjadi visualisasi masa lalunya akibat mantra Semanggi Berdaun Lima.

"Kakak!" Suzuna yang terlihat lebih muda memukul kakaknya dengan kemoceng. "Jangan bercanda kalau sedang bersih-bersih!"

"Ahhahaha, ampun _Mai Shisutaa,_" pinta Taki Natsuhiko pada adiknya.

Suzuna menganggap Taki adalah kakak paling bodoh dan menyebalkan di dunia. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Taki juga membawa keceriaan dalam hidupnya.

"Hari ini Kakak ikut klub apa saja di sekolah?" tanyanya riang.

"Sepak bola, basket, _baseball_," Taki menyebutkan satu-persatu, "dan satu yang paling kusukai saat ini: American Football!"

Suzuna tersenyum. Meskipun bodoh, kakaknya satu ini pantang menyerah. Ia ingin menjadi bintang olah raga. Ia ingin masuk ke SMA yang memiliki ekskul American Football.

"Hei, hei Mai Shisuta," panggil Taki setelah mengaduh kesakitan, "aku rasa aku perlu ke Amerika untuk mengasah bakat amefutoku ini."

Eh?

Suzuna menatap kakaknya heran. Wajah itu... bukan wajah main-main. Tapi... ke Amerika?

"Dia akan benar-benar pergi ke sana! Hentikan dia!" Suzuna 'masa kini' berteriak di dalam kotaknya. Ia berusaha mengatakan itu pada masa lalunya, tapi tak bisa. Suaranya tak akan terdengar.

-GrowUp!-

Gretek... gretek...

Suzuna terjaga. Siapa sih ribut malam-malam begini?

"Mai Shisuta," samar-samar ia menemukan kakaknya bersimpuh di sampingnya. Kedua matanya masih terasa mengantuk.

'_Ini mimpi ya?'_ batin Suzuna.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Taki pelan. Ia mengusap kepala adiknya perlahan sambil tersenyum, lalu beranjak bangun dan melangkah pergi.

-GrowUp!-

Keesokan paginya, rumah keluarga Taki gempar. Taki tidak ada di kamarnya, meninggalkan sepucuk surat berisi tentang kepergiannya ke Amerika.

"Jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi...?" ucap Suzuna syok. Ibunya terduduk lemas di sofa. Rasa khawatir akan putranya yang pergi begitu saja melingkupi hatinya. Taki Yukijo, ayahnya, sibuk menelepon polisi untuk mencari anaknya.

Suzuna tak pernah melihat keluarganya yang selalu ceria menjadi penuh kekhawatiran seperti ini.

"Ayah, uang yang ibu simpan di laci hilang, sepertinya Natsuhiko membawanya," ujar Ny. Taki sambil terisak.

"Anak itu... benar-benar...," Yukijo meletakkan gagang telepon dengan gusar. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Taki begitu dekat dengannya. Mereka berdua sangat mirip. Yukijo tak menyangka ia harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Kakak bodoh...," ucap Suzuna menahan marah. Giginya bergemeretak. Ia kesal. Ia benci. Tapi ia juga khawatir.

"KAKAK BODOH! Kakak nggak boleh pergi begitu saja seperti ini!" pekiknya emosi.

-GrowUp!-

Taki Natsuhiko terdiam dalam kotaknya. Dalam pandangannya, ia sedang berjalan tanpa arah di Amerika. Ia tak tahu mendarat di bandara mana, sedang berada di mana saat ini, ia tak tahu. Semua hinaan orang padanya seakan terngiang di telinganya. Apakah semua akan berakhir di sini? Apakah ia hanya akan menjadi seorang pemimpi?

Kenangan Taki melesat beberapa hari kemudian, ketika ia mengikuti tes klub amefuto Armadillo di San Antonio. Namanya tak disebut ketika daftar peserta yang lolos dibacakan.

Pemandangan yang dilihat Taki terus berubah dengan cepat. Semua kenangan yang muncul hanyalah kenangan buruk. Kegagalan, cemoohan, mantra ini ingin membuat mental orang yang dikenainya _down_.

"Ahaha... aku... benar-benar payah...," ucap Taki pelan dan pasrah.

-GrowUp!-

"PAYAH KAU! Hahahahaha!"

Sekumpulan anak laki-laki menertawakan seorang anak lelaki lain berambut cokelat _hazelnut_ yang tersungkur di tanah. Bocah itu terjatuh karena tidak sanggup membawa tas-tas milik teman-temannya. Ya, ia disuruh oleh sekumpulan anak-anak yang mengaku sebagai _temannya_ tadi untuk membawakan tas mereka.

"Bagaimana sih? Masa' membawa tas segitu saja tidak bisa! Dasar lemah!" bentak seorang anak dengan topi terbalik.

"Tau nih! Kalau mau jadi teman kami, kau harus membawakan tas kami!" sahut seorang anak lain bertubuh gemuk.

Anak berambut cokelat yang malang itu perlahan-lahan bangun. Tas-tas yang ia bawa berserakan di tanah. Hatinya perih dan sakit. Ingin ia membalas perkataan kasar anak-anak itu. Ingin ia membentak mereka dan membuat mereka terdiam. Ingin ia melawan... tapi ia tak pernah sanggup melakukannya.

Matanya yang berwarna karamel itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Anak-anak yang memperbudak dirinya itu semakin bersemangat untuk menertawakannya.

"Laki-laki kok nangis! Huuu, payah!"

"Sena cengeng!"

"Sena cengeng, Sena cengeng...," anak-anak itu mendendangkan kata-kata barusan sambil tertawa sepuas-puasnya. Anak malang itu, Sena, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sena _o ijimenaide_!"

Sena terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Seorang anak perempuan yang setahun lebih tua darinya datang menghampiri teman-temannya yang nakal itu. Ekspresinya marah dan tidak terima.

"Dasar anak-anak nakal! Jangan ganggu Sena! Pergi sana!" ujarnya tegas dan lantang pada anak-anak yang mengerjai Sena.

"Payah kau, Sena! Mau-maunya dilindungi anak perempuan!" teriak salah seorang anak.

Jantung Sena serasa tertusuk. Anak itu benar. Ia hanya bisa berlindung pada anak perempuan itu—Kak Mamori. Ia tak pernah bisa melawan sendiri. Padahal ia laki-laki.

"Pergi, kataku!" sentak anak perempuan itu sekali lagi, sambil mengacungkan sebatang ranting yang cukup besar untuk menghajar mereka semua.

"KABUUUR!" anak-anak itu akhirnya buru-buru mengambil tas mereka dan lari pontang-panting.

"Sena, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori sambil mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Sena bangkit dan berdiri.

"Nggak pa-pa, Mamo-neechan," jawab Sena sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Mamori membersihkan debu-debu yang mengotori baju Sena. Wajah Sena juga belepotan tanah. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan dan membersihkan wajah Sena. Mamori melihat ke bawah dan menemukan kaki Sena tergores.

"Sena, kakimu tergores," ucap Mamori lirih, "pasti sakit. Makanya, kau harus hati-hati memilih teman, kalau salah pilih, begini deh jadinya..."

Sena lagi-lagi memaksakan senyumnya. _Seandainya saja aku bisa lepas dari mereka dan punya teman yang sesungguhnya_.

"Ayo, biar kugendong sampai rumah," ajak Mamori sambil berbalik membelakangi Sena.

Sena benar-benar merasa malu. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia bahagia bisa memiliki seseorang seperti Kak Mamori yang selalu mendampinginya.

"Baiklah, Mamori-neechan," Sena mengangguk dan akhirnya digendong Mamori sampai ke rumah.

-GrowUp!-

Sena kecil berjalan sendirian sepulang dari sekolah. Anak-anak nakal itu tak terlihat hari ini. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa supaya mereka tak mengerjainya seperti kemarin.

"Hei, Sena!" seorang anak lelaki yang seumuran dengan Sena datang menghampiri. Anak lelaki berambut perak itu tersenyum ramah dan berjalan di samping Sena.

"Eh, Riku," Sena membalas sapaan anak itu. Riku sudah Sena anggap seperti kakak sendiri, sama halnya dengan Mamori.

"Kemarin kau dikerjai anak-anak nakal itu lagi ya?" tanya Riku. Sena mengangguk sambil tersenyum garing.

"Ah, kau ini. Harusnya kau lawan saja mereka!" kata Riku, sedikit kesal dengan sifat penakut Sena.

"Aku... tidak berani...," jawab Sena.

"Kalau begitu... kabur saja!" saran Riku.

"Kabur?" Sena terlihat bingung.

"Iya. Kalau mereka datang dan ingin mengganggumu, lari sekencang-kencangnya!" jelas Riku penuh semangat.

Sena yang berada di dalam kotak belum sempat tersenyum melihat kenangan itu. Pemandangan dalam kotaknya dengan cepat berubah dan berganti. Ia dihina karena terus kabur. Ia dihina karena menjadi Eyeshield 21 palsu. Sena masihlah Sena yang lemah dan payah—begitulah yang ditampilkan oleh mantra semanggi berdaun lima.

Sena melihat dirinya di_tackle_, dijatuhkan, diremehkan di lapangan. Ia tertunduk dan terisak.

"Bukan... aku bukan Eyeshield palsu... aku... aku tidak lemah seperti itu!" ucap Sena frustasi.

-GrowUp!-

Raimon Tarou menonton televisi dengan wajah penuh kekaguman. _Catcher baseball_ idolanya, Honjo, beraksi dengan gemilang. Honjo mengantarkan timnya menuju kemenangan.

"Aku akanmenjadi seperti dia," tekad Monta, "aku akan jadi _catcher_ terhebat!"

Sejak itulah Monta terus melatih kemampuannya menangkap bola. Sayang, ia tak melatih kemampuan yang lain. Hanya menangkap dan menangkap. Hingga suatu hari ketika ia mengikuti seleksi tim inti klub bisbol, ia gagal. Ia bahkan tak melihat namanya di tim cadangan.

Sama seperti yang lain, kenangan Monta melaju cepat, menampakkan semua kegagalan yang dialaminya. Penolakan pelatih bisbol terhadapnya, orang-orang yang meragukan kemampuannya karena tinggi badannya yang tak seberapa, juga kekhawatiran yang dialaminya ketika harus melawan Ikkyu dan Taka.

Anezaki Mamori tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam pandangan Monta. Mamori tersenyum ramah padanya. Monta berusaha menggapainya, wanita yang disukainya itu, tapi hati Mamori tak pernah terjangkau olehnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Mamori, "maafkan aku, Monta."

"Terus saja bermimpi, monyet sialan," Hiruma muncul dan membawa Mamori pergi menjauh.

"SIALAN!" Monta meluapkan rasa marahnya. Ia memukul-mukul lantai bening dari kotak yang mengurungnya. "Sialan! Sialan! Aku tidak payah! Aku bukan orang gagal! Aku bisa menjadi _catcher_ terhebat!"

Tapi mantra semanggi berdaun lima tak mengizinkan ia melihat semangat yang dimilikinya.

-GrowUp!-

Aikuza Hana tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Namun hatinya puas menertawakan orang-orang yang ia buat menderia di dalam kotaknya. Ia melangkah sambil mengamati mereka satu-persatu.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah kotak. Ia mendekat.

"Kenangan buruk seperti apa yang pernah menimpamu, ?" ia bertanya. —Niwa Masato, duduk bersandar di kotaknya dengan kepala menengadah ke atas. Pandangannya kosong, namun sudut-sudut matanya yang berwarna cokelat itu terus meneteskan air mata.

Ai kembali menyapukan pandangannya ke arah lain. Doburoku, Yukimitsu, Ha-ha Bersaudara, Tiga Pendiri Devil Bats... semua sedang mengalami kepahitan hidupnya masing-masing.

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan mereka seperti itu?" tanya Viola.

Ai berbalik menanggapi Viola dengan tersenyum, "Sampai mereka mati, mungkin?" senyum mengerikan itu melebar.

[bersambung...]

* * *

YoHoHo~

YoHoHo~

YoHoHo~*ala Brook dari One Piece

Haaa, jadi horor!

Duh, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian semua. Soal UN yang baru saja kulewati, lancar2 saja sih, lebih mudah dari yang aku kira, kecuali pelajaran Ekonomi! Argh... lupakan.

Masato baru saja memotong rambutnya jadi rada2 mohawk. Sekarang kalau lagi jalan sama dia, dalam hati aku bertanya: yang di sebelahku ini masato apa kak musashi? Gyaa... T_T

teman2ku, mia-kun dan popo achia bilang: tinggal disuruh bawa kayu sama perkakas! jaadi deh!

noooo...

-sesi curhat selesai-

Ookeee, bagaimanakah kenangan2 buruk teman2 yang lain? Tunggu GUF chapter berikutnya ya!

Review kalian—kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan kalian adalah semangatku! Oleh karena itu, sempatkan me-review ya...

Sampai ketemu lagi secepatnyaaa!


	16. Something in Our Past part II

Hallo! Wie geht's?

Ich bin prima, danke!*ngemengepe*

Ok! Mumpung intensif SNMPTN belum dimulai, saya memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengetik dan mengetik dan mengetik! Pah! Belikan aku VAIO!*gila*

Terima kasih yang sudah ngeripyu chap kemarin, ada: **gabyucchiP, Chancha D' Black Angel, Hikari Kou Minami, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Iin cka you-nii, Sparkling Cloudy Days, arumru-tyasoang, Caca Sakura Diamond, Risha Ichigo, Aizhirou Ajni **sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Juga:

**Sha-chan anime lover: **iya, hehehe…. Masato-nya bisa langsung dibaca di sini! Makasih!

**Kazu agito: **wah, kalau aku suka banget sama kazu! Hehehe…. Hiruma-nya ada di sini! Silakan membaca dan terima kasih reviewnyaaaa

**YuuriManami: **uwah, makasih atas kesetiaannya, daku jadi terharu, hiks hiks hiks… hehehe. Kali ini apdetnya lebih cepat, tidak? Yosh, selamat membaca yaa, makasiih

**Demonicola Calvarys: **makasih banyak pujiannya, ya riku di skip, soalnya riku bukan tokoh utama, hehehehe*kicked by riku* penyebab emosi Ai yang labil aka nada di chap setelah ini. Yoooosh, doumo arigatou! xD

**Just reader 'Monta: **hehehe. Amiiiin, makasih doanya dan reviewnya yaa!

**Chopiezu: **ah chopiez mah gitu ah….kak kur muluu… pokoknya chap ini harus review yang puanjang! Harus! Kekekeke… makasih yaa… habis baca ini, baru boleh baca Only The Good Spy Young! xD

**ToscaTurqoise: **hehehe. Iya, kenangan buruknya masih berlanjut nih! Mamo kena apa tidak, yaaa? Silakan di baca di sini! Makasih reviewnya!

Waaah, kenangan buruk masih berlanjut! Akankah mereka menemukan cahaya di tengah kegelapan yang melingkupi mereka? _Let's go to the story!_

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Chapter 16: Something in Our Past (Part II)**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

Niwa Masato kembali ke masa lalunya, 17 tahun yang lalu. Ia sedang asyik bermain dengan mainan pesawat yang baru saja dibelikan oleh kakeknya.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu datang," seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum pada seseorang di depan pintu.

"Iya," jawab tamu itu—seorang wanita muda yang wajahnya mirip dengan Masato. "Scout mana?"

Wanita muda itu melihat anak yang dicarinya sedang asyik bermain sendirian. Ia segera menghampiri anak itu. Scout, alias Niwa Masato.

Masato mengernyit. _Siapa?_

"Scout, kamu sudah besar... ini aku, ibumu. Kau lupa ya?" sapa wanita muda itu.

Scout menoleh pada neneknya. "Mamaku yang itu!"

Wanita muda itu terlihat sedikit muram. Nenek Masato tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Nenek Masato pada ibu anak itu, "dia belum terbiasa. Nanti kalau dia sudah besar, dia pasti mengerti apa yang terjadi."

-GrowUp!-

Orang tua Masato bercerai ketika Masato masih bayi. Ibu Masato pergi ke luar kota untuk mencari pekerjaan, meninggalkan Masato dalam asuhan kakek dan neneknya. Kakek dan Nenek Masato sangat memanjakannya. Apapun yang dia minta, pasti dibelikan. Masato terbiasa hidup mewah bersama kakeknya yang memiliki kekayaan cukup banyak.

Masato telah mengerti semuanya, kini. Ia senang karena ibunya telah kembali tinggal bersamanya.

Tidak, semanggi berdaun lima tak akan membiarkannya tersenyum sedetik pun. Kenangan berputar dengan cepat, membawa Masato pada hari dimana kakeknya yang sudah ia anggap ayahnya sendiri meninggal dunia. Perlahan-lahan keadaan perekonomian keluarganya mulai goyah.

"Scout, mama harus pergi lagi," ujar Ibu Masato.

"Kenapa? Baru beberapa tahun kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi...," Masato terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Mama akan kembali ke pekerjaan Mama dulu. Kamu jaga Nenek, ya?"

Dengan itu, Masato kembali tinggal dengan neneknya. Hanya berdua. Ibu Masato belum tentu sebulan sekali pulang untuk menengoknya. Ia menikah lagi, dan Masato memiliki adik tiri laki-laki.

"Aku ingin tinggal sama Mama...," isak Masato dalam alam bawah sadarnya, "aku juga... ingin punya keluarga yang lengkap..."

_Aku ingin bisa pergi berekreasi bersama Mama._

_Aku ingin Mama datang ke pertemuan orang tua._

_Aku ingin Mama ada di dekatku, menyiapkanku sarapan, menyambutku ketika pulang dari sekolah._

_Seperti teman-temanku yang lain..._

-GrowUp!-

Komusubi Daikichi terlahir sebagai anak yang kuat.

Ia kuat dan penuh semangat seperti ayahnya.

"Laki-laki itu harus kuat!" Pak Komusubi berkata pada putranya. Kata-kata itu selalu Komusubi ingat.

Karena itulah, Komusubi selalu melatih kekuatannya. Ia selalu menang jika ada pertandingan gulat di sekolahnya. Ayahnya akan menyambut kemenangannya dengan penuh kebanggan.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Komusubi menyadari ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Ketika teman-temannya mulai bertambah tinggi...

Ia tetap dengan tubuh pendeknya.

Ayahnya mulai kebingungan. Ibunya mulai khawatir. Ada apa dengan anak kita? Ada apa dengan Komusubi?

Komusubi tahu, ia kuat seperti ayahnya. Tapi ia juga tahu, bahwa... tubuhnya pendek, karena ibunya juga tak seberapa tinggi.

"Tidak tinggi itu tidak masalah!" begitu ayahnya berkata, "laki-laki itu, yang penting harus kuat!"

Namun tetap saja, orang-orang memandang Komusubi dengan tatapan aneh.

Kenangan Komusubi sampai ketika ia ditertawakan Mizumachi. Ia harus menghadapi _linemen_ lawan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Mantra semanggi berdaun lima kembali membuat kenangan palsu seperti yang dilakukannya pada Monta. Ha-ha Bersaudara datang menghampiri Komusubi dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kami tidak butuh _lineman_ bertubuh pendek sepertimu," kata mereka, "kau hanya akan menganggu kami!"

"FU-FUGOOO!" _K-kenapa? Kenapa kalian berkata begitu padaku? Bukankah kita rekan satu tim?_

Kurita, orang yang sangat dikagumi dan dihormati oleh Komusubi, datang dan tersenyum sedih padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Komusubi-kun," ucapan Kurita menggema, "kau memang kuat, tapi... kau tidak cukup tinggi untuk membela tim."

Komusubi merasa tubuhnya seperti dihempas ombak dan terseret jauh ke pasir yang penuh debu. Air matanya mulai menitik.

"GU-GURU! GURU!"

Ia terus memanggil, tapi Kurita perlahan menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran pasir yang kembali ditiupkan ke arah Komusubi.

-GrowUp!-

Sakaki Doburoku mengusap peluhnya dengan lengan kausnya. Sudah berapa kilometer yang berhasil ia tempuh? Ah, ia tak peduli. Semakin diingat dan dihitung, pasti akan terasa semakin jauh. Doburoku hanya ingat ia sudah lama sekali mendorong truk ini.

Dalam rangka menghadapi Turnamen Musim Gugur, klub amefuto Universitas Sengoku sepakat untuk melakukan Death March. Ya, latihan neraka yang dilakukan sejauh ribuan kilometer, 24 jam tanpa berhenti. Doburoku sebagai _linemen_ harus bisa mendorong truk di depannya, hingga garis _finish_.

"Aduuuh... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi...," seorang anggota tim merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah. Nafasnya tersengal. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Gerakan macam itu diikuti belasan anggota lain.

"Kenapa kalian malah tidur-tiduran di sini? Masih ada 500 km lagi yang harus ditempuh!" seorang pemuda meneriaki mereka yang terkapar di tanah. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kekar, wajahnya tegas dan kaku. Dia adalah Shouji Gunpei alias Shogun. Ya, pelatih Ojo White Knights di masa mendatang. Ia dan Doburoku adalah sahabat karib. Kerjasama mereka di lapangan sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Mereka dijuluki _The Japanese Swords_.

Death March memang harus dilanjutkan. Mereka yang tidak sanggup, terpaksa ditinggalkan. Doburoku mulai merasakan seluruh tubuhnya protes. Otot-ototnya berteriak, tulang-tulangnya memekik, hatinya berkata: _aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi!_

"Grup A sudah tereliminasi! Oi, Doburoku! Bagaimana dengan timmu?" Shogun mengecek ke belakang truk.

"AAAARGH!" Doburoku mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya—itu kalau masih ada yang tersisa.

"APA?" alangkah terkejutnya Shogun ketika menemukan Doburoku mendorong truk itu seorang diri.

"Kenapa kau tinggal sendirian? Ke mana yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Mereka sudah ambruk!" jawab Doburoku. Sebuah kendi sake terikat di punggungnya. "Meskipun aku tinggal sendirian, aku akan tetap maju!" teriak Doburoku tegas, teriakan yang menggantikan teriakan kesakitannya. Ia terus berusaha mendorong truk itu. _Ayo! Ayo bergeraklah! Majulah! Majulah!_

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH...!"

Doburoku terguling sambil memegangi lututnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Doburoku! Ada apa?"

Shogun serta-merta melempar keranjang bola yang dipegangnya. Ia menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Hatinya diliputi rasa panik. Dilihatnya lutut Doburoku. Lutut itu cedera parah. Ekspresi Doburoku saat ini sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa sakitnya luka itu. Menyilang dan bengkak, mengerikan.

"Sial! Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu!" teriak Shogun. Doburoku masih meringis menahan sakit dan tetap dalam posisi yang sama.

Sejak saat itu, Doburoku tak pernah bisa menjejakkan kakinya lagi di lapangan. Ia tak pernah lagi menciptakan aksi gemilang bersama Shogun. Berakhir sudah.

Ia semakin sering minum dan berjudi. Memisahkan dirinya dari orang-orang yang bisa mencapai kesuksesan mereka. Ia kabur ke Amerika karena terlilit hutang. Ia tinggalkan tiga anak didiknya di SMP Mao: Hiruma, Kurita, daan Musashi.

_Kau hanya pemabuk dan tukang judi yang tidak berguna!_

_Kau tidak akan bisa membawa tim yang kaulatih menuju _Christmas Bowl!

_Payah! Tidak berguna!_

Suara-suara tak dikenal menggema dalam alam pikiran Doburoku. Kendi sake yang menjadi sahabat hidupnya itu telah terlepas dari tangannya, menggelinding dan membentur kotak kaca.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menyesali diri dan memperbaiki diriku...," ucap Doburoku lemah dengan tatapan kosong.

-GrowUp!-

"Ooh, Manabu... lihatlah rapormu, kau mendapat nilai terbaik di kelas!"

Yukimitsu Manabu, kala itu berumur 10 tahun, hanya tersenyum lemah pada ibunya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mendapat nilai terbaik? Sepanjang hari ia habiskan untuk belajar. Tidak di sekolah, tidak di rumah—baik sendirian maupun dengan guru privat, juga di tempat les. Buku, buku, dan buku. Hanya itulah yang mengisi kehidupan Yuki. Ibunya tak pernah bosan menyuruhnya untuk terus belajar.

"Belajar itu sangat penting! Belajar akan membuatmu menjadi anak pintar! Demi masa depanmu, Manabu! Demi masa depanmu! Masuk ke universitas terbaik dan mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus, itu semua akan kaudapat kelak kalau kau belajar dari sekarang!"

"Ya, Ibu."

Lalu bagaimana ketika liburan sekolah? Yukimitsu tetap dengan bukunya. Ketika teman-temannya yang lain mengikuti _summer training_ ekskul mereka masing-masing, Yukimitsu ber-musim panas dengan bukunya. Ketika malam menjelang dan keramaian festival musim panas terdengar, Yukimitsu hanya bisa membuka jendela kamarnya dan memandang keluar. Berharap ia ada di luar dan bisa melihat-lihat. Seperti apakah festival musim panas itu? Apakah menyenangkan? Yuki begitu tertarik dengan suara _taiko_ (bedug) yang ditabuh di kejauhan.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku melihat _matsuri_ (festival)?" tanya Yuki sesopan mungkin pada ibunya.

"Matsuri?" Ny. Yukimitsu melotot dan berkata dengan gusar, "tidak boleh! Pergi menonton Matsuri hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu! Daripada begitu, ayo, selesaikan buku soal itu! Mengerjakan buku soal itu akan lebih bermanfaat untukmu!"

Yuki kecil tertunduk muram. Ibunya keluar dari kamarnya sambil marah-marah.

"Hhhh..."

PSIUU... CTAR!

_Hanabi _(kembang api) berwana-warni terlihat, menghiasi langit musim panas yang cerah. Yukimitsu hanya bisa memandangnya sendu. Hanabi yang indah itu bahkan tak mampu mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

Tujuh tahun berlalu. Yukimitsu dihadapkan pada kenangan itu. Kenangan ketika hujan turun dengan lebatnya, membuat pandangannya semakin kabur. Langkahnya sudah goyah. Namun ia harus tetap berlari. Ia harus sampai ke Las Vegas, tempat tujuan Death March tim Deimon Devil Bats. Ia harus bertahan, supaya bisa terus bersama dengan teman-temannya di tim.

"Sekali ini saja... aku ingin... bersama dengan teman-teman... sekali ini saja...," Yuki secara tidak sadar menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, mencoba meraih impiannya bermain di lapangan bersama teman-temannya.

BRUK!

Tubuh tingginya terjatuh di atas jalanan basah dan berlumpur.

"Yukimitsu-san!" terdengar cipratan air—Sena yang melangkah, mencoba menolong Yuki.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Monta menyusul.

"Senpai, bertahanlah Senpai, ayo, ayo bangunlah...," ujar Sena sambil membantu Yuki bangkit.

Yuki tak sanggup bicara. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, berpacu dengan letih yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"TINGGALKAN DIA!" teriakan serak dari kapten mereka, Hiruma, terdengar. Hiruma terlihat kacau dengan rambutnya yang basah dan acak-acakan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu emosi. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, mereka yang tidak sanggup, kita tinggal!"

Tiba-tiba guyuran air mengubah semua menjadi gelap. Kini Yuki melihat dirinya di dalam ruang klub. Semua sedang berkumpul. Hiruma membacakan siapa-siapa saja yang akan menjadi anggota inti di Turnamen Musim Gugur.

Satu-persatu nama disebutkan. Awalnya Yuki merasa pesimis, namun mendengar Taki yang notabene seorang anggota baru diterima di tim inti. Ia telah siap. Ia siap mendengar namanya disebut oleh Hiruma. Bahkan kakinya tanpa sadar ia langkahkan, seakan turut bersiap.

_Cepatlah, cepat sebutkan pemain yang berikutnya! Akan ditempatkan di posisi manakah aku?_

"Terakhir...," mata hijau zamrud Hiruma terpaku pada buku yang dipegangnya, "kita akan minta bantuan dari dua anggota klub basket." Buku ditutup.

"Eh?" Satake dan Yamaoka saling berpandangan, bingung.

Sekujur tubuh Yuki langsung lemas. Pandangannya kosong. Hilang sudah segala asa yang ada di hatinya. Namanya tak disebutkan. Ia akan tetap duduk menonton di bangku cadangan.

"Apa kau tau, botak sialan?" Hiruma tiba-tiba muncul dalam kenangannya, "saat aku melakukan tes di Tokyo Tower dulu. Kau memang berhasil sampai ke atas, tapi es yang kaubawa, sudah mencair seluruhnya. Kau tidak benar-benar lolos dalam tes itu."

"Tidak...," ujar Yuki lemah, "tidaaaaak!"

-GrowUp!-

Ha-ha Bersaudara.

Yah, meskipun mereka bertiga tak perah bosan menyangkal julukan itu, namun tetap saja, ikatan antara mereka sangat kuat seperti saudara.

Bahkan, mereka melihat kenangan yang sama...

VROOOOM... VROOOOM...

Suara mesin sepeda motor yang baru saja dinyalakan terdengar di tengah malam. Jalanan sudah sepi.

"Hei! Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou!" seorang anak memanggil ketiga orang yang naik ke satu motor yang sama itu. "Tunggu dulu!"

"Hah?"

"Haaah?"

"Haaaaah?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian," ujar anak itu. Ia juga membawa seorang lagi turut serta. "Kami panitia buku kelulusan, tinggal kalian saja yang belum kami data!"

Tiga tahun sudah Ha-ha Bersaudara bersekolah di SMP Yanki. Mungkin, kata _bersekolah_ kurang tepat, karena mereka masuk kelas saja kadang-kadang.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin?" tanya Jumonji galak. Ia yang memegang setir motor. Kuroki duduk di tengah, Toganou duduk di belakang.

"Soalnya kalian jarang masuk," jawab anak itu. Sebetulnya dia sudah takut setengah mati waktu ditugasi mendata tiga preman ini, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Kami sengaja menemui kalian sekarang, karena katanya kalian sering muncul jam segini di dekat swalayan itu," jelas anak yang satu lagi.

"Haaah? Ya sudah, cepatlah! Mau tanya apa?" sentak Kuroki.

"Err... itu! Kenangan kalian semasa SMP?"

"Keluargaku suka sekali membuatku kesal," jawab Jumonji—tidak nyambung.

"Berada di kelas membuatku kelelahan!" jawab Kuroki.

"Aku selalu baca Jump," jawab Toganou, membetulkan kacamata oranyenya.

Kedua panitia buku kelulusan saling berpandangan. _Aneh betul..._

"La-lalu, apa cita-cita kalian?" pertanyaan kedua.

"TIDAK ADA," jawab Jumonji singkat dan jelas.

"Menaklukkan dunia," jawab Kuroki sambil nyengir.

"Menggambar komik tentang kejahatan," jawab Toganou.

"E-eee... baiklah...," salah satu panitia mengangguk-angguk sambil mencatat.

"Sudah 'kan? Ayo, pergi!" Jumonji segera mengendarai motor itu pergi.

"Eeeh! Tunggu! Kalian belum difoto!" panitia yang membawa kamera susah-payah berlari mengejar mereka.

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaaah?"

"Tolong berposeeee!" teriak panitia yang malang itu.

Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou menoleh ke kamera sambil menjulurkan lidah dan mengacungkan jari tengah mereka.

CKREK!

Setelah itu mereka bertiga melesat dengan motor tersebut secara ugal-ugalan. Sirine polisi terdengar. Ha-ha Bros hanya tertawa-tawa. Inilah yang disebut bersenang-senang!

"Hei! Berhenti kalian anak-anak sekolah! Heiii!" teriak polisi yang mengejar mereka dengan mobil.

"Hahaha! Yahuuuui! Lebih kencang lagi, Kazukiii!" teriak Kuroki kesenangan.

"Okeee!" jawab Jumonji semangat.

"Cepat, sebelum mereka menangkap kita," Toga menimpali santai sambil memegangi Jump-nya erat-erat.

-GrowUp!-

Sedikit terhuyung karena mabuk, Jumonji Kazuki berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia hampir saja menabrak mobil yang terparkir di garasi itu.

Kriet... Jumonji membuka pintu masuk.

"Kau baru pulang, Kazuki?"

Jumonji hanya mendengus. Ayahnya, Jumonji Erito, berdiri di depannya dengan mimik gusar. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Seperti yang kaulihat," jawab Jumonji sekenanya sambil melangkah maju untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi ayahnya menghalangi.

"Dari mana saja kau?" pria berkacamata itu bertanya lagi..

"Ck! Minggirlah! Tidak usah menginterogasiku seakan aku ini seorang tersangka kasus kriminal!" Jumonji menerobos masuk. Ia cepat-cepat berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kazuki! Hei!" ayahnya memanggil. Jumonji cuek saja. Ia tak peduli.

-GrowUp!-

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan sendirian keesokan harinya. Sekolah memang tinggal satu hari lagi, namun bukan itulah alasan Jumonji datang ke sekolah. Ia hanya ingin lari dari ayahnya. Ayahnya—yang memberikan banyak tuntutan padanya. Mungkin karena pekerjaannya sebagai hakim? Entahlah, Jumonji tidak suka diatur-atur. Ia punya jalan hidupnya sendiri.

"Mana Kuroki dan Toga?" Jumonji bertanya-tanya ketika melewati gang sempit di antara dua gedung sekolah.

"Oh, kau ya, Jumonji Kazuki?"

Jumonji sontak menoleh. Dilihatnya tiga orang preman berbadan besar menyeringai ke arahnya. Mereka juga berseragam sekolah. Sepertinya SMA.

"Ya, ya. Aku ingat rambut pirangnya," kata orang yang memanggil tadi.

"Bos, dia ini akan lulus dari sekolahnya. Bagaimana bisa? Masuk saja tidak pernah!" pancing preman yang lain.

Jumonji berdecak kesal. "Apa sih mau kalian? Malah bergosip di depanku!"

BUAAAAGH!

SRAAAK!

Salah seorang preman memukul Jumonji hingga ia terpental dan menabrak kardus-kardus di pojok celah gedung.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau kaya, ya! Seenaknya saja kau bicara! Padahal kau ini hanya berlagak saja, aslinya lemah!" sentak preman yang memukulnya tadi. Ia dan dua temannya memojokkan Jumonji di gang itu.

Jumonji meludah. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Berpegang pada pagar kawat di belakangnya, ia mencoba berdiri.

"Huh! Hanya segini pukulanmu?" tantang Jumonji.

BUAGH!

DUAKH!

"Ukh!" Jumonji terpental lagi. Wajah dan perutnya kembali dihajar. Rasanya ia ingin muntah. Sakit, sakit sekali. Seharusnya ia bisa melawan, tapi ia kalah jumlah.

"Ayo! Ayo bangun! Selama ini kau bisa kabur dari hukuman polisi karena bantuan ayahmu yang hakim itu. Kau hanya berlindung di balik bayangan ayahmu!" sentak preman yang menendang Jumonji.

Jumonji naik pitam. Ia paling tidak suka dihubung-hubungkan dengan ayahnya. Segera saja ia luncurkan tinjunya, "BERISIK! ITU BUKAN URUSAN—"

BUAKKKH!

"Aakh!" Jumonji mengerang kesakitan. Ia terduduk kembali dengan punggung membentur pagar kawat. Ia kalah cepat. Wajah tampannya penuh lebam dan darah.

'_Habis sudah. Mungkin aku akan mati di sini,'_ Jumonji tersenyum pahit.

Lawannya mengeluarkan bat pemukul _baseball_ untuk memberi serangan akhir pada Jumonji.

"RASAKAN INI!"

DUAKH! BUKK!

Jumonji tercengang melihat preman yang membawa bat itu terhuyung ke depan bersama seorang temannya lagi. Rupanya itu adalah Kuroki dan Toganou yang datang dan menghajar mereka dari belakang.

"Motto pengecut ala Kuroki Kouji: menyeranglah dari belakang!" Kuroki menginjak tangan pemegang bat yang tersungkur di tanah sambil memasukkan _gameboy_ ke saku celananya.

"Tau, nih. Aku jadi nggak menghayati adegan lucu di Bobobo yang sedang kubaca ini!" Toganou mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jump yang dipegangnya. Sebelah kakinya menginjak punggung preman yang tadi ia hajar.

"Kalian...," Jumonji tersenyum lebar.

Satu preman yang tersisa berhasil dirobohkan. Kuroki dan Toga membantu Jumonji berdiri.

"Kazuki! Kau ini gimana, sih? Berantem nggak ngajak-ngajak!" celetuk Kuroki.

"Sialan lo! Gue diserang tiba-tiba, tau!" jawab Jumonji.

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Tapi adegan ceria itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Kenangan berputar dengan cepat, memperlihatkan kekecewaan orang tua mereka masing-masing atas tingkah laku mereka.

"Jauhi anak-anak itu! Mereka tidak pantas jadi temanmu! Mereka hanya menjerumuskanmu saja!" sentak Pak Jumonji suatu hari pada anaknya.

"Tahu apa kau? Pak tua sial—"

Belum sempat Jumonji menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia kembali dihajar—kali ini oleh ayahnya sendiri. Jumonji semakin marah dan benci pada ayahnya.

Ha-ha Bersaudara berkumpul di samping swalayan tempat mereka biasa nongkrong. Kepulan asap rokok menemani mereka bertiga.

"Ibu bilang aku harus berhenti jadi preman dan pergi ke _game center_ sampai malam," keluh Kuroki.

"Ayahku juga memarahiku tadi pagi," Toganou membalik halaman Jump-nya.

"Ah, persetan dengan mereka. Persetan dengan ayahku juga!" Jumonji menghisap rokoknya untuk yang terakhir kali, lalu melemparnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya.

Tiba-tiba lingkungan sekitar yang diterangi lampu jalan mulai meredup dan gelap total.

"Hei, hei, lihat anak-anak itu!"

"Eh, iya. Iih, menyeramkan ya!"

"Mereka hanya jadi sampah masyarakat!"

"Anak-anak muda yang tidak berguna! Yang begitu tidak akan punya masa depan!"

"Sampah!"

"Pengganggu!"

Suara-suara itu terus terdengar, entah siapa yang berbicara. Ha-ha Bros berdiri dan melihat sekeliling, tapi semuanya gelap.

Mereka berteriak marah dan mencari, tapi tak ada siapapun. Hinaan demi hinaan terus terdengar.

"Hentikan! Berisik!" Jumonji yang terkurung di dalam kotak menendang-nendang kotaknya tanpa sadar. Begitu juga dengan Kuroki dan Toganou.

-GrowUp!-

Hiruma Youichi tidak akan pernah melupakan langit siang itu.

Langit dimana dirinya, Kurita, dan Musashi dipertemukan dalam satu takdir.

Mao Devil Bats mencoba merenda impian mereka menjadi kenyataan. Satu tujuan: _Christmas Bowl_.

Namun di balik itu...

Banyak kekalutan yang menyusupi hati mereka masing-masing...

Termasuk hati setan itu.

-GrowUp!-

"Besok akan ada pertemuan orang tua," kata Kurita, "apa ayahmu akan datang, Musashi?"

Musashi bersandar pada kursinya. "Entahlah. Kalau sedang tidak sibuk ya... pak tua itu akan datang."

Kurita tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau kau, Hiruma?"

Pemuda jangkung berambut _spike_ kuning itu segera bangun dari kursinya dan berkata, "Besok latihan pukul enam. Jangan ada yang terlambat."

Dengan sebelah tangan menenteng AK-47 setan itu melangkah ke pintu kelas. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kakinya, dan segera pergi.

Kurita dan Musashi saling berpandangan. _Kenapa?_

Hiruma tidak menyukai pertemuan orang tua. Atau hari kunjungan orang tua seperti yang dilakukan di SD-SD. Pokoknya semua yang berhubungan dengan orang tua.

Dalam perjalanannya pulang ke hotel tempat tinggalnya, salah satu ponselnya yang ia taruh di dalam sakunya berdering.

Telepon diangkat.

"Youichi, ini Ayah. Sampai kapan kau pergi dari rumah? Kembali—"

Klap! Hiruma menutup ponsel flip-nya dan melemparnya tepat ke tempat sampah. Ia membenci ayahnya. Alasannya selalu menjadi misteri. Kelihatannya ia tak terganggu dengan hal itu, tapi...

Ketika hari kunjungan orang tua waktu SD, ayahnya tak datang.

Ketika pertemuan orang tua, pengambilan laporan hasil belajar, tak ada yang datang untuknya.

Hiruma hanya diam ketika melihat teman-temannya yang lain membicarakan orang tua mereka. Melihat mereka pulang bersama orang tuanya sambil tertawa, atau meringis karena dimarahi.

Setan itu merasa sepi, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tak ingin tinggal di hotel seorang diri seperti ini. Membayangkan, betapa menyenangkannya bisa berkumpul dalam sebuah rumah yang penuh suasana kekeluargaan.

Semua perasaan melankolis itu ia tersimpan rapat-rapat dibalik aksi kejamnya dan topeng _poker face _andalannya.

-GrowUp!-

Kuil yang cukup besar dengan kolam ikan yang indah itu terlihat sepi. Kurita Ryoukan berjalan terburu-buru ke pintu depan, lalu memakai sepatunya. Ada latihan pagi! Dia harus cepat, sebelum dibombardir oleh Hiruma.

"Ryoukan, kau mau ke mana?" seorang pria paruh baya berkepala botak dan memakai pakaian dari beberapa lembar kain muncul.

"Aku mau latihan amefuto Yah," jawab Kurita.

"Kau sudah sembahyang pagi ini?" tanya Ayah Kurita.

GLEK!

"B-belum Yah. Anoo... aku...," Kurita mencoba mencari alasan. Keringat mengucur di dahinya.

"Ayo ikut Ayah sembahyang sekarang! Kau yang nyalakan dupanya. Cepat!" sentak Ayah Kurita.

"Huwaaa! Ampun Yah! Iyaaa!" gempa lokal terjadi di kuil itu. Kurita segera berlari untuk melaksanakan perintah ayahnya.

"Amefuto saja yang kaupikirkan! Kau harus membantu Ayah mengurus kuil!"

Kedua mata Kurita mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak bermaksud membuat ayahnya marah. Ia hanya ingin bermain amefuto yang disukainya.

"Jangan mengecewakan Ayah, Ryoukan."

Kurita hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih.

-GrowUp!-

Hari kelulusan sudah dekat. Tiga pendiri Devil Bats bersiap memasuki SMA Shinryuuji. Namun sayang, Agon membuat Kurita tidak diterima di Shinryuuji. Batal masuk Shinryuuji, mereka masuk ke SMA Deimon. Semua harus dimulai dari awal lagi. Seragam Shinryuuji milik mereka menjadi saksi bisu kesulitan yang harus mereka hadapi.

Sebanyak apapun brosur disebarkan, separah apapun promosi yang dilakukan Hiruma, tetap saja, Deimon Devil Bats tidak bertambah anggotanya.

Namun dengan ancaman disana-sini, Hiruma berhasil merekrut anggota dan membawa DDB ke pertandingan. Saat ini adalah saat yang sangat penting.

"Musashi," panggil Kurita girang, "kalau kau bisa melakukan tendangan sejauh 45 yard, kita bisa membalik keadaan!"

"Kelihatannya itu tidak mustahil bagiku," Musashi tersenyum simpul memandang _goalpost_ yang jaraknya tinggal 45 yard.

"Kekeke! Berarti itu mudah, 'kan?" Hiruma mempersiapkan _kick tee_.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang datang dan memanggil Musashi.

"GEN!"

Musashi menoleh. Dua orang anak buah ayahnya di tempat proyek rupanya.

"Gen! Bos baru saja... pingsan!" teriak orang itu.

Takekura Gen alias Musashi serasa terkena serangan jantung.

"Bos tiba-tiba saja jatuh... dia tidak sadarkan diri... mungkin dia sudah ma—"

"Hus! Jangan bicara seperti itu," pria dengan ikat kepala menyikut temannya yang berbicara tadi.

"Kalau begitu sekarang ayo cepat kita ke rumah sakit!" kata pria itu.

Kebimbangan menerpa. Hiruma menatap Musashi tajam. Kurita nampak ketakutan.

"Ukh...," Musashi memperlihatkan sorot mata yang muram, "bisakah kalian menunggu... setelah aku memasukkan satu tendangan ini, saja..."

"Bodoh! Apa yang kaukatakan?" protes anak buah ayahnya.

"Pergilah, orang tua sialan," Hiruma angkat bicara, "tak mungkin tendanganmu akan masuk jika pikiranmu terganggu seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku...," Musashi berkata lirih.

Pemuda itu mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi bersama para pekerja. Kurita mencoba meraih Musashi. Namun tangannya hanya bisa menangkap angin.

"Musa... shi...," panggilnya hampir tanpa suara.

Kurita menghampiri Hiruma dan bertanya, "Dia akan kembali 'kan? Ya, tentu, dia pasti akan segera kembali. Iya, 'kan?"

Hiruma tak punya jawaban. Semua memori mereka bertiga berputar di kepalanya.

Ketika mereka pergi ke Tokyo Dome, lalu mengikrarkan janji.

"_Ya-ha! Cepat tulis nama kalian di TV ini! Ini adalah perjanjian ke Christmas Bowl!"_

"_Hore! Aku akan menuliskan namaku! Ke Christmas Bowl!"_

Ketika mereka berlatih bertiga di pinggir pantai.

"_Gendut! Lelet sekali kau! Ayo, lari lebih cepat!"_

_DARDERDORDARDERDOR!_

"_Huwaaa, ampun Hirumaaa!"_

"_Hei, hentikan itu. Kurita, ayo, lari lebih semangat."_

Hiruma melempar _kick tee _Musashi ke udara dan... DUAKK!

Ia menendang kursi _bench_, membuat semua benda di sekitarnya berantakan. Kurita hanya bisa berteriak kaget dan takut.

Semenjak hari itu, Musashi tak pernah berdiri lagi di lapangan bersama mereka. Hiruma tak dapat mencegahnya. Kurita hanya bisa menangisinya. Musashi hanya dapat melaksanakan kewajibannya untuk menggantikan pekerjaan ayahnya.

-GrowUp!-

Pemuda yang terlihat seperti oom-oom itu memasuki sebuah kamar RS Zokamachi. Pak Takekura terbaring di sana. Ia tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjenguk Ayah setiap hari," ujar Pak Takekura, "kau terus bekerja. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku sudah keluar dari sekolah," jawab Musashi datar.

Pak Takekura terkejut.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai keluar dari sekolah, Gen. Sudah, tidak usah gantikan Ayah—"

"Ayah tidak usah memikirkan aku. Pikirkan saja kesehatanmu," potong Musashi, nadanya muram, dan hatinya terasa mengganjal mengatakan itu.

Musashi telah membuang seragamnya ke tempat sampah. Hiruma dan Kurita yang membuntutinya, mengambil seragam itu kembali.

"Hiruma, Musashi tidak akan kembali... ia sudah berhenti dari sekolah... kita tinggal berdua saja... bagaimana pertandingan kita nanti, Hiruma? Huuhuhuhuhu...," Kurita menangis tersedu-sedu.

Lagi-lagi, Hiruma tak punya jawaban. Otak jeniusnya tak dapat menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan.

_Aku sudah bosan ribut dengan ayah sialan. Kenapa harus ada masalah macam ini?_

_Kami telah menanggalkan seragam Shinryuuji._

_Kini Kakek Sialan menanggalkan seragam Deimonnya._

_Apakah suatu hari, aku dan Gendut Sialan juga harus menanggalkan seragam Devil Bats kami?_

"Tch," dengus Hiruma.

-GrowUp!-

Aikuza Hana memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada yang ganjil.

Ah, benar. Anezaki Mamori. Malaikat Cahaya itu masih berdiri di sana, memeluk sang putri. Wajahnya waspada.

"Nona Malaikat Cahaya..," Ai melangkah menuju Mamori. Ia menyisakan jarak antara mereka. Mamori mundur hingga membentur dinding kaca yang mengurungnya. Seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kenapa kau masih baik-baik saja? Sepertinya, kau butuh mantra ekstra," ujar Ai. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Mamori.

"Tidak...," ucap Mamori sambil memeluk Kiseki kuat-kuat. Tangan-tangan kecil Kiseki menggenggam baju putih Mamori erat-erat.

"Semanggi Berdaun Lima!"

Kabut hitam menyelimuti Mamori. Wanita itu tak dapat melihat apapun.

"Mamaaa!"

"Ukh! Apa ini? Aku tak dapat melihat! Uhuk!"

SIIIING...

Anezaki Mamori membuka mata. Dua orang gadis berdiri di depannya. Tunggu, bukankah itu Sara dan Ako?

"Mamo-chan, kami tidak mau jadi teman kelompokmu dalam tugas seni," kata Ako.

"Ya, Mamo-chan. Gambarmu bisa membuat nilai kami jadi jelek," tukas Sara.

"Teman-teman? Kenapa kata-kata kalian jahat sekali?" ujar Mamori, bingung dengan tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya.

Sara dan Ako melangkah pergi. Siswa-siswi berseragam Deimon melewati Mamori dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dasar cewek sok cantik! Sok pintar!"

"Sok ngatur! Mentang-mentang anggota komite kedisiplinan, berlagak mengatur-ngatur kita!"

"Kenapa? Aku melakukan itu demi kebaikan kalian! Peraturan sekolah harus dipatuhi!" ucap Mamori membela diri.

Ruangan yang terlihat seperti koridor sekolah itu berputar dan menghilang. Mamori tiba-tiba berada di tribun sebuah stadion. Pertandingan amefuto sedang berlangsung di lapangan. Sena berdiri dan menonton. Ia memakai jaket dan syal, wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya berat.

"Sena! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ayo pulang! Kau harus istirahat!" omel Mamori, mengajak Sena pergi.

Sena tak menggubris. Mata cokelat karamelnya tetap tertuju pada pertandingan.

Mamori merasa kesal dan menyentuh bahu Sena. "Sena! Kau sakit! Ayo, akan kuantar kau pulang!"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Mamori tersentak. Sena berbalik dan mengibaskan tangannya kasar. Pemuda yang sudah Mamori anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri itu menatapnya tajam dan marah.

"Se-Sena?"

"Aku tidak butuh perhatian Mamo-neechan! Aku bukan balita! Mamo-neechan tidak usah repot mengurusiku!" sentak Sena emosi.

Tribun itu berganti menjadi lorong masuk ke stadion. Pakaian Sena berganti dengan seragam DDB dengan nomor 21. Helm dengan _eyeshield_ ia pegang di tangannya.

"Ya, aku harus pergi Mamo-neechan. Akulah Eyeshield 21, dan aku harus bertanding mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku," dengan itu, Sena berlari keluar.

Mamori tak dapat meraihnya lagi. Sena yang dulu menjadi adik kesayangannya kini telah dewasa. _Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak dulu? Mengapa tidak kauberitahu aku, Sena?_

"Sena...," Mamori yang dikurung dalam kotak mulai menangis. Suara-suara yang menghina sifat _overprotective_nya terus terdengar.

Kenangan berganti ketika Mamori berada di ruang klub DDB. Hiruma berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kau mau membenciku atau tidak aku tidak peduli manajer sialan."

Rasa sakit itu terulang. _Benarkah? Benarkah Hiruma tak menyukaiku?_

"Pergi sana, dasar manajer cerewet. Bisamu hanya mengomel dan memakan sus-sus menjijikkan itu. Pergilah! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu," begitu ujar Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun...," Mamori memanggil Hiruma yang melangkah pergi menuju kegelapan, "Hiruma-kun, tidak, tunggu!"

"Tidaaaaak!" Mamori mulai menjerit putus asa di dalam kotaknya, "teman-teman, jangan benci aku! Sena, jangan membenciku! Hiruma-kun... kembalilah! Jangan pergi! Hiruma-kun!"

Kiseki kecil terisak. Kondisi Mamori mengkhawatirkan. Ai, Nero, dan Viola tersenyum puas melihat penderitaannya.

"Hiruma-kun! Hiruma...kun...," Mamori dengan tatapan kosong terus menyebut nama Hiruma.

"Youichi...," panggilnya lemah.

PATS!

Hiruma Youichi tersadar. Ia membuka kedua matanya. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada malaikatnya yang mulai melemah.

"Youichi... jangan tinggalkan aku...," Hiruma mendengar dengan jelas suara Mamori.

"MAMORI!" Hiruma menjawab panggilan itu, "sial! Bertahanlah!"

"Apa? Hiruma Youichi tersadar?" ujar Nero kaget.

"Hiruma-kun?" Mamori membuka mata dan tersadar. Akhirnya, biru safir bertemu kembali dengan hijau zamrud yang didambakannya.

"Kiseki-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mamori mengusap air mata Kiseki yang menangis di pelukannya.

"Kurang ajar! Hana, bagaimana ini?" Viola mulai panik.

Ai mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara, "Akan kubunuh... HYPER DARKNESS BIG BANG!"

Gumpalan petir hitam raksasa berkilat-kilat. Siap untuk diluncurkan dan diledakkan.

Hiruma mencoba keluar dari kotaknya. Ia harus melindungi Mamori!

"Brengsek! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Hiruma menyumpah, "manajer sialan! Menghindar!"

"Aku tidak bisa!" pekik Mamori panik. Tangis Kiseki pecah.

"Manajer sial—," sebuah tali berwarna hitam muncul dan mencekik leher Hiruma, "akh!"

"Youichi!" teriak Mamori. Hiruma mengerang dan berontak, berusaha melepaskan tali itu dari lehernya. Rupanya tali itu disihir pula oleh Ai.

"Minggir kau tali sialan!" sentak Hiruma, sama sekali tak menyerah untuk lepas dari jeratan tali itu. Demi Mamori. Demi... Kiseki!

"Youichiii!" teriak Mamori serak karena bercampur dengan tangisannya. Hiruma terlihat begitu tersiksa.

"Ma-maah... Pa-paaah... Hiks, hiks," isak Kiseki.

"Kiseki-chan...," Mamori membelai Kiseki sesaat, lalu menatap ketiga lawan di depannya.

"Kita tidak boleh takut!" teriak Mamori lantang dan berani, "aku akan melindungimu, aku akan melindungi semuanya!"

"Bayi itu bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, Malaikat Cahaya," ujar Ai, "kau tak perlu melindunginya!"

"Kau salah! Meskipun... meskipun Kiseki-chan bukan siapa-siapa, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri! Aku, juga teman-teman yang lain sangat menyayanginya! Kami adalah satu keluarga!" Mamori berkata.

"Berisik! Terima ini!"

Hyper Darkness Big Bang berkekuatan penuh meluncur ke arah Mamori.

Mamori tak bisa mengingkari dirinya takut. Dengan satu tangan memegang tongkatnya, dan satu tangan lagi menggendong Kiseki, ia menguatkan hatinya, berharap akan ada keajaiban.

"Ma-maah...," panggil Kiseki ketakutan.

"Jangan takut...," Mamori berbisik lembut, "jangan takut, sayang. Mama akan melindungimu, Mama mencintaimu..."

'_Aku harus bertahan. Aku akan menyelamatkan Hiruma yang kucintai...,'_ batin Mamori memandang ke arah Hiruma.

'_Aku tidak boleh kalah! Aku harus melindunginya!' _Hiruma berteriak dalam hatinya. Di tengah rasa sesak yang menyerang paru-parunya, bibirnya hanya sanggup menyebut, "Mamori..."

Mamori memejamkan kedua matanya, tak sanggup melihat bola ledakan hitam yang telah tiba persis di depan kotaknya.

"Mah, Pah...!"

[bersambung...]

* * *

Semuanya pegangan! CLIFFHANGEEEEER!*bunuhed*

Hehehehehe, ceritanya sampai di sini dulu yaa...

Hiruma-nya OOC tak? :3

Oke, terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya...

Kritik ataupun saran, silakan berikan lewat review! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!

Mata aimashou! xD


	17. Fourleaved Clover

Hello, everyone!

Telat lagi nih ngapdetnya! Hehe... hari Minggu kemarin aku ada try out sih, jadi nggak sempat. Maaf ya...

Sperti biasa, kuucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah nge-revi kemarin. Ada: **Chancha D' Black Angel, Risha Ichigo, Iin cka you-nii, Hikari Kou Minami, Just 'Monta-YukiYovi, arumru-tyasoang, Aizhirou Ajni, gabyucchiP, Raiha Laf Qyaza** sudah kubalas lewat PM yaa!

Ini balasan buat yang nggak log-in...:

**Kazu agito H. S: **Haha... maaf-maaf... wah, berarti saya menyilaukan dong? Hihihi, bisa aja nih rayuannya! Yap, ini kuupdate. Salamin buat kazu ya! Thanks 4 revi!

**Yuuri Manami: **Hahaha... iya terima kasih juga. Gapapa kok :D

**ToscaTurqoise: **Hehehe, makasih ya. Begitulah... ini apdet! Nanti review lagi ya ;D

**DarkAngelYouichi: **gapapa... makasih banyak! Apdet akan selalu kuusahakan :)

**Chopiezu: **Ciao! Iya nih, GUF dilupakan. Pokoknya habis ini Mr. Z kulempar koper! Oke, hati2 ada Circle... Buona... mana! (lagunya SuJu?)

**Michi Youichi: **Hehehe... gapapa kok! Makasih banyak ya!

**ShiroNeko: **GYAAA!*kaget* ehehe, saya jail ya? Aahhahaha, silakan baca kelanjutannya dan terima kasih!

**Demonicola: **Gapapa, Miss Hana. Ah... pantesan ternyata lagi sibuk. Wah... waktu SMP aku juga pernah ikut lomba story telling... semangat ya! Meskipun waktunya dibatasi, nggak usah terburu-buru, tetap menghayati, ekspresif, dan hati2 pronounciationnya! Iya, ceritanya sudah sampai klimaks... tapi masih banyak adegan2 penuh drama lagi setelah ini... hihihi... thank you very much!

Yosh! Selamat membaca ya... Doozo! xD

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Chapter 17: Four-leaved Clover**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

_In Aoihoshi Kiseki's memory..._

Aku duduk di kursi yang tinggi. Hanya datang memberikanku sebotol susu.

"Kiseki, diminum, ya!" kata Hanya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, mencoba memegang botol itu. Tapi Caco mencegahku.

"Jangan, nanti jatuh. Kakak pegangin ya."

Aku sudah sangat lapar. Kuminum susu itu cepat-cepat sampai habis!

"Ao-chibiiii! Lihat, Kak Suzuna bawa apa?" Cuju datang dan tersenyum ramah, "taraah! Topi Devil Bats kecil, spesial untuk Ao-chibiiii!"

Cuju memakaikanku sebuah topi berwarna merah. Topi itu ada telinganya, kata Cuju itu telinga Devil Bat!

"Kalau dipakaikan topi seperti itu, jadi benar-benar terlihat seperti anaknya Hiruma-san...," Senya berkomentar.

"Senyaaa! Senyaaa!" panggilku sambil terbang dari kursiku. Senya! Aku menarik rambutnya! Aku suka rambut Senya!

"Hieeeee... apa yang kaulakukaaaan?" protes Senya ketika aku hinggap di atas kepalanya dan menarik rambutnya. Rambut Senya seperti selai kacang!

"Hahahaha! Soalnya rambutmu seperti selai!" komentar Dobu (Doburoku).

"Hieeee?" Senya kebingungan.

"Um?" tiba-tiba ada yang melepasku dari kepala Senya.

"Wiiiing! Siapa mau main pesawat-pesawataaan?" seseorang berambut cokelat sebahu menggendongku tinggi-tinggi.

"KIKIIIII!" aku memanggilnya riang. Kiki suka membuatku terbang ke udara!

"Tanpa kaubegitukan dia sudah bisa terbang sendiri," kata Gaga.

"Iyeeey!" aku mencoba mengambil komik yang sedang dibaca Gaga.

WREEEEK!

"TIDAAAAAK!" Gaga berteriak histeris karena komiknya robek, "Jump-kuuuu!"

Aku tertawa-tawa sambil melambai-lambaikan satu halaman yang berhasil kuambil.

"Hahahahahahaha! Rasain! Hahahahaha!" Jiji menertawai Gaga keras-keras.

"Wiiiing!" Kiki menerbangkanku sekali lagi lalu memindahkanku ke Jiji.

"Eh, mulutmu belepotan susu. Sini, kubersihkan," kata Jiji, mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan mulutku.

"Jijjiiiii," aku memeluk Jiji riang. makasih ya Jiji!

"Kiseki-chan, nanti jangan lupa minum vitamin dari Kakak Yuki ya," Yuchi (Yukimitsu) mengingatkanku.

"Yeyey!" aku bertepuk tangan. Apa itu vitamin?

"Kiseki-chaaaaan!"

"Waa," aku berpegangan pada Jiji karena lantai tempat kami berpijak bergoyang-goyang.

"Kiseki-chan, aku punya muffin cokelat. Kamu mau?" Kuyica menawariku sebuah kue.

"Fugo, fugo!" Komu melarang.

"Eh, iya Komusubi-kun, kau benar. Kiseki-chan 'kan belum boleh makan muffin ya...," Kuyica terlihat malu.

"Betul, MAX! Chibi, kau mau pisang?" Momo memberikanku sebuah benda panjang melengkung berwarna kuning. Pisang?

"Fugo!" Komu melarang lagi. Aku nggak boleh makan itu juga? Lagipula aku udah kenyang.

"Ahaha! Helloo, Little Mademoiselle!" Chaki (Taki) berputar melewatiku sambil mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum.

"Ahahaaa," aku meniru. Hoppa berjalan di belakang Chaki.

"Pa! Hoppa!" aku berontak dari gendongan Jiji. Aku mau sama Hoppaaaa!

"Aku mau membetulkan pintu dapur yang dirusak _Papamu_," Hoppa berkata sambil tersenyum simpul ketika menerimaku dari Jiji.

Tiba-tiba, perutku rasanya mual. Seperti... ada sesuatu... yang naik ke tenggorokanku... uhk...

"HOEK!"

Ah... akhirnya mualnya hilang. Aku mengecap setelah memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutku.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Kenapa semuanya diam saja?

"Siapa yang mengajak Kiseki bermain pesawat-pesawatan setelah dia minum susu dan belum sendawa?" Hoppa bertanya. Suaranya seram!

Kulihat Kiki berkeringat dingin dan mengendap-endap mencari tempat bersembunyi. Jiji dan Gaga menahan tawa sambil memukul-mukul dinding.

"Kalian tahu? Aku sedang memikirkan soal pemotongan gaji...," Hoppa berkata dengan wajah datar.

"JANGAN! JANGAN GAJIKU! AMPUN!" Kiki datang dan menyembah-nyembah Hoppa, "ampun! Maafkan aku Bos! Aku nggak akan mengulangi kesalahanku!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" semua orang tertawa. Ceria sekali! Aku ikut tepuk tangan ah!

"Kekekeke! Kejam sekali kau, Kakek Sialan!"

Mataku berbinar. Papa! Papa baru saja tiba! Mama juga ikut!

"PAPAAAAA!" aku menjerit kesenangan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, bayi sialan," kata Papa. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Papa. Kata Mama, Papa suka menyembunyikan perasaan lewat kata-kata yang kasar. Berarti mungkin tadi yang sesungguhnya ingin Papa bilang itu...sini dekat-dekat sama Papa, bayiku tersayang! xD

"Kiseki-chan, jangan muntah di bahu Musashi-kun terus dong, nggak boleh, ya?" kata Mama lembut sambil mengambilku dari Hoppa.

"Bisa-bisa aku dijadikan wastafel olehnya," Hoppa berkomentar, melepas jaketnya yang kunodai, hehe. "Cuci," ia memberikan jaket itu pada Kiki. Kiki menerimanya dengan wajah pasrah.

"Wah, ini topi Devil Bat dari Kak Suzuna, ya? Uuh, kamu jadi makin menggemaskan!" Mama mencium pipiku. Aku balas memeluknya. Mama sangat menyayangiku!

"Oi, bayi sialan. Ayo, katakan padaku," Papa melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ia menyeringai.

Mama terlihat bingung, "Eh?"

Aku memandangi Papa. Seringai itu...

...

Aku tahuuuu!

"Kekeke. _Say it loud_," Papa terkekeh.

Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menjerit keras-keras, "YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Astaga!" Mama terkesiap.

"Ya-haaa!" Papa berteriak sambil menembaki Senya dan Momo.

"HIEEE!"

"MUKYAAA!"

"Jangan hancurkan rumahkuuu!" Hanya memekik protes.

"Dasar _freak_," desis Caco.

Kakak-kakak yang lain tertawa. Tak lama Hanya dan Caco juga ikut tertawa. Hoppa juga tersenyum. Aku ikut tertawa. Mama mengomel. Yay, senangnya hatiku! Inilah keluargaku, keluarga yang selalu menyayangiku dan menjagaku. Di sinilah kebahagiaanku, berkumpul bersama dalam suasana yang hangat dan penuh keceriaan.

Aku sayang mereka...

Aku sayang Papa dan Mama!

**End of Kiseki's POV**

"Mah... Pah!"

PHAAAAAAW…

Sebuah cahaya keemasan mengikis ledakan Ai perlahan-lahan, mengubahnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil keemasan. Mamori membuka matanya. Tali yang menjerat Hiruma juga menghilang menjadi serpihan emas. Satu-persatu orang yang berada di dalam kotak mulai tersadar. Mamori merasa sesuatu yang hangat menjalari hatinya. Sepertinya rasa hangat itu juga berasal dari cahaya keemasan yang melingkupinya.

"Mamaa...," Kiseki memanggil Mamori sambil tersenyum dan memeluknya. Saat itulah Mamori melihat bahwa cahaya itu datang dari kalung Kiseki yang telah berubah warna menjadi emas.

"Mustahil!" Viola terkesiap. Ai mencoba mencari sumber cahaya itu. Tapi cahaya ajaib itu terlalu silau. Ia, Nero, juga Viola tak sanggup melihat dan merasakan kehangatannya.

"Silau sekali! Aku tidak bisa melihat!" ujar Nero.

"Kalung Kiseki-chan... berubah warna menjadi emas! Kalungnya bercahaya!" ucap Mamori, terpesona dengan keindahan kalung itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, kotak yang mengurung Mamori mulai menghilang.

"YA~, kekuatan cintanya sudah terisi penuh," Suzuna yang sudah tersadar, bangkit dan berkata.

Masato mengerjapkan matanya, rasanya tadi ia bermimpi buruk sekali. Tapi ia sudah terbangun sekarang, dan kalung Kiseki telah menjadi semanggi emas!

"Kak! Untuk menggunakan sihir kalung itu, ucapkan mantra: Golden Clover Unlock!" Masato berteriak memberitahu Mamori.

"Hana, ini gawat! Bisa-bisa kita kalah!" Viola memperingatkan Ai.

"Tidak," Ai menjawab, masih dengan tangan menutupi wajah, menghalangi cahaya yang menusuk matanya, "aku akan memperkuat mantranya. Semanggi Berdaun Lima!"

Simbol mantra itu kembali muncul di kotak-kotak yang ada. Monta yang baru saja sadar tiba-tiba langsung berteriak lagi seperti orang gila.

"Manajer sialan! Cepat ucapkan mantranya!" teriak Hiruma.

"Ng!" Mamori mengangguk, "Golden Clover Unlock!"

Kalung Kiseki terbuka. Cahaya semakin terang.

"Aku tidak sanggup, cahaya ini, akh!" Viola terhuyung. Nero menahannya, "Bertahanlah!"

"Ucapkan permintaanmu, Mamori-chan!" kata Kurita.

'_Benar, ini kalung pengabul keinginan,' _batin Mamori. Tapi permintaan seperti apa?

"Kembalikan semua kebahagiaan yang pernah kami rasakan!" pinta Mamori.

TRING!

Ensiklopedi milik Yukimitsu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Halamannya menghadap pada Mamori. Halaman itu awalnya kosong, namun dengan sorotan cahaya dari kalung Kiseki, muncullah tulisan dengan huruf emas di halaman buku itu.

Mamori mengernyit dan membaca, "Mantra Semanggi Berdaun Empat?"

"Itu mantra yang bisa menghapus mantra kegelapan ini!" kata Ao, "cepat lafalkan mantra itu, Kak! Jangan ragu!"

Mamori mengangguk dan membaca kalimat yang pertama, "Satu untuk kebersamaan!"

SATS! Satu daun milik semanggi berdaun lima yang melayang-layang di angkasa menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, muncul satu daun hijau yang segar milik mantra semanggi berdaun empat.

Ai mulai gusar. "Nero, serang Malaikat Cahaya."

Nero, dengan sebelah tangan menahan tubuh lemah Viola, melemparkan bongkahan es berujung runcing ke arah Mamori.

Sebelum Mamori sempat mengucapkan mantra pelindung...

"HAAAAH!"

Toganou, Jumonji, dan Kuroki muncul dengan perisai mereka.

"FUGOO!" Komusubi muncul dan berdiri di sebelah mereka.

"GAGA! JIJI! KIKIII! KOMUUU!" Kiseki menjerit-jerit senang.

"Kalian bebas dari kotak kalian!" ujar Mamori.

"Kebersamaan...," Jumonji berkata.

"...adalah...," Toganou melanjutkan.

"...kekuatan kami!" Kuroki mengakhiri dengan semangat.

"BE-BERSAMA!" Komusubi ikutan.

Mereka berempat terbebas dari kotak kesedihan mereka karena mereka telah mengingat saat-saat yang membahagiakan bagi mereka.

Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou ingat betul ketika nama mereka dielu-elukan oleh penonton karena telah bertanding dengan sangat baik. Mereka berhasil membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa merekabukanlah sampah yang tidak berguna lewat amefuto. Dengan bekerjasama memadukan kemampuan masing-masing, mereka menjadi _linemen _yang tangguh.

Komusubi ingat ketika ia kabur dari rumah karena merasa tak dibutuhkan. Ia tak percaya diri dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Namun seluruh anggota DDB mencarinya kemana-mana, termasuk Ha-ha Bersaudara. Jumonji menegaskan bahwa barisan _linemen _DDB tak akan mampu melawan tim manapun jika Komusubi tak ada bersama mereka. Kalau mereka bersama-sama, mereka akan menjadi lebih kuat.

"Semanggi berdaun lima!" Ai menguatkan mantranya untuk yang masih berada di dalam kotak.

Mamori segera melanjutkan membaca, "Dua untuk kekayaan hati yang berlimpah!"

Satu daun hitam menghilang, berganti dengan daun hijau.

"GURU!" Komusubi memanggil Kurita yang telah terbebas dari kotaknya. Kurita mengerjapkan matanya, terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia melihat Musashi yang juga telah terbebas.

"MUSASHIIII!" Kurita meloncat dan bersiap memeluk Musashi.

Musashi menoleh dan melotot. "Tidak. Jangan."

BRUGH!

Meleset. Musashi berhasil menghindar.

"Dua helai semanggi lagi dan kita akan tamat!" Nero hampir tak mengenali teriakannya sendiri. Ia mencoba menyerang Mamori, tapi semua berhasil ditangkis. Ditambah lagi Kurita dan Musashi telah bergabung dengan mereka.

Kurita ingat ketika ia tetap mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan kehidupannya antara amefuto dan bekerja di kuil. Ia tahu ayahnya akan selalu mendukungnya. Ayahnya datang memberinya selamat ketika ia memenangkan Christmas Bowl bersama teman-temannya.

Musashi telah melewati saat-saatnya yang berat ketika harus meninggalkan semuanya untuk bekerja. Hiruma dan Kurita tak pernah lelah menantinya kembali, Sena dan Monta tak pernah menyerah untuk mengajaknya kembali. Semangatnya telah muncul dan akhirnya ia kembali menendang untuk timnya di lapangan hijau. Ayahnya telah sanggup bertahan melewati penyakitnya dan selalu mendukungnya.

Kesabaran. Keyakinan. Kesetiaan.

Kekayaan hati yang mereka miliki membawa mereka keluar dari masa lalu yang kelam.

Yuki terbebas dari kotaknya. Monta yang juga baru saja terbebas langsung melakukan tos dengan mantan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kita berhasil keluar!"  
ujar Yuki girang.

"Aku benar-benar ingat ketika aku berhasil mengalahkan Ikkyu. Aku memenangkan Christmas Bowl bersama DDB dan Honjo menontonku! Ia tersenyum bangga padaku!" cerocos Monta, "HAPPY MAX!"

Yuki tertawa. "Aku ingat ketika Hiruma dan Doburoku-sensei menuyuruhku berlari di pertandingan melawan Shinryuuji Naga. Perasaan itu—semangat dan rasa gugup yang menjadi satu ketika aku berlari... ketika akhirnya aku bisa berjuang bersama kalian... aku benar-benar merasakan semangatku kembali!"

Semangat juang dan latihan keras mereka telah berbuah manis dan mengeluarkan mereka dari kegelapan. Doburoku dan Taki juga terbebas dari kotaknya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian masih muda. Perjalanan kalian masih panjang. Kuharap dalam umurku yang sekarang ini, masih banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk adik-adik kalian di Deimon. Aku akan melatih mereka menjadi pemenang, seperti kenangan yang kulihat ketika kalian berhasil mewujudkan mimpi kalian," Doburoku tanpa sadar berpidato.

"Ahahaaaa! Aku tahu kalian tak akan bisa menang tanpa aku, ahahaha!" Taki berputar. Benar-benar sudah kembali normal.

"Huuu," cibir Monta.

"Mimpi Sensei juga," Yuki tersenyum. Dokter muda itu lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya! Ensiklopedinya!" ia mengambil Heart Weaponnya yang melayang tak jauh dari dirinya, dan memanggil Mamori, "Anezaki! Ayo!"

"Baik!" Mamori mengangguk. Hiruma sudah marah-marah karena ketika Kurita dan Musashi bebas, ia masih terkurung.

Ai berusaha memperkuat mantranya yang tersisa, meskipun ia mulai merasa tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi.

"Ayo serang mereka!" ajak Monta.

"Jangan, itu terlalu berbahaya. Serahkan saja pada mereka yang sudah berada di sana. Biar Mamori-chan yang menyelesaikan semua ini," ujar Doburoku.

"Tiga, untuk kekasih yang setia!" lanjut Mamori.

Sena, Suzuna, Ao, Masato, dan akhirnya, Hiruma, terbebas dari kotak yang mengurung mereka.

"Sena!" Suzuna serta-merta memeluk Sena kuat-kuat. Sena balas memeluknya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku sangat takut... ketika Kakak pergi... aku takut... ketika aku mencarinya sendiri ke Amerika... tapi ada kau, ada kau, Sena. Kau datang dan membantuku. YA, kau, Sena!" Suzuna begitu bahagia hingga menitikkan air mata.

"Terima kasih, Suzuna," ucap Sena lembut, "terima kasih telah mendukungku, meski aku jatuh berapa kalipun, kau akan tetap menyemangatiku untuk bangkit lagi dan lagi...," Sena mengendurkan pelukannya dan membuat Suzuna melihat senyumnya.

Suzuna tertawa kecil ketika Sena mengusap air matanya. Wanita itu berbalik dan terbang ke arah kakaknya.

"Kakak!"

"Mai Shisutaaa!" Taki merentangkan tangan seakan Suzuna akan memeluknya.

Namun ternyata Suzuna malah menggilas kakaknya dengan sepatu roda.

"Dasar Kakak bodoh! Pokoknya uang ayah yang Kakak ambil harus Kakak kembalikan tiga kali lipat!" amuk Suzuna.

"M-Mai Shisutaaa! Kenapa kau kasar sekali menyampaikan kasih sayangmu padakuuu?" lolong Taki.

Ao merasakan lengan seseorang merangkulnya. Masato.

"Aku melihatmu dalam kenanganku," ujar pria itu, "aku melihatmu yang suka ceroboh, tertawa keras-keras, dan menjahili teman-temanmu."

"Ooh, _shut up, boy, _kenapa cuma yang jelek-jelek saja?" protes Ao.

"Tapi itulah yang membuatku bahagia," Masato tersenyum, "kau yang apa adanya. Membuatku melupakan sejenak persoalan hidupku yang rumit."

Hana tersenyum, "Aku juga melihatmu dalam kenanganku...," ujarnya, "kau yang mandiri dan selalu jadi pemimpin teman-temanmu. Juga... menegurku kalau aku salah."

"Maaf karena sering memarahimu," Masato membimbing Ao menuju teman-temannya.

"Maaf karena sering melakukan hal bodoh," Ao menertawai dirinya sendiri. Kalau terus-terusan ceroboh, bagaimana bisa menjadi agen rahasia?

Cinta lebih kuat daripada sihir. Karena itulah Hiruma Youichi telah berdiri di samping Anezaki Mamori untuk mengucapkan mantra yang terakhir.

"Empat untuk kesehatan dan kemuliaan," Mamori berkata, "semua dalam semanggi berdaun empat!"

"Ya-ha!" ternyata Hiruma hanya menambahkan ya-ha.

Semanggi berdaun empat terbentuk seutuhnya, memancarkan kebahagiaan bagi mereka yang telah berjuang untuk mendapatkannya. Sorak-sorai penonton ketika DDB memenangkan Christmas Bowl seakan terdengar lagi. Rasa haru, bangga, dan bahagia tumpah ruah saat itu.

"Meskipun kami memiliki masa lalu yang kelam,  
" ujar Mamori, "itu tidak akan menghambat kami untuk melangkah ke masa depan yang kami cita-citakan!"

"YA! Kita menang!" jerit Suzuna. Para pemenang itu lalu berkumpul dan tertawa-tawa, saling bercerita tentang kenangan mereka.

"Chibi, kau sudah berjuang hari ini!" Monta mengambil Kiseki dari Mamori dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"MOMOOO!" teriak bayi itu senang.

"Ah, benar juga! Ini semua berkat Kiseki-chan! Kiseki-chan memang keajaiban!" seru Kurita. Kemudian orang-orang itu mulai berebut menggendong Kiseki.

"Aku juga mau menggendongnya! Dia 'kan adikku!" protes Ao pada Toganou.

"Enak saja, Chibi itu adik kita semua! Gantian!" balas Kuroki sambil mengambil Kiseki dari Toganou.

Mereka semua larut lagi dalam tawa. Bahkan tiga orang yang menjadi lawan mereka terlupakan.

Mamori dan Hiruma hanya menonton hiruk-pikuk itu. Sambil tersenyum, Mamori menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah semuanya sudah selesai," ucapnya, "Kiseki-chan juga selamat. Syukurlah. Ya, 'kan Hiruma-kun?"

GREP

Mamori kembali berada dalam pelukan Hiruma. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, tetap saja Mamori gugup kalau dipeluk seperti ini.

"Ini akan jadi perang yang terakhir," kata Hiruma pelan tapi pasti, "kau tidak boleh lagi terlibat dalam bahaya."

Mamori mengangguk, "Iya."

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya sebelum ada orang yang melihat (sebetulnya Ao dan Suzuna sudah melihatnya) dan menyeringai pada Mamori.

"Aku melihatmu dalam kenanganku," Mamori lalu bercerita, "ketika... kau mengajakku berdansa di Red Note cafe. Itu benar-benar... membuatku bahagia."

Hiruma mengangkat alis. "Aku juga melihatmu, manajer sialan. Waktu kau makan sus sialan sebanyak 50 buah, lalu ketika memakai seragam cheer sialan..."

"Uuh, Hiruma-kun! Kenapa yang kauingat hanya yang memalukan begitu?" protes Mamori.

"PAPA! MAMA!"

Kiseki meluncur cepat ke arah mereka berdua. Mamori langsung menangkap Kiseki dalam pelukannya.

"Kiseki-chan! Kita berhasil!" Mamori mengangkat Kiseki tinggi-tinggi.

"Iyeeey!" pekik Kiseki gembira, sampai pipi tembemnya bersemu merah.

"Hiruma-kun, kau harus berterima kasih pada Kiseki-chan!" kata Mamori.

"Tch," Hiruma _rolls his eyes_.

"PAPAH!" tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah cuek Hiruma, Kiseki langsung saja terbang dan hinggap di kepala Hiruma. Baru saja Hiruma mau mengamuk, tiba-tiba terdengar peluit kereta api.

Ao dan Masato langsung terkejut dan menengadahkan kepala mereka ke atas. Benar saja. Sebuah kereta berwarna putih dengan ukiran emas meluncur ke arah mereka.

"Magical... Train?" Kurita terpaku.

Ao menggeleng, "Itu... bukan Magical Train biasa...," katanya, "itu... Royal Magical Train!"

"Royal Magical Train?" Monta terlihat bingung.

"Magical Train khusus anggota kerajaan sihir," jelas Masato.

"Berarti... yang ada di dalam sana...," Sena tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika kereta itu mendarat di hadapan mereka. Masinis sekali lagi membunyikan peluit kereta dan pintu gerbong depan terbuka.

Mamori memindahkan Kiseki dari kepala Hiruma ke gendongannya dengan hati berdebar. Siapakah yang akan turun dari kereta itu? Apakah orang tua Kiseki?

Para pengawal berbaju putih muncul di tiap sisi pintu gerbong dan berlutut. Ao dan Masato juga ikut berlutut sementara yang lain menunggu-nunggu dengan tidak sabar.

Akhirnya sesosok pria berjubah putih melangkah keluar. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kembali ke dalam pintu gerbong, menggandeng keluar seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih.

"Itu... ratu negerinya Hana, 'kan?" Yuki mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hormat kami, Yang Mulia," ujar Ao dan Masato bersamaan.

Wanita itu—Sang Ratu, tersenyum singkat pada mereka berdua, lalu matanya yang biru itu langsung mengarah ke Mamori.

Pria berjubah putih—Zach, juga melihat ke arah yang sama.

Kiseki melihat kedua orang itu dengan wajah polos. Hening. Kiseki hanya mengamati mereka, sementara Ratu sangat berharap bayi itu akan memanggilnya. Panggilan yang sudah lama tak didengarnya.

Tetapi mata biru langit Kiseki hanya terus mengamati mereka...

[bersambung...]

-**Mantra Semanggi Berdaun Empat** adalah mantra ajaib yang hanya bisa muncul karena adanya kekuatan khusus (dalam cerita ini kalung Kiseki) dan merupakan tandingan dari Semanggi Berdaun Lima. Orang yang terkena mantra ini akan melihat kenangan bahagianya.

-**FUN FACTS-**

1. Nama **Aoihoshi Hana **diambil dari hal-hal kesukaanku: aoi untuk biru, hoshi untuk bintang, dan hana untuk bunga. Kebetulan, nama depanku punya arti yang sama dengan arti dari 'hana'.

2. Nama **Niwa Masato **diambil dari **Niwa **Daisuke (DN Angel) dan **Masato **(Gals!).

3. Nama untuk suami Ratu, **Zacharias**, diambil dari tokoh novel Gallagher Girl (ditulis oleh Ally Carter) yang bernama ZacharyGoode.

4. Nama **Nero **diambil dari bahasa Italia yang berarti hitam. Sedangkan nama **Viola **diambil dari bahasa Italia yang berarti ungu.

5. Ide untuk membuat **Flowers **muncul ketika aku selesai membaca manga Eyeshield 21, chapter Puff Party. Ceritanya adalah ketika DDB membuka pendaftaran anggota baru. Aku membayangkan, bagaimana kalau aku ikut menjadi pendaftar? Dan khayalanku terus berkembang hingga jadi sebuah cerita utuh, Flowers.

* * *

Sekian dulu perjumpaan kita ya... semoga bisa ketemu lagi secepatnya. Tanggal 16 nanti hasil UN akan diumumkan. Doakan aku ya! Aku juga akan mendoakan teman-teman semua yang habis UN juga baik SMA, SMP, SD, semoga sukses!

Chapter berikutnya akan lebih tenang, tapi masih ada drama yang akan muncul. Jangan lupa review ya? Kritik maupun saran, anonymous, dipersilakan! Review kalian adalah semangatku!

Buat yang mau request side-story dari serial Flowers juga boleh. Contoh side-storynya seperti yang sudah ku-publish berjudul Mirai. Setelah GUF, aku ingin membuat fic tentang Taki dan fic AU dengan banyak pair. Nantikan saja ya... hehe.

Ci vediamo!


	18. Pengadilan Langit

Halo minna!

Kali ini aku mengapdet bersama Chopiezu! Yaaay!

Chopiezu: halo. Saya diancam Undine untuk datang ke rumahnya...

Undine: haiisssh, itu rahasia! Baiklah, terima kasih buat: **Chancha D' Black Angel, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Iin cka you-nii, Aizhirou Ajni, Hikari Kou Minami, arumru-tyasoang, Sha-chan anime lover, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, roronoalolu youichi, IbAy-KuN, Phanter Black, **semua sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**ToscaTurqoise: **reviewnya aku tunggu selalu, kok, hehe. Kali ini ada fun facts lagi lho! Iya, terima kasih doanya, aku sudah lulus dengan nilai yang bagus! xD

**Kazu Agito H. S : **begitulah Mamori, hehe. Iya, silakan dibaca lanjutannya ya! Hahahha! Iya, aku SMA, sudah lulus, tapi masih nunggu hasil SNMPTN, diterima di universitas atau tidak. Doakan ya? :3 makasih!

**Zanzaauresia: **salam kenal! Hehehe, maaf ya, maaf, terima kasih sudah menunggu, silakan dibaca lanjutannya! xD

**Chopiezu: **ini reviewmu yang paling bagus sepanjang sejarah! Hehehe… sungguh mengharukan. Kalau soal teman-teman kita di sekolah selama ini, rasanya aku pengen ngartiin Kansha ke bahasa indo, kuketik, diprint, terus dibagi2in ke semua anak—meski sebetulnya perasaan ini tak tergambarkan dengan kata-kata. Dentangkanlah cinta…teng…teng… :'D

**ShiroNeko: **IC-kah? Horeeeeee!*sorak* hehehe, Ufo Baby… sudah lama sekali ya. Dulu saya nggak nonton sampai tamat, hiks. Maaf typonya dan terima kasih dukungannya! Saya sudah lulus dengan nilai yang baik! xD

**Fio: **haiii! Apa kabaar? Gapapa, senang bisa menyapa lagi. Makasih ya, untuk itu silakan dibaca di chap ini! Makasih dukungannya, saya luluuus! xD

**Demonicola: **gapapa, wah, banyak ikut lomba nih, semangat ya! Story telling-nya kalah? Gapapa, saya juga dulu kalah, hahahaha… tapi tetap rajin ikut ya! Semakin banyak pengalaman, semakin bagus untuk kedepannya! Makasih banyak, silakan baca lanjutannya! xDD

Baiklah! Happy reading!

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Chapter 18: Pengadilan Langit**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

**Inspiring Song: where is the future? (BACK-ON), Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (Little by Little)**

Kiseki melihat kedua orang itu dengan wajah polos. Hening. Kiseki hanya mengamati mereka, sementara Ratu sangat berharap bayi itu akan memanggilnya. Panggilan yang sudah lama tak didengarnya.

Tetapi mata biru langit Kiseki hanya terus mengamati mereka...

"Apakah... Chibi lupa pada orang tuanya?" gumam Kuroki.

"Tidak, dia pasti ingat," sahut Monta pelan.

Aoihoshi Kiseki mengedipkan matanya dan akhirnya mengucap, "Ma?"

Spontan saja, sambil berderai air mata, Ratu melangkah cepat menuju putrinya itu. Mamori menyerahkan Kiseki dan Ratu memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Syukurlah... syukurlah...," isak Ratu sambil membelai dan mencium Kiseki. Zach menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah, putriku selamat...," ucapnya haru. Kiseki hanya ketawa-ketiwi dengan polosnya.

Reuni keluarga kecil itu begitu mengharukan. Semua orang yang ada di situ hanya bisa melihat sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Aku jadi terharu MAX," komentar Monta sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Akhirnya ia bertemu orang tuanya," ujar Ao sambil merangkul lengan Suzuna.

"YA, dan kita semua selamat... kita semua berhasil," Suzuna tersenyum riang.

"Keh, jadi itu ayah sialannya bayi sialan? Mirip denganku dari mana?" celetuk Hiruma ketus.

"Iya, tidak mirip. Ayahnya Kiseki-chan jauh lebih tampan darimu, Hiruma-kun," sahut Mamori sarkastis, sengaja memancing Hiruma.

"Kekeke, sayang sekali manajer sialan. Dia sudah beristri, jadi mau tidak mau kau akan jadi istri sialanku!" Hiruma terkekeh.

"Eeh, apa-apaan itu?" protes Mamori malu. Sepertinya, Hiruma melamarnya secara tidak langsung...

Namun sesungguhnya dalam benak Mamori, Hirumalah yang paling tampan.

"Kalian semua memang pahlawan-pahlawan sejati," ujar Zach pada semuanya dengan penuh wibawa. "Tak ada hadiah yang sebanding dengan keberanian dan kesetiakawanan kalian."

"Ahahaha! Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan!" jawab Taki.

"Asalkan Kiseki-chan bisa selamat, kami sudah sangat senang!" Kurita berkata.

"SE-SENANG!" Komusubi ikutan.

"Yeyey!" Kiseki bersorak untuk para pahlawannya itu.

"Ehm... ngomong-ngomong, nama asli Kiseki, maksudku, Tuan Putri, siapa ya?" Yukimitsu bertanya pada Zach.

"Oh, itu. Sebetulnya... kalian tidak salah memberinya nama. Namanya memang Kiseki kok!" jawab Zach.

"Hah?"

"Haaah?"

"Haaaaaaah?"

"Nama aslinya adalah... Mira," Ratu berkata sambil tersenyum lembut, "kepanjangannya... Miracle."

"Tuan Putri Miracle?" Mamori berpikir sejenak, "ah, benar! Miracle dan Kiseki 'kan punya arti yang sama!"

"Ajaib MAX!" sahut Monta.

"Ah, aku nggak salah 'kaaan, memberinya nama Kiseki?" ujar Ao.

"Little Mademoiselle memang keajaiban, ahahaaa!" Taki berputar.

"Ahahaaa," tiru Kiseki. Suasana jadi hangat dan bahagia. Perang telah berakhir. Kebaikan, sekali lagi, telah menang melawan dendam dan kedengkian.

-GrowUp!-

**Aoihoshi Hana's POV**

Aikuza Hana terbaring di depanku dengan mata terpejam dan wajah pucat. Untunglah, jantungnya masih berdetak. Rupanya ketika aku dan teman-teman sedang sibuk sendiri karena memenangkan pertempuran, Ai pingsan. Aku yang pertama kali melihatnya—Nero, duduk dengan nafas tersengal. Lengan kanannya menyangga tubuh Viola sementara Ai tertidur di pangkuannya. Mereka terlihat sangat... menyedihkan.

Tapi mereka tetaplah _penjahat perang_ yang harus diadili dan dihukum. Karena pengadilan di negeri kami mengalami kerusakan, maka pengadilan akan dilaksanakan di sini, di langit. Para penyihir yang ikut bersama Raja dan Ratu segera mendirikan tenda-tenda. Tenda untuk kamar, ruang medis, dan juga kursi-kursi dan meja yang ditata persis membentuk sebuah ruang pengadilan, hanya saja kali ini di tempat terbuka.

Viola dan Ai yang kondisinya lemah segera ditangani oleh petugas medis. Nero tidak dapat mendampingi mereka, karena harus diamankan oleh aparat keamanan kerajaan. Jadi disinilah aku, menemani seseorang yang pernah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri.

Mungkin... hingga sekarang. Aku... masih menganggapnya adikku.

"Agen no.8, Yang Mulia Ratu memanggil Anda di tendanya," seorang pengawal wanita menghampiriku.

"Ao-chan, ayo!" panggil Suzuna dari pintu tenda, "aku dan Mamo-nee juga dipanggil!"

Aku berdiri dari kursiku, memandang sekali lagi Ai yang masih belum sadar, dan Viola yang terbaring tak jauh darinya.

"Jangan khawatir, petugas medis bilang mereka akan baik-baik saja," pengawal wanita tadi meyakinkanku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Mamori dan Suzuna. Kami pergi menemui Ratu.

-GrowUp!-

Kami memasuki tenda tempat Ratu berada dan terpukau. Bagian dalamnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti di dalam tenda, lebih mirip dengan sebuah kamar tidur yang nyaman. Terdapat sebuah tempat tidur Queen Size dan boks bayi berkelambu di sampingnya.

"Permisi, Yang Mulia. Kami datang sesuai panggilan Anda," sapaku.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Ayo kesini," ajak Ratu yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Kiseki-chan tidur, ya...," Mamori melihat Kiseki tertidur di dalam boks bayi. Wajahnya begitu damai.

"Iya, dia sangat lelah dan aku segera menidurkannya," Ratu bercerita, "dia sudah selesai dengan petualangannya hari ini."

"Kami benar-benar bersyukur Kiseki selamat," ujar Suzuna.

"Itu semua berkat perjuangan kalian," Ratu tersenyum. Wanita itu lalu bertanya, "Putriku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian, ya?"

"Oh, tidak masalah," jawab Mamori, "kami sangat senang mengasuh Kiseki bersama-sama. Semenjak kedatangan Kiseki, ikatan kekeluargaan kami semakin kuat."

"YA! Meskipun merepotkan, tapi Ao-chibi juga membuat hidup kami lebih ceria!" tambah Suzuna.

Aku menyatakan setuju lewat anggukanku. Mereka sudah menjabarkan semuanya.

"Kalian dan teman-teman kalian jadi ibu dan ayah mendadak," kata Ratu, "hebatnya, kalian bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

Kami bertiga tersenyum pada Ratu. "Iya, Yang Mulia," sahut Mamori.

"Hari ini perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang telah mengalahkan rasa benci dan dendam," mata Ratu yang biru menerawang, "perasaan... adalah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi kekuatan istimewa bagi mereka yang memilikinya."

"Orang-orang _black magic_ itu melakukan semua ini juga karena perasaan mereka... perasaan sayang terhadap Pemimpin mereka yang telah tiada...," ucap Mamori muram.

"Tepat sekali," kata Ratu. Beliau menatapku dan bertanya, "Agen no.8, sebutkan satu hal penting tentang perasaan."

"Perasaan adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu kuat sekaligus menjatuhkanmu," jawabku lancar, "dikutip dari buku 'Agen Rahasia dan Perasaan Mereka', bab 1, halaman 10."

"Ao-chan, kau bisa ingat se-detail itu?" Suzuna menatapku tak percaya.

"Soalnya itu kalimat kesukaanku, jadi aku hapal," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Sebagai orang dewasa, kita harus bisa mengatur emosi. Ketika sedang bersedih, kemampuan untuk menghibur diri sendiri sangat diperlukan. Apalagi jika keadaan menuntut kita untuk tetap tegar meskipun hati kita terasa sakit," jelas Ratu.

"Tapi bukankah ada teman yang akan membantu kita mengatasinya?" Suzuna bertanya.

"Benar. Tapi banyak waktu dimana kita harus menghadapinya sendirian," jawab Ratu. "Agen no.8, kau gagal ketika diadakan tes di Akademi Agen Rahasia. Saat itu kau diperintahkan untuk tetap serius menjinakkan bom dihadapanmu, tapi konsentrasimu pecah dan kau menangis di tempat tes," Ratu mengingatkanku sesuatu yang paling ingin kulupakan.

"Hana-chan, memang waktu itu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mamori khawatir. Aduh, aku malu sekali.

"Sebelum berangkat ke tempat tes, ibuku mendapat kabar kalau nenekku pingsan dan dirawat di RS. Aku... terus memikirkan beliau. Aku sudah mencoba menahan air mataku, tapi aku nggak bisa," ceritaku, "untung saja ada kelas remedial."

"Lalu, nenekmu bagaimana?" kali ini Suzuna yang bertanya.

"Nenek sehat kembali dua hari kemudian," jawabku, "tekanan darahnya hanya sedang drop. Mungkin beliau sedang menjahit sesuatu di rumahnya sekarang."

"Perasaan sedih bisa mengacaukanmu, tapi juga bisa menguatkanmu," Ratu berujar, "tinggal bagaimana kita menjadikan kesedihan itu menjadi kekuatan kita untuk tetap maju dan menghadapinya."

"Tak akan ada kekuatan tanpa perjuangan dan kesulitan," sahut Mamori.

"Bagus sekali, Malaikat Cahaya," Ratu mengiyakan.

Mamori tersenyum, lalu memandang Kiseki, "Dialah keajaiban yang membuat kami menjadi lebih kuat..."

"Malaikat kecil yang turun dari surga dan mendarat di lengan kita, dengan segala kasih sayang ibunya dan pesona ayahnya, itulah seorang anak," kata Ratu, "melihat kedekatan kalian dengan putriku, aku yakin kalian bertiga akan menjadi ibu yang baik di masa depan," Ratu memindahkan pembicaraan ke topik lain.

"Benarkah?" Suzuna berbinar.

Ratu mengangguk. "Taki Suzuna," panggilnya, "kau akan menjadi ibu yang selalu menyemangati anak-anakmu. Kaulah penghibur mereka di kala mereka bersedih. Keluarga yang penuh keceriaan."

"Wow," Suzuna tersipu senang.

"Agen no.8," tanganku terasa dingin ketika Ratu memanggilku, "kau akan menjadi ibu yang selalu memotivasi anak-anakmu, penuh pengertian, namun juga tegas. Ikatan keluarga dan persaudaraan adalah sesuatu yang sangat kautekankan dalam keluarga. Kau juga selalu mengajarkan anak-anakmu untuk berpikir secara terbuka dan obyektif."

"Hehe. Terima kasih Yang Mulia. Kedengarannya... keren," sahutku agak malu. Apakah aku orang seperti itu?

"Anezaki Mamori," Ratu melanjutkan, "kau adalah ibu yang penuh perhatian, peka, dan sangat melindungi anak-anakmu. Kelembutan hati dan kasih sayangmu akan menurun pada anak-anakmu, menjadikan mereka orang yang penuh kasih."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," wajah Mamori merona pink.

"Namanya juga Malaikat Cahaya. Lagipula dari dulu Kak Mamori memang ibu kita semua!" sahutku.

"Apakah... yang dikatakan Yang Mulia barusan itu... serius?" Suzuna bertanya.

"Ratu kami terkenal pandai meramal!" aku menjawab, "yang dikatakan Yang Mulia tadi pasti ramalannya untuk kita."

"Ramalan? Ah!" Suzuna mendapat ide. Antena rambutnya bergerak-gerak.

"Yang Mulia, kalau begitu bisa ramalkan siapa saja suami kami nanti?" tanya Suzuna dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh, pertanyaannya kok begitu?" protes Mamori malu.

Ratu tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri dan menenangkan Kiseki yang hampir terjaga dari tidurnya. Sepertinya bayi itu sedang bermimpi.

"Kalau soal itu... tergantung bagaimana kalian mempertahankan yang 'sekarang'," jawab Ratu, "tapi aku yakin bahwa..."

**Sementara itu...**

"Hei, Kobayakawa!"

Sena menoleh. "Hei, Niwa-san."

"Kau lihat Hana?" tanya Masato. Mereka berhenti di depan tenda kamar Ratu.

"Dia tadi pergi bersama Suzuna. Aku juga sedang mencarinya," jawab Sena.

"Tch. Ke mana perginya manajer sialan?" Hiruma tiba-tiba datang. "Oi, dia pergi bersama pacar-pacar sialan kalian 'kan?"

"Kami juga sedang mencari, Hiruma-san...," jawab Sena.

"Istriku yang memanggil mereka bertiga," Zach muncul bersama pengawalnya, "mereka ada di dalam sini."

"Pasti ingin melihat bayi sialan itu," gerutu Hiruma, "payah."

Zach tersenyum pada Hiruma dan berkata, "  
Saat ini mungkin kau tidak bisa merasakannya, Hiruma Youichi."

Hiruma menoleh pada Zach dan mengangkat alis.

"Dulu, aku juga tak pernah berpikir akan berkeluarga—apalagi menjadi suami Ratu negeri kami. Aku sebagai seorang teknisi hanya peduli pada mesin-mesin, eksperimen, dan buku-buku," cerita Zach.

"Tapi...," Zach menerawang, "ketika pada akhirnya kau menikah, dan memiliki seorang anak," lanjutnya, "setiap kali kau melihat anakmu tumbuh dan berhasil mempelajari hal baru, hatimu pasti akan berkata: aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, karena kau anak ayah."

Entah kenapa Sena tersenyum. Masato sedikit termenung, sementara Hiruma masih memasang ekspresi cuek.

"Omong kosong," ujarnya kasar.

"Suatu saat kau akan merasakan perasaan itu, Hiruma Youichi," kata Zach, "suatu saat—pasti."

**Back to Queen's Tent, Aoihoshi Hana's POV**

"Kalau soal itu... tergantung bagaimana kalian mempertahankan yang 'sekarang'," jawab Ratu, "tapi aku yakin bahwa..."

Ratu menunjuk pintu tenda, "Tiga pria di depan sana adalah cinta sejati kalian."

Aku, Suzuna, dan Mamori saling berpandangan. Di depan pintu?

Suzuna menggandengku dan Mamori dengan tidak sabar, setengah menyeret kami ke pintu keluar. Ketika ia membuka tirai penutupnya, tampaklah Sena, Masato, dan Hiruma. Ada Raja sih, tapi agak jauh dari mereka…

Suzuna meloncat keluar sambil bersorak.

"Sena! Kau mencariku?" ia langsung menggandeng Sena.

"HIE? I-iya... ternyata kau di dalam sana," Sena menjawab dengan sedikit linglung, "kau terlihat... senang sekali, Suzuna."

Suzuna mengangguk riang, lalu sambil berjalan ia menceritakan apa yang dialaminya di tenda Ratu.

"Habis ngobrol apa?" tanya Masato padaku yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Banyak," jawabku, "urusan wanita."

"Hahaha. Oh iya, Aikuza Hana sudah sadar lho!" kata Masato.

"HAH?" aku terkesiap, lalu segera kumanggil Suzuna dan Mamori. "Suzuna-chan! Kak Mamori! Ai sudah sadar!"

Tampaknya aku membuat Hiruma kesal karena ia baru saja mau diajak mengobrol oleh Mamori. Maaf sekali, Kak Hiruma, kami bertiga langsung menuju tenda medis.

"Oi!" aku mendengar Masato meneriakiku. Hihihi, maaf ya.

Kami memasuki tenda medis. Benar, mata merah rubi itu telah terbuka penuh, meskipun raga pemiliknya masih terbaring lemah. Aku merasakan gejolak di dadaku.

"Hana," panggilku pelan dan hati-hati, sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah pembaringannya. Rasanya seperti memanggil diri sendiri.

Ia menoleh. Aura dinginnya begitu terasa. Semoga aku nggak menggigil.

"Lho, Viola mana?" tanya Suzuna, melihat tempat tidur di sebelah Ai kosong.

"Ia sudah sadar dan langsung menyusul Nero," jawab Ai.

Suzuna menelan ludah. Suaranya memang terdengar mencekam.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku. Mamori dan Suzuna ikut duduk di sebelahku.

Ia mengedipkan matanya perlahan, lalu mata kami bertemu. "Kenapa?"

Aku mengernyit.

"Kenapa kalian begitu baik padaku?" tanyanya, "kalian tidak lupa bukan, bahwa akulah orang yang sangat ingin membunuh kalian?"

Suzuna memegang lenganku karena takut. "Tidak apa-apa," bisikku.

"Kami tahu kau dan teman-temanmu hanya mencoba membela Pimpinan kalian yang telah tewas," Mamori menjawab, "aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau hati kalian tak sepenuhnya berada dalam kegelapan."

"Kegelapan...," Ai menerawang, menatap langit-langit tenda berwarna putih di atasnya, "kegelapan adalah jalan yang kupilih."

Tak ada yang bicara. Lidahku pun terasa kaku.

"Ketika kedua orang tuaku tewas dalam perang...," Ai bercerita tanpa ekspresi, "Diggz datang dan menawariku perlindungan. Saat itu umurku baru 12 tahun, dan aku sangat bingung..."

Aku, Suzuna, dan Mamori, saling berpandangan. Kami tak menyangka Ai mau bercerita sebanyak ini pada kami.

"Aku tahu orang tuaku telah mengajariku kebaikan...," lanjut gadis itu, "aku tahu jika ikut bersama Diggz, aku tak akan melihat kebaikan itu lagi. Tapi aku salah... Diggz benar-benar baik padaku, pada Nero dan Viola. Dia mengasuh dan merawat kami yang sebatang kara, melatih kami menjadi kuat..."

Melatih mereka menjadi penyihir-penyihir _black magic_ yang kuat, lebih tepatnya.

"Sekarang semua sudah berakhir," tetap tak ada nada dalam suaranya, "saat ini aku adalah orang jahat. Apakah ketika aku dewasa nanti, aku juga akan menjadi orang jahat?"

"Butuh keberanian untuk tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi dirimu yang sesungguhya," Mamori berkata, memberikan senyum malaikatnya yang hangat pada kami semua, "belum terlambat untuk menuju kebaikan."

Kata-kata Mamori barusan membuat Ai sedikit berekspresi. Wajahnya tertegun. Saat itulah aku melihat ia sebagai seorang gadis remaja biasa, yang menyimpan mimpi dan kasih dalam hatinya.

"Miss Undine, maksudku, Miss Hana..."

Eh?

Jantungku berdebar mendengar ia memanggilku dan menatapku—bukan dengan tatapan dingin itu.

"Kalau nanti semua sudah normal kembali," kata Ai, "aku ingin masuk ke akademi agen rahasia lagi..."

Air mata mengaliri pipiku. Aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan Aikuza Hana yang pernah kutemui tiga tahun lalu. Hana yang tertawa malu saat aku melontarkan lelucon, Hana yang sangat gugup ketika kuceritakan pengalamanku saat bertugas.

Inilah dia.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, ketika Suzuna merangkul bahuku dan Mamori tersenyum padaku.

"Saat itu... aku ingin Miss Hana yang jadi pembimbingku...," Ai tersenyum tipis.

Aikuza Hana tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum.

Aku, Suzuna, dan Mamori saling menoleh lagi, kali ini tertawa, dan aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir lebih deras.

"Iya, iya...," aku mengangguk, "aku akan jadi pembimbingmu..."

"Berjuang ya, Ai-chan!" dukung Suzuna.

"Syukurlah...," ucap Mamori lega.

"Agen no.8," tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dengan resmi. Masato.

Wajahnya serius sekali. Mau tidak mau aku berhenti menangis dan menanggapi serius juga.

"Ya, Agen no.5?"

"Sidang akan dimulai. Kita harus segera ke tempat pengadilan sekarang juga," jawab Masato.

"Perintah diterima," aku mengangguk, "ayo Kak Mamori, Suzuna-chan."

Hatiku terasa berat ketika Ai dipindahkan ke kursi roda dan didorong oleh seorang petugas medis ke tempat pengadilan. Ini akan menjadi saat-saat yang berat.

-GrowUp!-

Aku dan teman-teman segera berkumpul di tempat yang diperintahkan petugas. Area yang tadinya kami pakai untuk berperang itu telah menjadi sebuah pengadilan lengkap dengan kursi-kursi, mikrofon, bahkan podium kecil untuk saksi. Suasana terasa tegang. Tapi tetap saja Taki berputar-putar di sekitar kami.

"Kalian semua akan dipanggil satu-persatu untuk menjadi saksi," ujar petugas yang menggiring kami tadi, "kalian dapat menunjuk pengacara untuk mendampingi kalian."

Semua sontak menoleh pada Juumonji.

"Haah?" reaksinya sangat mudah ditebak.

Panitera dan Majelis Hakim telah duduk di kursi mereka. Nero dan Viola duduk berjajar di kursi yang berbeda, sementara Ai yang juga duduk berjajar bersama mereka duduk di kursi roda.

Raja dan Ratu yang menggendong Kiseki berada tak jauh dari kami. Kiseki terlihat menguap dan terkantuk-kantuk. Kasihan, dia tadi baru tidur sebentar.

_Ready or not, here we go…_

Hakim Ketua membuka sidang hari ini, menjelaskan siapa saja para terdakwa (Nero, Viola, Ai, dan beberapa orang staf kerajaan yang berkhianat), korban (Raja, Ratu, Kiseki, dan aku—karena juga diincar secara pribadi oleh mereka), dan para saksi (teman-temanku dan beberapa staf kerajaan juga).

"Saya memanggil Yang Mulia Raja untuk bersaksi," ujar Hakim Ketua. Pengadilan ini sedikit berbeda, setahuku biasanya saksi dipanggil oleh pengacara korban. Tapi, nggak tahu lagi deh.

Raja menceritakan malam ketika pengamanan kerajaan berhasil dijebol dan para penculik langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dinding kamar diledakkan dan ia hanya bisa merasakan bahwa ruangan itu gelap dan berpasir. Seseorang menahannya, orang lain menahan istrinya untuk melakukan pertahanan dengan sihir, sementara beberapa orang lagi langsung membawa lari Kiseki.

Tunggu…

"Ledakan?" aku bergumam.

"Kenapa Ao-chan?" tanya Suzuna.

"Itukah sebabnya Kiseki kadang tiba-tiba berkata: 'bum'? Karena itulah bunyi ledakan yang ia dengar," ujarku.

"Mungkin saja," sahut Mamori, "kejam sekali! Bagaimana kalau Kiseki terluka ketika ledakan itu?"

Aku tak menjawab. Memang itu tujuannya 'kan?

"Setelah itu aku dan seluruh pihak terkait melakukan pencarian terhadap Putri Mahkota," lanjut Raja Zach, "dan menemukannya berada di Tokyo, bersama Agen no.8."

Raja dipersilakan turun. Tiba-tiba Ratu sudah ada di sebelah kami dan menyerahkan Kiseki pada Mamori.

"Bolehkah aku menitipkannya padamu?" tanya Ratu.

"Tentu saja," Mamori tersenyum. Ah, Kiseki punya dua ibu, cantik-cantik, baik pula.

"Mama!" seru Kiseki ketika digendong Mamori. Ia lalu melambai pada Ratu, "Mamah, dadah!"

"Bayi bodoh," umpat Hiruma. Mamori menyikutnya sebal.

"Kurang-lebih sama seperti yang diceritakan Yang Mulia Raja," ujar Ratu sambil tersenyum pada suaminya, "aku sempat bertarung dengan orang yang menahanku—aku tahu itu kau, Viola."

Ratu menatap Viola, tapi Viola hanya menatap lantai bening di bawahnya. Aku sampai baru sadar kalau kami belum turun dari atas langit. Pantas awan terlihat dekat sekali. Kulirik Juumonji, dia berpegangan pada Kuroki dan Toga—ketakutan.

"Aku bisa mengenali rambut ungunya yang sedikit terurai dari topeng yang dikenakannya. Kelihatannya dia memang tidak ingin melukaiku, hanya menahanku saja," lanjut Ratu.

Ratu selesai dan turun dari podiumnya. Ia mengambil Kiseki lagi.

"Kalau aku jadi Ratu, aku pasti menangis saat bersaksi tadi," celetuk Kurita, "pasti sedih dan marah rasanya kalau tiba-tiba seseorang yang kita sayang diambil begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau tiban saja, Kak, penculiknya!" sahut Monta.

"Fugo, fugo!" sahut Komusubi.

Giliran berikutnya, Hiruma yang maju. Aku dan Suzuna saling berpandangan dan menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal dikatakan setan itu," ujar Masato.

Wajah malas yang mengunyah permen karet _mint_ itu sekarang terlihat jelas dihadapan semua orang.

"Aku terbangun di apartemenku dan menemukan bayi sialan di ranjangku. Karena kupikir bayi aneh itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan anak baru sialan, jadi aku serahkan dia pada anak baru sialan. Karena jujur saja dia sangat merepotkan, berisik, menyebalkan, memuakkan…" Hiruma meneruskan curcolnya yang penuh dengan cercaan.

"Interupsi," Hakim Ketua terlihat mengerutkan dahi, "siapa yang kaumaksud dengan 'bayi sialan' dan 'anak baru sialan'?" tanyanya.

"Bayi sialan," jemari panjang dan ramping Hiruma menunjuk ke Kiseki, "anak baru sialan," ia menunjukku.

"Papa!" sahut Kiseki.

"Setan _freak_," desis Masato.

"Anda menyebut Putri Mahkota kami dengan sebutan bayi sialan? Anda sungguh kurang ajar!" seorang pengawal kerajaan berkata—sepertinya bosan hidup.

Hiruma menatap pengawal itu tajam. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya… tunggu… AKUMA TE CHOU?

"Hmmm," Hiruma membalik lembaran-lembaran buku laknat itu, "oh, ini dia. Staf khusus pengawal kerajaan, Morisawa Shou. Nenek moyangmu berasal dari Jepang, eh? Kekeke!"

Wajah pengawal yang sedang dibicarakan Hiruma tadi langsung berubah kaget. Raja dan Ratu terdiam seribu bahasa. Kiseki tetap memasang wajah mengantuk, tapi matanya tertuju pada Hiruma. Mamori menggeram. Lainnya? Mematung di tempat.

"Kau kelihatan sangat tegas kalau bertugas di lapangan, tak disangka kau ternyata memiliki hewan peliharaan kesayangan…," Hiruma menyeringai, "kelinci putih yang kauberi nama Fluffy!"

Semua orang yang berada di sana (kecuali hakim cs., Morisawa Shou, Mamori, dan Musashi) tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!" Ha-ha Bersaudara tertawa keras-keras sambil saling memukul. Aku tertawa tanpa suara sambil berpegangan pada Suzuna—rasanya aku mau tiarap di lantai dan memukul-mukul lantai itu. Monta melakukan apa yang tidak jadi kulakukan—sementara Masato tertawa keras di sebelahnya. Doburoku tertawa sampai berguling di lantai.

"Ahahaaaa, Fluffy pasti sangat menggemaskaaan," Taki berkomentar.

"Hahaha," Raja terpingkal-pingkal, "hahaha!"

"Zach, sudah, kasihan dia," tegur Ratu sambil menahan tawa, "sudah!"

"Fluffy! Hahahaha!" Raja mulai _out of character_.

"Hoahm," Kiseki menguap, lalu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ayah—ayah kandung dan ayah setannya.

"B-Bagaimana dia mengetahui semua itu?" ujar Pengawal Morisawa dengan wajah merah padam sekarang.

Hiruma mengangkat alis, "Kusarankan kau jangan macam-macam denganku, ya-ha!" ia menutup bukunya.

Hakim Ketua mulai kehabisan kesabaran karena sidang menjadi kacau. Ia mengambil palunya dan mengetukkannya, "Semuanya harap tenang! Sidang akan dilanjutkan!"

Aku menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi. Aku menyikut Suzuna yang masih cekikikan.

"Setan itu benar-benar…setan," Viola berkomentar pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia bingung sendiri perihal yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Hiruma Youichi, silakan kembali ke tempat Anda segera—maksud saya, terima kasih," perintah Hakim Ketua.

Hiruma meletuskan lagi permen karetnya setibanya di tempat kami berkumpul.

"Hiruma-kun! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, tidak sopan!" omel Mamori. Hiruma cuek saja.

"Nampaknya sekarang anak bodoh itu bukan hanya menguasai dunia kita, tapi juga dunia mereka," Musashi berkomentar, _sweatdrop_.

"Menakutkan," desis Kurita ngeri.

"Berikutnya, kami memanggil Anezaki Mamori alias Malaikat Cahaya untuk memberikan kesaksian." _Back to the judgement_.

Mamori terlihat ragu. Raut wajahnya yang tadi kesal berubah menjadi muram.

"Ayo Mamo-nee, pergilah ke podium itu," ujar Suzuna.

"Kakak kenapa, kok kelihatannya…sedih?" tanyaku, mengamati sekali lagi wajah blasteran itu.

"Aku… aku tidak yakin," ia menoleh padaku dan Suzuna, "aku… tidak tega pada Ai dan yang lainnya…"

"Eeh?" aku dan Suzuna berpandangan. Lalu bagaimana dong?

[bersambung…]

**-Fun Facts-**

**1. **Dalam fic _Flowers _lagu Flower dari Back-On diputar oleh Hana di chapter ke-8. Delapan juga nomor agen rahasia Hana.

**2. **Fic _Grow Up, Flowers! _terinspirasi dari anime Ufo Baby dan Ojamajo DoReMi Sharp. Bayi di Ojamajo DoReMi Sharp bernama Hana-chan, sehingga di awal pembuatan GUF aku suka salah mengetikkan Kiseki menjadi Hana. Bahkan pernah sampai sudah _publish_—chopiezu memberitahu kesalahanku dan aku segera memperbaikinya, hehe.

**3. ** Ide membuat _The Miraculous of Flowers _datang ketika aku selesai mendownload lagu-lagu soundtrack anime Initial D. Aku berpikir, siapa ya yang bisa nge-drift seperti Takumi di Eyeshield 21? Setelah itu aku ingin membuat adegan nge-drift. Tapi di cerita seperti apa? Khayalanku berkelana jauuuh sampai _Miraculous_ terbentuk, hehehe.

**4. **Dalam fic _Flowers, _Hana kubuat masuk ke kelas X-2 bersama Sena, Ha-ha Bersaudara, dan Taki. Kelas X-2 adalah kelas yang spesial. Selain merupakan kelasnya tokoh utama Eyeshield 21, kelas itu juga bekas kelas Hiruma, Musashi, dan Kurita. Disanalah terletak televisi warna hitam yang mereka coret-coret sebagai bukti janji mereka untuk bersama-sama masuk ke Christmas Bowl.

* * *

**Undine**: Dong? Dong? Dong?

Ring Ding Dong! Diggi ding diggi ding ding ding ding!*stres*

**Chopiezu**: Oi, itu 'kan lagunya SHINee…

**Undine: **Aduuuh, maaf banget ngapdetnya super molor! Sepulang dari tes SNMPTN badanku demam… kemudian aku muntah-muntah, intinya aku sakit. Sepertinya soal-soal itu beracun!*dor*

Lima hari kemudian aku berangsur sehat. Kata mbak dokter sih aku depresi*?* asam lambungku jadi meningkat dan membuat pencernaanku kacau. Wuah, derita.

**Chopiezu: **aku nggak yakin tukang ketawa seperti kamu bisa depresi…

**Undine: **justru mungkin depresinya karena kebanyakan ketawa? Hhahhahaha!

Oke! Terima kasih sudah membaca, yaaa! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Jangan lupa review kalian, kritik maupun saran akan menjadi penyemangatku! Pengumuman SNMPTN-nya tanggal 30 Juni, doakan aku dan Chopiezu supaya bisa lulus yaaa!

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa secepatnya!

**Chopiezu**: ci vediamooo!


	19. The Sentence

YA-HA!

Apa kabar? Aku lagi semangat banget nih!

Makasih semua yang udah mendoakan dan mendukungku ya! Aku diterima di Ilmu Komunikasi Unair, dan Chopiezu diterima di Farmasi Unair. Doumo arigatou gozaimaaaasu!

Doumo arigatou juga buat yang udah nge-revi kemarin, ada:** Iin cka you-nii, Hikari Kou Minami, IbAy-KuN, ael fyragh, gabyucchiP, arumru-tyasoang, Aizhirou Ajni, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Sparkling Cloudy Day's sudah kubalas lewat PM ya! **

Juga:

**HiruMamo-SenaSuzu: **hai! Wahwah… makasih banyak pujiannya, hehe. Waduuh, jangan begitu, pair HiruSena punya penggemar sendiri, HiruMamo dan SenaSuzu juga punya penggemar sendiri, nggak usah saling 'mengalahkan' hehehe. Yosh, thanks!

**Zanzaauresia: **hiruma keren? Tentu dooong! Masato juga? Masa' siih?*ditendang Masato* makasih yaa, berkat doamu aku sudah diterima di unair! Utk updatenya akan selalu kuusahakan :DD

**ShiroNeko: **yay, setujuu! Saudara yang bisa membantu? Makasih banyak pujiannya dan review-nya yaa! xDD

**Kazu Agito: **ya-haa! Begitulah Hiruma… mm, pasti seruu! Haha. Iyaa, makasih doanya ya aku udah lulus! xDD

**Demonicola: **hummm… itu semua rahasia hiruma, kekeke! Terima kasih banyak ya, makasih karena sudah menciptakan Aikuza Hana, hehe. Gimana naik kelas kan? :D

**Yuki kineshi: **salam kenal yaa! Nge-fans sama MasaHana? Wah, jadi tersanjung nih*?* makasih ya pujian dan reviewnyaa! Nanti kalau nge-review lagi, jangan lupa tulis pesan-kesannya buat MasaHana yaa!

Baiklah, satu chapter sebelum akhir dari kisah ini.. Happy reading!

* * *

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Chapter 19: The Sentence**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

Mamori terlihat ragu. Raut wajahnya yang tadi kesal berubah menjadi muram.

"Ayo Mamo-nee, pergilah ke podium itu," ujar Suzuna.

"Kakak kenapa, kok kelihatannya…sedih?" tanyaku, mengamati sekali lagi wajah blasteran itu.

"Aku… aku tidak yakin," ia menoleh padaku dan Suzuna, "aku… tidak tega pada Ai dan yang lainnya…"

"Eeh?" aku dan Suzuna berpandangan.

"Cepat maju, manajer sialan," perintah Hiruma, "ini pengadilan. Bukan ajang belas kasihan!"

Mamori menggigit bibir. Ia lalu berjalan ke podium dengan tatapan yakin. Aku berdoa semoga semuanya lancar.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Hiruma, begitulah kejadian ketika Putri Mahkota pertama datang ke dunia kami," ungkap Mamori ketika sampai di podium. "Aku tidak bertarung dengan siapapun hari ini, tapi… aku bisa melihat kalau Aikuza Hana dan teman-temannya juga begitu menderita dengan perang ini."

"Ups," aku bergumam pelan, lalu saling berpandangan dengan Suzuna.

Semua orang yang ada di situ terdiam. Hiruma berdecak kesal. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke Raja dan Ratu. Raja mengerutkan alis, sementara Ratu… sepertinya beliau begitu mengerti apa maksud Mamori.

"Sebetulnya apa yang ingin Anda katakan? Mohon disampaikan dengan jelas," pinta Hakim Ketua.

Mamori menghela nafas, meyakinkan diri.

"Aku ingin… Yang Mulia Hakim mempertimbangkan dari sisi mereka juga. Aku merasa… mereka bukan orang jahat," jawab Mamori, "itu saja."

Orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik, membicarakan kesaksian Mamori. Suasana jadi tegang lagi setelah kita tertawa-tawa gara-gara si kelinci, Fluffy.

"Terima kasih. Anda boleh kembali," ujar Hakim Ketua. Mamori mengangguk dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah kami.

"Tentu saja Majelis Hakim akan mempertimbangkan pernyataan tersangka juga," Juumonji angkat bicara, "tapi meskipun seseorang itu orang baik, kalau ia telah melakukan kejahatan, ia tetap harus dihukum."

"_Alright_, Juumonji-kun," sahut Taki sambil mengacungkan jempol—sok mengerti.

"Kita membicarakan keadilan," Musashi berkata, "bukan perasaan."

Mamori tertunduk lesu. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Sudahlah, Kak. Apa yang Kakak katakan tadi sudah benar, kok," hiburku.

Berikutnya adalah giliranku maju. Aku diminta memberikan keterangan tentang Nero dan Viola yang menyerang langsung ke kamarku. Brutal banget! Mereka selalu mencari celah ketika aku sedang lengah. Kaca kamarku pecah ketika Nero datang. Kemudian Viola datang ketika aku sedang sakit. Nggak enak bertarung dalam kondisi suhu badan tinggi seperti itu.

"Waktu itu saya sedang tidur," ceritaku, "tiba-tiba saya merasakan ada aura jahat yang kuat. Ketika saya bangun, seseorang sudah menerobos masuk ke kamar saya dengan memecahkan kaca jendela." Bla, bla, bla… kuceritakan semua yang terjadi. Begitu juga ketika Viola datang dan bagaimana teman-temanku menyelamatkanku dengan sangat heroik. Aku menceritakannya dengan wajah berbinar dan penuh rasa bangga. Aku bisa merasakan senyum dari teman-temanku—kecuali Hiruma.

"Aku punya satu permintaan," kulihat sekilas Hakim Ketua sebelum memandang ke arah semuanya, "Aikuza Hana masih di bawah umur, kuharap hukumannya bisa diringankan."

Aku tersenyum pada Ai, tapi ia hanya menunduk menatap gaun hitamnya. Tidak apalah.

"YA~ bagus sekali, Ao-chan!" puji Suzuna riang. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami dipanggil satu-persatu, memberikan kesaksian yang hampir mirip karena kami memang mengalaminya bersama-sama. Terjadi sedikit kekacauan ketika Komusubi maju ke podium, karena nggak ada yang mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Untunglah Kurita mengartikannya pada kami semua.

Kurita juga menyampaikan simpatinya pada Nero dkk ketika memberikan kesaksian.

"Mengasihani musuh yang telah kalah malah membuat mereka semakin merasa dipermalukan," ujar Musashi tegas.

Aku melengos. _Absolutely right_. Tapi, pada dasarnya kami ini 'kan baik hati dan tidak tegaan…

…

Biarlah hakim yang memutuskan.

-GrowUp!-

Ketika kami mendengarkan pernyataan Nero dkk, suasana jadi _gloomy_. Terlihat jelas kekecewaan dan kepedihan mereka ketika Diggz pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kami tahu pasi mengapa Pimpinan berkhianat," Nero berkata, "negara kalian mengucilkan dia ketika ia melakukan sihir kegelapannya yang pertama—karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dia tak sengaja melakukannya karena seorang teman di kelasnya selalu menganiaya dirinya. Kalian mengasingkannya ke Darkness Valley!"

"Astaga, benarkah itu, Hana-chan?" tanya Kurita padaku.

Aku menggeleng dengan pasti. "Tidak. Ada yang sudah memutarbalikkan fakta di sini. Tapi aku yakin Nero berkata jujur sesuai yang diketahuinya."

"Kau salah mengerti."

Suara Ratu cukup keras sehingga kami semua menoleh ke arahnya. Kiseki yang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya juga ikutan menatap ibunya.

"Diggz dan aku," suara Ratu terdengar sedikit gemetar, "adalah sahabat sejak kecil."

"Hah?"

"Haaah?"

"Haaaah?" Ha-ha Bros tercengang.

Aku menangkap raut sedih di wajah Raja kami. Suzuna mencengkram lenganku dan berbisik, "Benarkah itu Ao-chan?"

"Begitulah," jawabku.

"Ini sudah jadi rahasia umum di negara kami," Masato angkat bicara.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN," desis Nero, ia menoleh dengan wajah horor.

"Itu benar. Aku bahkan ada di dekatnya ketika peristiwa itu terjadi," ungkap Ratu, "aku sudah katakan padanya untuk tidak melakukan sihir yang dilarang itu, tapi dia melakukannya. Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana ekspresinya yang frustasi dan kehilangan kendali…"

"Nggak nyangka MAX!" celetuk Monta.

"Bukan kami yang mengasingkannya ke Darkness Valley, tapi dia sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana dan bergabung dengan para penyihir _black magic_ lain," cerita Ratu.

"Kau bohong!" sentak Viola. Aku merinding. Suasana jadi lebih tegang daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong," jawab Ratu tenang. Ia memunculkan sebuah album foto di udara. Ia menunjukkan fotonya bersama Diggz ketika masih kecil. Mereka berlatih sihir bersama. Dari seragam yang mereka kenakan, sepertinya mereka sedang berlatih di sekolah dasar khusus penyihir.

Nero, Viola, dan Ai terlihat syok.

"Tapi kalau kau sahabatnya, kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Nero, sedikit menyentak.

"Yang Mulia Ratu tidak membunuhnya!" Mamori angkat bicara, membuat kami semua terkesiap.

Malaikat Cahaya itu menatap kami semua, "Aku masih ingat ketika itu terjadi..."

_**Flashback…**_

"_Sekarang saatnya!' ujar Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk._

_Mereka berdua mengarahkan tongkat mereka ke depan, menyatukan ledakan mereka dan mengarahkannya ke satu titik sasaran._

"_Kalian tidak akan mungkin mengalahkanku!" ujar Pimpinan yang merasa dirinya terlindung di balik dinding api yang berkobar-kobar itu._

"_DUAL POWER UNLOCK!" seru Mamori. Ia dan Hiruma mengambil nafas bersamaan untuk meneriakkan mantra yang sesungguhnya._

"_GALAXY BIG BANG!"_

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

_Ledakan dahsyat berwarna kelabu terlontar tepat ke arah Pimpinan. Seketika itu juga terlihat percikan api._

_Pimpinan terkejut karena percikan api itu bukan dari ledakan yang terbakar karena dihalangi oleh perisai api, tepi perisai apilah yang mulai menghilang karena bergesekan dengan big bang!_

"_Sialan…," desisnya._

_Suara ledakan yang dahsyat tercipta dan memekakkan telinga. Para linemen langsung maju ke depan Hiruma dan Mamori lalu melindungi semuanya dari efek ledakan. _

_Selang satu menit kemudian, kabut-kabut mulai menghilang. Semua bisa melihat Pimpinan yang terkapar di lantai kerajaannya yang anehnya tak runtuh-runtuh meskipun telah terjadi beberapa kali ledakan dahsyat di sana._

"_Apakah kita…berhasil?" tanya Doburoku._

"_Kemungkinan yang berhasil kuhitung adalah 90%...," jawab Hiruma, "Oleh karena itu, 10% sisanya bisa jadi masalah…"_

_Keheningan menyapa. Semuanya menunggu apakah tubuh yang tergeletak itu masih bernyawa._

_SRET…_

_Hiruma memicingkan mata, marah. Mamori dan Suzuna terkesiap, sisanya tertegun tidak percaya._

_Pimpinan menggerakkan tangannya dan beranjak bangun,. Dia belum mati._

"_Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu…," ujarnya serak dan seram, "Aku harus menjadi penguasa dunia ini!"_

"_Berhentilah mengejar ambisi jahatmu!"_

_Semua menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang wanita bergaun putih panjang dengan corak emas serta mahkota berlian meluncur terbang dari gerbang masuk. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya pada pria berjubah hitam-merah yang sudah tak punya tenaga itu dan mengucapkan mantra._

"_Healing Soul," ujarnya lembut, dan berkas-berkas cahaya berkilauan muncul dari tangannya, menyelimuti Pimpinan black magic._

"_Dia…Pimpinan white magic," ujar Yuki menjawab kebingungan semuanya._

"_Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku!" desis Pimpinan black magic gusar._

"_Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu," Pimpinan white magic menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai, dan berlutut. Ia menatap musuhnya itu dengan lembut._

"_Sialan kau!" maki Pimpinan black magic, "Putri Cahaya sialan!"_

"_Dengan mantra ini aku berharap kau akan terlahir menjadi dirimu yang baru, Diggz. Dirimu yang suci dengan hati penuh kebaikan. Takkan ada lagi kegelapan yang mengganggu hidupmu," ujar Putri Cahaya._

_Pria bernama Diggz itu hanya bisa menelungkupkan kepalanya ke lantai, menerima kekalahan dan penderitaan yang ia terima karena ambisinya sendiri. Cahaya berkilauan kini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, dan jasad itu perlahan menghilang bersama kilau-kilau yang terangkat ke atas, lalu lenyap. _

_**End of flashback**_**.**

"Benar sekali. Itulah yang terjadi," kata Ratu, "dia tidak mati terbunuh, tapi aku memurnikan jasad dan jiwanya, dengan harapan dia akan terlahir kembali menjadi orang yang baik."

"Itulah mengapa jasad Ayah nggak pernah kita temukan," ujar Ai pada Nero dan Viola.

Nero merasa sangat kacau. Ia duduk kembali di kursinya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca—antara sedih, kesal, marah, kecewa, entahlah…

"Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi," Sena berkata, "kira-kira hukuman seperti apa yang akan dijatuhkan, ya?"

Hakim Ketua membacakan tuntutan yang diberikan pada Nero dkk, yaitu:

1. Menyusup ke dalam istana dan merusak bangunan kerajaan.

2. Menculik Putri Mahkota Kerajaan.

3. Menggunakan gerbang dimensi secara ilegal.

4. Merusak gerbang dimensi dan saluran komunikasi antar dimensi.

5. Melakukan pertarungan sihir di dunia manusia.

6. Melakukan percobaan pembunuhan.

7. Memimpin pemberontakan.

"Ssst! Bangun!" Kuroki menyikut Toganou yang tertidur sambil berdiri—saking panjangnya daftar dakwaan yang dibacakan.

"Hah? Sudah selesai, ya?" pria itu melepas kacamatanya, mengucek matanya sebentar, lalu memakainya lagi. Hahaha.

"Sebelum kami memutuskan hukuman yang akan kalian jalani, apakah kalian ingin mengajukan keberatan?" tanya Hakim Ketua.

"Yang Mulia Hakim," Nero angkat bicara, "akulah yang menyusun semua rencana kejahatan kami. Aku yang memimpin, sementara Viola dan Hana hanya menjalankan tugas yang sudah diberikan. Jadi…"

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Viola dengan wajah curiga.

"Jadi," Nero mengambil nafas panjang, "izinkan aku yang menanggung semua hukuman mereka."

_WHAT?_

"Astaga!" Mamori terkesiap. Begitu juga aku dan Suzuna. Ha-ha Bros kembali ber 'hah-hah' ria.

"Memangnya boleh seperti itu?" tanya Doburoku pada Juumonji.

Juumonji menggeleng, "Tidak boleh. Tapi bisa saja hukum di sini berbeda dengan di dunia kita."

Doburoku menatap Nero yang terlihat begitu mantap. "Dia bertindak seperti pahlawan saja. Padahal dia penjahatnya."

"Nero!" sentak Viola kaget. Ai bahkan terlihat terkejut. "Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu?" tanya Viola.

Nero tak menghiraukan pandangan kaget bercampur bingung dari Viola. Ia berkata cukup keras hingga kami semua bisa mendengarnya, "Ini sudah keputusanku."

Majelis Hakim kelihatannya butuh berdiskusi. Sidang akhirnya ditunda dan akan dilanjutkan satu jam lagi.

-GrowUp!-

Aku tahu waktuku bersama mereka semakin sempit.

Tapi aku nggak mau kelihatan sedih, jadi sebisa mungkin aku bersikap biasa. Sambil menunggu sidang dimulai lagi, kami masuk ke satu tenda raksasa dan makan bersama Raja, Ratu, dan Kiseki. Semua saling bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka menjadi seorang saksi. Mereka kelihatan begitu senang.

Kudengarkan celoteh mereka dengan seksama, kuamati ekspresi-ekspresi khas mereka, kunikmati setiap tawa yang kami lepaskan.

"Jangan sedih, ya?" Masato yang duduk di sebelah kiriku mencoba menghiburku, menyadari ekspresi sedihku barusan. Ia berkata tanpa terlihat orang lain, tetap konsentrasi ke makanannya sambil sesekali tertawa bersama Monta.

"Sudah biasa," sahutku sepelan mungkin sambil tersenyum. Sejak awal aku dan teman-teman DDB-ku bertemu, sejak itulah aku tahu kami akan berpisah.

Ah, kenapa jadi lebih sedih daripada sebelumnya, ya?"

"Ao-chan! Kamu suka brokoli 'kan? Punyaku nggak habis, nih!" Suzuna yang duduk di sebelah kananku tiba-tiba berkata. Ketika aku menoleh, sudah ada sesendok brokoli dihadapanku.

"Ayo, Ao-chaaan, aaaa~"

Aku melahap brokoli itu sambil menahan tawa. Mamori yang ada di seberang kami menegur, "Suzuna-chan! Kau harus menghabiskan sayuranmu!"

"Sudah, Mama Mamori, urusin Papa Hiruma aja sanaaa!" balas Suzuna jahil. Kami semua sontak menertawakan ekspresi malu Mamori. Hiruma sih, seperti biasa, cuek saja.

"Eh, langitnya sudah mulai senja," Sena menolehkan kepalanya pada jendela plastik tenda itu.

"Wah, indaaah," Kurita menyahut, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya mengunyah makanan.

Langit senja, ya. Aku jadi sedikit merasa sentimentil.

"Dulu waktu kita di Deimon," ujarku, "biasanya kalau langit sudah senja begini, pasti sedang capek-capeknya latihan."

"Betul, MAX!" sahut Monta, mengambil pisang yang disediakan di depannya. "Kalau belum gelap, latihannya pasti belum dihentikan," tambahnya, melirik sebentar ke arah Hiruma.

"Kemampuan dan ketahanan fisik kalian sekarang juga berkat latihan yang kalian lakukan sejak lama," ujar Doburoku.

"Ahaha! Itu benaaar!" Taki mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan garpu miliknya.

"Hebat sekali keluarga asuhmu, ya?" Raja berkata pada Kiseki yang sedang ia dudukkan di pangkuannya. Kiseki bertepuk tangan riang.

"Iya dong! Kalau Chibi sudah besar, dia juga akan jadi orang yang hebat seperti kami!" kelakar Kuroki. Kami kembali tertawa ramai-ramai. Pembicaraan beralih menjadi pengalaman mereka mengasuh Kiseki. Raja dan Ratu juga terlihat _excited _sekali.

Kupandangi bola mata biru langit itu dari jauh. Ia juga menatapku ramah, mengeluarkan ekspresinya yang menggemaskan. Aoihoshi Kiseki, ah, bukan, _Princess _Miracle, tersenyum riang padaku.

"Kalau Kiseki bisa bicara," bisikku pada Suzuna, "apa ya yang ingin dia katakan tentang kita?"

-GrowUp!-

_**Aoihoshi Kiseki's POV**_

Kuamati wajah-wajah ceria itu. Wajah orang-orang yang sudah menjagaku dan menyayangiku. Mereka sangat spesial, dan menurutku mereka itu…

**Komusubi Daikichi. **Komu tidak pernah menggendongku. Aku juga nggak tahu apa yang dikatakannya selama aku tahu dia sayang padaku. Dialah yang membawakan mainanku kalau aku sedang digendong oleh Kuyi.

**Taki Natsuhiko. **Cuju selalu melarang Chaki menggendongku. Soalnya Chaki muter-muter terus, jadi Cuju takut aku terjatuh. Chaki sangat ramah, ia selalu menyapaku dengan semangat.

**Sakaki Doburoku. **Sama seperti Komu, Dobu juga tidak pernah menggendongku. Setiap kali aku bertingkah, dia akan tertawa keras-keras. Dobu selalu membawa sebuah tempat minum berbentuk bundar. Setiap kali aku mendekati tempat minum itu, Mama akan langsung menggendongku menjauh. Setelah itu, Dobu akan tertawa lagi.

**Yukimitsu Manabu. **Yuchi sangat perhatian padaku. Ia yang memeriksa kesehatanku, menjaga asupan makananku, dan memberiku vitamin. Sampai sekarang aku nggak tahu vitamin itu apa, tapi kata Yuchi harus kuminum supaya sehat.

**Toganou Shozo. **Gaga selalu membawa sebuah benda kotak dengan gambar-gambar yang menarik. Tapi setiap aku ingin menyentuhnya, benda itu selalu dijauhkan dariku. Gaga kadang membacakan dongeng untukku. Dongengnya tentang seorang laki-laki yang ingin menjadi orang terkuat sedunia. Ia bisa memanjangkan tangannya seperti karet, memancarkan energi dari telapak tangannya, dan menguasai jurus ninja. Ia juga jago olah raga seperti tenis, bisbol, basket, dan amefuto. Yeey! Sampai saat ini aku nggak ngerti sama sekali cerita Gaga.

**Kuroki Kouji. **Kiki sangat suuuuka bicara. Kalau sedang diam, berarti dia sedang asik bermain dengan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang, ada tombolnya, gambarnya bergerak-gerak dan mengeluarkan suara. Kata Kiki, itu namanya _game_. Aku paling senang kalau Kiki menggendongku, lalu mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi ke udara! Yeeeeey!

**Juumonji Kazuki. **Jiji sering terlihat kesal, kecuali kalau sedang di dekatku. Ia akan lebih sering tersenyum. Sikapnya juga jadi lebih lembut—lain ketika sedang kumpul dengan Kiki dan Gaga. Mereka suka teriak-teriak, entah bertengkar atau bercanda. Lalu Hanya akan memarahi mereka. Kalau aku sendiri sih sangat suka meneriakkan namanya: JIIJIIII!

**Kurita Ryoukan. **Aku sangaaaaaat suka digendong Kuyi. Kuyi sangat empuuuk, lebih empuk dari tempat tidurku! Kuyi sering menawariku kue-kue. Tapi kata Hanya, aku belum boleh makan itu. Kuyi sangat suka tersenyum. Dari senyumnya, aku tahu Kuyi sangat sayang padaku.

**Takekura Gen/Musashi. **Hoppa sangat pendiam. Dia jarang berbicara. Setiap hatiku merasa sedih dan kesal, aku ingin Hoppa saja yang menggendongku. Hoppa sangat sabar dan tenang menghadapi tangisanku, makanya aku jadi tenang kalau bersamanya. Setelah hatiku kembali tenang, aku akan memeluk Hoppa, dan Hoppa akan tersenyum padaku!

**Raimon Taro/Monta. **Aku sangat ingin makan pisang yang ditawari Momo. Yuchi bilang, harus menunggu umurku 9 bulan kalau mau memakannya. Itu juga harus disendok sedikit-sedikit supaya aku mudah menelannya. Kalau Momo menggendongku, rasanya aku jadi sangat bersemangat! Karena Momo juga selalu bersemangat! Momo bilang, aku harus jadi orang yang bertekad kuat, selalu berusaha, dan pantang menyerah.

**Niwa Masato. **Mama bilang, Caco tiba-tiba muncul di tengah malam. Ia melangkah keluar dari pintu yang memancarkan cahaya. Pertama kali kami bertemu, Caco memanggilku 'Tuan Putri'. Caco orangnya sangat rapi. Setiap kali aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Caco akan merapikan bajuku lalu mengajakku melihat bunga-bunga. Hanya bilang, Caco sangat sayang pada anak kecil. Tapi Hanya juga bilang jangan nakal kalau lagi sama Caco. Soalnya Caco kalau marah seraaam!

**Aoihoshi Hana. **Hanya selalu bilang kalau aku adalah sebuah keajaiban. Hanya bilang, kita harus saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Ia menyanyikanku macam-macam lagu. Ia memberiku ciuman di pipi sebelum mau tidur. Ia sangat berhati-hati ketika menggendongku, tapi suka ceroboh kalau tidak bersamaku. Hanya kadang menangis sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku nggak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedih. Untunglah Caco datang dan Hanya nggak pernah menangis sendirian lagi!

**Kobayakawa Sena. **Rambut Senya seperti selaaai… rambut Senya seperti selaaaai…. Mata Senya seperti permeeen… matanya seperti permeeen…. Senya sangat ramah. Ia sering tersenyum seperti Kuyi. Ia akan berteriak panik kalau aku menjambaki rambutnya.

**Taki Suzuna. **Cuju sering membuatkanku aksesoris yang lucu-lucu. Ada topi, bando, kaus kaki, dan lain-lain dengan gambar Devil Bat. Kata Cuju, itu adalah tanda sayangnya untukku. Saat bersama Cuju, aku merasa sangat riang. Cuju selalu menghibur orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya.

**Anezaki Mamori. **Mama sangat baik. Mama sangat menyayangiku. Mama selalu membelaiku dengan lembut dan memberikan senyumannya yang paling indah untukku. Selain padaku, Mama juga perhatian pada Papa dan kakak-kakak yang lainnya. Aku sayaaaaaang sama Mama!

**Hiruma Youichi. **Papa itu kereeen! Rambutnya jabrik dan aku suka hinggap di situ! Papa punya banyak mainan, kata Mama itu namanya senapan. Papa merawat mainannya dengan baik loh! Selalu dibersihkan, dibawa-bawa kemana-mana. Aku ingin sekali pinjam, tapi nggak boleh sama Mama. Suatu hari aku terbang ke kamar Hana, tapi aku malah menabrak sesuatu. Bentuknya persegi panjang dan keras. Aku menangis karena kesal dan kesakitan. Mama membujuk Papa untuk menenangkanku. Aku sangat senang karena Papa mau menggendongku dan memelukku. Rasanya sejuk. Meskipun Papa kelihatan menjauhiku, tapi akhirnya terlihat bahwa ia sangat menyayangiku 'kan? Kata Papa, aku harus jadi anak yang kuat dan tidak cengeng!

Itulah tadi orang-orang yang sangaaaaaat aku sayangi. Aku ingin bisa main terus sama mereka. Tapi saat ini, kenapa mereka terlihat sedikit sedih saat melihatku? Apakah kami akan berpisah?

-GrowUp!-

**Aoihoshi Hana's POV**

Sidang dimulai lagi. Kami berkumpul di tempat yang tadi. Kurita yang kekenyangan dan tidak bisa berjalan diseret oleh Hiruma.

Hakim Ketua membuka sidang lagi. Suasana jadi tegang lagi, deh. Apalagi mengingat pernyataan Nero yang terakhir: _izinkan aku yang menanggung semua hukuman mereka_.

Satu hal yang membuatku salut pada pria yang sudah memecahkan kaca kamarku di tengah malam itu: dia sangat yakin akan apa yang dikatakannya. Tak ada rasa takut ataupun gentar.

"Setelah mempertimbangkan seluruh bukti dan kesaksian berupa pernyataan dari semua pihak yang terkait," Hakim Ketua berkata, "kami telah memutuskan hukuman yang akan diberikan."

"Semoga Ai-chan tegar, ya," ucap Suzuna. Aku mengangguk.

"Tersangka Aikuza Hana," nama Ai disebutkan pertama kali, "dengan mempertimbangkan usiamu yang masih di bawah umur, maka kami sepakat untuk memberikanmu hukuman tahanan di pusat rehabilitasi psikologis hingga kondisi kejiwaanmu pulih."

Mamori dan Kurita menghela nafas lega sambil melakukan tos dengan pelan. Tentu saja pelan, kalau keras nanti Mamori terlempar. Hiruma bisa ngamuk.

Alisku beradu. Kedengarannya seperti Ai sudah gila saja! Tapi kurasa itu memang tepat, karena Ai memang sedang mengalami kebimbangan mental yang amat sangat. Terombang-ambing antara keinginan menjadi orang baik dengan kewajiban membalas dendam.

Kuamati Nero sejenak. Wajahnya melunak, dan sebuah senyum tipis terlihat.

"Sst," aku menepuk bahu Suzuna, "Nero tersenyum."

"Benarkah?" Suzuna telrihat girang, "dia pasti senang karena hukuman Ai ringan."

"Viola," kami kembali berkonsentrasi ke depan, "berdasarkan kejahatan yang telah kaulakukan, seharusnya kau mendapat hukuman berat."

"Viola-san," gumam Monta, "apa dia akan dipenjara seumur hidup?"

"Jangan, kasihan diaaa," Kurita menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Namun setelah kami pertimbangkan," Hakim Ketua melanjutkan, "kau akan kami jatuhkan hukuman kerja sosial dan menjadi tahanan kota selama lima tahun. Selama itu kau juga wajib mendampingi Aikuza Hana di pusat rehabilitasi."

"Wow. Para Majelis Hakim terlalu berbaik hati, nih!" celetuk Juumonji pelan. "Kalau di dunia kita, pasti sudah dipenjara dan didenda sangat berat!"

Glek. Sekarang giliran Nero. Aku menangkap dengan jelas wajah Viola mulai memucat sementara Ai kembali tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau melihat dari hukuman yang dijatuhkan pada anak kecil sialan dan perempuan ungu sialan," Hiruma; sangat tak disangka ikut berkomentar, "pasti hukuman rambut biru sialan itulah yang paling berat."

"Jadi," Mamori terlihat syok, "Majelis Hakim akan mengabulkan permintaannya?"

[bersambung…]

* * *

**-POJOK KENANGAN HANA-**

Kami semua berkumpul di ruang makan kerajaan yang besar. Hidangan yang disajikan enak-enak, dan disediakan porsi besar khusus untuk Kurita. Semua duduk di kursi dihadapan meja panjang dengan taplak putih dan peralatan makan yang tersusun rapi.

"Aneh sekali rasanya berada di tempat ini," ujar Yuki, "Tiba-tiba saja masuk ke cermin dimensi, lalu sekarang makan bersama kalian semua di kerajaan sihir."

"Iya, benar!" ujar Kuroki, "Semua terjadi begitu cepat!"

"Dan akhirnya kita tahu kalau Hana adalah penyihir sungguhan! Aku sudah menduga dari dulu!" ujar Toganou semangat.

"Maaf, teman-teman…," kataku pelan, "Aku sudah mengganggu kalian semua…"

"Dasar anak baru pengacau!" sindir Hiruma sambil memasukkan sesendok kari ke mulutnya.

"SETAN _FREAK_," desis Masato.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada sebab apa waktu itu kau datang ke tempat kami, Hana?" tanya Jumonji.

Ups, gawat. Jawab apa ya? Lebih baik aku jujur saja.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk…," aku menaruh sendok-garpu dan memasang wajah serius.

Semua perhatian tertuju padaku.

"Untuk…MENJODOHKAN KAK HIRUMA DAN KAK MAMORI!" jawabku semangat sambil menunjuk mereka berdua yang duduk berseberangan.

Mamori langsung _blushing_,"Ha-Hana-chan ini!"

"Apa kubilang? Dasar anak baru pengacau," sindir Hiruma lagi.

"SETAN _FREAK_," desis Masato lagi.

"Dan juga…SENA DAN SUZUNA-CHAN!" kali ini aku menunjuk mereka yang duduk bersebelahan. Dua-duanya _blushing_ seketika.

"HAHAHHA!" Doburoku tertawa keras sambil meneguk sake, "Pekerjaan yang unik!"

"Jadi…waktu itu kau datang untuk menjodohkan Hiruma-san dan Mamori-san…," ujar Monta dengan wajah muram, "Aku kecewa padamu…."

"E-eh?" aku langsung kaget, "M-maafkan aku Monta! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu!"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa!" ujar Monta, "Sebagai laki-laki, suatu saat aku akan menemukan cinta sejatiku!"

"Ah, tidak masalah Hana-chan," ujar Kurita dengan mulut belepotan puding karamel, "Kau tetap masuk ke klub kami karena suka amefuto 'kan? Kau tetap kami anggap sebagai anggota kami!"

"Terima kasih Kak Kurita!" kataku ceria.

"Oi, Masato. Kau belum cerita bagaimana bisa kau dikuasai sihir hitam?" tanya Monta.

Hmm…aku pun belum sempat menanyakannya.

"Waktu itu setelah terpisah dari Hana, aku berusaha bangun dan membongkar puing-puing. Saat aku akan bangun, Pimpinan _black magic_ telah berdiri dihadapanku."

"Dia bilang apa?" tanyaku pada Masato yang ada disebelahku.

"Dia bertanya, apakah aku menginginkan kekuatan. Untuk bertahan dalam perang, kau harus punya kekuatan. Begitu katanya," jawab Masato.

"Lalu, kau menerimanya begitu saja?" tanya Sena.

"Entah mengapa waktu itu pikiranku kalut. Aku yang orang biasa ini tidak bisa melindungi Hana. Aku menerimanya begitu saja, padahal aku tahu kalau dia pasti hanya memanfaatkanku," jelasnya sedih.

"Kamu selalu begitu," ujar Monta.

"Selalu begitu kamu," Taki nimbrung dengan tampang serius.

"Jangan membolak-balik kata-kataku!" sentak Monta.

"Selalu begitu…maksudnya?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Dia itu selaluuuuu saja memikirkan Hana. Hana begini, Hana begitu. Khawatir kalau Hana terlalu sibuk di klub amefuto, juga selalu berpikir untuk melindungi Hana," jawab Monta santai.

"RAIMON! ITU RAHASIA!" tegur Masato panik.

"WHUA! LUPA MAX!" Monta panik sendiri.

"_I tell you_, jangan pernah curcol lagi sama Monta," kataku sok bijak pada Masato.

Masato menghela nafas.

"Aku minta maaf ya," ujarnya pelan sambil menatapku.

…

Err…entahlah. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka minta maaf duluan. Biasanya kami harus berargumen panjang hingga akhirnya ada yang menyerah.

"Bukan salahmu," aku menggeleng, "Pokoknya jangan diulangi lagi."

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu kembali mengambil makanan untuk ronde kedua—bersamaan dengan Kurita.

"Aku juga minta maaf pada kalian semua," kataku, "Kalian sampai harus terlibat. Kalian juga sampai terluka. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar," sindir Hiruma untuk kesekian kali.

"Awalnya aku kaget dan marah karena semua ini, tapi…," Mamori berkata, "Aku juga merasa semua ini bukanlah sesuatu untuk disesali…"

"YA~! Mamo-nee tidak akan menyesal karena dipelukin Yo-nii!" celetuk Suzuna. Aku tertawa keras sekali. Pipinya Mamori itu lho, lucu sekaliii!

"Dan Suzuna-chan…," aku memasang tampang jahil, "Apa saja yang kaulakukan bersama Sena waktu di hutan? Pasti tidak menyesal yaaaa…"

_BLUSH!_

"AO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sepotong roti Prancis melayang ke arahku. Untung ada Monta yang duduk di samping Masato.

"Aku mau rotinya!" ujar Kurita dengan suara membahana.

"Baik! Tangkap ini, MAX!" Monta bersiap melempar roti itu pada Kurita yang ada di ujung barisan kami.

"JANGAN!" cegahku.

Terlambat. roti itu sukses masuk ke mangkuk sup Jumonji dan mengenai wajahnya.

"KAUUUU!" bentak Jumonji dengan wajah belepotan.

"MUKYAAAA!"

* * *

Uwoooo selesaaaai!

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir! Kyakyakyaaaa~

Makasih banyak yang sudah membaca ya! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan yaa… sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Benar-benar bersyukur dan berterima kasih! :'D

Nggak terasa 19 chapter sudah kubuat. Beneran nggak kerasa!

**Karena itu minna, berkenankah kalian memberikan kesan dan pesan buat Hana, Masato, Kiseki, dan atau para OC yang lainnya? Sertakan dalam review kalian ya! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana para OC fic ini dalam pandangan kalian.**

Sampai jumpa secepatnya! Chopiezu, ayo ngurus daftar ulaaang! xD


	20. Our Forever Flowers

Lama banget tak jumpa! Maaf ya, ngapdetnya super molor. Soalnya ini chapter terakhir, jadi… gitu deeeeeeeh*digebukin

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah nge-review di chap lalu, ada: **Peri Hitam, Caca Sakura Diamond, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Iin cka you-nii, IbAy-KuN, Rule Violation, Cyrix Uzuhika, aajni537, Aoihoshi Fiqih, Hikari Kou Minami, Hana Suzuran, Mayou Fietry, **

Juga:

**Kazu Agito: **hehehe. Syukurlah kalau suka, aku berusaha berandai-andai kalo aku jadi Kiseki, apa yang ingin dia katakana, ya? Jadinya seperti itu deh. Wah, maaf ya… ceritanya berakhir sampai di sini, hehe. Makasih banyak yaaa

**Yuki kineshi: **iya, nggak terasa sudah 20 chapter. Kalau digabung sama dua seri sebelumnya, sudah 38 chapter. Plus satu chapter extra dari Flowers. Hehe. Terima kasih banyak atas pujian dan reviewnya. Selamat sudah diterima yaa~ maaf apdetnya lama banget ^^v

**Demonicola: **wahwaaah, nanti dimarahin Viola, lho. Hehe. Hukum pancung? Huwa, serem! Aku tidak mau!*?* kiseki minum sake doburoku? Jangan deh. Terlalu berbahaya, hahaha. GUF sudah berapa perseeen… berapa ya? Yang jelas chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir. Makasih banyak, selamat atas kenaikan kelasnyaa yaaa xD

**Zanza auresia**: zanza, zanza, hm, aku kok jadi inget Sagara Sanosuke ya? Hehehe. Iya, kita lihat di chapter ini ya! Makasih xDD

**Pratiwi haruno: **uwah, terima kasih atas kesan dan pesannya ya! Bagus2! Hehe. Makasih reviewnya, maaf ya ngapdetnya lama ^^

**VQ Natsu: **hai! Tentu saja boleh! Iya chap ini chap terakhir, huhuhu… boleh, aku memang ingin membuatnya tapi belum punya ide, ditunggu aja ya hehehe. Thanks 4 review xD

**Akira hanami: **iya, ini chapter terakhir. Yosh, untuk side-story aku memang ingin buat, tapi belum ada ide nih, hehe. Makasih yaaa

**Chopiezu: **iya, beneran 20 chap panjang banget. Nggak nyangka bisa ngetik sebanyak ini wkwkwk. Proyek selanjutnya: nerusin Love Labyrinth terus bikin Taki's Love Life.

**ShiroNeko: **iya, hehehe makasih ya… siapp! Ngng, tentu saja mereka nggak akan mau berpikir seperti itu, hehe. Yah, soalnya menurutku kiseki kan senang sekali kalau sedang bersama anak2 ddb, tapi melihat ddb bersedih, ia jadi takut, apakah kebersamaan mereka akan berakhir, apakah akan ada yang pergi jauh, begitu. Yosh! Ini dia!

Wow, benar-benar review dan dukungan yang dahsyat dari semuanya! Semoga, semoga, semoga kalian menyukainya!

* * *

**Undine-yaha proudly present…**

**The Second Sequel of Flowers**

**Grow Up, Flowers!**

**Chapter 20: Our Forever Flowers **

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Story by: undine-yaha and chopiezu**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

"Dengan ini kami memutuskan," Hakim Ketua berbicara dengan penuh wibawa, "hukuman untuk Nero, sebagai pemimpin pemberontakan adalah…"

Ai menatap Hakim itu datar. Viola terlihat pucat. Nero tidak gelisah sama sekali. Ia duduk dengan tenang.

"Sepuluh tahun penjara."

Dok, dok, dok, palu diketuk. Sidang diakhiri.

Sepuluh… tahun…?

Lima pengawal kerajaan segera bergerak dari tempat mereka dan menggiring Nero ke gerbong khusus Magical Train untuk segera dibawa ke penjara kerajaan. Viola sempat terhenyak, namun kemudian ia berdiri dan mencoba menarik Nero, mengeluarkannya dari kawalan itu.

"NGGAK! Kau nggak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" pekiknya. Tangisannya mulai pecah. Hatiku perih melihatnya. Ai mengikuti Viola dengan kursi rodanya, namun ia tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Apa kita tidak bisa membebaskan Nero dengan jaminan?" tanya Mamori.

Juumonji menggeleng. "Pembebasan dengan jaminan biasanya hanya berlaku untuk hukuman di bawah lima tahun. Jika hukumannya di atas lima tahun, maka pembebasan jaminan bisa dilakukan jika terdakwa sudah menjalani separuh masa hukumannya."

"Mamo-nee, kasihan Vio-nee," kata Suzuna sedih.

Aku menggestur pada Suzuna dan Mamori untuk menghampiri mereka. Viola terlihat begitu _desperate_, apalagi ketika pengawal yang lain mencoba memisahkan dia dari Nero—dengan alasan keamanan.

"Kenapa kau tanggung semuanya sendirian seperti ini?" sentak Viola pada Nero, "KENAPA?"

Nero yang tadinya tidak menoleh sama sekali, akhirnya menampakkan wajahnya. Ekspresinya sangat tenang dan lembut.

"Viola, dengarkan aku," ujarnya, "Hana masih di bawah umur untuk dipenjara, sementara kau…"

Kedua mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak akan pernah tega… melihatmu menderita di balik… jeruji itu."

Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut berwarna ungu itu. Viola menyentuh tangan Nero sambil terus menangis.

"Berjanjilah kau akan mendampingi Hana," tambah Nero, "dan aku janji, ketika masa hukumanku telah berakhir, kita akan mulai lagi semua dari awal."

Nero tersenyum pada Ai yang menatapnya nanar, "Aku berjanji, keluarga kita akan hidup lebih bahagia. Keluarga kecil kita."

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi pada Viola, lalu berbalik dan digiring menjauh. Viola menangis lebih keras dan hampir jatuh lemas, tapi Mamori dan Suzuna menahannya. Aku baru akan melihat reaksi Ai ketika terdengar suara teriakan yang memilukan.

"NERO!"

Ai memutar roda di kursi rodanya itu dengan sekuat tenaga, mengejar Nero.

"Nero! Nerooo!"

Ia berhenti di depan Nero. Dengan sedikit terengah Ai berkata…

"Selama ini aku memang tak pernah menunjukkannya, aku memang tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi," Ai begitu terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja biasa yang sedang kalut, "tapi aku sayang padamu!"

Sambil terisak ia menyeka air matanya yang mengalir deras. Nero menatapnya setengah tak percaya. Mamori dan Suzuna membawa Viola mendekat sementara aku mematung di dekat mereka sambil menangis haru.

"Semenjak Pimpinan tidak ada," isak Ai, "kaulah yang sebenarnya menjadi ayahku," ia menoleh pada Viola, "dan Viola adalah ibuku. Aku ingin… aku ingin berbahagia bersama kalian…"

Nero tersenyum lebar, padahal titik-titik air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Viola telah menguatkan hati dan melangkah sendiri, menghampiri Ai dan memeluknya. Lalu Nero memeluk mereka berdua.

"Huuuu… aku terharu MAAAAX!" terdengar suara Monta yang menangis sesenggukan bareng Kurita.

"Ini sangat menyedihkan, HUWAAAA!" Kurita menangis dan air matanya membentuk air mancur.

"Sudahlah Monta, Kurita-san, jangan menangis terus," kata Sena sambil menenangkan mereka berdua. Mungkin Sena takut ada banjir dadakan.

"Aku berjanji," kata Nero, "aku akan membahagiakan kalian. Keluarga kita." Ia mengulangi kata-kata yang sudah ia ucapkan tadi. Tapi kata-kata itu sama sekali tak kehilangan kekuatannya untuk membuat kami terharu.

"Tch. Gue nggak suka telenovela," gerutu Hiruma, benci sekali adegan tangis-tangisan.

"Janji, ya," Ai tersenyum. Nero mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah memberikan senyuman lagi, ia benar-benar pergi dan masuk ke gerbong yang dikawal ketat itu.

"Viola-san, kau harus kuat," kata Mamori pada Viola. Terlihat sedikit takut di wajah Mamori, takut kalau Viola yang agak jutek itu tidak suka perhatian yang diberikannya. Tapi Mamori salah, Viola tersenyum padanya.

"Kalian terlalu baik hati pada kami. Aku… aku sangat berterima kasih," ujarnya.

Mamori berbinar dan mengangguk. Ia sontak memeluk Viola dan berkata, "Sama-sama Viola-san!"

"YA~! Syukurlah, ternyata kita bisa saling akur seperti ini," ucap Suzuna riang.

Aku menatap Ai ketika ia menatapku. Meskipun mata merah rubi itu masih basah, tapi ia merubah wajahnya jadi lebih _flat_. Tak disangka ia melakukan itu untuk mengatakan ini padaku.

"Miss Hana ternyata cengeng sekali ya," ujarnya datar.

Alih-alih marah, aku malah tertawa. Aku memeluknya dan ia balas memelukku.

"Aku menangis sampai seperti ini karena mengkhawatirkanmu, tau!" kataku setengah terisak, "karena kalian bertiga sudah memperlihatkan _adegan_ yang mengharukan!"

Terdengar suara Kiseki yang cekikikan. Kami semua menoleh. Ternyata Ratu menghampiri kami.

"Aku yakin Nero akan bersikap baik selama masa tahanannya," ujarnya, "kalau semuanya lancar, pasti hukumannya bisa dikurangi."

"Bagus!" sahut Suzuna.

"YAAA!" Kiseki menirukan teriakan yang biasa Suzuna lakukan. Sambil tertawa kecil, aku melihat ke teman-temanku—kebanyakan sedang mencegah banjir dari Kurita. Juumonji (masih) dipapah oleh Kuroki dan Toganou, sepertinya ia berkali-kali bilang 'minta turun'. Masato dan Sena sedang menertawai Monta yang baru berhenti menangis.

"Apa yang dilakukan Nero adalah bentuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai _kepala keluarga_ kalian," Raja Zach datang dan berkata.

"Tanggung jawab," Mamori tersenyum, "itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan orang dewasa, bukan?"

"Seseorang yang dewasa adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab, yah, itu benar. Semakin dewasa kita, semakin besar tanggung jawab yang harus diemban." Mataku menerawang ketika mengatakan itu.

Dewasa. Tanggung jawab. Aku sudah dewasa dan harus dapat bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kulakukan. Begitu pula teman-temanku. Raja dan Ratu apalagi, karena mereka lebih dewasa dari kami.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dan kami… sudah bertambah dewasa.

Ratu tiba-tiba memberikan Kiseki padaku dan berkata pelan, "Waktunya pergi. Berpamitanlah pada teman-temanmu."

DEG!

"Baik, Yang Mulia," jawabku patuh. Aku menggendong Kiseki, melihat Ratu dan Raja yang berpamitan pada semuanya.

"Keberanian kalian semua tidak ternilai," kata Ratu, "aku benar-benar tidak tahu hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan untuk membalas jasa kalian."

"Bagaimana kalau kontrak hitam di atas putih, isinya kalian tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kami lagi," cerocos Hiruma lancar.

"Hush! Hiruma-kun, tidak sopan!" tegur Mamori.

Raja tertawa kecil. "Kau memang sangat jujur, Hiruma Youichi. Kalau memang itu yang kalian inginkan, mungkin kami bisa menutup gerbang dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia kami dengan dunia kalian."

Aku mengernyit. Tentu saja Raja tidak akan melakukan itu. Terus agen-agen rahasia negeri kami mau dipekerjakan dimana?

"Hwaa, kalau begitu caranya nggak bisa ketemu dengan Masato-kun, Hana-chan, dan Kiseki-chan lagi dong? Tidak mau!" tolak Kurita gamblang.

Hiruma berdecak kesal. "Dasar gendut cengeng."

"Sayangnya, lencana bintang hanya dapat dimiliki sekali saja," ujar Ratu, membahas tentang hadiah yang pernah diberikan pada teman-temanku dulu. "Tapi... Benda ini, semoga bisa bermanfaat."

Ratu membagi-bagikan sebuah bibit pada teman-temanku.

"Apa ini? Kecil MAX," Monta mengamati bibit mungil itu.

Hm... Jangan-jangan... Itu bibit bunga ajaib!

"Itu adalah bibit bunga ajaib," jelas Ratu, "tanamlah di pot dan siramlah, cukup sekali saja. Nanti akan tumbuh bunga ajaib. Taruhlah di kamar kalian."

Aku melihat para pria mengernyit. Menaruh pot bunga di kamar? Kamar lelaki?

"Kenapa disebut bunga ajaib?" Tanya Yuki, mulai tertarik.

"Setiap kalian pulang ke rumah sehabis beraktivitas, pasti jiwa dan fisik kalian terasa lelah," Ratu menjelaskan lagi, "nah, bunga itu akan memberikan semangat dan menenangkan jiwa setiap kalian melihatnya."

"Sebagai orang dewasa, kehidupan akan semakin rumit," tambah Raja, "tapi bunga ajaib itu akan mengingatkan kalian pada kenangan-kenangan yang indah dan menyenangkan, sehingga kalian bisa tersenyum dan lebih menikmati hidup."

"Kesibukan sehari-hari memang berat, tapi tetap harus dinikmati, bukan? Jangan dijadikan beban," Sena berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Uwoooh, bagus banget kata-katamu!" puji Kuroki.

"M-masa sih?" Sena memegang belakang kepalanya sambil terlihat malu.

"YA~! Bagus sekali!" puji Suzuna sambil mencubiti pipi Sena. "Nggak usah malu-malu begitu ah!"

"Terima kasih atas segalanya," ujar Ratu, "terima kasih telah menyayangi dan mengasuh putriku."

"Sama-sama, Yang Mulia," sahut Mamori senang.

"Kami pamit ya," kata Raja. Ia menggandeng ratunya menuju gerbong Magical Train yang terparkir tak jauh dari kami.

"Selamat jalan!" Kurita melambaikan tangan, diikuti Monta, Suzuna, Sena, Mamori, dan Yukimitsu.

"Nah, apakah kalian juga akan pergi?" Doburoku bertanya padaku dan Masato.

Aku menoleh sedikit pada Masato, yang juga melirik ke arahku. Oke, ini saatnya.

"Tidak," Suzuna menggeleng, "Ao-chan, kau tetap tinggal 'kan? Kita masih bisa jalan-jalan bareng 'kan?"

Sepertinya Suzuna menangkap ekspresiku yang sedih. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berkata lagi, "Jadi… kau tidak bisa tinggal ya?"

"Aku sangat ingin, tapi," jawabku, "kami tidak tahu bagaimana kerusakan di negeri kami setelah penyerangan kedua ini, dan kami wajib untuk membantu di sana."

"Setelah itu, kau bisa kemari lagi 'kan?" Suzuna terdengar meminta, bukan bertanya.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_," ujarku, "kontrak kerjaku akan segera dimulai." Yang berarti aku nggak tahu kapan bisa ke sini lagi.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas segalanya ya," Masato berkata, "terima kasih sudah menjaga Putri Mahkota negeri kami, terima kasih...," ia tersenyum, "terima kasih sudah menjaga Hana selama aku tidak ada."

Aku tertawa kecil. Suzuna mendekat dan memelukku.

"Ao-chan, Ao-chibi, aku akan merindukan kalian," ujar Suzuna sedih. Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Aku juga akan rindu padamu."

"Huwaaa! Kita nggak bisa main sama Kiseki-chan lagi, huwaaa!" Kurita kembali nangis bombay.

"FUGOO!" Komusubi menyahut. Nggak ngerti artinya, maaf ya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kau baru sebentar tinggal di tempatku," protes Monta pada Masato.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Monta," jawab Masato.

"Tidak ada yang membantuku membereskan rumah," kata Monta.

"Huuu, jadi itu sebabnya yaaa," ledek Kuroki.

"Ahaha~ pemalas!" Taki muncul dan ikut meledek.

Begitulah, salam-salam perpisahan terus terdengar. Sukses untuk pekerjaannya, tetap semangat, kalau ada waktu mainlah ke Jepang, begitulah. Ya, mataku berkaca-kaca seperti biasa, tapi saat-saat terberat adalah saat ini.

Saat harus berpamitan dengan Kiseki.

-GrowUp!-

Aku ketawa garing melihat Suzuna yang memelototi_ aniki_-nya dengan galak. Barusan saja Taki meminta untuk menggendong Kiseki, sebentaaar saja. Ini 'kan perpisahan. Semua ingin menggendong Kiseki bergiliran.

"_Pleeeaaase Mai Shisutaaa_," pinta Taki memelas, "aku tidak akan berputar-putar, aku akan berhati-hati!"

"Tenang saja, kalau ada apa-apa, kita 'kan punya penangkap terhebat," ujar Masato sambil melirik Monta. Monta ge-er.

"Ya sudah. Awas ya!" ancam Suzuna, tapi akhirnya mengiyakan.

Masato menyerahkan Kiseki pada Taki. Kiseki terlihat senang.

"Chaki!" panggilnya sambil menarik rambut Taki.

"Ahahaaa! _Hello, Little Mademoiselle!_" Taki tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata pada Kiseki. Ia menepati janji untuk tidak berputar-putar. "Sampai jumpa ya! Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau pasti sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantiiiiiiik sekali!"

"Ah, kata-kata macam apa itu?" cibir Kuroki.

"Ahaha! Kalau menggendong Little Mademoiselle seperti ini, aku jadi teringat waktu Mai Shisuta masih kecil!" cerita Taki. Suzuna tersipu, tidak menyangka kakaknya akan bicara seperti itu.

"Ayo, sekarang gantian! Doburoku-sensei mau mencoba menggendong Chibi?" tanya Monta. Doburoku hanya tertawa.

"Tidak, kasihan Chibi. Aku 'kan bau alkohol, tidak baik untuknya, hahahaha!" jawab Doburoku. "Chibi kelihatan senang sekali, sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kalau kita sedang berpamitan."

Aku mengangguk. Tapi firasatku mengatakan, Kiseki akan merasakannya—cepat atau lambat.

Karena Komusubi juga tidak mau menggendong (begitu yang disampaikan Kurita), akhirnya Kiseki diserahkan pada Yukimitsu.

"Aduh, aku sedikit sedih," kata Yuki, matanya terlihat basah. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Sambil menatap Kiseki, ia berkata, "Kiseki-chan, kau harus tumbuh sehat, ya! Itu saja harapanku."

"Yuchiii," Kiseki memanggil Yuki riang. Giliran berikutnya, Toganou.

"Err, titip Jump-ku," Toga menitipkan komiknya pada Yuki. Takut diambil Kiseki, hahaha.

"GAGA! GAGA!" Kiseki mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menarik kaca mata Toganou, tapi Toganou cepat-cepat mengulurkan lengannya yang menggendong Kiseki sehingga Kiseki berada agak jauh darinya.

"Chibi, kau harus jadi anak yang memiliki cita rasa seni yang tinggi," Toganou mengatakannya dengan sangat serius.

"Yey!" Kiseki menepukkan tangan mungilnya, ekspresinya polos. Aku dan yang lain sontak tertawa. Kata-kata Toganou ketinggian sih! Kiseki jadi menanggapi seadanya! Hahaha.

"Ck! Apaan itu 'anak yang memiliki cita rasa seni'?" Kuroki merebut Kiseki dari Toganou.

Pria itu menghela nafas, dan baru sekali ini aku melihat ekspresi Kuroki sedikit sentimentil.

"Semoga… ini bukan main pesawat-pesawatan yang terakhir kali."

Ia mengangkat Kiseki tinggi-tinggi, lalu mengayunkannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Wiiiing! Terbaaang!" teriak Kuroki sambil memutar tubuhnya ketika Kiseki berada di atas. Hebat, Kiseki nggak pusing dibegitukan.

"Ahaha! Tetap saja yang ahli berputar itu aku!" Taki muncul dan memamerkan kebolehannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Chibi!" Kuroki berhenti bermain dan mencubit pipi tembem Kiseki.

"KIKII!" Kiseki berteriak histeris dan kesenangan. Tersenyum lebar dan mata berkaca-kaca, Kuroki menyerahkan Kiseki pada Juumonji. Semenjak ada Kiseki, Ha-ha Bersaudara memang jadi suka anak kecil. Awalnya mereka malas sekali melihat Kiseki, tapi sekarang? Mereka sangat akrab.

"Hmm, ngomong apa ya?" Juumonji terlihat bingung. Kiseki riang sekali, mungkin ia mengira kami sedang main 'Oper-operan Kiseki'.

"JI-JIII!" ia memanggil Juumonji lalu tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Ao-chibi terlalu lucu. Aku akan sangat merindukannya," bisik Suzuna padaku. Aku mengelus punggungnya mengerti. Sama halnya seperti aku akan merindukan kalian, teman-teman. Kalian terlalu menyenangkan.

Juumonji tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Terima kasih Chibi, sudah membuat hari kami lebih ceria. Kalau bersamamu, rasanya aku tidak pernah bosan," ungkapnya. "Kalau kau sudah besar, kau harus melangkah di jalan yang kauinginkan."

"Wah wah waaaah, Kazu-chan, kata-katanya dalem nih!" ledek Kuroki. Juumonji mendengus padanya, lalu menyerahkan Kiseki ke Kurita.

"Kuyii!" Kiseki menubrukkan dirinya ke Kurita yang empuk itu.

Kurita menahan tangis. Ia berusaha tersenyum untuk Kiseki.

"Kiseki-chaaan," panggilnya, "sampai jumpa lagi, ya! Aku sangat senang bisa bermain denganmu selama ini. Jangan lupakan kami ya, kami tak akan melupakanmu," kata Kurita.

"Fugo, fugo! Fugo!" Komusubi berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Kata Kak Komusubi, kau harus jadi anak yang kuat!" Kurita menerjemahkan perkataan Komusubi tadi.

"Yaya, Komu!" Kiseki menjawab, seakan-akan mengerti perkataan Kurita.

"Uhm, baiklah. Kurasa… sudah cukup. Sekarang… giliranmu, Musashi," Kurita cepat-cepat menyerahkan Kiseki ke Musashi, tidak mau anak itu melihat ia menangis.

Musashi tersenyum maklum melihat sahabatnya yang mulai terisak-isak itu. Kurasa Kiseki mulai bingung dengan tingkah kami. Kulihat wajahnya yang tadi riang mulai terlihat bingung.

"Hoppa! Kuyi?" ucap Kiseki, seakan menanyakan: _Kurita kenapa?_

"Dia tidak apa-apa," jawab Musashi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu, mungkin..."

"Jangan muntah sembarangan di bahu orang lain," begitulah nasihat Opa Musashi pada Kiseki—ia mengucapkannya dengan datar sekali. Aku dan Suzuna cekikikan.

"Giliranku!" Monta menerima Kiseki dari Musashi dengan senang hati. Kiseki memanggil namanya dan mencoba menarik plester di hidung Monta, tapi gagal.

"Ei! Jangan Chibi!" tegur Monta. "Dengar! Aku punya pesan untukmu sebelum kau pergi!"

"Bum!"

"Chibi," Monta telrihat berbinar-binar ketika mengatakan ini pada Kiseki, "teruslah bersemangat untuk mencapai apa yang kauinginkan. Jadilah orang yang selalu berjuang MAX!"

"Yeey!" sahut Kiseki.

"Kapan-kapan kalau kau datang lagi, kita main lempar-tangkap mainanmu lagi, ya," nada suara Monta berubah sedih, lalu menyerahkan Kiseki pada Sena.

"Senyaaaaaaaaaa!" Kiseki langsung menjadikan rambut cokelat Sena sebagai sasaran untuk dijambak.

"A-aduh!" Sena melepas tangan mungil itu perlahan, "Kiseki, jangan ya…"

Kiseki cekikikan. Sena tersenyum.

"Err… aku… juga tidak tahu mau bilang apa… tapi… kami akan merindukanmu, baik-baiklah dengan orang tuamu ya!" pesan Sena.

"Ao-chibiii," Suzuna langsung memeluk Kiseki erat-erat ketika Sena menyerahkan anak itu padanya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, tetaplah menjadi anak yang ceria ya!" ucap Suzuna.

"Cujuuu," Kiseki balas memeluk Suzuna. Air mata Suzuna meleleh.

"Kaulah pembawa keceriaan," Suzuna tersenyum di tengah tangisnya, "kaulah pembawa keberuntungan, Ao-chibi!"

Mamori tersenyum. "Hiruma-kun, kau mau menggendong Kiseki?"

Ah, rasanya nggak mungkin Hiruma mau, pikirku. Tepat sekali, Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya cuek.

"Mamo-nee, ucapkanlah, kata-kata terakhirmu," Suzuna menyerahkan Kiseki sambil menunduk dan menangis. Sena merangkulnya dan menenangkannya. Yosh, kurasa aku tidak dibutuhkan untuk menenangkannya, hehehe.

"Maah?" Kiseki bingung lagi. Orang-orang tersenyum, lalu sedih. Terus begitu.

"Kiseki-chan," Mamori memulai, "seperti kata Suzuna-chan, terima kasih telah membawa kebahagiaan buat kami."

Yeah, aku tersenyum, tapi air mataku terus meleleh.

"Aku tak akan melupakan hari-hari yang telah kita lewati bersama," lanjut Mamori, "kau telah menjadikan kami lebih dekat. Deimon Devil Bats bukan hanya ikatan persahabatan, dengan kehadiranmu, kami menjadi satu keluarga."

"Meskipun kita terpisah," Mamori mulai terisak, "rasa sayangku padamu tak akan berhenti…"

"Huuuuu," Kurita menangis tersedu-sedu. Kiseki terlihat panik.

"Kuyii? Ma-maah?"

"Setelah ini kau akan tumbuh besar tanpa kami," Mamori berkata, membelai rambut pirang Kiseki, "tumbuhlah dengan membawa semua kasih sayang, semangat, dan keceriaan kami."

"Mamah," Kiseki terlihat sedih.

"Sampai jumpa," Mamori melangkah padaku dan menyerahkan Kiseki.

Aku mengangguk, perlahan melangkah mundur lalu berbalik ke gerbong yang sudah menungguku.

Menyadari aku dan Masato meninggalkan Mamori dan yang lainnya, Kiseki kecil panik. Aku mendekapnya, aku merasakan napasnya yang menderu.

"Hanya! Ma-mah?" Kiseki menoleh padaku dengan wajah sedih, "Mama!"

Aku menoleh pada Masato. _Bagaimana ini?_

Masato juga terlihat bingung. Kiseki bersiap menangis. Ia menarik-narik bajuku, lalu menunjuk Mamori. "Hanya! Mamaa!"

"Maafkan aku," ucapku, "kita harus pergi, nanti kita ke Mama lagi kok, ya?"

"Uukh," wajah Kiseki memerah, lalu pecahlah tangisnya. "HUWAAAAAAAA!"

Tangisannya kencang sekali. Telingaku sepertinya berdenging.

"HUWAAAAA! MAMAAAAA!" Kiseki berontak dari gendonganku. Ia meluncur cepat ke arah Mamori. Aku tak dapat menahannya.

"Kiseki-chan," Mamori menangkap Kiseki dan memeluknya erat.

"Mam-ma… huwaa…," panggil Kiseki sedih.

"Kiseki-chan, jangan sedih, kami juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi," Mamori berkata dengan lembut, menepuk-nepuk punggung Kiseki, "kamu harus kembali ke Papa dan Mama kandungmu…"

"Huuuu," Kiseki menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Mamori. Terisak-isak, ia memanggil-manggil mama palsunya itu.

"Hiks hiks, kasihan Kiseki-chaaaaaaan," Kurita terus menangis.

"K-Kurita! Hentikan tangisanmu!" teriak Yuki panik karena air mata Kurita mulai membentuk genangan air.

"Cepat ambil Kiseki," kata Masato padaku, "masinis Magical Train sudah menunggu."

"Aku tidak tega memisahkan dia dari Mamori," aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hmh," Masato mendengus, "aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana supaya dia tenang dan bisa kita bawa pulang."

Tangis Kiseki semakin kencang saja. Mamori, Suzuna, dan aku sudah kewalahan menenangkannya.

"Berikan bayi sialan itu padaku."

Eh?

Aku, Mamori, dan Suzuna menoleh pada asal suara tadi, Hiruma. Ia memasang wajah juteknya, berdiri di dekat Mamori dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh?" Mamori bereaksi sama sepertiku.

"Kau tidak dengar? Berikan bayi sialan itu padaku," pinta Hiruma tegas.

"E-eh? Mau kauapakan Kiseki-chan?" tanya Mamori panik ketika Hiruma mengambil Kiseki darinya.

"Tangisannya membuat telingaku rusak. Akan kubuat dia diam," Hiruma menyeringai.

Aku terkesiap. _Membuat Kiseki diam?_ Hiruma nggak akan menembaknya 'kan?

Jawabannya: tidak.

Masih dengan wajah jutek, Hiruma menggendong Kiseki yang menangis dan mendekapnya.

Kulihat sekeliling, semua bengong sama sepertiku.

"Oi, bayi sialan," Hiruma memanggil Kiseki kecil yang mencengkram lengan kemejanya. Terisak-isak dengan wajah yang merah. Aku menyadari ketika digendong oleh Hiruma, Kiseki sudah tidak menjerit-jerit lagi.

"Hiks, hiks," rengek Kiseki, "Pap-paah…"

"Kalau kau mau jadi anak sialanku," lanjut Hiruma, "kau tidak boleh cengeng."

Seakan mengerti perkataan Hiruma, Kiseki berusaha berhenti menangis. Bahu kecilnya masih berguncang sedikit-sedikit, tapi bisa dibilang ia sudah tenang.

"Berhentilah menangis," tegas Hiruma, "kembalilah sana pada orang tua sialanmu."

"Hiruma-kun, kau…" Mamori terlihat sangat bahagia melihat Hiruma seperti itu.

"Apa?" sahut Hiruma galak, "aku hanya tidak suka tangisannya yang memekakkan telinga itu. Jadi kusuruh dia diam."

Ia cepat-cepat menyerahkan lagi Kiseki ke Mamori. Kiseki menatap Hiruma dengan sedikit senyum. Sementara setan itu hanya menatapnya galak. Ada sesuatu yang tulus ketika hijau zamrud dan biru langit yang teduh itu bertemu.

"Kau dengar kata Papa? Jangan menangis, yah?" kata Mamori pada Kiseki. Ia menyeka air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi tembemnya. "Anak pintar."

Kiseki tertawa kecil. Ia meluncur cepat ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sampai jumpa Ao-chan! Ao-chibi! Niwappeeee!" Suzuna melambaikan tangan ketika aku dan Masato naik ke gerbong.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya! Jaga diri kalian!" teriakku.

"Terima kasih banyak!" kataku lagi, berbarengan dengan Masato.

"Da-daaah~! Daaah! Dah!" Kiseki ikutan berteriak-teriak mengucapkan salam perpisahan, melambai-lambai dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Kami akan merindukanmu, Kiseki-chaaan!" teriak Kurita.

"Sampai jumpaaa!" teriakku untuk terakhir kali ketika peluit Magical Train dibunyikan dan kereta itu mulai bergerak, lalu terbang.

Aku selalu ingin tersenyum di saat terakhir. Aku melakukannya, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku, Kiseki, juga Masato. Kami semua tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Sebetulnya banyak yang ingin kukatakan pada mereka, banyak yang ingin kulakukan bersama mereka. Tapi, aku yakin masih ada hari untuk kami habiskan bersama-sama.

Sampai jumpa lagi, Deimon Devil Bats.

-GrowUp!-

Kiseki alias Putri Miracle duduk tenang di pangkuan ibu kandungnya. Magical Train baru saja lepas landas. Aku dan Masato duduk berhadapan dengan Raja dan Ratu di dalam kereta. Gerbong tempat Nero, Viola, dan Ai ada jauh di belakang kami, dikawal dengan ketat oleh pasukan Kerajaan.

"Aku sempat khawatir putriku tak akan mau berpisah dengan keluarga asuhnya," Raja Zach berujar, "aku juga kaget ketika Hiruma Youichi meminta untuk menggendongnya."

"Eh, Yang Mulia melihatnya?" Masato bertanya.

"Iya, kami melihat lewat jendela," Ratu yang menjawab, "Miracle begitu sedih ketika dipisahkan dari mereka. Aku melihat ikatan yang sangat kuat."

"Begitulah. Teman-teman sangat menyayangi Tuan Putri," kataku.

"Miracle," Ratu memanggil putrinya sambil tersenyum, "kau juga sangat menyayangi mereka, 'kan?"

Kiseki tertawa kecil (lucu sekali! Aku ingin mencubitinya saat itu juga, tapi ada orang tuanya) lalu berteriak lantang, "YA-HAAAA!"

Raja dan Ratu mengerutkan alis, saling berpandangan dan menatapku. "Ya-ha?"

Masato ketawa garing. "Ini pasti didikannya Setan _Freak_."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tergelak. "Ya-ha itu ya… Ya-ha!"

Karena Kiseki terlihat senang-senang saja, akhirnya Raja dan Ratu tertawa. Aku melepaskan tawa yang tadi kutahan.

…

Tunggu. Sepertinya… ada sesuatu yang kulupakan.

Apa ya?

"OMG!" aku melongok ke jendela, melihat ke bawah. Kereta kami sudah mulai menembus awan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Masato.

"Aku lupa!" teriakku histeris, "aku lupa melepas mantra lantai dimensi!"

Masato menatapku datar, lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "CEROBOH."

"Mudah-mudahan masih sempat!" aku membuka jendela seenaknya, membiarkan angin super kencang masuk ke gerbong kami. Kuulurkan tanganku ke bawah dan berteriak, "_Dimension spell, normal!_*"

-GrowUp!-

**Normal POV**

Kurita tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Semoga Kiseki bahagia," ucapnya. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling, teman-temannya sedang melihat ke bawah dengan bingung.

"Eh, kenapa?" ia bertanya dengan polosnya.

"AKU MAU TURUN!" Juumonji berteriak gahar. Kuroki dan Toganou berusaha menahannya supaya ia tidak memukul siapapun.

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kita masih berada di langit!" kata Sena.

"Anak baru sialan! Turunkan kami woi!" Hiruma mengamuk, mengambil AK-47 entah dari mana dan menembakkannya ke udara.

Sedetik kemudian…

ZUUUUUUUUUUNG…

"WUAAAAAAA!" semua orang berteriak panik karena lantai bening yang mereka pijak turun dengan cepat ke bawah. Rasanya seperti berada di dalam lift yang talinya putus. Meluncur ke bawah, ditarik oleh gravitasi.

"HIEEEEEEE!" Sena hanya bisa pasrah.

"YA~! Seperti naik wahana permainan di taman ria! Meluncuuuur!" jerit Suzuna kesenangan. Sena merangkulnya, takut Suzuna jatuh.

"JATUH MAX!" pekik Monta, terduduk di lantai bening yang jatuh bebas itu bersama Yuki. Kurita terguling, Komusubi memeganginya supaya ia tidak menggelinding. Doburoku terguling ke lantai bukan karena jatuh, tapi menertawakan Kurita dan Komusubi.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH?" Ha-ha Bersaudara terkaget-kaget.

Musashi berdiri tegak di tempatnya dengan wajah datar. Taki berputar-putar mengelilinginya.

"Ahahaaaa! Aku masih bisa berputar, lhooo!" ujarnya pamer.

"Kyaaa!" Mamori menjerit panik sambil terduduk di lantai. Hiruma berlutut dan memeluk wanita itu dengan lengan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia letakkan di lantai untuk menahan posisinya. Hiruma santai sekali, masih sempat menggelembungkan permen karet _sugarless_-nya.

Setelah jeritan-jeritan di sana-sini, mereka kembali di tempat mereka semula. Lengkap dengan tikar dan keranjang-keranjang piknik mereka. Kelopak-kelopak sakura beterbangan. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka masih ber-hanami dengan santai, tak menyadari ada sekumpulan orang yang baru jatuh dari atas sana. Hari menjelang malam, lampion-lampion pink Ueno Park telah menyala seluruhnya.

"Wow! Itu tadi seperti mimpi!" pekik Suzuna kesenangan. Sena melengos lega karena mereka sudah mendarat dengan selamat.

"Fiuh, syukurlah. Semuanya tak ada yang terluka 'kaaan?" tanya Yuki pada teman-temannya. Kelihatannya semua baik, hanya sedikit syok.

Hiruma berdecak. "Aku memang minta turun, tapi bukan turun dengan cara seperti itu," ia menggerutu.

Mamori menenangkan diri.

"Ngng, Hiruma-kun?" panggilnya, "err… tanganmu… masih… merangkulku…"

"Kekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh, menatap Mamori jahil dan bertanya, "lalu kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Mouuu!" Mamori kesal dan malu mendengar tanggapan Hiruma.

"Nah! Ueno Park semakin ramai!" Doburoku berkata, "ayo! Kita lanjutkan hanami-nya!"

"YA~! Setuju!" sorak Suzuna riang.

"Kuroki, Toganou, ikut aku," kata Juumonji lemas.

"Eh? Ke mana? Nggak ikutan hanami?" tanya Kuroki.

"Antar aku ke toilet," jawab Juumonji, "aku mau muntah."

Kuroki dan Toganou mengantar Juumonji sambil menertawakan dia sepanjang jalan. Sementara itu yang lainnya asyik melanjutkan hanami mereka.

Mamori membuka tasnya untuk mencari tisu, dan menemukan mainan Kiseki. Malaikat itu tersenyum lembut.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kiseki-chan," harapnya.

-GrowUp!-

**Shining Mountain**

**3 years later**

**Aoihoshi Hana's POV**

Aku melangkah masuk ke sebuah gedung bernuansa putih. Tulisan "Pusat Rehabilitasi Psikologis" terpampang di belakang meja resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya mbak resepsionis yang berseragam putih dengan garis emas itu.

"Selamat pagi. Aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang," jawabku, "Aikuza Hana."

"Oh, Nona Aikuza, ya?" resepsionis itu melihat-lihat sebuah buku besar, "dia sekarang sedang di taman bersama seorang pengunjung lain."

"Baiklah, terima kasih," sahutku cepat, lalu kembali meneruskan langkahku ke taman yang berada di belakang gedung itu.

Intro lagu Tonight, Tonight, Tonight dari Beat Crusader mengalun melalui speaker ponselku.

"Kenapa Scout? Aku baru saja sampai di pusat rehab, mau menjenguk Ai."

"Iya, cepetan deh!" Scout alias Niwa Masato menyahut, "soalnya anak ini udah nggak sabar!"

Terdengar suara gadis cilik yang berteriak-teriak: Ayo! Ayo!

Aku tertawa kecil. "Bilang padanya, begitu aku datang kita langsung berangkat. Sambil menunggu, tolong ajak dia main, ya?"

"Fiuh, ya sudahlah. Cepat ya, aku tunggu. Mumpung Raja dan Ratu memberi izin nih!" kata Scout.

"Sampai nanti." Aku mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Angin paginya sangat segar. Dari jauh bisa kukenali dua orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di taman itu; satu berambut hitam legam dan satunya berambut ungu bergelombang.

Ai dan Viola.

"Selamat pagi!" sapaku riang pada mereka.

"Miss Hana!" Ai tersenyum lebar, lalu berpelukan denganku. "Sudah seminggu kau tidak berkunjung ke sini, tapi aku bisa melihatmu siaran di televisi!"

Aku tersipu jadinya. "Hehehe, maaf ya, aku memang agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini…"

Aku duduk di sebelah Ai yang sedang memandangi bunga-bunga tulip di depannya.

"Jadi, kapan rehabilitasinya selesai? Sudah tiga tahun lho," tanyaku. Aku sendiri heran kenapa butuh waktu selama itu.

"Kondisi Hana memang rumit," Viola menjawab, sementara Ai diam saja. "Kau tahu sendiri, di tahun pertama rehab, emosinya masih sangat labil. Dalam satu jam ia bisa berganti _mood_ ke normal, marah, hingga sedih."

Kemudian Viola tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik. Dia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya. Semoga beberapa hari lagi sudah boleh pulang."

"Syukurlah!" kataku, mengacak-acak rambut Ai.

"Miss Hana tidak sopan," tukas Ai jutek sambil merapikan rambutnya. Ah, Ai memang begitu. Kadang malu-malu, kadang jutek juga.

"Terus, Nero bagaimana?" tanyaku, "kudengar Ratu sudah mengirimkan surat permohonan pengurangan masa tahanan untuknya."

"Iya," Viola tersenyum, "semoga satu atau dua tahun lagi Nero bisa bebas. Saat ini, aku hanya bisa berharap."

"Viola! Kau harus ceritakan _itu_ juga pada Miss Hana!" pinta Ai.

"_Itu_?" aku mengernyit.

"Itu!" Ai menunjuk cincin yang Viola pakai di jari manisnya.

"Viola!" aku berbinar, "jangan-jangan?"

Viola menggelengkan kepalanya. Pipinya bersemu merah. "Bukan, ehm, belum," ujarnya.

"Nero memberikan ini padaku, karena dia sudah berjanji akan menikahiku kalau dia sudah bebas," cerita Viola, menatap cincin di jarinya itu dengan bahagia. "Setelah menikah, kami akan mengadopsi Hana."

Nero 'kan dipenjara? Kapan beli cincinnya, ya? Hihihi. Tapi mungkin cincin itu diciptakan dengan sihir.

"Setelah aku jadi anaknya Nero dan Viola," Ai menatapku dengan mata merah rubinya, "aku akan masuk lagi ke Akademi Agen Rahasia!"

"Baguuuus!" pekikku girang, melakukan tos dengan Ai. "Semoga semua berjalan lancar! Aku turut bahagia, Viola!"

"Terima kasih," sahut Viola. "Setelah ini masih banyak tantangan yang harus kami lewati. Aku tahu orang-orang di luar sana masih belum menerima keberadaan kami yang sudah berbuat jahat pada mereka, tapi…"

Viola merangkul Hana dan mereka berdua tersenyum padaku. "Meski mereka membenci kami, kami akan tetap bersikap baik pada mereka. Kami akan terus memperbaiki diri sambil berusaha meraih kepercayaan dari semuanya."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan selalu mendukung kalian."

Kulirik jam tanganku. Ah, sudah saatnya pergi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," pamitku sambil berdiri dari kursi panjang itu. "Aku sudah ada janji untuk pergi ke suatu tempat."

Suatu tempat yang spesial.

"Tentu! Sampai jumpa!" Ai dan Viola melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai jumpa! _Have a good day_," aku balas melambaikan tangan, lalu melangkahkan kakiku lagi—tempat tujuan berikutnya: Stasiun Royal Magical Train.

-GrowUp!-

Akhirnya aku bisa duduk santai di kursi kereta, menyihir sebuah layar di udara untuk melihat kondisi tempat yang akan kami tuju.

"Belum sampai? Belum sampai?" gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit meloncat-loncat di sampingku. "Kapan sampainyaa?"

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Duduklah Tuan Putri, nanti Anda jatuh."

"Uuuh," sambil merengut ia menurut dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Tuan Putri, lihatlah," aku menunjuk layar yang gambarnya semakin jelas itu, "ini dia tempat yang akan kita tuju."

Dalam layar itu, terlihat orang-orang sedang duduk di meja _roulette_. Kue-kue serta _cream puff_ berbagai rasa terhidang di meja. Beberapa memilih teh sebagai minuman, sisanya kopi.

"Siapa orang-orang itu? Ramai sekali?" ia bertanya penasaran.

"Orang-orang ini adalah keluargamu," jawabku, tersenyum bangga.

-GrowUp!-

Taki Suzuna berdiri dari kursinya, berteriak, "YA~! Selamat datang di rapat panitia pernikahan Yo-nii dan Mamo-nee!"

"Ahaahaaa!" Kakaknya, Taki Natsuhiko, berputar-putar.

"Hiruma-kun, kenapa tidak pakai WO saja sih?" tanya Mamori—sang calon mempelai wanita, "kita jadi merepotkan teman-teman."

Calon mempelai pria, Hiruma, hanya terkekeh _riang_. "Mereka sendiri yang mau menjadi panitia! Kebetulan sekali 'kan? Aku tinggal memerintah mereka semua."

"Mamo-nee, bagaimana? Apakah undangan sudah dikirimkan ke orang-orang yang ada di daftar?" tanya Suzuna.

"Sudah. Komusubi-kun dan Kurita-kun sudah membantuku melakukannya, tapi…"

Mamori terlihat murung.

"Masih ada yang belum diundang?" tanya Sena.

Monta menghela napas. "Masato dan Hana, bagaimana mengundang mereka ya?"

"Aku sudah mencoba berbicara pada bunga ajaib di kamarku," cerita Mamori, "kubilang: Hana-chan, kalau kau dengar, datanglah ke pernikahanku dengan Hiruma!"

Hiruma terlihat kesal. "Calon istri sialan, sepertinya aku tidak jadi menikahimu. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang berbicara pada bunga sialan. Seperti orang gila."

"Hiruma-kuuuun!" Mamori kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Hiruma puas menertawainya.

"Hiruma-san benar-benar orang yang nggak bersyukur MAX bisa menikahi Mamori-san," cibir Monta.

"Ao-chan memang pernah bilang, kalau dia itu biru, bintang, dan bunga. Kadang, aku juga bicara pada bunga itu, sih," Suzuna menimpali lalu tertawa kecil.

"Tapi keajaiban bunga itu ada," Yuki nimbrung, "kadang aku kebagian tugas jaga malam di RS. Sesampainya di rumah dan melihat bunga itu, rasanya tenang."

"Semoga Hana-chan melihat kita," harap Kurita, "lalu dia akan datang bersama Masato-kun dan Kiseki-chan."

"Si Chibi itu… sudah sebesar apa ya, dia?" Kuroki bertanya-tanya.

"Iya, ya," Toganou menyahut, "dia sudah bisa baca komik belum, ya?"

Juumonji menyikut sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa malah hal seperti itu yang kaupikirkan?"

-GrowUp!-

"HAHAHAHA!" aku tertawa mendengar percakapan Ha-ha Bros barusan. Kereta kami bersiap mendarat. Akhirnya sampai juga!

Kak Kurita, harapanmu akan kukabulkan! Tring!

"Horeeeeee! Sudah sampaaaaai!" Tuan Putri bergaun merah dengan aksen pita hitam di pinggang itu sontak berlari keluar, memasuki lapangan SMA Deimon.

"Eh! Tuan Putri! Nanti jatuh!" Masato berlari menyusulnya, lalu menggandengnya. Dengan sangat _excited_ aku menyusul mereka berdua.

"Tuan Putri, ingat, namaku di sini adalah Hana," kataku.

"Hanya?" Tuan Putri menoleh, "iya, Hanya."

Aku tertawa. "Kalau yang itu Caco!" aku menunjuk Scout.

"Cacooo!" panggil Tuan Putri.

"Bukan, namaku sebenarnya Masato," Scout alias Masato menjelaskan.

"Iya, Caco, 'kan?" Tuan Putri terlihat tidak peduli. Masato melengos.

"Kalau _Mira, _nama Mira menjadi," gadis cilik itu meloncat lagi, "_Aoihoshi Kiseki_!"

Aku bertepuk tangan. "Benar!"

"Nah, ini rumah keluarga kita yang ada di Jepang ini," kataku pada Tuan Putri, menunjuk ke bangunan _club house_ di depan kami. Aku nyengir pada Cerberus dan anak-anaknya, serta Butaberus dan anak-anaknya juga. Tulisan Deimon Devil Bats yang ada di atas kelihatannya baru dicat ulang.

Sudah kurang-lebih tujuh tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali aku ke sini. Tapi semuanya juga hampir tak berubah.

Bahkan bunga-bunga yang dulu kutanam juga ada di situ.

"Ao-chan! Kalau kau dengar kami dari atas sana, datang kemari ya!"

Teriakan Suzuna terdengar sampai luar. Sambil menahan tawa aku menggeser pintu itu.

"Minna!" sapaku sambil menghormat—saat itu aku merasa seperti Aoihoshi Hana tujuh tahun yang lalu, "moshimoshi!"

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaaah?"

"Hana-chaaaan!" teriak Kurita.

"Ha-Hana!" Komusubi ikutan.

"Hana!" Yukimitsu menyapa.

"Ah, Hana-ojochan benar-benar datang," kata Pak Doburoku.

"Oi, Hana!" sapa Monta.

"Ahahaaa!" Taki mengitari Suzuna dan Mamori yang bengong di depanku. "_Werukamu, Mademoiselle _Hana!"

"Tch. Kenapa dia datang betulan?" gerutu Hiruma. Musashi hanya tersenyum simpul di sebelahnya.

"Ao-chan!" Suzuna melompat dan memelukku sampai aku hampir jatuh.

"Hana-chan!" sekarang ketambahan Mamori. Untung aku bisa menjaga keseimbangan, kalau tidak kami bisa jatuh bertiga ke tanah.

"Kau datang! Kau benar-benar datang! Kau mendengarku!" Suzuna meloncat-loncat riang. Kami bertiga tertawa, padahal mata kami basah.

"Iya dong! Aku mendengar dan melihat kehebohan kalian tadi!" jawabku.

"Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu lagi!" kata Mamori sambil memegang tanganku. Kemudian ia melihat ke dua orang yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangku.

Aku ikut menoleh kebelakang dan senyam-senyum menunggu reaksi teman-teman.

**[Author's Note: minna, mari memutar lagu Flowers dari Back-On sambil membaca part akhir dari fic ini! Thanks for your attention!]**

"Itu…," Mamori terperangah.

"Hei, lihat, itu keluargamu dulu yang mengasuhmu," Masato berkata pada anak kecil yang bersembunyi di balik kakinya. "Katanya tadi mau ketemu, kok sekarang malu-malu begitu?"

Gadis cilik itu, Kiseki, terlihat memandangi semua orang dengan tatapan asing dan bingung. Hmh, apa dia sudah lupa, ya pada teman-temanku?

"CHIBI!" Juumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou memanggil Kiseki dengan antusias. Kiseki sampai kaget.

"Rambut pirang ikal itu, mata biru, kau Chibi 'kan?" terka Kuroki, "Chibi yang dulu main pesawat-pesawatan denganku?"

"Waah! Dia sudah besar!" sahut Juumonji.

"Sudah bisa jalan sendiri," kata Toganou.

Masato berlutut dan berkata pada Kiseki, "Kiseki, lihatlah, itu dulu kakak-kakak yang sering main denganmu! Coba kauingat-ingat!"

Kiseki menatap tiga pria itu satu-persatu. Ingatlah Kiseki, kau pasti ingat! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ketika Kiseki memegang kalung semangginya.

Kiseki tersenyum lebar.

"Gaga," ia menunjuk Toganou. "Jiji," ia menunjuk Juumonji. "Kiki!" terakhir, ia menunjuk Kuroki.

Ha-ha Bros saling berpandangan dan nyengir lebar.

"CHIBIIII! Kau ingaaat!" Kuroki serta-merta mengangkat Kiseki ke udara. Kiseki menjerit senang.

"Kiseki-chan! Kau ingat aku tidak?" tanya Kurita.

Kiseki mengangguk-angguk. "Yang paling keliatan empuk itu Kuyii! Dan itu Komu! Itu Dobu!"

"Mungkin tepatnya Kakek Dobu," kata Doburoku, yang rambutnya sudah memutih itu.

"Hei, apa kabar?" Monta merangkul Masato akrab.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau?" Masato balik tanya.

"_Fine_ MAX~!" jawab Monta semangat. Ia lalu memanggil Kiseki yang sekarang sedang bersama Yuki dan Taki.

"Chibi~! Ingat aku?" tanyanya.

"Momooooo!" Kiseki berlari ke Monta dan meloncat-loncat di depannya.

"Bagus! Itu baru semangat!" puji Monta, "kalau yang itu siapa?" ia menunjuk Sena yang tersenyum ramah pada Kiseki.

"Senya! Selai kacang karamel!" jawab Kiseki. Sena ketawa garing, "Selai kacang karamel?"

"Ao-chibi!" panggil Suzuna. Panggilannya terdengar penuh harap.

"Cujuuu!" Kiseki berlari dan Suzuna berlutut untuk memeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukan panggilan itu," kata Suzuna sambil meneteskan air mata haru.

Kiseki melepas pelukan Suzuna dan berkata, "Cuju, jangan nangis, ayo ceria!"

Ia menghapus air mata Suzuna dengan jarinya. Suzuna tertawa senang.

"YA~! Aku nggak akanmenangis, aku akan ceria seperti permintaanmu, Ao-chibi!" kata Suzuna riang.

"YA~!" Kiseki menirukan Suzuna, sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya sejak bayi, menirukan orang.

"Kiseki-chan…"

Kiseki menoleh ke asal suara yang lembut itu. Mamori berdiri di sebelah Suzuna, tersenyum seperti malaikat. Ah, tidak. Tersenyum seperti seorang ibu yang merindukan putrinya. Aku saja terpukau melihatnya.

Baru saja menghibur Suzuna untuk tidak menangis, sekarang mata biru langit Kiseki telrihat berkaca-kaca.

"Mama," ucapnya, "Mama!"

Mamori menggendong Kiseki dan memeluknya. Mereka seperti ibu dan anak yang bertemu kembali setelah berpisah sekian lama.

Kiseki mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Mamori. Ia berkata, "Kiseki ingat pelukan yang hangat ini, ini pelukan Mama Kiseki!"

"Dia lancar sekali menyebut dirinya 'Kiseki', bukan 'Mira' atau 'Miracle' seperti biasanya," kataku pada Masato.

"Yeah," Masato tersenyum, "mungkin karena dulu dia 'kan pernah menjadi 'Kiseki'? Lagipula, artinya sama saja."

"Kiseki ingat senyum Mama Kiseki yang lembut. Mama Kiseki sangat menyayangi Kisekiii!" lanjut Kiseki.

Mamori tersenyum lebar. "Sampai sekarang," ucapnya, "sampai sekarang _Mama _ juga menyayangimu."

Kiseki melihat sekeliling lalu berkata lagi, "Kiseki juga sayang semuanya! Kiseki merasa hangat bersama semuanya!"

"Tentu saja, ahaha!" jawab Taki.

Mamori menurunkan Kiseki dan gadis kecil itu melihat setan berambut _spiky_ yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan wajah _poker face_.

"Papa!" panggilnya riang.

"Hn," Hiruma mengangkat alis, "bayi sialan sekarang sudah berubah jadi gadis kecil sialan."

"Papa! Gendong!" pinta Kiseki polos.

Hiruma tidak menjawab, hanya meletuskan gelembung _bubble gum _nya.

"Uugh," Kiseki terlihat kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu, ia mengetukkan sepatu _mary jane_ merahnya ke tanah, dan dia terbang!

"Wah! Kiseki-chan terbang!" kata Yuki, "ternyata ia masih memiliki kemampuan terbangnya!"

"Tentu saja, pasti ia melatihnya terus," sahut Monta.

"Yeeey!" Kiseki sukses menapakkan tangannya di kepala Hiruma, lalu segera terbang mundur ketika Hiruma mengamuk.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" sentak Hiruma sambil membenahi rambutnya.

Kami tertawa berjamaah, tapi langsung diam ketika Hiruma menatap kami tajam.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!" Masato masih tertawa di sebelahku, aku menyikutnya.

"Senang sekali bisa berkumpul lagi dan tertawa bersama seperti ini!" kata Kurita senang.

"Iya!" jawabku sambil mengangguk setuju. Aku berharap Kiseki akan menjahili Hiruma lagi, tapi ia sudah keburu tertarik dengan hal lain.

"Hoppa, Hoppa, ini bunga apa sih?" ia menarik-narik jaket Musashi, mengajaknya melihat kebun bunga di sebelah ruang klub.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Musashi datar. "Eh, memangnya ini bunga apa?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Itu namanya bunga Devil Bats!" jawabku ngawur. Tapi warnanya 'kan memang merah dan hitam, hehehe.

"Aku suka!" kata Kiseki riang.

"Melihat bunga itu, dan tempat ini, aku jadi teringat bagaimana dulu kita berjuang mewujudkan impian yang sama," kata Kurita, membawa hawa sentimentil.

"Ahaha! Tentu saja, impian ke Christmas Bowl!" sahut Taki, berputar mengelilingi Kiseki. Kiseki ikutan berputar, tapi ditahan oleh Suzuna.

"Pada awalnya terlihat kita menapaki jalan yang sama," aku menyahut, "namun sebenarnya kita memiliki jalan yang berbeda."

"Sekarang kita sudah ada di jalan masing-masing," Mamori menyentuh bahuku lembut, "tapi meskipun begitu, tak ada salahnya untuk tetap berkumpul bersama dan berbagi semangat serta kebahagiaan seperti ini."

Kiseki sedang tertawa-tawa bersama babi-babi kecil yang keluar dari kandang Butaberus yang sudah diperbesar. Cerberus dan anak-anaknya sedang makan daging yang diberi Sena, mereka tetap tenang di tempat.

"Ao-chibi akan terus tumbuh," Suzuna menatap Kiseki, lalu kebun bunga, "seperti bunga-bunga ini, mereka akan tumbuh…. Dan selama itu, kita juga akan terus bertambah dewasa."

"Kebun bunga itu akan terus ada di sini," aku merangkul Mamori dan Suzuna, "kita akan tumbuh bersama-sama dan akan kembali berkumpul di tempat ini, dengan kebun bunga itu, dan ruang klub…"

"Iya, iya, kalau kau teruskan, nanti kau menangis," potong Suzuna sambil mencubit pipiku. Aduh!

Meskipun kami memiliki kesibukan, tapi aku yakin kami akan bertemu kembali di tempat ini.

"Eh, teman-teman, kenapa masih di luar? Ayo masuk, kita makan kue dan minum teh!" ajak Kurita.

"Yap, sekalian meneruskan rapat yang tadi. Nah, karena Ao-chan dan Niwappe sudah datang, kalian juga harus turut serta menjadi panitia pernikahan!" kata Suzuna. Eeh? Kami jadi panitia juga?

Dengan riuh kami berbondong-bondong masuk kembali ke ruang klub. Tapi sebelum itu, perhatian kami teralihkan lagi ke Kiseki.

"Ma, Pa," ia memanggil Mamori dan Hiruma yang berjalan beriringan ke ruang klub. Wajahnya polos sekali. "Kiseki mau punya aaadiiiik, kapan Kiseki punya adik?"

Mamori melotot kaget. Hiruma sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Kami semua mematung, menunggu jawaban mereka berdua.

"E-eh? I-itu, ngng, begini, Kiseki-chan, err…"

Mamori kebingungan, tak dapat menjelaskan pada Kiseki. Aku melihat Hiruma melirik ke Mamori, lalu memasang wajah jahilnya.

"Kapan Ma, Pa, kapaaaan?" tanya Kiseki, bermanja-manja. Tangan kanannya menarik-narik blus Mamori dan tangan kirinya menarik-narik kaus Hiruma.

"Ckckck, bagaimana ini, calon istri sialan?" kata Hiruma, sok serius, "sebagai orang tua yang baik, bukankah kita harus mengabulkan permintaan anak sialan kita ini?"

Aku tertawa tanpa suara. Teman-teman yang lain senyam-senyum menahan tawa, kecuali Ha-ha Bros yang ngumpet dibalik punggung Kurita sambil cekikikan.

Mamori perlahan menoleh ke Hiruma dengan wajah memerah, "Mouuu, Hiruma-kun!"

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh, lalu menoleh pada Kiseki. Kiseki berbinar—seakan menerima 'pesan' tersirat yang menyenangkan dari Hiruma.

Setelah itu, dengan lantang mereka berdua berteriak, "YA-HAAAA!"

-TAMAT-

_Aku selalu bermimpi bisa berteman dengan mereka. Setidaknya, bertemu dengan mereka. Namun akhirnya aku bisa bertemu mereka, berteman dengan mereka, bertualang, bertarung bersama mereka. Kiseki hadir dan aku merawatnya bersama mereka. Aku, yang tadinya hanya memimpikan berteman dengan mereka, kini telah menjadi satu keluarga dengan mereka._

_Setiap pertemuan bukanlah hanya keberuntungan saja._

_Meski waktu terus-menerus berputar, aku yakin ada hal yang takkan berubah._

_Setelah hari ini pun, kuharap akan tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian. Seperti bunga-bunga yang kutanam ini, yang selamanya akan terus menghiasi ruang klub kalian—ruang klub kita, kalau boleh kubilang seperti itu. :)_

_Terima kasih,_

_Deimon Devil Bats._

-Aoihoshi Hana

* * *

Fuwaaaah….

Akhirnya bisa kuselesaikan….

Setelah proses yang panjang dan pemantapan hati yang rumit*?* akhirnya kisah ini kuakhiri sampai di sini.

Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan pada kalian semua. Sembari cerita berjalan, dukungan dari kalian juga terus berdatangan. Maaf karena nggak bisa kusebutkan satu-persatu. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua, yang sudah membaca cerita ini, yang nge-review maupun tidak, kritik, saran, berbagai macam bentuk perhatian kalian untuk fic ini, aku sampaikan terima kasih.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam fic ini, dari awal sampai akhir aku yakin pasti ada yang tidak sempurna. Terima kasih lagi karena sudah mau memaafkan! :D

Sampai jumpa di…

**Grow Up, Flowers! EXTRA CHAPTER** ya! Jangan lupa untuk me-review! Yang mau ngasih pesan dan kesan untuk para OC juga silakan! Anonymous juga boleh ikutan!

Sekian dan terima kasih, YA-HA!


	21. EXTRA CHAPTER

ALOHA!

Maaf, maaf sekali untuk keterlambatannya. Selesai diospek (disuruh demo keliling kampus dan disirami air), keesokan harinya aku langsung berangkat pulang kampung. Selama seminggu aku di sana, hanya sedikit dari cerita ini yang bisa kukerjakan, hehehe.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang nge-review kemarin, ada: **Caca Sakura Diamond, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, Cyrixz Uzuhika, Rena Mikami, Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer, riidinaffa, Aoihoshi Fiqih, SatanSpawn, aajni537, Iin cka you-nii, Chancha D' Black Angel, Mayou Fietry, Phanter black, Kinomoto Riko, Hikari Kou Minami, **sudah kubalas lewat PM ya!

Juga:

**Zanza auresia: **Doumo arigatou! Nggak ada, sekuelnya cukup sampai di sini yaa… hahaha, terima kasih yaa! xD

**Anonymous: **halo! Namamu kok nggak ada? Hehehe, makasih banyak pujiannya. Iya, aku gak akan tega kalo berpisah begitu saja wkwkwk. Boleh, langsung aja ikutan jadi pengiring, nggak usah ngomong2 yang punya acara, hahahaha. Wah, balapan nikah! Hahaha. Yosh, sekali lagi makasih!

**Arumru-tyasoang: **hai jugaa! Benarkaah? Syukurlah kalau gitu, makasih ya! Maaf ya, extra chapter-nya hanya satu chap saja. Iya, betul2 keliru nih diriku. Sudah aku betulin, makasih ya udah diingetin. Yosh! Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Hikari Peverell: **uwaaa, maaf ya… hehehe. Terima kasih banyak. Eeh, novel apa? Hehe. :DD

**Demonicola: **ya ampun, kena DB lagi? Untunglah sudah sembuh ya. Uuh, nggak bisa, aku nggak tegaan soalnya. Hiks hiks. Terharu deh baca review-mu, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan: terima kasih banyak! xDD

Inilah dia penutup dari serial Flowers, semoga suka yaa!

* * *

**Grow Up, Flowers!**

**EXTRA CHAPTER**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer for Aikuza Hana: Demonicola**

**Enjoy! :D**

**1****st**** Down!**

**Agent no.8's files **

**Aoihoshi Hana's POV**

Ketika mengajak Tuan Putri ke Deimon, aku menyadari bagaimana ia bertingkah seperti beberapa temanku…

1. Ketika berada di kereta dan baru mendarat di SMA Deimon, Kiseki terus meloncat-loncat dengan tidak sabar. Aktif sekali. Kalian tahu dia seperti siapa? _Dia seperti Suzuna_, minus pom-pomnya. Sepertinya kalau diberi pom-pom, Kiseki juga bisa melakukan gerakan pemandu sorak. Tapi, aku belum pernah mencobanya, sih. Hehehe.

2. _"Cacooo!" panggil Tuan Putri._

"_Bukan, namaku sebenarnya Masato," Scout alias Masato menjelaskan._

"_Iya, Caco, 'kan?" Tuan Putri terlihat tidak peduli. Masato melengos._

Ia benar-benar mengatakan: "Iya, Caco, 'kan?" dengan wajah _poker face_. Sedikit merinding, aku tahu itu sisi Hiruma dari Kiseki. Ia tidak peduli nama aslinya itu 'Masato', kalau ia ingin memanggil Scout dengan Caco, ya Caco! Untung saja sifat ini tidak sering muncul. Berbahaya.

3. _"Papa! Gendong!" pinta Kiseki polos._

_Hiruma tidak menjawab, hanya meletuskan gelembung bubble gum nya._

"_Uugh," Kiseki terlihat kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya._

Kiseki menggembungkan pipinya, persis seperti Mamori. Aku tidak akan kaget kalau nantinya dia berkata, "Mouuu, Papaaa!"

Hahaha.

4. Meskipun periang, Kiseki akan menjadi gugup bila bertemu dengan orang baru. Ia bisa sangat pemalu di satu sisi. Ketika ia mulai mengenali keluarga DDB-nya, menyebutkan panggilannya pada Ha-ha Bros satu persatu dengan takut-takut, aku tahu ia mendapat sifat itu dari Sena. Apakah Kiseki punya kecepatan lari yang luar biasa? Mmm, kurasa tidak. Haha.

**2****nd**** Down!**

**Kiseki's Day with All-Star Team Japan!**

**Aoihoshi Hana's POV**

Hei! Masih ingat 'kan, waktu aku, Kiseki, dan Masato diajak teman-teman ke Tokyo Dome untuk melihat latihan Team Japan? Nah, saat istirahat latihan, hampir semua pemain tertarik untuk menggendong Kiseki! Kiseki langsung jadi idola mereka.

Berikut ini liputannya! :D

**Ootawara: **dia langsung tertawa keras sekali ketika menggendong Kiseki. Kiseki tidak bereaksi, juga (untungnya) tidak meniru tertawanya Ootawara itu. Ketika Ootawara berkata, "Bahaha! Sepertinya perutku sakit!" Aku langsung membawa kabur Kiseki darinya.

**Banba dan Yamabushi:** "Waah, dia lucu sekali, aku jadi ikut bahagia melihat wajahnya," kata Yamabushi senang. "Kakak mau mencoba menggendongnya?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. Banba datang dan berdiri di sebelah Yamabushi.

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada anak kecil, tapi anak ini kelihatannya menyenangkan," Banba berkomentar dengan sedikit senyum. Kiseki tertawa kecil ketika digendong oleh Yamabushi, lalu dengan polosnya ia menatap dua orang itu bergantian.

"Hum?" Kiseki terlihat bingung, melihat Yamabushi, lalu Banba.

Eh, kenapa? Ada yang salahkah?

"Hoppa," Kiseki mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menunjuk Yamabushi, "Hoppa," ucapnya, kemudian menunjuk Banba, "Hoppa!"

…

Oh, yah, benar. Musashi itu Hoppa, dan dua orang ini juga Hoppa. Mereka memang…_tua_.

Yamabushi dan Banba saling berpandangan. "Dia bilang apa ya?"

Aku nyengir lebar, "Hahaha, iya, bicaranya tidak jelas. Aku juga nggak tahu dia bilang apa," jawabku sok _innocent_.

**Shin dan Wakana: **Pemain nomor 40 itu sedang _push up _dengan satu tangan.

"Shin, lihatlah, bayi ini lucu ya? Menggemaskan," kata Wakana, menggendong Kiseki menghadap ke Shin. Suzuna khusyuk sekali memotret mereka berdua dengan kamera ponselnya.

Shin melirik sebentar, lalu berkomentar, "Tubuhnya sangat lemah, dia perlu banyak latihan."

Aku hanya tersenyum garing mendengarnya.

"Ah," Wakana _sweatdrop _lalu mendekat padaku, "sepertinya Shin sedang tidak ingin diganggu…"

**Sakuraba: **"Hai, namaku Sakuraba. Siapa namamu?" Sakuraba menyalami tangan mungil Kiseki yang digendongnya dengan ramah.

"Ao-chibi, ayo jawab, ditanya tuh!" kata Suzuna.

Kiseki tertawa kecil. Apa yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya?

"Ya-ha!" pekiknya.

Sakuraba tertawa kalem, "Sepertinya dia memang cocok menjadi anaknya Hiruma, ya," katanya pelan, takut kedengaran.

**Kakei, Maki, Mizumachi, dan Otohime: **Otohime-lah yang menggendong Kiseki, sementara Mizumachi menunjukkan atraksi miliknya.

"Lihat, Chibi! Aku bisa salto lho!" mataku sampai pusing mengikuti gerakan Mizumachi, "taraaah!"

"Yeeeeey!" teriak Kiseki, bertepuk tangan.

"Berikutnya: menggendong bayi sambil bersalto!" kata Mizumachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mau mengambil Kiseki dari Otohime.

"Hentikan itu," tegur Kakei dengan wajah malu. Maki segera menyelamatkan Kiseki.

"Sembarangan! Awas kalau sampai si kecil yang cantik ini terluka," ancam Maki judes sambil membelai rambut pirang Kiseki.

"Maafkan dia, ya," kata Kakei lembut pada Kiseki.

"Yaya~" sahut Kiseki senang.

**Taka, Yamato, dan Karin: **"Karin-chan, dia cantik ya," Yamato menghampiri Kiseki yang digendong oleh Karin dan tersenyum pada Kiseki.

"Hai Nona, namaku Yamato Takeru," Yamato memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan seperti pada wanita dewasa. Karin tertawa kecil. Kiseki ikut tertawa.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" pinta Yamato. Karin mengangguk kecil dan menyerahkan Kiseki pada Yamato.

"Aku ingin punya bayi kecil yang cantik sepertimu," kata Yamato dengan nada absolut.

"Dia juga sepertinya mudah akrab dengan siapapun," Taka berkomentar tenang di sebelah sahabatnya itu. "Aku jadi tertarik membaca buku tentang anak-anak."

"Bubbuuuu," kata Kiseki menggemaskan.

"Pasti bisa punya anak secantik ini kalau istriku secantik kau," kata Yamato sambil mengedip pada Karin. Karin sepertinya mau pingsan.

**Kotaro, Julie, dan Akaba: **"Dia manis sekali," Julie mendekat padaku, "halo, Chibi! Kita ketemu lagi!"

"Ayay~," jawab Kiseki sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya senang.

"Wah, kalau bersuara tambah imuuut," Julie mencubiti pipinya.

"Fuu, iramanya riang ya. Seperti lagu _beat_ yang ceria," ujar Akaba. Aku dan Masato saling memandang dan mengernyitkan alis.

"Dia punya sisir nggak?" tanya Kotaro spontan.

"Iya, punya," jawabku sambil _sweatdrop_.

"_Smaaart_!" Kotaro langsung menunjuk Kiseki dengan sisirnya. Julie menjauhkan Kiseki dari sisir lipat itu.

"Fuu, harusnya kau juga membelikannya gitar," kata Akaba, menggenjreng gitarnya.

Ah, dasar orang-orang nyentrik.

**Riku: **Setelah banyak digendong berbagai macam orang dan merasakan berbagai perasaan yang senang dan bahagia, kelihatannya kalung Kiseki mulai menyala ketika Riku menggendongnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Lho, kalungnya tiba-tiba menyala ya?" tanya Riku, tak yakin akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah, itu kalung mainan yang ada baterainya, sehingga bisa menyala," jawabku mengarang cerita.

"_Begitukah_?" Riku mengambil kalung itu, mengamatinya sejenak.

"_Begitulah_," jawabku meyakinkan.

Untungnya, Riku akhirnya mengangguk santai dan tidak menanyakan kalung itu lagi.

**Marco dan Himuro: **Marco menyapa Kiseki dalam bahasa Italia. Himuro yang menggendong Kiseki tersenyum pada bayi itu.

"Kaa, tak kusangka kau bisa tersenyum semudah itu, Maria," Marco berkomentar.

Wajah Himuro berubah dingin lagi. "Karena bayi ini membawa suasana bahagia, makanya aku jadi ingin tersenyum kalau melihatnya."

"Mm, begitu," Marco tersenyum manis pada Himuro, "kalau aku sendiri, membawa suasana apa bagimu, _bellezza _(cantik)_?"_

"Suasana gombal," jawab Himuro angkuh.

"Yey," sahut Kiseki.

**Ikkyu dan Agon: **"Halo, namaku Ikkyu! _Yoroshiku_," sapa Ikkyu ketika menggendong Kiseki. Kiseki melihat dahi Ikkyu dengan penasaran.

"Eh, si kecil ini, beneran bukan anaknya Mamori-san 'kan?" tanyanya padaku—serius.

Ya ampun, Ikkyu, Ikkyu. "Bukan, kok. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Kiseki memanggil Hiruma 'Papa' dan Mamori 'Mama'," jawabku.

Ikkyu mengangguk, lalu bicara lagi pada Kiseki, "Mamori-san memang keibuan, makanya kaupanggil Mama ya?"

Kiseki tidak menjawab. Mata birunya fokus ke dahi Ikkyu.

Ikkyu melirik Agon yang duduk di kursi pantai (dia membawanya entah dari mana) sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di atas layar iPad.

"Agon-san, anak ini lucu lho, mau menyapanya?" tanya Ikkyu polos. Aku sih sudah ngeri duluan. Untung ada Masato di sebelahku.

"Mas-mas gimbal itu kelihatannya sok banget ya," bisik Masato.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Aku nggak suka sama dia."

"Aaaaaaah?" Agon bereaksi malas seperti biasanya, memelototi Kiseki dari balik _shades_-nya, "mau apa kau, BAYI SAMPAH?"

Kiseki awalnya melihat Agon dengan polos. Tapi sedetik kemudian, air mukanya mulai berubah ketakutan.

_Oh well. _Mari berhitung. 1, 2, 3…

"PAPAAAAAAAA! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kiseki berteriak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ikkyu panik karena Kiseki berontak. Masato mengambilnya dari Ikkyu, masih berontak juga. Aku mencoba menenangkannya, gagal. Bahkan ketika Mamori datang dan memeluknya, Kiseki masih menangis.

"PAPAAAA! HUWAAAA! PAPAAAA!" jeritnya sambil berderai air mata.

Setelah orang-orang membujuknya mati-matian, akhirnya Hiruma bertindak.

"Berisik! Apa sih maumu, anak bayi sialan?" tanya Hiruma ketus.

"Paaapaaa," rengek Kiseki yang digendong oleh Mamori, menunjuk-nunjuk Agon (yang cuek dengan _headphone _di telinga), "icu, Pa…"

Hiruma mengernyit. Begitu rupanya. Kiseki mengadukan Agon pada Hiruma. _Oh, how cute!_

"Tch," dengus Hiruma, "_dread _sialan!" ia memanggil, "lain kali jaga perilaku sialanmu itu!"

Tak ada reaksi. Agon hanya melihat Hiruma sekilas sebelum kembali fokus ke iPad-nya.

Hiruma menoleh lagi pada Kiseki. "Dia sudah kumarahi. Puas kau, bayi sialan?"

Kiseki berhenti menangis.

"Ya-ha!" teriaknya senang.

**3****rd**** Down!**

**Nero and Viola's Valentine Day!**

**Normal POV**

Aikuza Hana duduk manis bersama secangkir teh dan sebuah buku di tangan.

"Kau sedang baca apa?" tanya Viola, lewat dengan membawa peta wilayah _white magic_. Ia baru saja membicarakan strategi penyerangan bersama Nero.

"Buku tentang dunia manusia," jawab Hana dingin, "disini tertulis kalau di sana ada satu hari yang diperingati sebagai hari kasih sayang."

Viola mengernyit, sedikit tertarik. "Hari kasih sayang?"

"Hari itu, mereka memberikan hadiah pada orang yang mereka sayangi," jelas Hana, "biasanya sih cokelat."

Viola berpikir sejenak. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Baiklah! Cokelat, ya," gumamnya sambil berjalan pergi.

**Keesokan paginya…**

Hana melintasi dapur dan mencium aroma cokelat yang sedang dimasak. Ia melangkah masuk dan menemukan Viola sedang berada di depan sepanci cokelat.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya dingin pada Viola yang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Membuat cokelat untuk hari kasih sayang," jawabnya riang.

Tatapan Hana semakin datar. "Buat Nero ya?"

"E-eeh," Viola tiba-tiba _blushing_, "jangan bilang-bilang padanya ya!"

Hana melengos. "Tidak kok, tidak akan bilang."

Gadis itu berlalu dari sana. Ia khawatir, dengan kemampuan memasak Viola yang pas-pasan (kalau tidak mau dibilang jelek), cokelat itu mungkin tidak akan terasa enak.

Setelah membentuk cokelat masak itu dengan sihir dan mendinginkannya dengan sihir juga, Viola menyiapkan bungkus kado berwarna hitam-merah. Ia membungkusnya secantik mungkin untuk diserahkan ke Nero.

"Rapat kita lanjutkan lagi besok. Ingatkan komandan tiap batalion untuk menyiapkan strategi," terdengar suara Nero yang baru saja pulang setelah merapatkan penyerangan ke istana _white magic_.

"Fiuh," Nero menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Hana duduk di seberang, membaca buku yang lain lagi.

"Mana Viola?" tanya Nero. Hana mengedikkan bahu.

"Hei, kau sudah datang," Viola keluar dari dapur, membawa sekotak cokelat.

"Begitulah, apa yang kaubuat itu?" tanya Nero santai. Viola malah salah tingkah.

"Ini.. cokelat.. untukmu," ucap Viola gugup sambil menyerahkan kotak cokelat itu.

Nero mengerutkan alis. "Cokelat?"

"Aku tau kau tidak begitu suka manis, jadi kubuatkan tidak terlalu manis," jelas Viola, "silakan dicoba."

Nero tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Ia membuka bungkusannya dan mengambil cokelat berbentuk hati itu. Bentuknya bagus sekali. Warnanya… lumayan.

Nero menggigit seperempatnya dan mulai merasakan rasanya.

"Enak?" tanya Viola penuh harap.

"Ukh," ekspresi Nero terlihat kacau. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Viola lagi, "tidak enak ya?"

Nada suaranya memang ramah, tapi wajah Viola yang mulai kesal benar-benar merupakan sebuah ancaman.

Nero cepat-cepat menelan cokelat itu dengan terpaksa.

"E-enak," katanya bohong, "terima kasih, Viola."

"Nah, enak kaan!" Viola terlihat bangga, "syukurlah kalau kau suka!"

'_Cokelat ini sih bukan tidak terlalu manis lagi, tapi pahiiit,' _batin Nero sementara wajahnya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, karena kau bilang enak," Viola mengeluarkan sepiring cokelat—kali ini dibuat kue kering, "habiskan semuanya yaaa!"

Hana melirik Nero dan geleng-geleng kepala. Nero pasrah.

**4****th**** Down!**

**Hiruma and Kiseki**

**Normal POV**

Hana sedang sakit. Hari ini adalah giliran jaga Hiruma. Kiseki sedang tertidur di keretanya. Hiruma menonton televisi dan Mamori pergi sebentar untuk membeli obat.

"Tch. Sial. Manajer sialan itu meninggalkanku sendirian dengan bayi sialan dan anak baru sialan," protesnya, mengunyah permen karet dengan kesal.

Akhirnya pertandingan amefuto yang dinanti akan segera dimulai. Hiruma nyengir, merasa ada sedikit hiburan. Kalau pertandingannya bagus, banyak informasi yang akan ia dapatkan.

Pertengahan kuarter kedua, pertandingan sedang memanas. Kedua tim saling susul mencetak poin.

Hiruma terus mengomel karena ada salah satu pemain yang menurutnya tidak bermain dengan maksimal. Ditambah rasa kesal karena Mamori tak kunjung pulang, akhirnya tanpa sadar ia membentak TV malang itu.

"OI KAU! CARA BERLARI MACAM APA ITU HAH?" amuknya.

"Ma?"

Hiruma melirik ke asal suara. Kereta Kiseki sedari tadi berada di dekatnya. Gawatnya, Kiseki terbangun.

Karena kaget oleh teriakan Hiruma, ekspresi Kiseki panik.

"Maa?" panggilnya, mencari Mamori, "Mama?"

"Ck. Pakai bangun segala lagi nih anak. Mama sialanmu tidak ada! Tidur lagi sana!" sentak Hiruma, kembali menonton pertandingan.

"Ihik," Kiseki mulai menangis, "Paa, Mama, Paa," pintanya pada Hiruma.

Cuek, Hiruma duduk santai di sofa, membiarkan Kiseki di dalam keretanya.

"UWAAAH! HUWAAAA!"

Hiruma mulai emosi. _Kenapaaa lagi nih bayi sialan_, pikirnya kesal.

"WUAAAAAAAA!"

Hiruma menyesal meninggalkan _headphone_-nya di apartemen. Dia jadi tidak bisa menutup telinga _elf_-nya itu.

"WUA, WUA, WUAAAAA!" tangis Kiseki semakin menjadi.

"_DAMMIT! _Berisik! Berhentilah menangis, bayi sialan!" sentak Hiruma murka.

Tapi Kiseki tidak terdiam dengan bentakan itu, tangisannya malah tambah keras. Hiruma melangkah ke kamar Hana untuk meminta bantuan, tapi kamarnya terkunci.

"Sial. Manajer sialan pasti mengerjaiku! Kamar anak baru sialan ia kunci supaya aku tidak bisa minta tolong jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayi sialan," omel Hiruma.

"PAAPAAAAAAA!" panggil Kiseki setengah mengamuk karena dicuekin.

"DIAM! Aku harus apa supaya kau diam?" Hiruma kembali ke depan kereta Kiseki.

"Mammaa," rengek Kiseki.

"Mama? Dia pergi! Dia sepertinya sengaja meninggalkanku dengan kau, dasar sial," jawab Hiruma.

"Ocu Papa ocuuu," rengek Kiseki lagi, dengan bahasa sekedarnya.

"_Gendong aku, _katamu? Kau berani bayar aku berapa?" tantang Hiruma, tersenyum setan.

"Papa bibiiiin!" omel Kiseki, menggembungkan pipi.

"Memang aku _nyebelin_, kau baru tahu ya?" sahut Hiruma, "kekeke!"

Hiruma berpikir Kiseki akan diam setelah ini, tapi dia menangis lagi.

"OCUUUUU! PAAAPAAAA!"

"Tidak mau," Hiruma mengangkat alis, angkuh.

"Ocu, ocu, ocuuuuu! WUAAAAAA!"

Hiruma menggeram, ingin sekali dia mengambil AK 47 dan… DOR! _Mendiamkan_ anak ini.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ada sesuatu yang menggerakkan hatinya, semacam sebuah naluri, tapi ia tidak tahu naluri apa itu.

Bukan naluri setan. Bukan naluri seorang _quarterback _juga.

"Pap-paah, hiks hiks," isak Kiseki.

Masih dengan wajah kesal, Hiruma mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat Kiseki perlahan dan mendekapnya.

"Sudah. Diamlah," ujarnya tenang.

"Ihik," isak Kiseki, "Papah."

Hiruma mulai menyadari, naluri apa ini.

Naluri seorang ayah.

"Ma-mah puppuu," kata Kiseki.

"Sebentar lagi dia pulang, tunggu saja," jawab Hiruma. Setelah itu, setiap Kiseki berbicara dengan bahasa planetnya, Hiruma akan menjawab. Entah karena Hiruma yang terlalu jenius sehingga bisa bahasanya Kiseki atau memang mereka saling mengerti.

"Oh, kami-sama."

Hiruma menoleh. Saking asiknya menggendong dan mengobrol dengan Kiseki, ia sampai tidak mendengar Mamori telah pulang dan memasuki ruang TV.

Mamori tersenyum lembut dan haru. "Hiruma-kun, aku sangat bahagia melihatmu akrab dengan Kiseki-chan. Aku tidak menyangka."

Hiruma melotot kaget. Setan jahat yang ke-_gap _mengobrol dengan seorang bayi perempuan manis—nggak banget!

"Bahkan kau mengerti apa yang Kiseki-chan katakan," puji Mamori lembut, "aku benar-benar kagum padamu, Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma cepat-cepat memberikan Kiseki pada Mamori. "Cerewet. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya diam," begitu ia beralibi.

Mamori cekikikan. "Kiseki-chan, senang bisa sama Papa?"

"YA-HAAA!" jawab Kiseki mantap.

**5****th**** Down!**

**Normal POV**

**The Proposal**

Ponsel Hiruma, ralat, salah satu ponsel Hiruma berdering. Mamori mengambilnya dari atas meja dan melihatnya.

"Hiruma-kuuun! Ada SMS!" panggil Mamori. Hiruma sepertinya tidak dengar karena sedang berada di kamar mandi. Pagi ini Mamori disuruh datang ke apartemen Hiruma untuk menyiapkan latih tanding Team Japan dengan Takekura Construction Babels sekaligus membuatkannya sarapan.

Mamori menekan tombol _back _dan layar ponsel kembali ke mode _stand by_. Iseng, ia mleihat-lihat foto-foto yang sudah diambil Hiruma.

_Shoot!_ Wanita itu menemukan foto dirinya yang tidur dengan Hiruma dan Kiseki, pertama kali Kiseki tiba di apartemen ini.

Kapan Hiruma memotretnya? Apakah di kamarnya ada kamera rahasia? Sepertinya begitu.

Lalu juga ada waktu mereka bertiga beristirahat di sofa ruang TV Hana. Mamori sedang memejamkan mata, Hiruma memasang wajah setan, dan Kiseki tersenyum lucu sekali.

"Aku dikerjai. Cuma aku saja yang tidak sadar kalau difoto," gumam Mamori _sweatdrop_.

"Kekeke! Akhirnya kau melihatnya juga, manajer sialan!" Hiruma keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di bahu, kaus biru tua, dan _skinny jeans_.

"Mouu, Hiruma-kun!" protes Mamori. Hiruma menyambar ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku jinsnya. "Kau ini tidak berubah! Selalu saja mengerjaiku!" omel Mamori akibat foto _candid _itu.

"Tapi fotonya bagus, 'kan?" kata Hiruma sambil menyeringai, pergi ke balkon untuk menjemur handuknya.

Mamori terdiam dan merengut. Ia ingin Hiruma mengatakann alasannya melakukan hal itu selama ini. Mamori tidak terima kalau itu hanya keisengan belaka.

Dengan wajah _poker face_ andalan, Hiruma melangkah ke hadapan Mamori dan berkata, "Berikan tanganmu."

Mamori mengernyit heran. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah cincin perak yang cantik terpasang di jari manisnya.

Bola mata biru –kehijauan itu membulat.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" ia bertanya kaget.

"Kau akan jadi istri sialanku, manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma santai, "sehingga foto sialan itu akan jadi kenyataan."

Setelah berkata demikian, Hiruma melangkah ke pintu keluar.

"Tidak usah masak, ayo sarapan di luar," ajaknya jutek sambil membuka pintu.

Mamori mematung. Foto itu akan jadi kenyataan. Ia, Hiruma, dan bayi mereka. Perlahan wajah Mamori bersemu senang. Malaikat itu tersenyum.

"Calon istri sialan! Jangan bengong! Cepetan!" sentak Hiruma.

Mamori menghela nafas, menggenggam tangan yang salah satu jarinya telah terpasang cincin pemberian Hiruma dengan tangan lainnya. _Akan jadi kenyataan_, ungkapnya dalam hati.

Ia berbalik, menyusul Hiruma dan mengangguk pasti. "Iya! Ayo, Youichi-kun!"

"Baguslah. Ya-ha," sahut Hiruma senang, mengunci pintu dan merangkul bahu Mamori. "Ayo sarapan."

**-The End-**

* * *

Yosh! Setelah sempat buntu ide beberapa kali, akhirnya extra chapter ini selesai juga. Kuucapkan terima kasih yang amat sangat banyak sekali untuk kalian semua. Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini, dan semoga serial Flowers tetap ada di hati kalian. Banyak pesan yang telah kubagi dalam cerita ini, baik itu tentang cinta, kehidupan, persahabatan, dan keluarga. Kuharap pesan itu tersampaikan pada kalian dan dapat bermanfaat dalam menjalani hidup ini.

Jangan lupa review kalian-kritik saran ataupun pesan dan kesan, silakan! dan Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!

Sign,

K. F. Undinee

_-__ Suatu hari air akan muncul bersama cahaya dan membuat bunga mekar_

_(Dan bunga itu takkan pernah mengering!) _[Flower by Back-On]


End file.
